Maple Series
by Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon
Summary: Summary: A series of one-shots having to do with our favorite passive-aggressive Canadian. Warning: Rare pairings, dark theme's, fluff, yaoi, possible M-preg. Many things, though I'll name them for each one-shot that I post. Hope you enjoy. Before I forget forever, I don't own Canada or Hetalia though I do own a soda called "Canada Dry".
1. Going Under

Kage: Hello, this is actually my fourth Hetalia story (Though the other ones are currently unfinished because my partner in writing them hasn't been on. ^^U) Well as I was saying, I have come to love Hetalia a lot, especially Canada, and decided to write a Maple Series (Basically meaning that there will be a number of one-shots with different pairings all having to do with Canada so… Canada X EVERYONE :D). I hope you enjoy them because I have a lot planned and hopefully I can surprise you with the pairings~

Also I apologize to any of my Naruto fans; also I apologize for how much my Naruto stories suck...

I need to rewrite some of them…

However this isn't about Naruto.

Oh, and if there is a Canada pairing you find yourself disliking I apologize and I'm sorry if you don't like this one-shot.

By the way, all the one-shots will be based off a song so if you have a favorite song and a desired Canada pairing please don't be shy. ^u^

* * *

**Maple Series~**

**Going under(Evanescence): one-sided England X Canada UsUk Prucan**

**Warning: Sexual Mentioning, Depression, Suicidal thoughts, Cutting.**

Now what exactly had he done for England? Hmm… during the revolution Canada had made sure England wasn't under _too_ much stress. He made sure the man was happy. He comforted the man. He had made sure England was taking care of himself, he was there for England since the beginning…

He was still there for England.

Though there was an unfairness that had always bit and nibbled at his mind.

He always ignored and tossed aside, left behind for his more energetic brother… Matthew cried quite a bit of tears. Especially when England began to visit less.

Then there were the nightly visits.

How many times has he screamed for Arthur? Moaning his name, whispering it delicately into his ear? Allowing the so-called Gentleman to use him to his hearts desire? It had started after Alfred gained his independence… The drunken Englishman entered his room and crawled into his bed, Matthew allowed it thinking his caretaker needed comfort only for that day to be the start to many more unmentionable visits.

"Arthur! Oh yes! Arthur! Harder! Faster! Arthur!"

He moaned and begged like a good boy, when really he wanted the Englishman to stop because the pain was almost unbearable. And to add insult to injury;

"Oh! Alfred! My sweet Alfred. I love you! I love you… Alfred!"

The Englishman always believed that it was his brother that he was screwing; he believed he was confessing to his precious Alfred.

Yes, there was a tone of envy in those words.

Then there were the wars or some other time that called for him to bend the truth a bit.

Truth be told he was a pretty good liar, a good deceiver. The perfect spy and that was what Arthur wanted from him…a spy. He would do anything for the man…

Anything.

Then he remembers the wars…_  
_Gun aimed, violet eyes narrowed dangerously, bloody grin on his face. Matthew never felt so…Alive. He was seen, he was loved and hated, he was cursed-actually cursed!-they knew who he was! He fought, tooth and claw against Germany, he feared him! The intimidating nation feared him!

He was doing this for Arthur; he wanted to make Arthur proud…even for a moment.

And yet…

"Arthur!" the quiet Canadian called after the Brit. He watched brokenheartedly as the Brit instead greeted his brother, it may have seemed annoyed but he could see that beautiful half hidden smile. He could see how the man's emerald green eyes sparkled when his eyes landed on the American.

Why couldn't Arthur look at him like that? Smile at him like that…

No one knows this but…

Sometimes Matthew holds his breath, holding it until he's on the verge of fainting...

Then Matthew has to push himself to reject the Brit, even though he doesn't want to…

"Matthew, lad. Do you need a hand?" Matthew had been bumped into making him trip and stumble to the floor, it sent his papers flying and now the Brit was offering him help… Ducking his head he held the files to his chest before standing, he ignored the surprised look on the Brit's face.

"I don't need your help, but thank you."

Even his dreams enjoy torturing him.

A kiss was pressed to his lips and he answered happily holding the slightly shorter man closer, eyes fluttering shu-

"Who are you?"

He awoke in his bed (alone), his bear-Kumajiko?-sitting besides him. Sighing sadly he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I'm Canada, your owner and the person who feeds you." he answered almost numbly.

"Oh, can you make me pancakes?"

Then as though it weren't enough…

He was with Alfred…again. Matthew needed to remind himself that Arthur had no feelings for him.

It was almost as though the elder man was tormenting him, defeating him with every utter of his brothers name.

Though_…_

It couldn't get any worst can it? He must have been entirely used to it by no-

"America!" he turned ready to explain that he was _Canada_ not America, that is until a familiar Brit hit him in the chest arms slipping around his waist happily. He froze numb as the Brit spoke calmly and with hidden giddy happiness about how much he had enjoyed there date last night. Leaving - though not before laying a kiss on the numb Canadian's cheek - England walked away slowly while saying that they should do it again sometime. And when he was gone Canada felt his bottom lip wobble as he tried desperately to keep his tears in, however it was for naught as the first traitorous drop of salty liquid ran down his face before dropping off his chin.

And then…

Leg's held to his chest and face tucked into his knees, the Canadian could honestly say that he felt like he was dying, not only was he in pain but it would just not go _away_. If this was what love felt like then the Canadian would happily stay single for the rest of his immortal life.

Sadly…

No one noticed how much pain he was in, all because of the Englishman. Though, he noticed, he was almost never given any indication that anyone-except Kumalano-could see him.

And it amuses Matthew because…

If England were water, he would easily drown with how much his thoughts turned to the Brit. Though, Matthew mused, he was already drowning…

It would feel like that then…

Matthew felt like he was falling, always falling, _still_ falling. Maybe he would fall forever?

Matthew found himself amused with that thought.

And he knew…

He had to stop thinking about England; obviously it was useless to even think he had a chance with the Brit. Besides it was apparent that the Brit was with his brother…

Giving a defeated sigh Matthew found himself very depressed.

What was he doing here?

Stand upon the ledge and tip over, come on Matthew. Do it.

He stared out across the mountain; the drop would be far… Turning upon his heel he decided that his life meant more…

What life?

Matthew frowned, head ducked, as Kumajigoku waddled over.

"Food?" the bear asked looking up at the Canadian with large black eyes.

He remembers one point in his life when he even doubted himself…

"B-but Alfred is my brother, I can't turn on my brother!" his cheek was cupped gently by the Brit kneeling in front of him.

"He's the enemy Matthew; we can't let him win his independence. It will be a disaster."

"B-but…" he was so confused, his brother was an enemy?

"This isn't right." he mumbled.

"What you think isn't right Matthew."

Matthew blinked; does this mean he can't trust himself?

How could he do this to himself?

Red fluid was running down his wrist and Matthew, even though he is disappointed with himself, smiles sadly.

And he feels his heart break more with every utter of his brother's name as they fall from the Brit's lips.

"Matthew, where's your brother?" England was smiling up at him as he fixed his coat.

Crack.

"Matthew, have you seen Alfred?"

Crick.

"Matthew, do you think Alfred would like this?"

Snap.

"Matthew h-" England had approached him worriedly and Matthew inwardly winced when he cut him off.

"Sorry I have to go." He ran off before England could utter another word.

Then he tries to talk to England.

"Oh Arthur I…" he was ignored, like usual.

He remembered hating being yelled at by England when he was younger, now he was simply annoyed by it.

"Alfred! I thought I-!"

Matthew paused and watched as the Brit yelled at him. He offered no replies and continued to stare. Slowly the Brit paused scowling.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really." came the bland reply; he couldn't be in love with England anymore. He couldn't allow his heart to melt. However, he didn't understand how cold this made him now.

Arthur paused and suddenly realized whom he was talking-yelling at-to.

"Oh! Matthew! I'm sorry, lad. Have you-!"

"No I haven't." Matthew left, leaving Arthur to become flustered by the boy's change in attitude.

Lately he had been spending a lot of his time with Prussia, though his cutting grew…

"Birdie!" Gilbert - Prussia - yelled hugging the frazzled Canadian. Canada held in a hiss when the Prussian accidentally touched a new cut. He bit his bottom lip when the Prussian grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him outside, possibly to do something "Awesome".

And Matthew was still thinking about Arthur but…

Matthew sighed softly gazing down at the drink in his hand before looking back at Gilbert whom was currently dancing among the crowd. Matthew's lips quirked into a slight smile as his eyes caught the albino. He was happy to have Gilbert around; the albino distracted his thoughts rather easily. Maybe he'll be able to forget Arthur…

He doesn't understand how it happens but…

Lips pressed against his own making his eyes widen from behind his glasses. His body was pressed to the wall as the other continued; his mind was blank and his eyes stayed wide even as the kisser pulled away with a smirk.

"Birdie, I think you're Awesome."

The albino, still smirking, turned upon his heel and began to leave, though he looked over his shoulder back at a surprised Matthew and waved.

Matthew stared after him before unconsciously licking his lips.

For a moment, he forgot about England.

And, oh, how he loved it.

* * *

Kage: Polite criticism is appreciated and I apologize if I made England seem like a douche. I was always interested in the stories that say that England used Canada as a replacement America. Oh and the added PruCan was unplanned but it just happened. XD

I regret nothing! :P

Hope you enjoyed the first one-shot. Please review and if you have any questions about what kind of topics (Ex: Nyotalia, Piratetalia, Human Au) I will be using don't hesitate to ask~ I may be shy but I enjoy talking to new people. ^w^


	2. All I Ever Wanted

Kage: Hi! Thank you **thatgirlwiththeglasses**,** Anonymous Void**, **BlackRoseGirl666**, and **Mew I is Dinosaur** for reviewing my story. ^u^ It made me happy to see your reviews.

Thank you **Anonymous Void **for the Criticism/advice, no, I'm not going to be using lyrics in all of my stories, actually if things go my way my first chapter will be the only one with Lyrics in it. I just thought that it would be confusing without the lyrics~ And I know what you mean, and I'm sorry if in any of my one-shots the characters may seem out of character, I'll try to make sure that they are the opposite.

New record~ I updated again~ It usually takes longer~ ^o^

Well, enjoy!

(A/N: Ah! I'm sorry for making it confusing! I'll fix that, I was a little hesitant about placing the past in Italic's but now that I'm confusing people I'll fix that. Even if most of it is in Italics. XD)

* * *

**All I Ever Wanted(Airborne Toxic Event): NethCan**

**Warning: Mentioned: drug abuse, abuse, non-con, and dub-con. Human Au.**

"I love you."

Moonlight pored in threw the window and Lars laid on his back staring at the slighter figure besides him. He sighed as the Canadian continued to sleep, it seemed as though he could only say those things when Matthew was sleeping. When he said them to Matthew when he was awake he would gain no response and Matthew would shake as though saying those three words were a taboo.

Turning on his side so he was facing the Canadian he allowed his hand to stroke Matthew's hair, tucking a few strands behind his ear. Matthew breathed out and nuzzled his hand whist shifting closer in his sleep. Lars smiled ever so slightly before he sighed and laid back to stare instead at the ceiling.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I…I'm afraid…"_

_"What happened? Are you ok?"_

_"I feel as though I'm becoming my mother."_

_He had held Matthew close allowing the blonde to cling to him as he shook. Lars had never met Matthew's mother but, supposedly, the woman was vile; at least that was what Alfred had told him. Always screaming and mad over every little thing. Then, she became addicted to marijuana, crack, lethal drugs that deformed her. She became desperate for the drugs and did things, possibly horrible things but Matthew and Alfred wouldn't say what she had done._

_Though he didn't hold it against them, everyone had there secrets. And from what he can tell Matthew wasn't anything like her, and so Lars keeps the shaking crying Canadian in his arms and on his lap, they both, now, sit on the floor in the kitchen. He's cuddling Matthew like he would his sister when she had a nightmare back when they both still got along._

_Lars keeps his eyes closed as he rests his chin on the top of Matthew's head and breaths in the Canadian's scent of snow and forest._

_"I feel myself turning into my father."_

_His father was abusive and addicted to weed, every memory Lars has of his father is of him getting high with his friends or of him beating his mother. Lars was a naïve boy at the time and thought it was cool, except for the beating part. Soon, he too, began to use the drug. He abused the drug and got himself addicted to it, from what he could remember Matthew was addicted to it as well. They got each other off of it. It was a hard journey but finally their minds were no longer dependant on the drug and they were free from its web._

_Matthew's quiet now and as Lars looks down he realized that the quiet Canadian had fallen asleep. Lars sighs and lifts the Canadian like one would lift a bride and as he takes him to there room Lars muses on how there relationship turned._

_There wasn't much of a trust going on anymore and they find there selves wondering if they should lie and pretend that they are happy. Though, with young couples they seem to pretend that there relationship isn't cracked just for the sake of sharing something meant to be so precious with another human being because that's how humans are. They want someone to hold onto, they want someone to hold and love._

_Even if it could be platonic._

Lars feels that feeling of frustration begins to bubble in his chest and as his heart races he has to hold in that urge of screaming. It had happened once before and Matthew had been so scared and so worried. Lars spent a whole hour trying to calm down the Canadian.

"I love you."

Even though Matthew reacts in such a way when he hears those three words Lars knows that Matthew _wants_ to hear them. He _wants_ to hear how much Lars loves him. And Lars is more then willing to tell Matthew any little complement the Canadian wants to hear, any little sweet word that Matthew desires. And Lars ponders on the thought of the Canadian no longer being in his life, he shutters because he wants to be with Matthew, forever.

_"Lars."_

_Oh, he remembers that night._

_** The** night._

_Matthew's voice had sounded like a ghosts whisper and he's shaking when he spoke Lars's name. Lars had turned to him and looked down at his small body, Matthew was always so quiet and small compared to him._

_"What is it Mattie?"_

_The Dutchman sat besides Matthew his words gentle as he reaches out a hand and strokes Matthew's cheek. Suddenly he's pressed down on the bed with the Canadian sitting on his torso, cheeks flushed and eyes slipping from one side of the room to the other._

_"I want to be taken."_

_Lars stares up at Matthew in surprise, he never thought of Matthew as the kind of person to say that. And with the moonlight shining off Matthew's glasses making them shine in his eyes. Lars can't see Matthew's face, he breathes out and his arms lift to cup the Canadian's face._

_Soon Lars is the one on top of Matthew, kissing a pattern down his throat as the Canadian gasps and grabs onto his shirt. Cheeks flushed, eyes wide, face aglow, and panting Lars pauses. This is the face of someone he didn't know. But when Matthew gasps his name he comes to and he presses his lips gently to Matthew's and is answered immediately._

_And, he supposes, that was how he knew Matthew loves him._

"I love you."

He says it again to the sleeping Canadian, there is a hitch in Matthew's breath and Lars pulls him in closer. Holding him gently, he feels Matthew place his head on top of his chest, though he must be doing so unconsciously because it still looks as though the Canadian is asleep.

_"Lars!"_

_His name is said with panic and Lars finds himself holding onto a hysterical Matthew. He holds Matthew close and suddenly Matthew is spilling his guts out. Telling, explaining, that when his mother was still alive she…sold him to men for money to feed her marijuana addiction. And after speaking that awful truth he's sobbing and apologizing as though that was _**his**_ fault. And he stands and hurries to there room, Lars follows immediately wondering what the Canadian was going to do. His heart freezes and his blood runs cold as he watches the Canadian silently sob over his luggage bag, clothes already thrown in carelessly._

_He doesn't know when but his arms are around Matthew's waist as he hugs him from behind._

_"Don't go."_

_He whispers that desperately into Matthew's hair and Matthew is surprised because he was certain once Lars knew of his dirty secret he would want nothing to do with him. Instead Lars holds Matthew on there bed for the rest of the day._

"You're all I ever wanted, dear."

Lars mutters that and while Matthew breathes out he makes a soft almost whistles sound. And Lars is tracing small unimportant things onto Matthew's back, Matthew wakes up silently eyes heavy with sleep. He looks up at the Dutchman and smiles.

"Are you going to be here forever?"

Lars is surprised by the question and Matthew falls asleep the smile still painting his face.

_"Mattie."_

_Matthews face was scrunched up and he was tossing and turning in bed making soft cries. Finally Lars is successful in awaking Matthew and he hugs the Canadian close whist stroking his hair. Matthew's crying eyes alight with tears making his eyes sparkle. Lars wants to tell him that he could change him when he's crying at night. Though they knew that was a lie, all Lars could do was try to save Matthew from his dreams of shadowy figures tearing at him, taunting him, and teasing him with there disgusting voices and elongated clawed hands._

Love may be defying.

However, who said love was easily done without trying?

Lars muses on these thoughts and subconsciously allows his fingers to gently run threw Matthew's hair.

"I love you."

Lars says it again, knowing he won't get an answer, and his eyes are beginning to fall heavily and soon, without him knowing, he falls asleep. Matthew opens his eyes and smiles at the Dutchman, _his_ Dutchman; he sighs in content and snuggles into Lars's arms.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Kage: Well, **thatgirlwiththeglasses**, I hope it was what you wanted. I apologize if it was a complete fail. If you have any problems with this one I'll be happy to write you another one! ^w^ Please review, they make me very happy. And a happy author is a healthy one! :P

Jk, Jk, review if you believe I deserve one and please-as I said in my last chapter-polite criticism is appreciated.

Well I'm off to work on the next chapter~

Thank you for reading.


	3. Missing

Kage: Thank you, **Mew I is Dinosaur**, **Luckysee12**, **thatgirlwithglasses**, and **Anonymous Void** for reviewing.

Anonymous Void, Thank you, again, for the advice luckily I found a Hetalia website for that, though do you possibly know of any others so that I could research the personalities more?

Mew I is Dinosaur, I apologize for making it hard to understand. I placed the past in italics now. ^^

thatgirlwithglasses, I'm happy you enjoyed it!

Also, this is one of my one-shots, I was thinking of doing a pattern, one of mine, then a request and repeat. I hope no one minds. ^^ I'm almost done with the Switzerland/Canada request. The song reminds me of Peter Pan. XD

(A/N(5/22/12): **Anonymous Void**, I enjoyed your idea for what could have happened instead of the nations crying over Matthew and wrote it, which is now added under **Alternate Ending**. And why do I keep making England the bad guy? I love him, I do but what is wrong with me?)

* * *

**Missing(Evanescence): Multiple. Alternate Ending: None.**

**Warning: Suicide, Character death, possible historical inaccuracies. Alternate Ending: Nations being Jack***'s and Snapped!Canada.**

He looked down at the blood forming on his wrist, would anyone even notice if he died? Would anyone miss him?

**No. No, they won't. Keep cutting Mattie, It'll make you feel better.**

Matthew listened and dug the razor deeper into his skin before pulling. The cut was sickening, flesh slit down the middle allowing a river of blood to travel down his arm and soak into his pants.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be visiting for Christmas."

**They won't care. Cut your other arm now.**

Matthew listens again and does as the voice commands.

Though, Matthew agreed, it wasn't as though anyone would notice, he was as invisible during the holidays then he was during meetings. Besides, they would just question who he was. His lips quirked.

"Maybe unconsciously they'll say to no one 'Isn't something missing?'"

**Maybe, when they find your body.**

Matthew laughs, softly, before it breaks into sobs, releasing tears he kept bottled up inside for years upon years.

He cries for the Nordics whom were the first to find his land, what would he be like if they had stayed? If he was there's?

He cries for his Papa. Was he really just a chunk of earth? Was that all he was to his papa? Did his papa even know he understood what the man said when he was handed over to that greedy Englishman whom held eyes of poison? But really was he that unimportant?

He cries for America. Was he just his double? Someone he could place the blame on? Someone whom will take his brothers beatings and curses? Is he really that insignificant?

He cries for England. He did whatever the Englishman asked of him and yet he was never remembered. He was the perfect colony; he tried to be the perfect commonwealth. But…

He wasn't America.

He cries for Hong Kong. They got along, they were like brothers, and they were close. But then…they stopped talking. They suddenly stop talking and Matthew has no idea why. Could it have had something to do with the other Asian nations?

He cries for Australia. Another commonwealth, but…Australia forgot about him too. Oh how dreadful that day had been that cold December day right after a meeting when he asked his step-brother if he would like to go get coffee only to be stared at in a confused manner and asked those dreadful words **"Who are you?"**.

He cries for New Zealand, yet another commonwealth. New Zealand never seemed to remember him, but he remembers taking care of a baby New Zealand and the baby coos when he held him, New Zealand wasn't taken care of by England because the man always spent his time with America or going to the pub. But then one day when Canada goes to hold New Zealand the child shies away from him and hides behind Australia and Canada stares wide eyed in horror before running to his room and sits on his bed staring out the window.

He cries for Scotland, his "uncle". Scotland always seemed to remember who he was when he was a lad, now he doesn't see Scotland much anymore and he has to wonder if Scotland even remembers him.

He cries for the rest of the nations and for reasons he doesn't know until he's all out of tears. Now his eyes were puffy and irritating. He suddenly feels lightheaded and he lies back on the wall. Kumajolu(?) waddles in threw the door and stares at Matthew and Matthew stares back with a sluggish smile.

"Hi Kuma, how are you?" the bear is hesitant to enter but he waddles over to Canada and stares down at the blood around Matthew, it's soaked into his clothing and crusting up on the floor.

"I'm fine. Who are you?" he asks because he can't remember and he instantly regrets it when Matthew stares at him with watery red eyes.

"I…I'm C-Canada!"

**Are you sure?**

And while Canada is wondering about what the voice said, it clicks in Kumajirou's mind and he presses his nose in Canada's shoulder.

"Canada."

Canada smiles sadly and lifts his arm stiffly to stroke Kumajirou's head.

"Please forgive me, Kuma… but you know what… I don't think anyone is going to care…"

Kumajirou feels his heart clench and Canada isn't moving, isn't breathing.

"Canada, I care. Canada!"

He isn't answered.

**Extended ending**

Looking back at Canada Kumajirou nuzzles his dead owner before running out of the room and down the stairs threw the back doggy door. He doesn't stop, he has to tell his owners family. Many miles later he ends up at America's house only to see the nation exiting the house whist wearing his usual bomber jacket. He stops in front of the nation, panting, and America looks down at him before smiling.

"Hey Kuma! Did Mattie bring you for the meeting?" before he could say anything he's already in America's arms being taken to the meeting. And with a feeling of dread and sadness Kuma stays quiet.

The meeting goes fast and before anyone can move he's the one to gain all the attention.

"Hey, Kuma where's Mattie?"

Kumajirou freezes and keeps his head down. Everyone's looking at him expectantly and he wonders, bitterly, why they care now.

"He's dead."

Silence.

America's cup of coffee(the kind he rarely drinks)tips over, possibly because of the spoon or maybe it chose to for dramatic affect, and slips off the edge of the table and into England's lap. They stay silent and stare at the retreating bear in horror; the bear curls up in a corner of the room his back to the other nations.

"Mattie." And like that it is as though someone turned off the pause button. France falls forwards and hits his head upon the table as he sobs and cries out things in French, mostly Canada's name.

Finland grabs onto Sweden with a sob and Norway hugs Iceland, whom is holding Denmark's hand tightly, and all of them are shaking.

America, whom was originally standing, falls to his knees in shock, because he was supposed to be the hero! He was supposed to protect Matthew and keep him safe!

New Zealand holds onto Australia shoulders shaking, because he remembers the Canadian and how could he have been so stupid?

Australia stares out the window and keeps his arms around New Zealand, he's in total shock but he can feel the trails of tears making there way down his face.

Russia lost his smile and held both Belarus and a sobbing Ukraine close. He couldn't think about what it would feel like to loose one of them but…

He feels a tear run down his face.

Matthew was something close to a friend to him because the Canadian didn't fear playing hockey with him…and, he supposes, there was something else to add to it…

Scotland's cigarette falls from between his lips and he's quiet and still, he doesn't offer anything to a shaking silently sobbing England so he's surprised when he's suddenly holding the Englishman in his arms whist carding his fingers threw the Brit's hair.

Hong Kong is shaking and he's staring across from himself with wide watery eyes because Canada was his…brother. Canada was one of the first to help him when getting used to staying with the Englishman. And how does he repay him? By not speaking to him unexpectedly. Besides him South Korea suddenly cries out that death did not originate in South Korea. Hong Kong can't help but pity his Korean "brother" because, a week previous, Korea had revealed to him that he had a crush on the Canadian.

Netherlands holds his sister close and all the while blames himself for this turn of events. Because he owes Matthew so much! He owes him for his help during the Second World War and without him he probably would have been under Germany's control for a number of more years!

_'I should have sent more flowers. I sh-'_

Cuba is currently covering his face with his hands and shaking.

_'How could I have been so stupid? Canada looks nothing like that bastard America!'_

Prussia is quiet and staring out the window and up at the sky.

_'Where are you now birdie? Are you flying? Are you happy? What is it like in heaven?'_

And so the meeting room is filled with the sounds of sobbing and cries of _"Mattie, come back!"_. This was torture for poor Kumajirou, and he stays in his balled up position trying to block out the cries and sobs and hiccups.

"Everyone's missing you, Canada."

And up in the clouds swinging his legs, dressed in white with wings thick with alabaster toned feathers sits Canada. He smiles, a broken looking thing, and whispers;

"I know."

And, he supposes, he's the sacrifice for everyone so they can realize how important having each other really is.

**Alternate Ending**

Looking back at Canada Kumajirou nuzzles his dead owner before running out of the room and down the stairs threw the back doggy door. He doesn't stop, he has to tell his owners family. Many miles later he ends up at America's house only to see the nation exiting the house whist wearing his usual bomber jacket. He stops in front of the nation, panting, and America looks down at him before smiling.

"Hey Kuma! Did Mattie bring you for the meeting?" Kumajirou blinks and supposes that the American had remembered his owner in one of those ever so rare times. Before he could say anything he's already in America's arms being taken to the meeting. And with a feeling of dread and sadness Kuma stays quiet.

The meeting goes fast and before anyone can move he's the one to gain all the attention.

"Hey, Kuma where's Mattie?"

And around him he can hear people question, "Who?". Kumajirou freezes and keeps his head down. He felt himself shake in held in rage.

"He's dead."

Silence.

"How?"

England, he demanded to know.

Kumajirou never found himself enjoying the man, and now his dislike grew.

England didn't want to know for the sake of what had happen to his once colony. He only wanted to know for the sake of keeping himself safe, he must think he had to watch out for some sort of disease.

"Suicide."

"Oh, thank goodness."

Kumajirou felt his jaw clench, he had no idea he could feel so much anger. Though he feels an amount of pleasure when he see's the American grab hold of the front of the Brits shirt his other hand pulled back in a fist.

"What was that?"

Then, much to his displeasure, the Brit speaks whist holding his hands up.

"You know America with Matthew gone whom will take care of the land?"

Kumajirou watched in displeasure as America lowers his fist and releases England's collar. And as he looked around at the other nations he could see greed begin to darken there eyes.

"Mother Russia should have the land."

Russia speaks the first thing on everyone's mind and suddenly everyone's yelling and Kumajirou is forced to watch only hearing little tidbits of what everyone was saying.

"No! It should belong to the Awesomeness that is me!"

It?_ It_? Matthew was an _it_ now? What happened to _birdie_ or at least a _he_!

"China takes all!"

"You're not even a nation Prussia!"

"Shut up you wankers! Canadia was my Colony so his land should be mine!"

Did Kumajirou mention how much he hated the Brit?

"Non! It should belong to me! Mon cher would want it to be so!"

And while the nations were arguing over whom would claim Matthews land Kumajirou was stuck between sinking his teeth into each of them and being sick. He ran out of the room, the last words burning his ears.

"Dudes! What's-his-face is my neighbor so I should have his land!"

Pigs. They were greedy pigs, they just hear that one of there own is dead-by suicide no less!-and all they care about is who shall claim the land?

Sickening, Canada hasn't even had a funeral yet and they are fighting. Even his own brother!

Kuma runs back toward the border and soon he's running threw the forests as well giving wild cries. They didn't care! Not when it would allow them more land!

Kumajirou trips and falls, earning a face full of snow. And as he lifts his face he pauses in surprise, across from him was a shadowy figure.

"Kuma."

"Canada…?"

The figure chuckles and approaches the bear.

"I told you. Didn't I?"

Canada looked entirely different. His hair was clumped, matted, and stained dark brown and Kumajirou wonders if Canada had gotten blood in his hair. His clothes are rugged and torn; his arm is still dripping blood where it stains the once pure snow red. But lastly it was Canada's eyes that had gotten all of Kumajirou's attention. Those once warm kind purple eyes were now hard, dark and passive, and as Canada smirks Kumajirou realizes that Canada has revenge on his mind.

Especially when he notices the small child doppelganger sleeping in the Canadians arms.

"Kuma, were going to make them sorry that they ever messed with Canada."

And Kumajirou whole heartedly agrees.

* * *

Kage: That voice in Mattie's head is really mean…

So how was it?

Loved it?

Hated it?

Thought it was a bit of a bore?

I wasn't sure if I should have added the nation's reaction to hearing that Matthew was dead but I think it adds drama to it. (A/N(5/22/12): And the alternate ending, I apologize if it breaks your heart.)

Also there are a few stories I read, supposedly based on history, that says that the Nordics were the first to discover Canada and name it Vinland, I think. Some stories say that Iceland found Canada, soon joined by the other Nordics, and then there was one that said that Sweden was the one to discover Canada. So I just added them all.

The part with North Korea was inspired by the second(?) Hetalia manga book that my friend allowed me to borrow once. Besides North Korea's profile said "**loves Canada**" so I was like, _yay~_

Sorry for not posting the requested one-shot yet but I think I'll be able to finish it albeit later or tomorrow.

Well review if you believe I deserved one and as I said (my motto XD), polite criticism is appreciated.

Oh! Before I forget, I believe I'm going to rewrite the Going Under one-shot just to get rid of the lyrics and fix the flow.

Thank you for reading.


	4. Ordinary Day

Kage: My oh my! I never expected so many reviews, and for that I thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666**, **moonlightgaia123**, **evilbookfairy666**, **Anonymous Void**, **Mew I is Dinosaur **and **trinn**. You have no idea how happy your reviews make me, thank you!

**Anonymous Void**, it wasn't exactly my cup of tea either, so that is why I wrote an alternate ending on what you had said, it peaked my interest. It is added to "Missing" at the ending if you wish to read it. Also I hope you enjoy the one-shot and I apologize if it is not what you had been looking for.

* * *

**Ordinary Day(Vanessa Carlton): Switzerland X Canada**

**Warnings: Fluff, I suppose, but that isn't much of a warning is it? Human Au, I suppose the era when arranged marriages were still around along with princes, I am unsure what years that could have been. My Apologies.**

Matthew sighed softly as he lifted the sheets to his bed before crawling into them. Hugging his suffered bear-Kumaloca?-to his chest he stared down at his pillow with a small frown. Things had gotten out of hand, he-no older then eleven mind you-is expected to marry! A letter came from a foreign nation, it was a request for him to marry their prince in hopes of their nations to become closer and build a treaty, at least that was what he supposed. And his parents accepted! He didn't even know who this person was!

He felt his lips pucker into a small pout.

"What do you think of this Kumajoka?"

There was no reply as he expected. So Matthew sighed, snuggled in his covers, and allowed sleep to take him.

The next morning after breakfast Matthew excuses himself and exits to the garden. He walks into the rose maze and makes his way to the middle of it only to pause and hide behind the bush. There is a boy already in there, his hair was styled in a chin length bob cut and his eyes were green.

He's an ordinary boy, so why is he gaining so much of Matthews's attention? Maybe because he was staring so intently at the sky. Matthew looked up as well expecting to see something remarkable. Though from what he could see, there was nothing really of interest.

"Are you coming along?"

Matthew squeaks at the sudden sound and looks at the boy, his eyes were narrowed slightly. Matthew chews lightly on his bottom lip and slowly approaches the boy.

"I apologize for intruding."

The words flow out of his mouth quickly and Matthew feels himself flush in embarrassment. Politeness was something he was taught since he was a tot; it was second nature for him.

He see's the corner of the boy's lip twitch as though he was trying not to smile and Matthew feels himself relax a bit.

And soon after the slightly awkward, for Matthew, beginning they are both taking. Matthew finds himself enjoying the boys company. Until he realizes something.

"What is your name?"

And Matthew feels himself blushing a shade of rose red; he should have introduced himself first before simply asking that so rudely!

"O-oh! I…I mean m-my name is M-Matthew Williams, m-may I ask what your's is?"

He tried to fix his blunder though he stumbled slightly over his words as he did so. However, he took notice of the slight quirk upon the boy's lips, amusement maybe?

"Basch Zwingli, though most call me Vash."

Matthew felt his diminishing blush return full force.

…

Visits with Basch-Vash-continued, secretly, after there first meeting. Matthew awaited his acquaintance(?), friend(?) Matthew wasn't exactly sure what there relationship was. A soft frown pulled at his lips, remembering what had happened earlier.

"Isn't it remarkable?" A young woman giggled and Matthew paused in his eating. He quietly placed his utensils upon his plate and clasped his hands in his lap.

"If I may ask, mother, what is remarkable?" he questioned softly.

"Oh, Matthew! You have not heard?" Matthew's mother, a Madam Madeline spoke in surprise, her lovely lavender eyes blinking once, twice, thrice.

"My apologies mother, I do not regularly listen to gossip." Matthew said looking up at Madeline apologetically.

"Quite. Well, news came that you marriage ceremony will be earlier than expected." Madeline spoke a small smile catching upon her lips.

"O-oh, well that is splendid. U-um if I may, when is it happening?" Matthew said holding in his dread.

"Oh! You'll be in your eighteenth year! It was originally supposed to be in your twenty first year."

What generous time, he's surprised that he has to his eighteenth year. Though that means he has less time with Basch…

"Matthew." said boy turned with a small smile only to frown in puzzlement at the blank look upon his friends face.

"What is wrong Basch?" Matthew asked worriedly.

"Has something been eating at you?"

"What? Of course not, what made you ask?"

"You have been frowning and staring into the rose bushes for the past ten minutes."

"Well, I suppose there is something…" Matthew murmured feeling his cheeks heat up at being caught.

"Take my hand." Matthew looked down at Basch's hand before hesitantly slipping his own in.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a place I go to for solitude, we can converse there." as Basch spoke he began to pull Matthew after him.

"Oh."

Why was he reacting so oddly? Those words were so ordinary and yet…

They seem anything but.

…

"Basch!" Basch looked up from his book to see his friend jog over with tears flowing down his face.

Luckily Basch was used to this and stood before opening his arms albeit stiffly as his friend immediately filled them.

"The wedding ceremony will be taking place upon my sixteenth year."

Basch exhaled slowly as not to seem surprised.

That was next year.

"My life will always be based upon an imaginary book, do you not agree?" Matthew laughs a terribly fake sound.

Basch does not agree and shows Matthew this by holding him closer.

"Basch…?"

Matthew is so very confused and a part of him is oddly ecstatic about this change in demeanor.

"Matthew, have you ever thought about living while you can?"

Matthew pulls back, though not all the way because Basch is wonderfully warm, and gives the Swiss young man a puzzled look.

"Live while I can? What does that mean?"

Basch rolls his eyes and with that passive expression upon his face he leans forward, his lips and Matthews's only inches apart. Matthew's cheeks instantly turn dark red and his eyes cling to Basch's.

"It means to do what you want while you can."

"Oh." Matthew murmured before Basch's lips pressed lightly onto his own.

…

Three more months. Matthew shakes and Basch holds him lightly.

"I wish…" Matthew pauses and looks away.

"What? What do you wish for?" Basch asks placing a hand beneath Matthews chin and turns his head until Matthew is looking at Basch's face.

"It d-does not matter, it will not change things…" and Matthew sounds depressed.

"It matters to me." Basch gives Matthew a small smile and gently squeezes his shoulder.

"I…" Matthew blushes a light pink that is slowly growing in color. "I wish that it was you."

Basch gains a confused look and Matthew giggles.

"I wish I was marrying you." Matthew explains with a smile before it falls turning into a sad frown.

"However, that won't be happening." Matthew stands and giving Basch an almost silent 'goodbye' leaves.

After that Basch is left alone to think about what Matthew had said.

…

It was time. Matthew dressed in white, stays out the door in which the man he is to marry awaits. He bites his bottom lip and desperately looks for something to distract him. Worst of all he had not heard from Basch for the past week. His heart beats painfully, rejection filling him.

"Matthew!" he turns only for the object of his thoughts to collide with him. They end up on the floor and both feel there cheeks heat at there improper position. Basch hurriedly pushes himself to a stand and helps Matthew to his feet as well.

Basch coughs into his hand before looking at Matthew.

"Basch…?" There was a questioning tone in Matthews's voice because he cannot begin to understand why Basch is here, could it be something important?

"Matthew, please, run away with me." Matthew's eyes widen at the suggestion and he gasps.

"Y-you mean elope!" Basch shushes him and looks around to make sure no one is listening in.

"Yes, would you?"

"B-but Basch I don't know…" to run away unrepentantly with the person he loves… or get married to someone he doesn't know…

"I won't pressure you, Matthew. However, if you are going to get married to the man behind the door I should at least let you know of my feelings for you. I love you, Matthew Williams." Matthew stares at Basch and watches as his passive neutral Swiss is the one to turn as red as fresh roses. And with a smile he lifts his hands to cup Basch's face.

"Yes, I will!" And Matthew kisses Basch upon the lips in his happiness.

…

Five years have passed since their elope, they had moved from the lovely land of France to the cold land known as Canada. It was a long journey; however, both shall never forget it.

"Basch, why is it that you always look at the sky when the sun sets or rises now?" Matthew questions leaning against Basch to look up at the purpling sky.

"The sky reminds me of your eyes at this time." Basch answers and smiles at Matthew as said young man flushes.

Basch may have been an ordinary boy but now, he mean's everything to Matthew.

* * *

Kage: Ah, I feel like this is a fail(and rushed), my sincerest apologies. However, this could make a good multi-chapter story. Also if you read "Missing" already read it again or at least the Alternate ending.

Apologies again if it was not to your satisfaction **Anonymous Void**.

Basch is actually Switzerland's human name though people use Vash instead, though when I think about it Basch and Vash sound similar to me.

Requests are always welcome; just make sure you add the pairing, song and any extra details you believe are appropriate. Polite criticism is always appreciated as well.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Paparazzi

Kage: Ah! Sorry for not updating in a few days! But I wrote this one-shot and I'm done with **Luckysee12**'s request. I'll post it in a bit; I had written it during school and have to fix a few things here or there.

Also about the grammar, I'm sorry about that, I usually use the spelling and grammar check and it said it was correct so I checked it again and found out the grammar box wasn't checked in. -.-U

I fixed all the chapters and even fixed the "Going Under" one-shot to make it look better. ^u^

So that's all fixed.

Oh! Thank you **FrozenDreamBox**, **Mew I is Dinosaur**, **Anonymous Void**, and **thatgirlwiththeglasses** for your reviews!

**Mew I is Dinosaur**, concerning your request, who sings the song? Because I had looked it up and found a "Hetaloid" (Hetalia/Vocaloid crossover) video where America and Canada are singing. Here's the video so you can see if this is correct.

**http:/ www .you tube .com/ watch ?v= e2Guw 8fdi DU (Erase the spaces)**

Thank you once again and enjoy.

* * *

**Paparazzi (Lady Gaga): Nyo!Belarus(Male Belarus)X Canada. Mentioned: UkUs. One-sided: England X Canada (Why do I keep picking that pairing?), Russia X Male!Belarus and Male!Belarus X Lithuania.**

**Warning: Male!Belarus, sorry if you rather have the original.**

Running down the halls violet eyes looked left and right before taking a turn.

"Canada~"

Canada squeaked and picked up his pace. Hall after hall flew past his vision until, unfortunately, he was cut off by his chaser. Frozen in fear Canada could do little more then stand absolutely still whist squeezing poor Kumajirou in his arms. The blonde haired Belarusian smirked and pulled a camera out of his pocket, he had _borrowed_ it from Japan, and before the Canadian could think about running off again he was able to snap a few pictures, flash on of course.

While the Canadian gained his ability to move the Belarusian looked over the pictures to make sure they were perfect, and they surly were. Once satisfied he took the time to watch in amusement as the Canadian ran down another hall and out of sight.

Belarus held the camera to his lips, smirk still in place, before tucking it into his pocket. Love for his brother had left and now he loves the Canadian. What an odd change of events.

_"Brother, marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me." the Belorussian chanted approaching his brother, knife in hand._

_"No! Go away, go away!" Russia cries running away._

_Belarus finds himself frowning at his brothers retreat, why didn't his brother want to marry him? Was something wrong with him?_

_"I know how you feel." he had immediately turned on the person, knife outstretched in his hand and pressed to the person's throat. He raised a brow, the person seemed familiar but he couldn't really add a name to his face._

_"Canada." the Canadian answered without being asked. The Belarusian allowed his face to go back to its uncaring façade, and slowly he lowered his knife._

_"How do you know how I feel?" Belarus said in a demanding tone._

_"It isn't obvious?" Canada questioned and Belarus noticed the Canadian's gaze locking onto a certain hot tempered Brit. Though he also took notice of a certain loudmouthed American besides the Brit, very closely besides the Brit._

_"Why do you not fight for him?" Belarus actually asked, though his expression was still blank._

_"…I know he doesn't feel the same." came the barely heard response. Belarus watched with blank eyes as the Canadian said a quick goodbye and disappeared from sight._

_His gaze slowly went to the Brit and his grip on his knife tightened._

_Canada was going to be **his**._

Walking towards the meeting room Belarus kept his hands in his pocket, and clenched around his knife. He raised an eyebrow upon entry; already the nations were bickering and seemed to be getting increasingly violent. Though he didn't care as he noticed a spot besides Canada was empty. Walking over he took his time, especially getting amused when he overheard France once again insult England's hair. The Brit sputtered angrily before landing a blow on the Frenchman's face, making said Frenchman weep about his beauty being tarnished.

Sometimes world meetings can be amusing if you watch the right thing.

Finally he reached his destination and gazed at the startled Canadian with his uncaring mask. The Canadian shivered slightly gazing back at the Belarusian from the corner of his eye.

Things have gotten too far for the Canadian. It began with the Belarusian watching his every move, and then Belarus began to stalk him, now he was taking pictures of him?

"Why?"

The Belarusian continued to look at him with blank eyes.

"Why not."

The Canadian was about to speak when Germany stood slammed his hands down onto the table, causing everyone to quiet down quickly, before tiredly saying that the meeting was over. Sighs of relief filled the room and everyone quickly packed up before hurrying out the door. Canada packed up slowly because usually the nations fought tooth and nail to exit, which usually ended up with Canada pushed around like a rag doll.

While Canada mused on his thoughts Belarus took this as an opportunity to take a picture, fixing himself into the area he quickly snapped a photo before looking at the aftermath. It was clear and he may have been a little cut off but with how Canada looked he was content.

"Why do you keep taking pictures of me? It's not as though there's much about me." Belarus looked up at the Canadian quietly.

"You are very…pleasant to look at." the Belarusian allowed before taking his leave.

A surprised Canadian stared after him. Once the Belarusian was gone Canada felt his cheeks heat up and he noticed that his lips had puckered slightly. Shaking his head he continued to pack though, for the first time during Belarus's stalking; Canada found his thoughts only on the Belarusian.

He sighed and picked up the small suitcase before taking his leave as well not noticing the highly amused gaze upon his back.

…

"I am home." immediately he was welcomed by the Lithuanian, though the Lithuanian stumbled over his words and flushed in embarrassment. Belarus would have liked very much so to break his fingers once again but he was in a good mood and simply nodded to the brunette. He watched as his once precious big brother stood in the door way watching him shakily.

"Hello _brat_." the Russian shrank back but when he noticed that his brother didn't demand a marriage he seemed to calm. Instead the Belarusian placed his hands into his pockets, most likely checking to see if he still had his knife and camera in there safely before walking up the stairs towards his room.

Most believe that Belarus's room was filled with multiple different torture devices however that assumption is false, really if one were to see his room they would think the owner were some love stricken teenaged girl. Multiple pictures of the Canadian doing various things covered his walls, the walls were a beige purple color and the floor held bluish grey carpeting while upon the Belarusian's bed laid a stuffed doll that looked very much like Canada down to the little curl upon its head.

Belarus jumped onto his bed, quickly grabbing the Canada doll before taking hold of the camera to look over the photos.

"How much longer must I chase you until you love me?" Belarus sighed holding the Canada doll beneath his chin.

…

Canada breathed a sigh of relief when he returned home, though he wanted nothing more than to sleep off his jet leg. Kumajirou seemed to have the same thought as he crawled onto the couch and promptly fell asleep. Canada smiled at the sleeping bear before frowning to himself when his thoughts wandered to the Belarusian. He sighed tiredly running a hand threw his hair as he trudged upstairs towards his room.

After entering his room he went into the restroom to change, once done Canada made his way towards his bed before crawling in.

Though as it would seem sleeping would be a hard feat to accomplish. Breathing out slowly Canada allowed his thoughts to wonder to the Belarusian, how could things have changed so dramatically? He had only spoken to the Belarusian a meager number of times and the conversations were always very short. Why would the Belarusian abandon stalking his brother to stalk him instead? And what about the pictures Belarus always took of him, what were they for?

Canada took a moment to ponder before deciding that instead he would not like to know. Looking towards the clock Canada felt his eyes widen, it was three in the morning, and Canada had gone to bed around eleven.

Pulling a pillow to cover his head Canada groaned in annoyance.

"Who are you?" said a sleepy voice.

Lifting the pillow from his face Matthew winced at the sudden flow of light shining in his face, when had he gone to sleep?

"Canada, Matthew Williams, the person who feeds you." His response came automatically.

"Oh, can I have pancakes?" the bear asked staring up at Canada.

The Canadian smiled tiredly before nodding.

"Sure Kumajino."

"It's Kumajirou."

"Oh, sorry Kumacoka."

"…Who are you again?"

"I'm Canada!"

…

Boredom played with Belarus's features as the blonde sat stiffly at the table, tension in the air. His brother didn't trust him, he supposes uncaringly.

_"Why do you like him?" Belarus asked/demanded as he sat besides the surprised Canadian._

_"Oh, hello Belarus. And to tell you the truth…I can't name it. It plays with my heart but I cannot figure out why exactly I like England. Maybe I like him for all he's done for me."_

_Belarus stares for a moment and wonders what England could have done for the Canadian._

_"Like what."_

_He doesn't know why but his heart beats faster when he see's the Canadian's soft smile._

_"When I became his colony I used to have nightmares, he would be the one to calm me down. He would hold me and hum a lullaby…"_

_Envy, ever the most dreadful of mistresses, fills Belarus's heart as he see's the Canadian gaze at England longingly._

_"But then he began to ignore me in favor of America, I always noticed the looks England would give America when he thought no one was looking. It was a look of proud love, it saddened me but as the saying goes; **if you love something, set it free... If it comes back, it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was yours…**"_

Belarus broke his memories with a scoff.

"If you love somebody don't ever set him free."**_  
_**Belarus ignored his brother's scared shitless look and took a bite from the toast that was once on his plate.

Besides, he liked that version more.

…

Months trickled by slowly, albeit to slow for Belarus, before finally it was once again time for a world conference.

Camera in hand Belarus stalked quietly down the halls staying quiet and hidden from view. His brother had run straight to the conference and was possibly hiding beneath the table.

Continuing on his search for the Canadian, Belarus crept into another hall only to inwardly sadden when he didn't see the Canadian.

"Looking for me?" surprised Belarus quickly spun on his heel.

Only to look up at the Canadian he was searching for.

He paused taking in the Canadian's outfit.

The Canadian was wearing a normal business suit, though instead of the normal blue it was black. It brought out his pale skin color, his hair, a golden blonde at the top with strawberry blonde at the bottom, seemed to glow brighter, and the violet of his eyes seemed darker.

Belarus quickly took a few pictures of the Canadian before placing the camera into his pocket, he could always check on them later.

"Why do you do that?" the Canadian questioned as he removed his glasses to rub at his eyes, the small flashes of light still danced behind his eyelids.

"I'm you're paparazzi."

Pausing Canada was unsure if the Belarusian was joking or completely serious. Sighing to himself the Canadian took his leave, though he was barely walking down the hall when he heard the Belarusian's voice speak softly, obviously not meant to be heard.

"I'll follow you until you love me."

Canada took a few more steps before smiling slightly.

"There is no need to do that any longer."

Though, the Canadian didn't notice that the Belarusian had heard every word.

Waiting until the Canadian's footsteps were no longer hearable Belarus allowed his cheeks to turn a light pink.

* * *

Kage: Thank you for reading, apologies again if you did not enjoy that Belarus was Male. This turned out different than originally planned…

But I kind of like it…

_Brat_ in Russian mean's brother, though I used a Google translator so it may not be right. -.-U

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate.

Thank you for reading.


	6. The Last Time I Saw Matthew

Kage: Sorry for it taking longer then planned I ended up adding more to it, *cough* the Italics*cough*, wow that was weird.

This turned out very different then what I had planned, at least the ending. 0.0

Well enough about that.

Thank you, **FrozenDreamBox**, **Luckysee12**, **TheNextAlice**, **Anonymous Void**, and **moonlightgaia123**.

I should have added this to the last chapter. XP

This is the official drawing of Male!Belarus: http :/ www. zerochan. net/ 683406 (Erase the Spaces.)

Oh and **Luckysee12 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**The last time I saw Matthew(Temposhark): None…I think. Possibly one-sided pairings but it's probably so light you won't even noticed them. ^^U**

**Warning: Possible historical inaccuracies, character death, Angst.**

The last time Alfred had seen Matthew was during a meeting back in 2003 or was it 2004? Well that wasn't very important at this moment. Matthew had stood at the other side of the room watching the other nation's converse longingly.

And what had Alfred done? Surely he must have approached his brother and talked to him! Allowed him to join!

No…

No, he did not do that. Instead he turned a blind eye to his brother and began to converse with Arthur.

_Gazing at the talking nations Matthew stood by himself, Kumajirou in arm, and continued to watch in envy. Raising his gaze his eyes met Alfred's; he smiled snuggling his bear closer. Though he was surprised when, instead of coming over to talk to him, Alfred had caught Arthur's attention and began to converse with him._

_Lowering his gaze once more he stayed still and listened to the other nations greet one another, jokes met his ears, the slight utter of argument and curses were drowned out by happy chatter that he wished he could be apart of._

The last time Arthur saw Matthew was when he yelled at the poor lad unexpectedly after a meeting. The younger man tried to explain that _no_ he was _not_ Alfred. Francis had interrupted saying that Matthew had French hair. Arthur had realized his mistake.

He must have apologized! It's the gentlemanly thing to do! Right?

But he hadn't instead he chose to argue childishly with Francis about his hair not being a rats nest. They had left Matthew in the hallways.

Forgotten.

_Exiting the room and into the halls Matthew was surprised when Arthur came in front of him eyes filled with fury._

_"Alfred! Ho-" Matthew opened and closed his mouth a few times as the Brit yelled at him. How could he explain that he wasn't Alfred?_

_"L'Angleterre, that iz Matthieu I can tell by 'is beautiful French 'air." Francis interrupted and Matthew wanted to hug him._

_"Oh, your right."_

_"Of course I am right, he doesn't 'ave you're rat's nest of a 'air style."_

_Matthew watched as both Arthur and Francis bickered. And all too soon Matthew was left alone._

_"What just happened?"_

_There was no answer._

The last time Francis saw Matthew was when he invited the young man over, surprise, surprise. Matthew had been so happy and came immediately. Though it was for not when the Frenchman couldn't seem to remember him. Matthew had left.

_"Who are you?"_

_"Matthew Williams, Canada."_

_Upon seeing the still confused face Matthew had smiled and apologized for being a bother before leaving._

The last time Honk Kong had seen Matthew was during World War two when Japan had attacked. He watched as his brother fought for his protection, even if he ended up loosing.

The odds were stacked against them, four to one. And the Canadian's only real experience was fighting in Hong Kong though Matthew refused to let that deter him.

_Gasping for breath Hong Kong held onto Canada tightly, refusing to let go._

_"Stay strong."_

_Death it was happening everywhere, he could hear their cries and screams for mercy, salvation. He shuttered as bullets ringed in the air, surprise filled him when they stopped behind a building. He was placed down, his eyes widened in terror and he grabbed onto Canada's hands._

_"Don't leave me. Please stay." he was begging, his face smudged with dirt, clothes and hair a disarray. Canada had kneeled in front of him holding Honk Kong's hands in his own._

_"I can't, I must fight." his brother had tucked some of his hair behind his ear before hugging him close. Smiling sadly Matthew stood; he straightened to his full height and nodded to Hong Kong before running off to go battle once again._

_Vision wavering, Hong Kong's jaw clenched and he held his knee's to his chest. He felt those traitorous tears slip from his eyelids and travel down his face. Hearing the battle die down Hong Kong stood hoping that his brother was coming out victorious. Footsteps approached his hiding place and his heart leapt with hope only to recoil in terror as Kiku showed in Matthew's stead._

_"Matthew." Hong Kong had said backing away from the passive nation._

_"No longer a problem." Kiku had said before lunging. Hong Kong was quickly captured and dragged across the battle field, only to meet the gruesome sight of bodies of Canadian, British, British India, and other British colony soldiers, along with Japanese soldiers littered the floor their blood mingling and soaking into the dirt._

_"Matthew!" Hong Kong called to his injured brother, having seen him lying against a crumbled building. Matthew could offer nothing to his captured brother._

_Hong Kong never blamed him for that._

The last time Australia had seen Matthew was during Matthew's colony days. They were under the "watchful" eye of Arthur. Really to be truthful Matthew was more of a father to them then Arthur. Besides it was obvious that Arthur's pride and joy was Alfred. Matthew had always made sure they were doing were doing their lessons, cleaned, dressed, and fed. Australia was very sad when Matthew had gained his independence from Arthur.

_"Are you hungry?" Matthew asked with a smile, apron tied neatly around his waist and hair tied back in a small stub of a ponytail._

_"Yes, may I have some breakfast?" Australia questioned sitting down at the table, New Zealand and Hong Kong must have been studying._

_"Of course!" Matthew laughed at his brother's silly question and got to work._

_…_

_"Say it this way; Hello ma'am, lovely weather isn't it?" Matthew smiled down at his brother whom was scribbling notes._

_"Ello ma'm, lovely weather is it not?" the Australian repeated making Matthew laugh good naturedly._

_"That was good."_

_…_

_Australia was almost passed Matthew when he was pulled back._

_"Little brother! You're filthy!" Matthew exclaimed in surprise looking at the dirt that stained Australia's person._

_"Aw! Mattie it's just o' bit of dirt!" Australia exclaimed as Matthew pulled him up the stairs toward the bathrooms._

_"Only just a bit of dirt! You look as though you're swimming in it!" Matthew laughed after and began to make Australia's bath._

_…_

_"You're growing too fast, stop it." Matthew joked as he noticed how small Australia's clothing was getting._

_The Australian blushed in embarrassment. Matthew looked over him before going to his dresser and pulling out some clothes for Australia to wear._

_"I'll buy you some new clothing a little bit later, do you mind wearing mine in the meantime?"_

_Australia shook his head and accepted the clothes, he tried to keep his eagerness inside._

_…_

_"You're leaving?" Australia said sadly as he watched his brother pack the last of his belongings._

_"I have gotten too expensive for Mr. Kirkland to care for." Matthew replied sadly._

_"I'll miss you." Australia muttered messing with his shirt._

_"I'll miss all of you too. But maybe Mr. Kirkland will allow you to visit me!"_

_That never happened._

The last time New Zealand had seen Matthew was when he was a child. He remembers being held in the Canadian's arms. Though he always asked…

_"Who are you?" New Zealand questioned but did not fight when the Canadian picked him up._

_"My name is Matthew Williams, I represent Canada, and I'm you're big brother." Matthew had replied with a smile, painfully fake and sad, as he held New Zealand propped gently on his hip._

_"My big brother?" the nation murmured head tipping lightly to the side._

_"Of course! It's the big brothers job to take care and protect their little brothers." Matthew had laughed and New Zealand watched him with that ever questioning gaze._

_Matthew knew that the next time New Zealand would see him he wouldn't remember who he was or what his name was._

_Though that was okay with him._

_Because that is what big brothers are for._

The last time the Nordics saw Matthew was when they first discovered the nation. Matthew used to have the sweetest lavender hued eyes filled with curious innocence. And even though they had to gain the little nations trust it had been worth it to see the child gaze up at them in excitement and happily answer to their name for him…

Vinland.

Though things happen as they always do and Francis followed by Arthur got their hands on Matthew. Then wars followed and it they had remembered who Vinland was they would have been surprised at how the child's once lavender eyes darkened to a shade of violet.

_"Vinland! Where have you gone?" Tino called looking around._

_"Tino!" a small child, no older than a toddler, with wavy blonde hair and lovely lavender eyes ran towards him, arms outstretched eager for a hug._

_Tino laughed scooping the child into his arms and holding him close._

_"T'no." smiling Tino turned to the tall intimidating blonde nation. Matthew squealed eagerly reaching towards Berwald happily. The tall nation accepted the child and was met with cuddles and coos, he felt his cheeks warm ever so slightly which in turn darkened when Tino cooed over them._

_Though he was saved with the arrival of Mathias, Emil, and Lukas._

_Lukas held out his arms questionably, face blank as the child was distributed into his embrace. Matthew smiled eyes alight with happiness. Emil had joined and was looking at Matthew a smile trying to tease his lips. Mathias grinned and said something that set Lukas off to punch the other nation. Which left Emil, Tino, and Berwald to distract the child from what Lukas and Mathias were doing._

_…_

_"Vinland!" Tino called looking for the child._

_There came no response._

_"Vinlan-"_

_"Hello, who are you?" Tino turned to see a blonde wavy haired boy who had to be four years of age. Tino looked into his eyes to see light violet eyes, much darker than the lovely lavender Vinland had._

_"Oh, hello my name is Tino, have you seen a small blonde child with lavender eyes? He answers to Vinland."_

_"No, there's no one named Vinland here, sorry, so if I may ask what are you doing in New France?"_

_"New France?" the boy nodded, and Tino's heart broke._

The last time Netherlands had seen Matthew was on the day of the Canadian Tulip Festival. The day Netherlands gave Canada tulips for sheltering the princess and her daughters during World War two. He had always loved the way Matthew's face would brighten up when he received the flowers.

_"Here Mattie." Matthew smiled brightly when he caught sight of the flowers, he took them from Lars, gently holding them in his arms._

_"Thank you Lars." he had said eyes aglow with happiness. Lars smiled back slightly and the both joined the festival._

Though really the last time they saw Mattie was yesterday.

The world meeting had started and they were waiting on America and Canada. Luckily the doors opened revealing the Canadian and American along with the polar bear-Kumajirou.

"Hello Canada."

"Hi Canada."

"How have you been Mattie?"

"Hello! And I have been fine thank you for asking~!" the Canadian said happily before grabbing America's hand and pulled them to their seats. Mattie got into his seat and beamed up at his brother waiting for him to sit as well.

Now some truth.

The last time anyone had seen Matthew had been somewhere between seventy five and one hundred years ago. After thirty years of the Canadian's absence the other nations finally noticed that their fellow nation hadn't been present, for how many years they were unsure. America being the "hero" he had gone to Matthew's house.

_Knocking on the door America tried turning the knob and let himself in when he noticed it was unlocked._

_"Mattie! You here bro?" the American had called going into the living room._

_Kumajirou, who was sitting up on the couch, turned to glare at the American. America gazed back at the bear in surprise._

_"Hey Kuma, have you seen Mattie?" the bear continued to stare at him before hopping from the couch to the floor and made his way to the stairs. America followed the bear to Matthew's room, he expected to see his brother, an adult, instead he was met with the sight of a sleeping child who looked exactly like his brother._

_"Kuma-"_

_"Come with me." the bear turned from the door and made his way back down stairs. America followed once again. They went outside and America took notice of flowers over snow covered grass and a small rock with faded coal colored words on it._

_"You haven't been looking at Canadian news have you?" Kumajirou questioned in the American's silence._

_Still no answer._

_"The Canadian's were getting tired of being pushed around so they rioted. The riots did a bad thing to Canada's health."_

_"Why didn't he tell us?"_

_"He tried to, he called, he left messages, he tried to gain you're attention. He even yelled you're name after a meeting. But, he supposed, you were to busy." the words were mockingly said._

_"Oh, Mattie…"_

_"There is a large difference between Canada and New Canada."_

_"Like what?"_

_"If you get New Canada angry... he'll kill you."_

_"**What**!"_

_"The Canadian's aren't pushovers anymore America, I think its time for you to get used to that."_

And while Mattie is still smiling and happy the other nations count their blessings.

**What did I tell you kid? Listen to me and you will be the most feared nation in the world.**

Mattie smirks at that.

* * *

Kage: I feel so evil, so yeah… I don't know where that came from! Mattie was supposed to be innocent and cute, not eviler than Russia but that's only when he doesn't get what he wants.

So **Luckysee12** I hope you enjoyed the one-shot and I'm sorry if it wasn't what you were looking for.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	7. Malchik Gey

Kage: This has to be my shortest chapter…

And it's very different from what I originally had planned. It was supposed to be RusCan with one-sided AmeCan. But then my thoughts turned to England so I replaced RusCan with MapleTea but then the thought of this becoming America's Pov changed it.

Then it changed again to it being a letter or poem of sorts to Matthew.

O.o And this is what was born.

Thank you **Luckysee12**(I'm happy you enjoyed you're one-shot. ^^), **Mew I is Dinosaur**, **moonlightgaia123**, **Anonymous Void**, and **TheNextAlice** for reviewing.

**Anonymous Void**: I never thought of it like that. It was supposed to be Mattie's mind, he listens to it unlike Matthew. And now that you mention it, it does sound like Prussia... odd.

**TheNextAlice**: I like adding characters that are possibly not added usually to stories and I'm trying to make it my goal to add every nation (big role or small, character design or not) into these one-shots. ^^

**Just so you know:**

Australia = Bruce

Hong Kong = Kaoru

New Zealand = Kaelin

Enjoy.

* * *

**Malchik Gey(T.A.T.U.): MapleTea. One-sided: UsUk AmeCan.**

**Warnings: Obsessed Alfred?**

Matthew, Matthew, look at me Matthew.

Why can't you see me?

Handsome,

Tender,

Soft,

Why must you look through me?

Can't you see how much I love you?

Can't you see how much I _need _you?

And yet you only have eyes for Arthur.

Don't you know he's only dating you because you look like me?

Oh Mattie…

You know I wouldn't do that to you right?

You know I wouldn't use you right?

I can't deny my feeling for you.

I love you Matthew.

You can call me sick.

You can call me twisted.

You can look at me with disgust.

You can look at me with shock.

You can look at me with pity.

You can say I have a brother complex.

You can say that you don't want me around you.

But I don't care.

Because I still love you.

Haven't you noticed?

Noticed how overprotective I was of you?

How I didn't trust Arthur,

And with good reason.

How I always held you a little too close for comfort?

But I paused when you looked at me with your wide lavender eyes.

You make me feel frozen when you look at me like that.

Do you notice how my touch would linger a little too long?

How I tried to keep you away from Bruce, Kaoru, and Kaelin.

Because you're _mineminemine_.

You would give me a smile when I did that.

Such a small innocent smile that made me want to kiss you.

You would giggle and say playfully that I was jealous as you're cheeks turn pink.

And I would stare at you're cheeks because,

They're so silky smooth and white under that shade of pink.

It makes me want to touch you,

Hold you close,

And yell "**MINE**!" when someone else comes along to try to take you away.

But you wouldn't like that would you?

But I would risk it because…

You're so cute when you're mad.

I can see you trying to pound your fists into my shoulders,

But I simply block all your attacks with my palm all the while laughing.

Though not at you.

Never at you.

I just laugh because I know you're stronger,

_Much_ stronger then that.

But you Canadian's are very peaceful and it's a plus that you don't enjoy conflict.

Though you'll fight when necessary.

I love that,

Not many other nations are like you Mattie.

And I have to force back my emotion.

Because I know you don't feel the same.

Oh, how I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does.

But you won't.

All your hugs are innocent and brotherly.

While mine are possessive and loving,

Too loving.

I want to be the objects of your passion but it's hopeless.

I can be all you need Mattie.

Please Mattie don't leave!

I can't bare the thought of you being kissed by someone else.

Being held by someone else.

Being touched by someone else.

But it's already happening.

I should have pressed harder,

Made you realize that you don't need Arthur.

Made you realize that I was here.

And as you keep that smile on your face I have to tell you,

You being unnoticed wasn't an accident.

I did it on purpose in hopes that I can keep you for myself.

But you and I can both see how well that worked out.

And I know this is selfish of me.

But I still want you all to myself.

* * *

Kage: Yeah… Very different from what I had planned. And it looks almost like it's in poem form. But I kind of like it…

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	8. Brother Complex

Kage: Wow, I didn't expect my last one-shot to be popular. And there will be more obsessed!Alfred I actually found a really good song for it…~ I was listening to it while reading your reviews(because they always make me feel so happy~). And as I was listening to the song I caught some lyrics that sounded like possessive!Alfred so I was like,

Me: -Fist pump- Yesssss~! Mwahaha~ I found the perfect song~!

But the song is a surprise. T.T

Thank you, **Mew I is Dinosaur**, **trinn**, **Anonymous Void**(I fixed those small problems you named and I changed the last two lines so they make sense~), **thatgirlwiththeglasses**, and **TheNextAlice**(There shall be more Possessive/Obsessive!Alfred! I like that kind of Alfred~)

Enjoy~

* * *

**[APH] [USA&Canada] Brother Complex: Brotherly!AmeCan**

**Warning: Nothing really, maybe evil uneatable blue cake…?**

A brother complex they call it. Matthew stares silently at Alfred and Alfred stares back. They wonder what that would be like, but they do nothing to feed their curiosity. Looking away Matthew bites down on his bottom lip and looks up when Alfred grabs his hand. They share a smile.

Being brothers in good enough.

…

Even though Canada is never noticed Matthew is still proud of his nation. He is proud of Alberta, Manitoba, British Columbia, Nuevo Brunswick, Newfoundland & Labrador, Nova Scotia, Ontario and Quebec. And he tells them that every day. But they brush him off or ignore what he says.

They probably don't like how everyone looked over them like they did their "father". Matthew doesn't blame them.

Never.

He simply tells himself that they had a bad day.

…

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada!"  
Kumajirou would always ask that, actually everyone would or they would say;

"America! You bastard!"

Or,

"America! You wanker!"

Or,

"America, can I beat your face in with my pipe? Kolkolkol~"

Or,

"America, you're an idiot, you know that right?"

And sometimes Matthew would ask,

"Who am I?"

Alfred would be there in an instant and with his hand clutching Matthew's he would say,

"You're Canada."

…

Matthew wasn't being selfish; he just wished that the other nations would remember him at least a few times. He's kind and quiet, he doesn't put anyone down and yet he's still not noticed? Whatever he does it's always forgotten a little bit later.

"Hey Mattie, you look down. Let's go get some ice-cream my treat."

Though, Alfred always made him feel better.

…

"Next is America."

They skipped him again, can't they see him sitting? Don't they notice him among them?

"Actually Canada is next."

Matthew gasps and looks up at Alfred in surprise.

"Who?"

But he doesn't hear them, his eyes are still locked on Alfred's and slowly a smile come's to his lips.

…

And even when he's wearing his flag on his shirt they still ask,

"Who are you?"

And he answers them in both English and French.

"_Je suis Canada_, I am Canada."

…

And when its time for the nations to sing their national anthems Canada is last but he doesn't care, he's just happy they remembered to allow him to sing his anthem. And while he's singing in that clear soft toned voice of his, everyone's eyes are on him. For the first time. And halfway through his singing they realize he's not singing in English.

He's singing in French.

…

Matthew tries his best in the Olympics, he doesn't give up.

Even if it will be obvious that he won't win.

…

"Hey Mattie! You're going down!"

Matthew's eyes narrow on his brother.

"I won't hand victory over to that guy." Matthew whispers to Kumajirou.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

…

"Hey Mattie, you ok?" Matthew looks at Alfred curiously.

"Yes why?"

"Oh… I thought you were upset."

Matthew rolls his eyes.

"You need to learn how to read the atmosphere."

"I think that's impossible."

They both laugh and when they're done Matthew finds himself across Alfred's lap. Alfred pets Matthew on the head and smiles.

"Y'know I'll always be your hero right Mattie?"

"Yeah Al, I know."

"Good!"

Alfred has his Macshake in hand and holds it over his head as though he were holding it to the sky.

Matthew keeps smiling.

…

When Alfred sings his national anthem he has his milkshake in hand and takes breaks between lyrics. He notices everyone getting annoyed by that but when he looks at his brother, Mattie is watching with a smile.

He always smiles when Alfred sings.

…

Sitting besides Matthew, Alfred keeps his eyes peeled.

They're both searching the sky for Santa because it's Christmas Eve.

"I'll find him before you Mattie!"

"I doubt that Al."

"And why is that?"

"Because I already found him." Matthew waves at Finland with a smile. Alfred stares at Finland with dread before hanging his head in defeat.

"Damn."

…

"Hahaha…Mattie you're not going to send those pictures right?" America laughs nervously as he watched Matthew looking over the April fool's pictures. He's wearing bear ears with only a necktie and apron.

"Wouldn't dream of it Al." but while Matthew says that he presses send.

…

"I think I'm getting fat…" Alfred grumbled standing in front of his mirror, shirtless. Matthew looks up from his book before standing and walking over to Alfred.

Standing behind Alfred, Matthew hugs him before he pinches at Alfred's waist gaining a squeak.

"A little." Matthew teases.

"Jerk." Alfred pouts.  
"You shouldn't worry so much, just lay off the burgers a little and you'll loose it easily. Especially with how you train." Matthew points out.

"Not worrying about it is your policy?" Alfred asked Matthew.  
"Is worrying another way to lose weight?" Matthew questions back.  
"In that case, will you eat this too, Mattie?" Suddenly appearing out of nowhere Alfred holds a cake in his hand; Matthew doesn't think there's anything wrong with it until he realizes what color it is.  
"Hold on, that's a blue cake!" Matthew back's away from Alfred who suddenly has a fork on his hand.

"C'mon Mattie, I thought you didn't worry about gaining weight~" Alfred sing-songs teasingly.

"Get that cake away from me Alfred!" Matthew cries running out of the room Alfred right behind him.

"Not before you eat this cake Mattie!"

…

Matthew had been having a nice conversation with England, finally the other nation remembers who he is, when, popping out of nowhere, appears Alfred. The first thing the American does is throw him over his shoulder before walking away despite his yells and pounding.

After a few blocks Alfred places the frazzled Canadian on his feet.  
"Geez! Listen! Would you stop getting in my way?" Matthew huffs pouting.  
"But I'm not~?" Alfred teases back, he loves teasing Matthew.  
"Isn't there a way to end this peacefully?" Matthew questions fixing his appearance.

"Sure!" Alfred says cheerfully.

"What is it?" Matthew asks.

"I'm not telling you~" Alfred is already walking away from the frozen Canadian and right on time,

"Wait Alfred, what do you mean you're not telling me!" the Canadian turns and runs after him.

* * *

Kage: Well, **Mew I is Dinosaur**, I hope you liked your one-shot. My apologies if it wasn't what you were looking for.

Sorry if the French is wrong, I used a Google translator. ^^U

If you know French can you tell me if I had gotten it right, please?

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	9. Pet

Kage: Ok, This is that Obsessed!Alfred story…so…yeah.

Thank you, **Mew I is Dinosaur**(glad you liked your one-shot ^^), **FrozenDreamBox**(Yay~ Thank you for telling me~), **TheNextAlice**(You like JB? I don't really like-like him, I like one or two of his songs but you get kind of tired of the girls squealing all over him. ^^U People at my school are insane about him.), and **Can'treallythonkofausername** (Ooh~ Rare pairing me like-y, I was thinking of writing a story with Pirate!Spain, Pirate!France, Pirate!England, Pirate!Prussia and Merman!Matthew. XD)

ISDK(I Seriously Don't Know.) T3T

* * *

**Pet(The Perfect Circle): Dark!AmeCan**

**Warning: Mentioned Non-con, Insane!Alfred, Obsessed!Alfred, Possessive!Alfred, kidnapping, Mind-fucked!Matthew, sort of in the 1812-1814 era.**

"_Alfred_."

Blue eyes open and meet a figure standing in front of the window gazing down at his burned capital while his fingers dig into the window sill.

"Don't fret, precious, I'm here." Alfred whispered approaching _his_ Mattie.

"_Alfred_." Matthew whispers wide eyed, tears burn his cheeks. His grip goes to the cloth over his heart and he cries out as a shock of pain shoots threw it. Alfred is there in an instant, holding Matthew against him. His nose brushing the crook of Matthew's neck and he inhales deeply before squeezing Matthew closer with a groan.

Matthew's frozen unsure of what to feel, but a part of him tells him that this is so _wrong_.

"Stop, _Alfred_, we're _broth_-"

"No! We're not Mattie!" Alfred cuts him off harshly and Matthew cries softly.

"We're so much more, Mattie. Oh, _Mattie_. _My_ Mattie." Matthew shakes at the possessive tone in Alfred's voice.

"_A-Alfred_." Alfred groans and peppers Matthew's neck with kisses, gaining a negative response from Matthew.

"_Alfred_! No!"

"_Yessss_, say it just like that Mattie! Say my name just like that!" Alfred allows his hands to wander and Matthew is ashamed that he's wearing a nightgown, had Alfred _changed_ hi-

"_Ah_!" Matthew gasps when Alfred kisses a sensitive spot on his neck. Matthew can feel Alfred smirk against him.

"Did you like that?" the American teases pulling away much to Matthew's confusion, enjoyment, and…displeasure…?

"You need to step away from the window and go back to sleep, we can continue tomorrow." Matthew's numb as Alfred pulls him towards the bed. He looks down at himself before gazing at Alfred with a frown.  
"Did you have to _change_ me?" he would have rather continued to wear his red coated outfit. Suddenly he's pinned to the bed beneath a chuckling Alfred.

"Of course, I wouldn't let you keep on that _filthy_ outfit. Besides," Matthew's eyes scrunch closed as Alfred kisses him again.

"you look so _innocent_ with this on." as though he wanted to punctuate that statement Alfred's hand slides up Matthew's leg pulling the silky cloth with it.

"No! Don't do that!"

It feels so _wrong_ and _weird_.

"Aw Mattie you're no fun!" and Alfred rolls over so he's besides Matthew, the Canadian is shaking in confusion and fright.

Had Alfred always been this way?

"Lay your head down, Mattie, I won't let the boogeyman come." the words were whispered into his ear and Matthew didn't notice before but he was so _tired_.

Before he knows what happened next his eyelids fall over his eyes and he's surrounded by darkness.

…

"-lets get going."

Matthew blinks groggily and the first thing he see's is Alfred.

"Alfred?" his voice if full of confusion and he closes his eyes because the light burns them.

"Shhh Mattie go back to sleep, if you can't… count the bodies like sheep." Matthew holds a hand above his eyes and stares up at Alfred in confusion, count the bodies like sheep? Looking down Matthew gasped bodies of British and Canadian soldiers covered the floor.

"Alfred."

"Shhh. Listen to the rhythm of the war drums."

Quieting down Matthew heard the sound of drums.

"Go to sleep."

He doesn't know what makes him listen.

…

When Matthew wakes up again he's in a room on a bed and there's sounds of yelling, but it sounds far away. Sitting up Matthew finds himself frowning, Alfred had changed him again. He shutters at the thought of Alfred touching him.

Besides his bed is a desk that has hot food and a cup of water besides it. Matthew feels his stomach rumble and his mouth waters but he stands and ignores the food to instead look out the window and find out what the sound is.

"Matttie, pay no mind to the rabble."

The curtains are pulled together casting the room into darkness. He feel's Alfred grab onto his hand and pull, he's dragged to the bed and Alfred sits down. Wary Matthew moves to sit besides Alfred but is instead grabbed around the waist and pulled into Alfred's lap. He makes a whine of discomfort but Alfred ignores it. Alfred keeps an arm around Matthew's waist and begins to force feed Matthew, though there isn't much struggle since Matthew _is_ hungry. Once done and the last sip of water is gone does Matthew speak.

"Alfred the sounds-"  
"Pay no mind to the rabble." Alfred interrupts, his hands running up and down Matthew sides making Matthew shutter at the strange feeling.  
After Alfred nuzzles Matthew's back does he fall back onto the bed gaining a squeak from Matthew.  
"Put your head down, and go to sleep." Alfred whispers.

"But Alfred." Matthew has been sleeping all this time and isn't really tired.  
"Allow the rhythm of the war drums to sooth you." Alfred whispers pulling Matthew against him, with both still on the bed, Alfred's hand goes to Matthew's hip and he allows himself to gently rub circles into Matthew's flesh.

"Alfred, this is _wrong_. Arthur told m-"  
"Pay no mind to what other voices say." Alfred cuts off in a whisper as he runs a hand through Matthew's hair.

He catches Matthew's gasp and crushes it when he presses his lips to Matthew's.

"They don't care about you, like I do."

Matthew's so confused and his lips tingle. He allows Alfred to press him onto the bed and kiss him again.

_'You're safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils.' _Alfred thinks as his hand clenches in Matthew's hair, he feel's Matthew claw at his back, possibly to reject his affection.

"Alfred! Stop…Stop. Arthur he'll…he'll…" Matthew leaves off because he doesn't even know if Arthur _is_ here.

"See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do." Alfred spreads Matthew's legs so he can go into a more comfortable position, much to Matthew's embarrassment.

"Alfred, this isn't-" Alfred cuts Matthew off with a kiss as his hands wander Matthew's body.

"_Mine! Mine! Mine! You _are_ mine!_" Matthew yelps in fright at the possessive harsh voice Alfred uses and Alfred's gropes get harsher.

Matthew is no longer pure after that night.

Alfred is just happy that Matthew is all his.

…

"Alfred." Matthew whispers the next morning, shaking and tearful. He's naked under the blanket and he's scared.

"Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums." Alfred murmurs back his face nuzzled into Matthew's neck.

"Alfred, stop I'm scared of-"  
"I'll protect you from your enemies and all your demons, Mattie." Alfred say's not allowing Matthew to finish. Matthew allows his tears to fall because he's so _frustrated_ and so angry at Alfred, how could he do this to him!

"I _hate_ you."  
It's stiff and quiet; Matthew want's to take it back when he see's Alfred's face. Alfred's face might have been passive but there is a look of ice cold anger in his eyes.

"A-Alfred?" Matthew whimpers.  
"Am I too late? Don't worry Mattie. I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason." Matthew stares at Alfred in mute horror and confusion.  
"_What?_"  
"I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices, Mattie." Alfred places his arm around Matthew bringing him closer. Matthew's quiet and stiff, he lets loose a shuttering breath when he feel's Alfred nip at his shoulder. Matthew's hands shake as they clench into the sheets.

Matthew is taken again.

Alfred is satisfied.

…

"I must isolate you. Isolate and save you from yourself." Alfred cooed to Matthew, Matthew raised his head and turned towards Alfred.

"Alfred? Alfred! Alfred I can't see! Where are you? Are you here…Alfred…" Alfred frowned to himself as he heard Matthew cry.

_'This is for the best.' _he thought silently exiting the room.

"Alfred!"

…

"The boogeymen are coming, Mattie."

"What do you mean?"  
"The boogeymen are coming."

"Alfred, I'm so confused."

…

"Alfred, where were you? I missed you." two months in solitary confinement in a deep dark basement, arms tied behind your back and blindfold around your head can cause you to loose your memories you know. Matthew smiled up at Alfred and held his arms out. Alfred immediately lowered himself to the bed and brought an eager Matthew onto his lap. Running his hands through Matthew's hair he pressed a kiss to Matthew's forehead.

"I love you, Mattie."

"I love you too, Al."

...

"Keep your head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of a war drums." Alfred whispers into Matthew's ear as he hugs the Canadian closer.

"Mmm…Kay." Matthew murmurs sleepily.

…

"Stay with me, Mattie."

_'Safe and ignorant.'_ he thought.

Matthew laughs from his spot besides the dresser and playfully raises an eyebrow to Alfred.

"Well I don't know…~" he teases but gasps when Alfred is immediately behind him pressing him to the dresser.

"Just stay with me, Mattie. _Please_." Alfred pleads desperately and Matthew is frozen for a moment because he's never seen Alfred like this.

"I'll hold you and protect you from the other ones." Alfred murmured as they both stay against the dresser.

"Other ones?" Matthew whispers innocently as he turns and wraps his arms around Alfred's throat.

"The evil ones don't love you Mattie."

"Who are the evil ones?"

"Arthur." Alfred wouldn't normally say Arthur's name around Matthew but he's being careless.

Matthew stares at Alfred for a moment; Alfred doesn't know that he's remembering what Alfred did to him.  
"…Go back to sleep, Alfred." Alfred's too tired to deny Matthew and goes into the bed. Matthew stays against the dresser and stares at Alfred with hard eyes.

…

Smoke, fire, screams, cries, scent of burning flesh. Alfred writhes on the floor as his capital burns. From a blurred vision he can see Matthew, _his_ Matthew with _Arthur_.

"Matthew is _mine_." He whispers through narrowed eyes.

They don't hear him.

* * *

Kage: Why are all my stories different from what I wanted to write? -.-U

Is this pushing the T and M barrier or is it still in the T range? O.o

I hoped you still enjoyed it though. ^u^

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	10. Santa Is Coming To Town

Kage: T.T I took so long to update, my apologies, I've been busy but hey at least next week I only have four more day's of school. ^^

The only bad part is that its so…-groans- -.-

Ah! You all deserve delicious maple chocolate chunk cookies and hot maple chocolate for being so sweet! ^^ Thank you **Inumaru12**(That's funny, was I unknowingly reading your mind~? And Ok, By the way, I love the song's you choosed -adds request's to list-), **Hikair**(Sure! Can you please name a song and pairing you desire or would you like for me to chose?), **moonlightgaia123**(I know what song you're talking about because I love that song ^^ What pairing would you like?), **TheNextAlice**(They are a slight annoyance…~ And thank you ^^), **thatgirlwithglasses**(I think I like Obsessed!Alfred a bit too much. ^^U I'm already thinking of more stories with him and Mattie.), **IWillSeizeYourVitals**(You sir, and or, madam have an Awesome(Yes with a capital letter. :P) username and done! -writes down request on list- And I agree with you about the Obsessed!Alfred.)

Thank you all again!

However before I allow you to leave to read the one-shot I have an…

_**Important Announcement!**_

No, this story is not going into hiatus or anything like that but I want to ask your opinion on something.

So here it is:

(I had already written it before writing the top part that is why it doesn't match. ^^U)

Well, I am very surprised and thankful that you all love my Maple series and I was wondering if I should make more Series, you know how this is based on Songs? Well what if I made another with only Seme!Canada pairings or strictly Uke!Canada pairings? Or if I made one based off Flower meanings? Or another on Creatures/fairytales or, I don't know, something like that?

I don't know, I don't want to make it seem strange for new reader's who chose to read my stories. Would any of you mind? I could make a lot of different series though… -muses- it possibly wont be that bad…

Though if I do that it may take a moment for me to set up the different series, mostly I was thinking of a flower meaning series but it depends on you because I value your opinion. If you believe I should open another series _after_ this one I think that would be easier. ^^ Then I can give all my attention to this series instead of juggling them and having to place more attention on one over the other.

That reminds me, how would you feel if I turned up the rating?

And that is it. **Anonymous Void**, I hope you enjoy your request.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Santa is coming to town: FinCan**

**Warning: Fluff...?~**

Matthew hummed to himself as he set up little decorations across his home. Cutesy Christmas decorated speakers filled the room with soft cheery music. Kumajirou slept in front of the fireplace a small Santa hat hanging from his left ear. Looking over at the naked Christmas tree Matthew bit his bottom lip and instead went over to fix the little items above his fireplace, making sure to be careful of Kumajirou; he fought off the urge to begin on the Christmas tree.

Besides.

Tino promised to come over and help him set up.

"Santa clause is coming to town!"

Pausing, Matthew slowly sat and grabbed onto his mug before taking a sip of the chocolate and maple concoction.

"He's making a list, he's checking it twice, he's gunna find out who's naughty or nice."

Does he really? It seems like too many names to know, Matthew thought to himself as he drinks from his mug. The cup is still warm in Matthew's hands as the next role of lyrics comes on.

"He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake, h-"

Matthew muses to himself for a moment and allows the song to play until its end. Standing when the song finishes Matthew turns off his radio cutting off another song during the first lyric.

Going over to the coffee table Matthew picked up his mug, drank what was left of his drink, and went into the kitchen before placing his cup into the sink. Humming to himself he decided to make maple chocolate chunk cookies, Tino said he enjoyed them.

Washing his hands, after getting the supplies and turning on the oven to preheat, Matthew began on the cookies. While cooking he took no notice of the door opening or of the sound of a snow-soaked coat being placed on the rack. However, when he was suddenly hugged from behind Matthew stiffened and squeaked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." relaxing slightly Matthew paused in stirring the batter to turn and hug his familiar.

"Hi Tino." Tino smiled happily and Matthew felt his cheek's color lightly.

"What are you making?" Tino asked looking slightly at the batter.

"Maple Chocolate chunk cookies." Matthew replied gaining a positive response from the Finn.

"They should be ready for the oven so you can go to the living room and I'll join you shortly." Matthew said pushing his glasses back up, unknowingly getting flour on his nose. Tino giggled gaining a confused look from the Canadian. Picking up a napkin the Finn gently took hold of the Canadian's glasses before rubbing away the flour. Matthew's face heated up in embarrassment.

Still smiling the Finn carefully placed the Canadian's glasses back into place before excusing himself. After Tino left Matthew turned back to the cookies, seeing that the batter was indeed done he went threw his cupboard before grabbing a cookie sheet. Grabbing some nonstick cooking spray Matthew prepared the sheet before rolling little hand full's of cookie dough and placing them on the sheet.

"He see's you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake."

Raising his head Matthew realized Tino must have turned on the radio. Smiling to himself he hummed along to the song playing.

"Hey Tino."

Matthew just remembered a conversation he and Alfred had had earlier.

_"Hey Mattie." Alfred said drinking heavily from his mug of hot chocolate-with a mix of maple syrup._

_"Hmm?" Matthew hummed as he took a sip of his own drink._

_"Well I just realized, y'know that song? 'Santa is coming to town'?" Alfred had placed his mug onto the table, Matthew politely did the same and gave his brother his full attention._

_"Uh-huh?"_

_"Well if Tino is Santa could he really know who's been naughty or nice? Could he really know when were sleeping or awake?"_

_"…" Matthew didn't know how to answer._

"Yes Matthew?" Tino reentered the kitchen giving Matthew a look of worry. Matthew smiled to reassure him that nothing was wrong.

"Well I wanted to ask you something that has been on my mind." as Matthew spoke he placed the tray of uncooked cookies into the preheated oven before cleaning up the tiny mess he made of dirty dishes. Placing them in the sink he got to work as Tino grabbed a clean rag and dried the dishes Matthew cleaned.

"You're Santa right?" Matthew questioned, because he wasn't _completely_ sure.

"Uh-huh?" Tino answered though albeit questioningly.

"And you know that song 'Santa's coming to town'?" Matthew asked handing Tino a ring of measuring cups.

"Yup!" Tino agreed.

"Is it true?"

Tino was silent for a moment as though thinking of an answer.

"Some of it, I mean I know when someone's naughty or nice. Actually, I can _see_ the good or bad thing they did, but the other stuff about knowing when someone were to be awake or if they were going to sleep or how they shouldn't pout, cry and, you know, other things isn't entirely true. I mean I guess I kinda know but not 'I'm watching you go to bed slash get out of bed' kind of way. It's more of a subconscious 'Oh that person is asleep slash waking up' kind of thing." the Finn shrugged his shoulders at the weirdness of it.

"Oh, that seems strange." Matthew uttered, blinking.

"It was at the beginning but now it's sort of second nature." placing the last dish into the cupboard they both jumped when the oven beeped. Matthew grabbed an oven mitt, red with white maple leaves of course, before opening the oven and removing the tray of freshly baked cookies. The smell of chocolate and maple syrup filled the air making Matthew hum in bliss, placing the tray on top of the oven Matthew allowed them to cool. He quickly shut the oven off and placed the mitts inside of a drawer.

"We'll have to wait for them to cool." Tino giggled gaining a questioning gaze from Matthew.

"If Peter were here he would have already taken a cookie, he has a very big sweet tooth." Tino mused.

"I can guess." Matthew replied with a smile.

Tino nodded and sat at the table, Matthew joined immediately.

"What is it like?"

"What is what like?"

"Being Santa." Matthew clarified.

"Oh, well," Tino suddenly smiled brightly making Matthew blink in slight confusion as the Finn turned to him and grab his hands, "why don't you join me this year!"

Matthew's jaw dropped.

"Y-you mean it?"

The Finn nodded excitedly.

"S-sure I…I mean it seems like so much fun and I…I-er-yes I would love to join." Matthew stuttered smiling brightly.

"Great! Oh you just wait Matthew you're going to have so much fun!" Tino said excitedly hugging the Canadian. Matthew held the Finn closer breathing in his scent of peppermint and snow.

"I think you're right."

'Though the best part of this is that I'll be able to spend more time with you.'

They both were unaware of their matching thoughts.

* * *

This was albeit hard to write because it kept getting random and out of topic. ^^U

But I think this is okay.

**Anonymous Void**, I hope this was to your liking.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	11. All About Us

Kage: So short! (Me-)) (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ...┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ) ((-My friend.)

I shall update again! -Works on request-

And now I'm worried, have you heard of the news going about on Fan-fiction? Supposedly stories showing sexual content and extreme violence are to be removed, because there is no MA button. I don't know where there is a fan-fiction website that allows for MA material; except for Adult fan fiction but…~ I'm not old enough yet. ^^U

So only mentioned and intended dub-con/non-con will be used. T.T

I hope Fan-fiction allows for the MA button…

Also does this make my fan-fiction M now? Because the Obsessed Alfred one-shots are kind of sexual…without y'know the smut…

Thank you, **Steve The Star**(I like Uke!Canada too, but Seme!Canada sounds nice. *-* And thank you~! Hands you -Maple tinted hot chocolate and a maple chocolate chunk cookie-), **TheNextAlice**(That would be a good idea~ And thank you~ -gives you maple hot chocolate and chocolate chunk maple cookies-),** Inumaru12**(Woot~ And Kay~ Thank you~ :3 -gives you Maple-y Hot chocolate-y goodness and Chocolate chunk Maple-y cookies-), **Luckysee12**(You French laugh like my best friend~ :P -gives you Maple chocolate goodness and maple-y chocolate cookies-), **thatgirlwithglasses**(Spread the FinCan love~ ^o^ :3 That does seem like a fun idea~ -gives you Hot chocolate with maple mixed in and Chocolate chunk cookies with a hint of maple syrup-), **Anonymous Void**( D: -Goes fix 'em- I was sure I checked it but that _over_ slipped past my eyes. -.- And I know that song could be used…dirtily. 0/./0 ((-was stuck in a few fantasies of it…the pervert.) Any who~! -hands you cookie and maple hot chocolate- I'm glad you liked it. -Must now write Alfred's reaction-), **moonlightgaia123**(-hugs you- :3 My favorite pairing. ;P I shall write it! -Hands you maple hot chocolate and coco maple cookie-), **Psychotetic**(Oh course I do! I would be happy to take your request! Is their a song you would like for it? Though, I am very bad at humor. ^^U People tell me I'm funny but I'm not very sure. -.- I think Canada is perfect for everyone too, desu~ I especially love normal Canada, dunno why maybe it's my yaoi ways. XD Thank you for the request~ -gives you hot coco with Maple and Maple coco cookies-), **Fallen1**(Holy! I was very surprised(and happy :3) at your seven reviews, I hope my one-shots are to your liking. -Gives hot chocolate and Cookies-), **IWillSeizeYourVitals**(What's your first favorite~? :3 and I'm happy you like it. -hands hot maple coco and coco maple cookies.), **Mew I is Dinosaur**(Mwahaha~ Santa Finland for everyone! :P I wish he was real. I love Christmas too :3 -gives hot coco with maple and coco tinted maple cookies-).

Enjoy this very small chapter. (-.-) ((-Is very disappointed in herself)

* * *

**All about us(T.A.T.U): RusCan**

**Warning: Um…Poem form? Not sure if there are any warnings in this.**

I don't understand.

And I know you don't either.

They don't like you.

But I do.

You treat me gently and actually see me.

They believe you just use me to warm your bed.

You and I both know the truth.

The farthest we have gone is just a few stolen(or are they given?)kisses.

Encounters of the sexual kind are not needed.

They treat you harshly.

You don't deserve it.

They hurt you.

They hurt me too.

But they don't know that.

They believe that they're protecting me.

But with every imaginary scar you gain.

Mine begin to appear as well.

We can't let them scare us.

Though it's obvious who scares who more.

It isn't your fault for being the cause of every nation's nightmare.

You don't know that you're doing that.

You're very innocent.

Like a child.

But I think that aspect of you is cute.

Even though the other nations would pale at my use of that word.

I like your vision of the world,

Filled with happiness and peace.

Spared of death,

And the sadness of loosing loved ones.

However, my Russian polar bear,

You know that everyone has different views.

And alas they would not give in without a fight.

So I guess you're stuck with me in the mean time.

And if you were to hear me say that,

You would hold me close and tell me never to say such things.

I would laugh in happiness.

Because I would know that you love me.

Fear is our enemy you know.

Fear of being rejected and told our love if wrong.

Simply because of your past.

You know I wouldn't allow that.

And you can hold on tight,

Hold on tight to me.

Because that is how our relationship works.

And even if the others cant except us.

It doesn't matter because its all about us.

* * *

Kage: Thank you for reading, oh and if you haven't already sign the petition so Fan-fiction won't get rid of beautiful stories!

www. change. o.r.g. /petitions/ fanfiction-net -stop- the-destruction- of-fanfiction -net# (Erase spaces and unneeded periods after Change.)

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	12. White Demon Love Song

Kage: Ahhhh! ! ! ! I took so long!

**thatgirlwiththeglasses:** I hope you enjoy your requested one-shot and I'm sorry I took so very long to update.

Thank you, **Psychotetic**, **moonlightgaia123**, and **Mew I is Dinosaur **for reviewing.

Enjoy.

* * *

**White Demon Love Song(The Killers): Norway x Canada**

**Warning: Angel's and Demon's, Forbidden love, Kidnapping. ^^U**

Matthew was always an innocent Angel, very pretty too. With light lavender eyes, snow pale skin, golden two-colored waves of hair, with that cute little spiral curl bouncing with every step he took, and that petite stature of his. Though he was also very shy and quiet, he used his pet polar bear as a shield to hide behind when he was nervous. Because of this, he was sometimes forgotten.

This is dangerous for such an Angel.

Because that meant he was easy picking for Demons.

"W-where are you taking me?" eyes wide and tearful Matthew stared up at the other short wild blonde haired, blue eyed, man. He wore a long black coat with red cuffs, a red shirt and black tie, red pants, and brown boots, as well as a small black hat. It was very different from Matthew own outfit of a long white dress shirt and shorts. Angels usually wore the standard toga however Matthew had decided to wear something different but it always had to be white. An axe was laid upon the man's shoulder making Matthew bite down on his bottom lip in worry about the weapon.

"Don't worry about it!" the man's voice was awfully chipper making Matthew shy away from him.

The halls around them darkened and Matthew kept his eyes to the floor in fear. The Danish demon before him whistled a cheerful tune as the chain between them rattled as though it wanted to join in the song. Raising his eyes Matthew could see the dancing shadows on the wall's writhing in never ending misery.

His eyes lower again.

…

He sits like a good pet, though that didn't mean he wasn't frightened. A hand runs threw his hair, barely missing his spiral curl, and he resists the urge to flinch. He could feel the other's eyes upon him, looking in pity. It was strange; he was told demons don't pity others.

He stays quiet as they talk.

…

"What is your name?" he looks up at his "master" before lowering his eyes.

"Matthew Williams."

His master hums as he ties the end of the chain to Matthew's bed.

"I'll call you Mattie."

Matthew stands besides the bed even as his master closes the door, taking what little bit of light there was with him.

…

Matthew gave up hope of a rescue; it had already been two weeks and still nothing. He surly was invisible…

And that thought made his eyes burn.

…

He was pushed into a man's arms, the man has short light blonde hair, and dull blue eyed. He wore a belted, navy blue sailor top with a lighter blue collar, tie, and cuffs, with matching pants and sailor hat. He sports a Nordic Cross barrette in his hair, and has a detached hair-curl floating independently besides his head. Matthew pulled himself away from the man and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"You wanted him, he's yours." the chain's around his wrists tightened ever so slightly as most of it was given to the light blonde haired man. The Danish demon grinned before leaving.

"What is your name?" his voice is softer then his master had been, less cheery more passive.

"M-Matthew Williams."

"Lukas Bondevik."

Matthew finds himself liking the man's voice.

…

He's singing, Matthew thinks as he sits in his room ear besides the wall. It is sweet and flows like silk. The more time he spends with these demons the more his thoughts on them change.

"Hun liker måten han synger."

Matthew sighed, hand pressed to the wall and eyes half closed.

He certainly liked the way Lukas singed.

…

Standing besides Lukas he is surprised by how much the other demon trusts him. The long line of chain was no longer tied around his wrists. He feel's a hand card through his hair and flushes as he looks up. Lukas is watching him passively but there is something warm in his gaze.

It made Matthew blush darkly and his insides feel as though they were turning to goo.

…

They are very close; they speak when no one is around. They talk of their day or any other thing to amuse themselves. Matthew finds himself loving every faint touch Lukas gifts him with.

One night as Matthew lay against the wall listening to Lukas's faint singing he realizes something.

He, an angel, had fallen for Lukas, a demon.

Sighing softly to himself he wonders how much trouble he will be in for such a thing.

…

It had been a normal day, and a normal time in which they talked amongst themselves. He is unsure when or how but they both end up laughing, not insanely or really energetically. Just simple small laughs or giggles, for him, and when they finish they stare into each other's eyes. Matthew can't help but compare Lukas's eyes to a rain filled sky. While Matthew is distracted Lukas's hand raises before lying lightly on Matthews cheek, causing Matthew to blink as he returns to the real world.

Matthew cheeks heat up as Lukas leans closer and his eyes flutter shut. Lukas looks down at Matthew and is about to kiss him when he falters and instead kisses Matthew on his forehead. Matthew's eyes reopen and he can't decide on whether to be disappointed or excited.

Instead he smiles and hides his face in Lukas's chest.

…

Matthew lies back against Lukas's chest and watches the snow fall upon them. Lukas wraps his arms around Matthew and rests his head upon the angel's shoulder.

"Do you want to return?"

Matthew flinches at the sudden question, accidentally pulling away from Lukas. Looking over his shoulder at Lukas he raises an eyebrow slightly, a confused look upon his face.

"But if I go back we can't be together."

Lukas blinks once, twice, thrice before pulling Matthew back to him with a slight sound of amusement.

"True."

…

"Why don't you kiss me?"

The question was filled with innocence but it still made Lukas stare at him in surprise. Matthew continued to look at Lukas with that half questioning half longing gaze. Slowly, not wanting to disappoint Matthew, Lukas cupped Matthew's warm cheeks in his hands. Matthew gazed up at him, trying to keep his excitement inside as the demon hovered over him. Tipping his head up Matthew's lips was lightly covered by Lukas's.

Right now, they were content.

* * *

Kage: I hope they weren't ooc and I hope you enjoyed the one-shot **thatgirlwiththeglasses** if you didn't like the way I had written it I'll happily rewrite it.

Requests are always welcome; just make sure you add the pairing, song and any extra details you believe are appropriate. Polite criticism is always appreciated as well.

Thank you for reading.


	13. Romeo & Cinderella

Kage: Hello~! I finished this right at 11:58pm tonight. Its currently midnight right now.

I like this song, it's cute. I did a few changes to the lyrics, I've been thinking of using these lyrics for a Canada video(ever heard of Metabolic & Tsunderella?). First I need to find a good version of the song to use as Canada's "voice". I'll probably just use Miku. ^^

Thank you, **Luckysee12**, **moonlightgaia123**, **Mew I is Dinosaur**, and **thatgirlwiththeglasses**(I'm glad you liked your requested one-shot.) for reviewing.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Romeo & Cinderella (Kagamine Rin & Len): AmeCan**

**Warnings: Mentioned: slight abuse, dub-con.**

_You wouldn't allow our love to end up like Juliette's tragedy, would you?_

_I wish for nothing more than to leave with you._

_…_

_That is how I feel._

_…_

_Dad and Papa kiss me goodnight._

_I hope they have good dreams._

_It is already time for them to go to sleep._

_…_

_I nibble on the chokingly sweet caramel Papa slipped into my hand._

_Nervously I look down and try to pull my shirt over my naked legs._

_Are we going all the way tonight?_

_…_

_I want you to bite me._

_I'm beginning to like bitter stuff._

_I have grown tired of Papa's sweet tasting caramel._

_…_

_Is their something I don't know?_

_Can you show me it; is it normal to be curious isn't it?_

_Can you teach me everything?_

_If it's for you, I'll let you see my…_

_…_

_I've been longing for love, just like Cinderella._

_But I run, because I don't want to be hurt again._

_Hopefully the magic will stop time._

_If not, the bad guys will catch us._

_…_

_I'm known as the "Juliette who runs away"._

_But you don't call me by that name._

_We have to be bound together._

_If not, it won't be as fun._

_…_

_Hey, can I come live with you?_

_…_

_I think I applied to much mascara._

_But, I promise I'll be a good boy tomorrow._

_So can we overlook it tonight; just this once?_

_…_

_The boundary line is this piece of black lace._

_And there is no one to guard it tonight._

_How far are you going beyond it?_

**...**

Two light kisses were pressed to his forehead and secretly a piece of caramel was pushed into his hand.

"Goodnight Matthew." his parents said softly as they closed the door.

Once Matthew hears their footsteps disappear does he sit up silently and nibble upon the caramel. It is sickeningly sweet and seems to choke him as he swallows. Once done with the caramel Matthew waits in silence for what seems like hours. Finally he hears a scuttle, his door is unlocked and he looks down in a sudden burst of shyness when it opens. A weight settles besides him on the bed and a lightly tanned hand pushes gently on his chin. His eyes rise along with his head.

"How far are we going this time?" the blonde across from Matthew asks in a teasing voice. Matthew smiles and his arms lift to encircle the blonde's neck.

"You decide Alfred."

Those words obviously make Alfred happy, or at least Matthew thinks so as he's pushed onto the bed. Alfred hovers above him on all fours and smirks before lowering himself for a kiss. Matthew kisses back eagerly and soon the kiss is wet and messy with soft nips of teeth. When Alfred pulls away he is met with the sight of Matthew gasping for breath, cheeks the shade of cherries, and eyes darkened to violet in desire.

Alfred groans softly and presses his lips to Matthew's again, this time tasting the sweet flavor of caramel. Matthew's arms are still around his neck but now Matthew is clinging to him and when Alfred pulls back so both of them can breath he demands, breathlessly;

"Say it."

Matthew's arms had abandoned their post and instead rested besides his head clenching and unclenching. Still gasping Matthew utters in his soft toned voice;

"Please don't hurt me."

Matthew closes his eyes as Alfred kisses him with much more passion then before. Alfred was always like this when Matthew uttered that vulnerable sentence.

Matthew wraps his arms around Alfred's shoulders as he returns each kiss Alfred gives him.

…

"Alfred." Matthew whispered lightly tapping Alfred's shoulder. He looked around as his fellow classmates walked out the walls of the school and headed for the fields or next class.

"Hmm? Oh! Mattie!" Alfred grins and grabs the younger blonde's wrist before dragging him to a secluded area. Matthew looked around nervously and chewed lightly on his bottom lip.

"Alfred, we'll get in trouble." Matthew murmured. Alfred laughed that loud albeit annoyingly hyper laugh before pulling a slightly stiff Matthew against him.

"Do you really believe that?" Alfred muttered besides Matthew's ear making said Canadian flush darkly.

They had been twenty minutes late for the next class and Matthew felt pleasure in the smarting throbbing bite mark upon his shoulder. Alfred grinned from his seat a red hickey decorating his neck.

…

"Alfred, I don't understand this." Matthew turned the book to his brother and pointed at the page. Alfred looked at it and instantly his face turned red.

"W-what don't you understand Mattie?" Alfred stuttered face still a dark red.

"I don't understand what their doing and why it 'feels so good'." Matthew muttered placing air quotes around the last three words.

"Where did you get that book?" Alfred questioned disguising his embarrassment with a grin.

"Papa."

Figures.

…

"Cinderella."

"…Pardon?"

"I'm calling you Cinderella. Instead of Romeo and Juliette it'll be Romeo and Cinderella." Matthew stared as Alfred grinned and nodded as though he had just solved world hunger.

"You're insane." Matthew muttered backing away, Alfred pouted.

"That's so mean Ma-" Alfred blinked as Matthew runs down the hall.

"…Or maybe you're the Juliette who runs away…"

…

Carefully Matthew kept his eyes on the mirror as he ran the black painted brush over his pale eyelashes. Getting a closer look Matthew bit down on his bottom lip.

"I added to much." he murmured in worry.

"I think you look perfect." Matthew looks at the mirror but he can only see Alfred's grinning mouth.

"And what is this?" Matthew shivers as Alfred's hand ghosts up his arm before he hooked a finger beneath the small piece of black lace that was a sad excuse for Matthew's sleeves.

"I thought it would be a nice change…" Matthew muttered leaning into Alfred's hand when it comes up to cup his face.

"Oh really?" Matthew swallows and nods.

…

When the deed is done Alfred doesn't hold back and sinks his teeth into Matthew's shoulder. Matthew presses his face into the pillow in front of him and releases a muffled yelp. Alfred runs his tongue over the agitated flesh, catching a small amount of blood, and nuzzles the back of Matthew's head in apology. Matthew sighs and relaxes beneath Alfred.

"I'm the only one you love, right?"

"Of course."

Turning his head Matthew looks over his shoulder at Alfred and frowns at the bruise forming on his brother's face.

"Papa doesn't seem to like you though…"

Alfred blinks before chuckling.

"Don't worry."

…

"Mattie." Matthew looks up; a black silk collar loosely tied around his neck, Alfred holds his hand out much like he did when he presented Matthew with the collar. However, there is a small black velvet box in his hand. Matthew's eyes widen as his brother keeps the grin on his face.

"A small box can bring much more happiness then a large one, or so they say."

Alfred is awaiting an answer, but Matthew is so choked up and he is unsure of what to say.

He's afraid that if he accepts then maybe Alfred will begin to dislike him.

…

"Yes Papa, I ate every last piece of caramel."

"Yes Dad, I practiced my English."

"Yes Papa, I went to sleep right after you left."

"Yes Dad, I have all A's in my classes."

"Yes Papa."

"Yes Dad."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

Lies, so many lies.

Matthew sits on his bed lightly touching the ring on his hand. It's sparkling, Matthew smiles and kisses it.

"Alfred, I need you to save me before I'm eaten."

They always heard stories of a lying Cinderella who was consumed for her sins by a wolf. Matthew doesn't want to turn out like her.

"I will Mattie, don't worry."

**...**

_You bite me, it hurts but like I said; I long for bitter things._

_I'm the only one you love, right?_

_However, Papa seems to dislike you._

_…_

_You tell me you're holding out your hand for my sake._

_But I see a collar._

_Please take me away, my Romeo._

_So far, they cannot scold us._

_…_

_The bells are about to sound._

_I must leave my crystal slipper._

_Obviously, you must find me soon._

_Or I might have never ending nightmares._

_…_

_It is obvious she did it like that._

_She lied when she said it was an "accident"._

_That is the right way, so I'll do the same._

_Because, I love you._

_…_

_Look at me, please, see that I am right here._

_…_

_Won't you gently look into my heart?_

_It is filled with everything you desire?_

_I'm still hungry; stuff me harder, more and more._

_So much that you might bury all of it into me._

_…_

_But that can't be all there is to it, right?_

_…_

_It is said that you can find much more happiness in a small box then you can in a larger one._

_Should I except? But if it continues to go on like this,_

_You will begin to dislike me._

_…_

_Dad and Papa are greedy, of course you know that don't you?_

_It's better to be honest, then to make up sweet lies._

_I have accepted my fate._

_…_

_There was once a Cinderella who lied too much._

_It is said that she was eaten by a wolf._

_Am I like her? If so, at this rate,_

_I, too, may be eaten one day._

_…_

_Can you save me before that happens? Please?_

* * *

Kage: I am unsure if I should make it "M", for reasons you should be familiar with(or not). My friend would demand it to be "I"(inappropriate for all ages) rated. -Sighs- But I'm worried about what would happen if I do add those little details into my stories.

Though I do save all my chapters so…

I'm changing it to "M" just in case, because I don't trust myself. Like in this chapter their are very strong mentions of sexual things in here.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	14. Deliver Us

Kage: -Makes a whining sound- I wanted to use British colonies, ones normally unmentioned and ignored in most stories, but I couldn't figure out at what times they were under British rule, I wasn't even sure if Hong Kong was under British rule during the American Revolution. T.T -Fails-

Do any of you know where I can find a list of countries/nations that were under British rule along with a timeline for when they became British colonies and when they gained independence?

I know there's, America, Canada, Australia, Hong Kong, China(I'm not absolutely sure.), Seychelles, India, Egypt, parts of Southern Africa(But which parts! ?), and I'm sure he ruled over other places, like a nation that starts with "Z". -Fails- So…yeah. (Help!)

Thank you, **TheNextAlice** for reviewing. ^^

**TheNextAlice**, I'm sorry this chapter is such a fail. -.- I feel as though I let you down, I went over multiple different idea's with this song and ended up with -Gestures wildly to chapter- this!Though I hope you enjoy it.

Enjoy.

* * *

**'Deliver Us' (The Prince of Egypt): One-sided: Mapletea, AusCan(Australia X Canada though it's very small so you may have to squint to see it and I suppose it can be seen as a crush), AmeCan, UsUk.**

**Warning: Possible Historical inaccuracies, the usage of Canada as a replacement America, sexual mentioning's, fluff, and all that jazz.**

"You want to what?" Canada paused in folding the laundry to turn to his brother.

"I want to gain my independence! I don't want to be a colony anymore!" America almost yelled Canada thanked whatever gods that were watching them that England wasn't here.

"Why?" America faltered for a moment before giving a huff.

"The taxes are too high, which is an outrage!"

Too high? Canada raised a brow. The taxes were certainly cheaper than his own.

"They seem fair to me." Canada muttered turning back to his chore of folding the laundry.

"Pfft, you're funny Mattie." Mattie -well actually Matthew- sighed and once again took a pause in folding the laundry.

"Alfred, I'm not joking. Right now you're sounding like a brat." Matthew frowned as he kept his back to his brother.

"W-what?" Matthew sighed.

"Arthur isn't that bad you know," Alfred _should_ know that, Matthew thought with slight jealousy, "He seems very kind to you."

"To _me_? What about _you_." Matthew winced hoping his brother wouldn't have asked.

_"Good boy _**Alfred**_, now just open your mouth a little bit mo-ah, hmm yes just like that…"_

"He's nice to me." Matthew murmured.

"Uh-huh, right." Matthew felt himself twitch with annoyance.

"How are you going to gain your independence? He won't accept you know."

"Duh, I know that. I'm going to fight for it!"

"Mr. Kirkland cares so much for you Alfred. You're going to break his heart." Matthew whispered.

"Mr. Kirkland?" Matthews's eyes widened and inwardly he slapped himself for calling England that.

"…Pardon?" he asked playing dumb.

"You called Iggy Mr. Kirkland." Alfred pushed.

"No, I said Arthur." Matthew denied.

Alfred paused before shaking his head.

"Whatever, but," Matthew suddenly had Alfred pressed against his back. He clenched his eyes closed as the American against him leaned forward. "You're joining me…right?"

Eyes slamming open Matthew quickly turned and pushed Alfred away.

"No! No, I'm not joining you!"

"What! ? Why!"

"I rather gain my independence peacefully; there is no reason to spill the blood of innocence."

They both stared each other down until…

"Matthew?"

Bruce stood in the doorway looking from Alfred to Matthew in confusion whist holding Kaelin's hand.

Alfred's jaw clenches and he straightened up.

"Don't worry Bruce, we're done talking." Alfred gave the Australian a tight lipped smile as he left.

"What was that about?" Bruce asked his accent heard slightly threw his words.

"Don't worry about it Bruce." Matthew sighed before giving a small smile and patting the space besides his unfolded laundry.

…

"Mattie, c'mon. With you and me together we can beat England." Alfred cooed blocking Matthew against a wall.

He wouldn't give up, Matthew thought with a spike of annoyance.

"I want no part in this war." there was no tremor in Matthew's voice, he was serious.

"Mattie."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_, Alfred." Matthew pushed his brother away and quickly exited the room.

Alfred stared after him with slightly cold eyes.

…

"Why have things between America and England been tense?" Matthew looked down at Bruce; the Australian grabbed onto the edge of his shirt and stood on his tiptoes to see what Kaelin was doing.

The kiwi giggled and splashed his hands into the warm bubbly water paying no attention to his brothers.

"It's…difficult to explain." Matthew mumbled as he lightly grabbed Kaelin's wrist to stop the toddler from putting his soap covered hand into his mouth.

"Oh." Bruce murmured arm's innocently encircling Matthew's leg and head resting against his brother's hip. Matthew sighed and ran a slightly soapy hand through the Australian's hair.

"After this why don't we go outside and have a picnic? Does that sound good?" he may have to bathe Kaelin again but that melancholy look on Bruce's face tore at Matthew's heartstrings, besides at the mention of a picnic the Australian's face brightened.

"Really? Can we! ? Can we lie out there for a moment and listen to a story?" Matthew smiled and even Kaelin seemed happy, as though he understood one hundred percent.

"Of course."

…

Munching on a sandwich with a cup of water besides him Bruce looked up at Matthew with hopeful eyes; Kaelin was chewing on a piece of apple completely content.

"Now." Matthew hummed resting his hands on his knees. "What story should I tell you?"

"A new one!" Bruce said instantly wanting to know a new story since they had just finished the other one Matthew made up.

"Of course." Matthew smiled as both Kaelin and Bruce settled closer to the Canadian.

"Now, let's get started."

. . .

There was a land covered in green, animals and plants were plentiful. Creatures also lived peacefully; these creatures were an ancient being that held the same figure as a normal human but also had features of an animal such as a tail, claws and pointed ears.

With time normal human's stumbled across this land and made nice with the creatures, whose beauty outshined that of a normal person. They began to trade and were surprised when the creatures began to offer their own kind into the trade. These people were greedy and eagerly accepted this trade.

The sold creatures gave no fight to what was happening, they were used to being bought and sold. Some were kept as pets, other's sold and sold again, and some even became laborers.

. . .

"Were they pretty like you Matthew?" Bruce asked lying on his stomach. Matthew blushed a light pink and coughed into his hand.

"I'm not pretty Bruce."

"Yes, you are."

"No I don't think I am and the creatures were very beautiful."

"Was there a blonde one with violet eyes?" Bruce asked slyly.

"Well…I suppose there was." Matthew allowed a slightly questioning look in his gaze.

"Okay, you can continue now." Bruce grinned, a cheeky little grin.

Matthew raised an eyebrow slightly before nodding.

"Alright."

And as Matthew continued with his story, Bruce's eyes growing wide in awe as one creature escaped dead set on freeing his brothers and sisters from their fate; everything seemed alright with the world.

It was as though they were still a family, unbroken.

Though Matthew knew what lied ahead.

'You can't deliver a person who does not want to be free.' Matthew thought as he looked at the two, now, slumbering colonies.

* * *

Kage: Sorry, **TheNextAlice**, if it was not what you were looking for. It seems like a fail to me, but as they say, A writes worst critic is themselves. Please tell me if you would like for me to write something different if this wasn't to your liking, I am absolutely willing too if it was not what you wanted.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	15. Puppy Love

Kage: Very short. T.T Probably more of a drabble then a one-shot…but I'm not exactly sure what classifies one-shots from drabbles. ^^U

Thank you, **Luckysee12**(Good, I though it would be a little too light and why must I keep making England the bad guy? ! ? I love him, not as much as Matthew but I do ;A;), **BlackRoseGirl666**(You're not rambling ^^ And I love that story! It's in my favorites, I need to keep reading it ^^U I'm on chapter three or four.), **Mew I is Dinosaur**(Thank you and oops I forgot to add New Zealand to that list… (Kaelin: D,:)), **Anonymous Void**(Thank you. ^^), and **TheNextAlice**(Yay! I'm glad you liked it.) for reviewing.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Puppy Love(Donny Osmond): SeaCan**

**Warning: Nothing really, just fluffy~**

"Puppy love." some of the nations snickered while others, mostly the female nations, cooed over the Micro-nation.

Sealand felt himself get hot in the cheeks when he gained another smile from Matthew along with a muffled giggle. Kumajirou watched with bored eyes, though they held a slightly intrigued air to them.

"Hey Mattie!" instantly Sealand's smile turned into a scowl and his bushy eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance. Matthew looked up a polite smile on his face and instantly had Alfred's knuckles against his head as the elder blonde dragged said knuckles across the Canadian's wavy locks making them tangle together and become frizzy.

"A-ah! Al, stop!" Matthew cried, hands shooting up to grip and tare the American's fingers away from his hair, he, unfortunately, was unable to get a good grip and his brother continued with loud hyperactive laughter.

"Hey, you wanker! Stop that! Can't you see you're hurting him? !" Sealand, in a moment of over-protectiveness, delivered a stinging kick to the American's leg. Alfred yelped and stumbled back favoring his unhurt leg.

Matthew blinked for a moment, glasses askew and frizzed hair in front of his confused lavender(Or was it periwinkle…?) eyes. Ignoring the injured American Sealand leaned up, one hand placed innocently on Matthew's knee whist the other carefully pushed up Matthew's glasses, and as an afterthought they also ran through Matthew's hair straightening it out to his best ability.

Matthew looked down at the little micro-nation and his smile returned.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

Sealand blushed making the snickers and coos increase.

…

Puppy love, Sealand thinks with a pouted expression and continued to munch on a cookie that Tino had made.

"Peter, what's making you pout?" the Finn asked gazing at the micro-nation worriedly.

"Nothing, mum." Tino sighed at the name but smiled nonetheless, Berwald was certainly teaching Peter something…

"Really? Are you sure?" Peter fidgeted and took another bite out of his cookie.

"Why do the other nations call it puppy love?" Peter didn't explain further but Tino knew what he was talking about.

"You are a very young micro-nation so most see you as a child. They believe this attraction you have towards Matthew is just a phase."

"Well it isn't!" Peter pouted again arms crossed childishly over his chest.

Tino held in a laugh and instead patted Peter's head.

"Well, you'll have to show them, wont you?"

Tino had no idea what kind of plan he gave the small micro-nation.

…

"Matthew Williams, personification of Canada, will you be my wife? !" instantly everything became quiet and all eyes turned to a flustered Matthew and an excited Peter.

America spat out his diet coke in England's face making said Englishman tumble back and throw very hot tea onto a certain Frenchman's face. The Frenchman clawed at his face screaming about his beauty being tarnished.

Whist all this chaos happened Peter gazed up at Matthew hopefully. Matthew looked like a deer caught in headlights, his cheeks felt as though they were on fire.

"P-Peter…" Peter brightened a wide smile on his lips. Though he began to worry when the Canadian stood chair pushed back.

"Come we have things to discuss." a feeling a dread began to fill Peter and self-consciously he followed.

…

"What did Matthew say Peter." Peter looked up at the worried Finn and Swede.

"He said that he wanted me to grow a bit more, but he accepts my proposal." Sealand smiled dreamily before sitting up straight.

"That reminds me! I have to call him!" Tino and Berwald watched in amusement as the young boy ran out of the room to search for the phone.

"Mattie! I'm sorry I didn't call sooner! I was talking with mum and papa."

On the other end of the phone the Canadian smiled.

* * *

Kage: Very short indeed…

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	16. Pina Colada Boy

Kage: I'm happy you guys liked the Sealand X Canada chapter, and at least you guys didn't get diabetes. ^^ Okay! This is **moonlightgaia123's** request~ I added in India~! Did you know he's now a character? It's awesome! It says he and China are rival's for Russia's friendship since their both so close~ It also says that his personality is close to Hungary's which makes me wonder if he's a yaoi fan…XD

Thank you, **Luckysee12** (Sure! So Sealand or Scotland? Why not both~? Mwahahaha-*coughs, chokes* T.T I can't laugh like that…), **Mew I is Dinosaur** (-nods- He sure did. XD), **iivogelchen **(I'm happy you love it ^^), **Steve The Star** (D: I made you die? And sure *-* Seme!Japan…), **TheNextAlice **(Thank you~ I thought it would be good to add in~), **KarimeA** (Sure~ I love MapleTea~ so do you want it in that order or with seme!England?), **MattieMicBrownWilliams **(XD Yeah Mattie's always the uke~), **Anonymous Void **(America drinks it to "balance" out whatever he had eaten. ^^) for reviewing~

Enjoy.

* * *

**Pina Colada Boy(Baby Alice): Italy X Canada**

**Warnings: Sexual encounters(Only a mention), Prussia being Prussia, spiking of Canada's drink and fluff~ Also in Matthew's POV.**

My eyes look around the bar or "pub" as England would say. I searched the crowd for my pina colada boy, that sounded possessive and I don't mean it to be. My eyes were caught on England for a moment and I shuttered, he was pissed*. He was talking to an annoyed India with a slurred speech about how he shouldn't have left and how much he missed the other. India-in a forcefully polite manner-excused himself.

I raised my hand and gave a light wave, it was a pleasant surprise when he noticed and waved back with a smile before sitting besides Russia. China-whom was also sitting with Russia-shot him an annoyed look whist Russia continued to smile-though it widened-and greeted India happily.

Turning my attention back to looking around the bar I searched for that bouncing curl. I am unsure when it had started but I began to see Italy in a different way, I _believe_-not completely sure-it began in a meeting.

The Italian and I had been the only one's not arguing over some petty topic. Italy had seemed bored until he noticed me-actually **noticed**_ me_!-and pulled me into a conversation. I had been shy and stuttered a few of my words, but he continued to smile in that carefree manner, as though the world was at peace and no one had ever been touched by the abusive hand of war.

I had blushed and gave a hesitant smile back which made his own smile widen as he cooed something at me, it was a whispered word so I could not hear it. We had become friends after and he visited me many times, especially when he wanted to make pasta or-embarrassingly-have a sleepover-it's embarrassing because he never wore clothing while sleeping.

Blinking out of my slight flashback I finally caught sight of Italy though…he was flirting with women.

**He's straight~ There is no way he would ever what to be with _you_.**

I sighed at my inner-voice.

"Ahh~" the girls sighed doe eyed and giggly. Italy continued to smile and say something, it was amusing I suppose. He was such a womanizer, though more innocently then France.

I admit I stared at him. It's just… his eyes, those soft kindhearted caramel brown eyes, they made me shiver. It was a pleasant shiver, it caused a warmth to spread throughout my body.

He didn't notice me which saddened me but I decided to go get a drink, nothing alcoholic.

"Kesesesesese~ hey birdie, what can the awesome me get you?" I sat down across from Prussia and smiled.

"Virgin pina colada please." Prussia made an unpleased noise.

"_Virgin_? Why not the totally awesome normal kind?" did I really have to explain it?

"I'm walking on sunshine!" England slurred, skipped past us in a short waiter's apron holding a mug of rum, France was right behind him naked with only a rose covering his vital regions.

I gave him a 'do you see what I'm talking about' look. He still pouted before smirking, I raised an eyebrow but didn't really think of it as I turned in my seat to see the drunk Brit beating on France with his, now, empty mug.

"Here you go birdie, Kesesesesese~" there was amusement in his eyes. Again I ignored it and took my drink with a thank you. I took a sip and my eyebrow raised, it certainly tasted different then what I had thought.

I shrugged and continued to drink it.

…

Flashes past through my mind.

I was walking towards Italy.

His face was red.

He smiled happily at me.

The girls he was with glared at me.

I had his hand in mine.

We were walking down different halls.

That's it…

…

I groaned softly as the sunlight hit my face, rolling on my back I felt a dull pain in my lower area. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly before wincing in pain. I blinked for a moment…what was in my drink?

"Canada~! I made pasta, ve~! …Are you okay, ve~?" I stared at Italy a blush working its way on my face.

"I-Italy… what happened last night?" I asked pulling the blanket further up my bare body.

"Hmm? Oh! We had sex!" he laughed and kissed me before setting the warm plate of pasta on my lap. I was frozen in disbelief.

"W-we what?" Italy laughed again and cuddled into my side before grabbing the fork and twirled some pasta into it before pressing it lightly to my mouth. I opened my mouth to accept it and his smile brightened. He muttered something in Italian and continued to feed me. I normally didn't have pasta for breakfast but I couldn't deny him, besides he spent time making the meal when he didn't have too.

When the pasta was gone Italy moved the plate onto the floor and pulled me close.

"I'm so happy, ve~!" he sighed a cheerful smile stretching his lips.

"I-I am too Italy." I said forgetting what I had asked.

…

"Hey Canadia!" I looked at America and raised a brow.

"It's Canada and what?" I asked with a slight wince in my step.

"What did you do with Italy? The little dude wont stop singing." my cheeks heated up at the mention.

"U-um well I confessed, eh…?" was last night even a confession? Maybe this morning, my cheeks turned redder at the thought.

"Ho-ly shit! What's that on your neck? !" America exclaimed pulling at my shirts collar and revealing the hickey's Italy left from last night's…encounter.

"Huh?" I said before my face up to my ears turned red.

"Canada~! Ve~ Do you want to go get pasta for lunch~?" Italy asked showing up out of nowhere and grabbing my hand before pulling me away from my suspicious brother. I could have kissed him right then and there for saving me from awkward questions with America.

"Thanks Italy I had a feeling things were going to be awkward." I sighed my blush going away. Italy hummed and wrapped his arms around my waist before kissing me.

"Much better than pasta, ve~" Italy said dreamily making me flush.

That's how our relationship started…I'm going to need to thank Prussia for whatever he put in my drink…

"Hey Canada! Thanks for the strip dance~!" Hungary squealed waving a camera.

On second thought I'm going to kill him.

* * *

Kage: **moonlightgaia123**, I hope you enjoyed the one-shot if there was something you disliked I'll happily fix it for you. ^^

*An offensive term meaning very drunk. It is used in Australia, New Zealand, and the UK.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	17. I Want A Mom That Will Last Forever

Kage: XD Yes, Italy was seme~

Thank you, **Mew I is Dinosaur **(IKR?), **Ayumi Kudou **(Sure I'll do those requests~ Do you have any songs for your desired requests?), **moonlightgaia123** (Maple! -Drinks it- But what do I do with the beer…? -is under aged- … -puts in fridge unsuspicious-ly- Thank you and your welcome~ ^^), **TheNextAlice** (8D Awesomeness~!), **iivolgelchen** (Thank you~ -Adds request to list- I took a listen to that song :3 it's cute.), **Luckysee12** (Is that a challenge~? -Stands out in sun making glasses lenses darken(its night right now though…)- Challenge excepted~! And okay only one.), and **MattieMicBrownWilliams** (Sure~ Do you have a song with your request? :3), for reviewing.

Enjoy the fluff!

* * *

**I Want A Mom That Will Last Forever(Cyndi Lauper): No real pairings. Just brotherly.**

**Warning: Fluff, pure unadulterated fluff.**

"I want a mum." Bruce said one day, Matthew smiled sadly remembering a darkly tanned face outlined with long dark hair and warm brown eyes.

He looks up from Kaelin, though he kept a good grip on the toddler. Picking the child up and setting him gently on his hip Matthew walks over to Bruce and kneels down. Kaelin wiggles lightly in Matthew's hold and when he's put down he entertains himself with the grass. Kaoru looks over at them before walking over and joined Kaelin in playing with the grass.

"What do you want her to be like?"

"I want a mum that will last forever."

…

"Shh, it's going to be okay Bruce." Matthew whispered holding Bruce close as the Australian cried.

"He hates me, I know he does." Bruce whimpered face buried in Matthew's shirt, it smelled of the forest. It was calming.

"He doesn't mean it." Matthew said his fingers gently running threw Bruce's hair.

Sniffling Bruce simply lays against Matthew.

"Okay."

…

Matthew's hand was free; Kaelin was on Matthew's back in a pouch of sorts while Kaoru stood to his left side holding onto Matthew's hand leaving his right hand free.

Should he?

Maybe he shouldn't…

"Bruce are you okay?" Matthew asked in worry before gently taking hold of his hand.

Bruce grinned back up at him.

"I'm fine."

…

"You did very well Bruce, Kaoru. You both deserve some sweets." Matthew smiled cheerfully before noticing Kaelin's dejected face.

"You're getting some sweets too Kaelin no need to look so sad." Kaelin smiled.

Overjoyed the three colonies followed their big brother figure to the kitchen.

…

"I want all three of you to go to sleep, alright?" Matthew said gently as he tucked Kaelin and Kaoru. Stopping in front of Bruce Matthew put on a faux stern look.

"And don't try to stay up." laughing Matthew finally tucked in Bruce and made his way to the candle's; he blew out most of them but left one on.

"Goodnight." Matthew gained a few sleepy goodnights in return.

…

"Its in the closet Matthew!" shaking Bruce, Kaelin, and Kaoru held onto each other and stared at Matthew who held a sword at his side.

"You stay where you are I'll chase it away." Matthew closed the door to their room blocking them from seeing what would have happened inside. There were thumps and grunts before a squeal sounded and a sound of a window slamming open. Gathering their bravery the three colonies opened the door to see a slight mess in their room and Matthew standing at the window fist raised and shaking.

"And stay out you coward!"

…

"And with that the fairy gave up her life to save her sister. The sister grew and when she got married she named her first born after the fairy. She told the baby many stories about their adventures and with that they lived happily ever after."

Sniffling Bruce, Kaoru and Kaelin looked up at Matthew hopefully. Matthew smiled and nodded.

"Once upon a time there lived a very beautiful princess…"

…

"When the sun goes down,

And the moon comes up,  
And the stars twinkle in the skies,  
Then, my little one,  
It's time for bed  
And time to close your eyes;  
For the fairies wait  
Till you're fast asleep  
To bring sweet dreams to you,  
And the moon and stars  
Through the windows peep  
To see what the fairies will do."

Matthew always sang them lullabies before they went to sleep and now was not an exception.

"Goodnight." and with each lullaby came, soon after, a goodnight kiss.

…

"Bruce? What are you doing out of bed?" Matthew asked yawning softly.

"I had a nightmare." Matthew took a closer look at Bruce and noticed it looked as though he were going to cry.

"Come, you can sleep with me tonight."

…

"The nightmare is gone Bruce." Matthew said gently holding Bruce close as he rocked forward and back.

"I-it was s-so scary!"

Matthew laying on the floor, eyes open and staring ahead blankly with blood surrounding and staining his person. That was Bruce's worst nightmare.

…

"You love us right Matthew?" Bruce asked gaining the two other colonies attention and together all three looked up at Matthew who, currently, was making lunch.

"Of course, I love all three of you with all my heart."

"Forever?"

Matthew smiled down at them.

"Yes, forever and ever."

"We love you too, Matthew." the three of them synched.

They noticed a tear run down Matthew's face and immediately questioned him worriedly.

"It's nothing." Matthew said tears in his eyes and smiling.

…

"I'll always be here Bruce, to protect and watch you." Matthew smiled pressing a kiss to the Australian's head before standing and holding out his hand.

"Lets go get Kaelin and Kaoru, their studies should be finished now." Bruce grabbed hold of Matthew's hand and smiled. He felt safe.

…

"I will always love you." Bruce, Kaoru and Kaelin smiled, there was no doubt in their minds that it wasn't true, they knew Matthew loved them.

…

"Bruce are you okay?" Matthew asked setting down the laundry basket on the bed besides the Australian.

"It's so lonely when it's just me." Bruce murmured making Matthew hum.  
"Well I'm here."

…

"Matthew come play with us! Please?" Matthew bit down on his bottom lip before looking at the dishes he had to wash.

"I'll be right there!" Matthew called rinsing his hands before running out into the yard.

Please allow me a pardon, he thought as he chased the squealing giggling colonies.

…

"It's so gloomy outside." Bruce murmured gaining two sounds of agreement. Matthew looked up from his book and over at the saddened colonies.

"The rain isn't that bad, look." they followed Matthew's finger and their eyes widened in delight.

"Oh it's a rainbow!" Kaelin gasped pressing his face against the glass to gain a closer look.

Smiling to himself Matthew congratulated himself in finding something to ease the colonies sadness.

…

"On second thought, I don't need a mum." Bruce looked up at Matthew and smiled.

How could he not have seen it?

He may not have a mum but he had something even better.

A brother like Matthew.

* * *

Kage: This was written in an hour and a half. 8D I had been writing something else, with a different song, but it took to long and seemed to be going nowhere. Then I remembered this song(Rugrats trip to Paris~) and had this instant idea.

Their was a Justin Beiber commercial(something about his music or IDK something) and my sister said something that immediately got my rage.

Me: You know Justin Beiber is Canadian, right?

My little sis: No he isn't.

Me: -Instant rage- Yes, he is.

My little sis: Um, no he isn't.

-Goes back and forth a little bit-

Me: -Annoyed and livid- Mom! Isn't JB Canadian? !

My mom: Yup.

Me: Ha! In your face!

My little sis: -.- What is wrong with you…?

Me: :3 Hetalia~

My sis: -groans- (I mention a little too much Hetalia around the house but I do not care! 8D)

Thank you for putting up with my stupid convo and…

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	18. I Could Fall In Love

Kage: See~ I told you it was fluffy~ I think my favorite part of it was the part when Matthew gets rid of the "Monster".

And Two Updates in one day W00T!

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666**(Tis Okay~! Give me a request when you can and as many as you want! ^^ And thank you~),** TheNextAlice**(I know I felt sad when listening to it. -hands you tissues-),** KarimeA**(Yay! Seme England! *-* Me Gusta),** Inumaru12**(So many idea's already for the German Sparkle Party XD Is Mattie drunk too? Or does he slowly get drunk while he's with them? XD),** iivolgelchen**(Thank you. -gives you tissues-), **moonlightgaia123**( Maple Cookies! O3O -noms-),** Psychotetic**(^^ Thank you!),and** Mew I is Dinosaur**(IKR? I want a boyfriend like him, it would be so cute!), for reviewing.

I hope you like your request **Trinn**.

Enjoy.

* * *

**I could fall in love(Selena): GerCan**

**Warning: Alfred being rude, unintentionally, he's trying to protect Mattie. Sexual Mentionings with Maple Syrup and all that good stuff.**

Please leave, Matthew thought as Ludwig's hands came to his face in a gentle gesture. Matthew felt his face heat up and he sighed knowing he had already fallen deep. Eyes half lidded Matthew leaned ever so slightly into the touch. Ludwig blushed a light shade of pink.

It amused Matthew because Ludwig always seemed to be in so much control and yet simple romantic gestures like these left him blushing like a shy schoolgirl.

"Do you want to come in?" Matthew asked softly reminding Ludwig that they were in front of the Canadian's hotel room. Ludwig's face heated up more and sheepishly he accepted.

Matthew allowed Ludwig to enter first; Kumajirou was already in the mini-fridge soft murmurs of "food?" escaping him.

"You're hungry again Kuma?" Matthew uttered walking over to the bear to get him something to eat. Ludwig settled albeit stiffly on the couch.

"How has your visit been so far?" Ludwig tried feeling a little more awkward.

"It's been nice, except for the jetlag." Matthew said smiling over his shoulder at Ludwig whom nodded in agreement.

Making sure that Kumajirou was happily fed Matthew stood and sat besides the German a smile still on his lips.

"How has your time been?" he asked.

Ludwig didn't answer for a moment before blinking.

"Vhat?"

"How has your time been?" Matthew repeated.

Matthew was amused by the shade of red that stained Ludwig's cheeks for the rest of the night.

…

"Hey Mattie!" Matthew looked up at a frowning Alfred.

"What's wrong?" Matthew questioned placing Kumajirou on the floor so he could pack up his papers.

"Iggy told me he saw you with Germany!" Alfred exclaimed as though it were some scandalous rumor. Matthew raised a brow.

"What if it did happen?"

"You can't be serious."

"And if I am?"

"_Mattie_!" Alfred whined.

"What?" Matthew said deciding to humor his brother.

"You shouldn't hang out with him! Don't you remember the world wars? He's a _Nazi_!"

"He regrets his past Alfred or should I remind you of your slavery time… Master?"

…

Matthew never mentioned the Nazi comment to Ludwig.

Much like Alfred never mentioned the "Master" comment.

…

Matthew's relationship with Ludwig grew, something he did not want happening.

Simply because he didn't want to be let down the next time they saw each other.

Though much to Matthew's surprise, Ludwig didn't forget him. It was almost as though he could see the difference between Alfred and him.

Though Matthew only scoffed to himself and wondered what fairytale land he believed he was in.

…

"Ludwig have you ever had pancakes?" Ludwig looked up at Matthew with a slightly confused expression.

"Once or twice, Gilbert raves about them every day though." Matthew smiled pulling down flour, sugar, and every other ingredient needed to make the fluffy heavens.

"Let me make some, maybe you'll like 'em." Matthew said with an innocent smile, because really he didn't expect much.

I'll just mention.

Ludwig _loved _them.

Especially the maple syrup.

His favorite style?

Syrup covered Canadian.

…

"_Ludwig_~" Matthew giggled sleepily leaning into the German's touch.

"Ja?" Ludwig asked in a surprisingly playful manner.

"Hmm… _embrasse-moi_*." the request gained no negative response and Ludwig leaned forward to gently press his lips to Matthew's. Quickly it turned more passionate, and at the exact moment Alfred burst in a game in hand.

"Hey Mattie! Kiku leant me a new ga-HOLY FUCK!"

* * *

Kage: Fail, fail everywhere. I hope you liked it **Trinn** and I'm sorry for its short length. I will be writing more of this pairing because it's my secret OTP. 8D

Here's a thing about this pairing that I totally agree with, found it on tumblr XD

This is one of the reasons why I like GerCan. They love Polar Bears. Even though the pairing is more of a crack pairing, I think these two would be a good couple.

They both love the outdoors. Camping, hiking, fishing, hunting, ect.

They love animals

Canada's quiet nature, willingness to help others, and layback nature would be refreshing for Germany when he gets stressed or overcome by work.

They both like cooking and baking.

Hehe, I remember someone's view on the pairing. They said that Germany/Canada is more of a quiet, warm, 'Husband/Wife', relationship. That they would be so content with each other that there wouldn't be any drama. (But we all know that wouldn't be true, especially with their families)

I think that this couple needs a little more love. I just find this pairing to be very sweet and over looked.

I agree one hundred percent with this. XD

* Kiss me, I don't know French or Canadian French so I'm unsure if I got that right. ^^U I'm sorry. ;A; Don't kill me please.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	19. Take A Hint

Kage: I'm happy you enjoyed your request Trinn. ^^ And sure I'll take your request. :3

Thank you, **Lucksee12** (I'm sorry you didn't enjoy the last chapter. ;A;), **MattieMicBrownWilliams** (Oh, that's okay ^^ I'll see if I can find a good song for them.), **Trinn **(Once again I'm happy you liked your request :3), and **moonlightgaia123** (You were? XD Awesome!) for reviewing.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Take A Hint(Victorious): Romano X Canada, one-sided: PruCan, Spamano**

**Warning: Cursing, Spain and Prussia being pushy, Sexual mentionings. Human AU.**

It had been a nice night, Matthew and Romano, a fiery Italian who was the elder brother of his friend Feliciano and his boyfriend, were enjoying the night at a restaurant. What they didn't expect was the Prussian and Spaniard who invited themselves to their table. Now usually Romano would be cursing up a storm but he was hesitant about using that type of language around Matthew since the blonde seemed so fragile and innocent.

Already the boys were making themselves comfortable and hitting up the Canadian and Italian much to the two boy's annoyance. Couldn't they take a hint and know that they weren't interested. Why was it always _these_ types of people who hit on them? It's as though there were hundred's of them in the corners waiting for the moment to strike.

'Really?' Matthew thought in annoyance as he stared at the restaurant ceiling.

"Can I have your number?" the grinning albino leaned forward finger tipping Matthew's head up so he could look into the Canadian's eyes.

'Put me on the spot why don't ya.' Matthew frowned.

"I'm sorry I don't give out phone numbers to strangers." Matthew said politely as he pulled away from the albino's touch.

"Get away from me tomato bastard!" turning his attention to his boyfriend he noticed the Spaniard getting _friendly_.

"Aww! You look like a tomato! I think we should hook up, si?" Matthew grabbed hold of Romano's hand without the two others noticing.

"I don't think we should." Romano hissed back, lightly squeezing Matthew's hand.

"Get your hands off my hips." Matthew exclaimed shying away from the albino's hands. Romano instantly pulled Matthew closer and glared at the albino who touched his boyfriend in such a disrespectful manner.

"I'll punch you in your fucking lips." he growled shaking his fist threateningly.

"Aww! You shouldn't be so mean." Matthew took notice of where the Spaniard was staring and frowned. Romano's backside was facing the Spaniard slightly and it seemed the other man couldn't take his eyes away.

"You should stop staring at his-" Matthew started only to be cut off by a red cheeked Romano.

"Hey!" Romano's eye twitched and he glared more.

"What were your names again?" Matthew asked trying to take everyone's attention elsewhere.

"Antonio." the Spaniard winked.

"Gilbert." the Prussian stated with a smirk

"Matthew." Matthew said politely though he pressed more to Romano.

"Romano." the two didn't seem to take notice of the Italian's possessive arm over the Canadian's shoulders.

"Those are some cute names." Gilbert spoke leaning forward.

"Si." Antonio agreed doing the same.

"Comrade Matvey? Comrade Romano?" all looked up at the Russian standing at their table smile still on his lips but eyes filled with slight confusion.

"Hello Ivan." Matthew chirped, Romano gave an awkward smile and raised his hand in a 'hello' gesture.

"Are they bothering you? Should I take care of it?" Ivan's smile turned more dark sending chills up the two uninvited and unwanted male's spines.

"Don't worry were taking care of it." Romano said politely no curse word in sight, really who would curse out a sadist Russian? But Romano also held respect for the taller male.

"…Alright then. Matvey we should have a hockey game soon, da?" Matthew perked up his eyes seeming to turn a darker shade of purple.

"Oui. I would love to, eh." Matthew agreed making Ivan smirk.

"Good. I will see you later, da?" the Russian turned and raised his hand in goodbye.

"Bye Ivan." Romano said while Matthew waved hyperactively.

"You play hockey, birdie?" Romano twitched at the nickname whist Matthew looked confused.

"Yeah, it's my favorite sport." Matthew said.

"Do you play sports Romano?" the Italian moved away from the Spaniard before nodding.

"I play football with my brother, not that stupid American kind either. European football." Romano said warily.

"He's really good at violin too." Matthew put in grinning at the blushing Italian.

Really it was very romantic to find an Italian singing under your window whist playing the violin.

You know if it was really your window and not your elder brother's.

"I play the violin." Gilbert cut in. Cutting off Matthew's musing and Romano's embarrassment.

"I also play European football as well." Antonio said grinning at Romano in a goofy fashion.

"You do?" Matthew asked an eyebrow rose.

"You know what; I think I'm beginning to hate European football." Romano deadpanned.

"Well yeah, I'm the Awesome Gilbert. It would be totally un-Awesome if I didn't know how." Matthew's brow rose higher and he gave Gilbert a look of doubt.

"That's so harsh Roma." Romano twitched.

"Don't call me that." the Italian growled.

"You know, maybe we should go to my house and get acquainted." Gilbert said in a predatory fashion.

"Si! It would be fun…" both looked at the Canadian and Italian with bedroom eyes.

"Okay! Okay! You know what! Fuck you asshole! Goddamn! You both can fuck each other or yourselves!" Romano yelled standing up. He pushed the table away from himself happy that it could move before grabbing Matthew's wrist and pulling the Canadian along.

Matthew staggered after him and tripped slightly.

"Shit! You okay?" Romano asked turning to the Canadian worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, besides I can take a hit." Matthew winked at the flustered Italian with a bright smile.

"Aww birdie don't go!" Gilbert exclaimed standing.

"Roma come back!" Antonio cried also standing.

Matthew and Romano turned to the others with matching frowns. They had unknowingly gained everyone's attention.

"Can't you take a hint?" Matthew asked.

"Aren't we fucking obvious enough?" Romano said placing an arm around Matthew's hips making Antonio's and Gilberts eyes widen.

"No, you can't have my number." Matthew said to a now embarrassed Gilbert.

"No, I don't think we should hook up. Damn it." Antonio had the decency to look down in shame.

"You asked for my sign, just so you know its _stop_." Gilberts cheeks turned a light pink.

"If I had a fucking dollar for every pet name you just dropped. You'd be here and we would both be on a yacht." Romano growled pulled Matthew closer.

"What about no don't you get?" Matthew asked gently.

"Go tell your friends that, no, were not fucking interested." Romano hissed pointing to the table he had seen the Prussian and Spaniard come from.

"In case you didn't get the hint-" Matthew started.

"Were _dating_ fucktards." Romano cut Matthew off and glared at the two humiliated boys.

"Were going steady." Matthew mumbled playing with a pretty ring on his finger. Romano blushed redder than a tomato unconsciously touching the chain around his neck where he knew his ring was.

"Romano's a lovely romanti-." Romano covered Matthew's mouth cheeks turning an even _redder_ shade.

"Shhhh! don't tell them _that_!" Matthew's amused eyes looked down at his blushing boyfriend.

"Hopefully you understand now." Matthew said sympathetically.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" Romano was already dragging the Canadian out the door.

…

"Ve! Roma this is Luddy and his brother Gilbert come say hel-oh..." Feliciano muttered turning away with red cheeks. Romano glared from under the blanket with a darker shade of red. Matthew stayed under Romano staring at the people in the doorway with a mixture of embarrassment and horror.

"Ve can talk later." the tall muscular blonde said in embarrassment as he closed the door.

"T-that's birdie!" they heard on the other side of the door.

Romano groaned head falling to Matthew's shoulder.

"What were the odds that Feli would become friends with the brother of Gilbert?"

"Shut up."

"But it's funny!"

"Really? What about _this_ is _this_ funny?"

"_Romano_!"

* * *

Kage: Hope you liked the chapter. And also I would like to tell you about something.

I saw this on a story I was reading so,

**Let's also participate in _THE BLACK OUT DAY_ on _JUNE 23(which is tomorrow)_ organized by Zukofan2005. On that day, June 23, _GTM Timing_, Please don't go to this site.**

**DO NOT: pm, update, review, read…anything. We should do this because, hopefully, if enough people join then maybe they will take us seriously.**

I'll try to update again today but I may not succeed so… see you on the 24th!

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	20. Call Me Maybe

Kage: This is for **TheNextAlice**, I hope you like your request. ^^

Thank you, **iivolgelchen**_(X2)_(I LOVE GerCan! And I don't think of them as crack pairings if they show up in foreign relationships. XD I'm weird I know but I had read a Switzerland X Canada where the author said that it would be canon because of their connections in foreign relations so… yeah! ^-^ I love Weird Crack pairings as well me and my best friend love to talk about the most crackiest pairings ever like **Sweden** and _Italy_! XDDDDD and I'm happy you love them! You thought it was funny? O.o I thought it was a little funny but like I said a few chaps back I don't really think I'm funny. ^-^U) **moonlightgaia123** (Yay! I love Skillet! And I was thinking of what I could do with that song but I never figured what to do with the pairing thank you and I'm happy you enjoyed it!), **thatgirlwiththeglasses** (Hello! -Waves- and its okay! As long as you like the one-shot I'm happy ^-^ and I'm happy you thought it was funny. XD), **Luckysee12** (Oh! Yay! Okay, I suppose it's sort of like when someone makes Canada female(I love female Canada! It's just I want to know that I'm not reading Yaoi. XD) and they don't say that in the warnings it's like; _oh this is cute! I can't wait to hear ab-wait Matthew is a Madeline? Well it's still cute! -reads but feels a little bit let down-_ I'm just Yaoi crazy if you can't tell -is so Yaoi crazy she made Belarus Male- XD)

Oh my gosh! I barely noticed how many review's I have. 0.0

I'm really, really happy you guys like my one-shots even though they aren't the best thing around XD.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Call me maybe(Carly Rae Jepson): Prucan**

**Warning: Nothing really, Human AU. Alfred and Matthew aren't brothers. Matthew's older brother is Francis(France).**

Matthew held the penny to his chest, eyes closed and voice silent as he flipped it into the well. Opening his eyes he was surprised to see someone across from him, he was albino from what Matthew could tell. His eyes were red and his hair was pure white. Nodding to the person across from him politely Matthew pulled up on the strap of his backpack and began to walk away.

"Hey Birdie! Wait up." pausing Matthew looked over his shoulder with a raised brow.

It was the albino male; Matthew racked his brain for a name for the familiar face and was able to remember the other in his history class.

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Matthew blushed feeling silly for not remembering the other. Gilbert was part of the Bad Touch Trio made up of himself, a Frenchman named Francis (His big brother actually) and a Spaniard named Antonio. The three of them always cooked up the most ingenious of pranks and never got in trouble for it, supposedly Gilbert's father was the owner and principal of the school.

"Do you need something?" Matthew asked turning to the other.

"…No its nothing." Matthew blinked in confusion before his blush darkened.

"Hey I know I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me, maybe." Matthew mumbled pulling out his notebook and pen, ripping a piece off he wrote his number before holding it out to the albino.

"Oh, Awesome!" Gilbert grinned grabbing the paper from Matthew's hand. Matthew's eyes lowered to the ground and his blush darkened as Gilbert's hand ruffled his hair.

"So…Call me whenever you can…maybe." Matthew said softly with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I'll totally be calling soon. See ya birdie!" Gilbert said still grinning as he began to walk away.

…

"Dude! You got it bad!" Alfred laughed lightly punching the Canadian's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Matthew said his cheeks heating up and warming his hands.

"Fine. Fine. So…you just gave him your number?"

"Yes and I have no idea what possessed me to do it." Matthew mumbled in embarrassment.

Alfred simply laughed again.

…

"Comrade Matvey likes Gilbert?" Ivan, a very tall Russian, said looking at the Canadian. They were about the same height give or take an inch or two.

"I don't know that yet, I may have a crush on him…" Matthew muttered skating slowly.

Ivan skated towards Matthew in array of tricks showing off his inner figure skater.

"You don't know yet?" Ivan asked.

"Nope." was Matthew's quick answer.

…

Ring-Ring.

Looking up from his homework Matthew stared at his cell phone in confusion. Seeing that it was a phone number he didn't know Matthew hesitated before answering, he was too polite.

"_Bonjour_, Matthew Williams Bonnefoy speaking." Matthew drawled holding the phone between his shoulder and ear as he began to trace light circles on his paper before erasing and repeating the process.

"Birdie! It's me Gilbert the Awesome!" Matthew almost dropped the phone and fumbled with it before getting a good grip on it.

"O-oh! Hello Gilbert." Matthew said placing his pencil down and closed his notebook.

"Sorry for taking so long to call birdie but y'know school and stuff." the words were sheepishly said and Matthew felt his cheeks heat up.

"Y-yeah, its okay." Matthew whispered.

…

"Matthieu! Are you alright! ?" Matthew blinked up at his elder brother Francis for a few moments.

"What happened?" Matthew asked pure confusion on his face.

"…You got hit in the head with a soccer ball." Francis said laughing nervously.

"Yo Birdie! You okay?" Matthew was sure it was very unhealthy for most of his blood to rush to his cheeks but…who knew for sure?

Gilbert was staring at him, slight worry in his eyes and Matthew found his gaze locked on the other's eyes. Gilbert looked nice in his dark red short with ripped jeans; he noticed the albino's skin was showing.

…

"Hey birdie…I was wondering…" Matthew looked over at Gilbert from under his lashes wondering what could have made the other so nervous.

"Would you…um y'know…like to go out sometime…?" Matthew blinked before smiling shyly.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Awesome!"

…

"If you hurt him I have no quarels with going to jail for torture and first degree murder." Gilbert found himself scared shitless as he looked at his best friend.

"Do we understand each other?" wordlessly and about to pee himself Gilbert nodded.

* * *

Kage: I hope you liked your request **TheNextAlice**. ^^

Now I need to write the rest of next chapter before starting on the next request I also need to go through the list and place everyone's username besides the request to make this easier. XD

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	21. Before He Cheats

Kage: Super quick Update! ^u^ New record! -Rave dances-

Thank you, **Ayumi Kudou** (I looked it up but instead of _AreoSmith_ it keeps turning up as _Journey_, I love _Facedown_ by _Red_ _Jumpsuit_ now I need to listen too _I don't want to be in love _by _Good Charlotte._ ^u^), **iivolgelchen **(Thank you. ^w^ Ooh! More requests! -Puts on list-), Luckysee12 (XDDD I have to add that to one of my stories! ! ! !) and **Scarlet Path **(Human Kuma! Awesome XD and thank you) for reviewing.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Before He Cheats(Carrie Underwood): GerCan Prussia/Many**

**Warning: Damage to an innocent car, Cheating, slight cursing, Matthew standing up for himself(He shouldn't be pushed over all the time its time to let out some of that Canadian rage.) Oocness I suppose and Human AU.**

"That bastard." Matthew hissed under his breath as he leaned against the doorway watching his so called boyfriend make out with the brunette Italian. He didn't blame the Italian, no never, they were actually best friends and he knew the Italian didn't see this as anything more then being friendly. Or maybe he really was kissing his boyfriend, though it was still okay because he had never told his Italian friend that he was dating the albino.

Though that wasn't an excuse for his boyfriend to be kissing other people.

Still hunched over, a habit of his even when he wasn't carrying Kumajirou because he has insecurity issues, Matthew silently walked back upstairs. He wasn't very surprised to see Ludwig sitting at the table.

"Matthew." Ludwig greeted, back straight and face blank of emotion.

"Ludwig." Matthew greeted back, hands going into his pockets.

"Again?" Ludwig asked.

"With Feli this time." Matthew answered sitting across from the German.

Ludwig raised a brow awaiting further information.

"Feli doesn't know I'm dating Gilbert so he's innocent."

Ludwig hummed nodding.

"What are you going to do?"

"A little revenge, then I'm going to break up with him."

"You know I might have to tell him."

Matthew's brow rose and he rested his chin on his hand.

"Must you?"

"Well…not really if you are willing to do something…"

Matthew already knew where this was going.

"What is this 'something'?" he questioned, choosing to humor Ludwig.

"Would you allow me to take you on a date?"

Matthew smiled bitterly; Ludwig had asked this question before. It was after the first time Gilbert had cheated on him. Matthew had denied him hoping that what happened between him and Gilbert wouldn't have happened again.

However,

This was the twelfth time Gilbert had cheated on him.

"You know what Ludwig that sounds really nice right now. Yes, I would like that." Matthew's smile brightens some as he nods in confirmation to the German's question.

…

"When did you find out he was cheating on you the first time?" Ludwig asked leaning again the garage as Matthew keyed the sides of Gilbert's car.

"I went to the club, he's always at the club, and guess who I find him with. _Francis_. My _cousin_. They're dancing the dirtiest dance I have ever seen. It was like they were having sex with their clothes on…" Ludwig almost winces when Matthew digs as least half of the key into the side of the car and begin to forcefully drag it not caring about the condition of the key.

"The second time?"

"Arthur, Alfred's older brother. You've seen him right? Messy hair, bushy eyebrows, drinks tea all the time, currently dating Kiku."

"What were they doing?"

"Gilbert was buying him drinks the fruity girly kind that Brit can't handle anything stronger, but while doing so he was making out with him." Matthew rolled his eyes when his key finally snapped.

"Third?"

"Alfred, he didn't know I was dating Gilbert like the rest of 'em. You know me, the ghost, the person in the background, blending scenery."

"So what did Gilbert do with him?"

"Gilbert had him bent over a pool table; supposedly he was teaching Alfred how to play but really is moving your hips against the other's ass part of it?" Matthew reached into his pocket and withdrew his pocket knife, picking up Gilbert's key ring he found the car alarm and control. Opening the car he allowed the keys to fall again before pulling open the door. Ludwig looked at the mess and sighed at his brother's multiple _blunders_, he knew they weren't blunders but very serious very wrong deeds, at least to the dating world. He approached Matthew to see what the other was doing. Instead he was impressed by how neatly the Canadian wrote his initials into the car seat. His cheeks warmed when Matthew pulled himself into the car and sat upon his knees with his torso against the middle compartment that turned into a seat when lifted. The Canadian's bottom was raised and Ludwig felt like a pervert for staring.

"Fourth?"

"Elizabeta as shocking as that is. She was drunk singing some white-trash song of Shania karaoke. Gilbert then dragged her away from the stage and to the bathrooms." Ludwig could see and hear Matthew shutter in disgust.

"Fifth?"

"Ivan."

"…What?"

"Same exact thing I said when I found them."

"What were they doing?"

"Ivan was drunk and I suppose Gilbert was hoping he was going to be lucky."

"Sixth?" Ludwig asked as Matthew crawled into the back seats.

"Hmm…I dunno but he was dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo… so I can only suppose it was a guy." Matthew shrugged his shoulders.

"Seventh?" Ludwig asked closing the front seat door and opening the back seat door for Matthew whom fluttered his eyelashes and smiled.

"Such a gentleman." Matthew cooed allowing himself to be picked up and gently placed on the floor.

"Roderich, Gilbert was on a picnic with him when I walked by."

"Eighth?"

"I forgot what her name was but she was from Belgium. Gilbert was kissing her in a corner." Matthew kneeled besides a tire and dug his knife into it before pulling.

"Ninth?"

"Basch. Thought it was more forced onto him." Matthew muttered as he moved onto the next tire.

"Tenth?"

"Toris, supposedly Gilbert asked him on a date and he was too polite to refuse since he obviously wants to be with Feliks." Matthew said as he put the pocket knife back into his pocket before grabbing one of Gilbert's bats. Why waste a perfectly good hockey stick when there was a bat lying around?

"Eleventh?"

"Tino, Gilbert tried to ask him out but Tino refused and then Berwald showed up." Matthew smiled slightly as the sound of glass shattering filled the air.

"Twelfth?"

"Is currently happening."

Ludwig walked away from the car as Matthew began to move onto the windows. A part of Ludwig died when he took in the state of the car but his brother deserved it for playing with the Canadian's feelings.

Once done Matthew threw the bat away and walked to Ludwig.

"You wouldn't cheat on me right?" Matthew asked coyly smirking slightly up at the German.

They were surprised when the door opened to reveal Gilbert, whom looked over at his car.

"B-bruder? Birdie?" Gilbert muttered staring at the car.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat." Matthew huffed grabbing hold of Ludwig's hand.

"B-bu-"

"Were through Gilbert I don't want to be a rebound toy anymore. Tell Feli I said hello." Matthew began to walk away pulling Ludwig along.

"Wait! Where are you taking my bruder? !" Gilbert yelled.

"He asked me out and I said yes! He'll be a ton better than you!" Matthew yelled back, for once being loud.

Gilbert stayed quiet as his ex and brother left.

"Ve. Gilbert you shouldn't have done that to Matthew." he turned to look at Feliciano who was wiping at his lips and frowning.

Gilbert sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why do it?"

Gilbert shrugged making Feliciano sigh.

"I have to go. Good luck with cleaning up the car."

Feliciano left soon after leaving Gilbert alone with his trashed vehicle.

"I'll clean it tomorrow." Gilbert grumbled slamming the door close behind him.

* * *

Kage: Fail ending is fail. It just has fail written in black sharpie all over it.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	22. Davy Jones Theme Song

Kage: Sorry for taking so long and I know this isn't a song but I couldn't find any other thing that seemed good for this, besides I like Davy Jones's theme song. ^^ This is for **Can'treallythonkofausername**, I hope you enjoy and I'm really sorry it's not as dark as I would have liked it to be. I'll have to write more of this pairing…

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666** (Yeah. XD Its not my best work sorry. And thank you. :3), **Steve the Star** (Thank you! And its okay I'm just happy people enjoy my one-shots ^^), **iivolgelchen** (I love GerCan~ Its like rising to become my OTP :3 But my OTP is Canada X World(s) XD), **Luckysee12 **(-Fist pump- Yay! I'm happy you enjoyed it even though it isn't my best work ^^U), **Mew I is Dinosaur** (Thank you. ^^ Though it obviously wasn't my best.), **TheNextAlice** (I'm happy you enjoyed your request. ^^), **Ayumi Kudou** (Aww. T-T that's unfair…), **Anonymous Void **(Oh, oops sorry you don't enjoy the song. Thank you though. ^^), **KarimeA **(Ludwig is so cute~ :3) and **moonlightgaia123** (Yay! Happy you enjoyed it. ^^) for reviewing.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Davy Jones's Theme Song(Hans Zimmer): Pirate!Spain X Canada.**

**Warning: Dark Theme's, Mentioned Non-con, Mentions of the selling of people, Kidnapping, Abuse, Character Death, and Fluff at ending(sorta). O.o weird combination I know.**

It had been in the middle of a terrible storm when the ambush began. Matthew held Bruce, Kaelin, and Kaoru close as the captain, Captain Kirkland he said was what he was called, exited the room and ordered them to stay put or else they could walk the plank. Matthew didn't enjoy what the captain had said but placed his efforts into consoling the children.

Through the whole night there were yells and screams along with the sounds of metal clashing and canon balls being fired before the ship rocked. Matthew had moved everyone to a corner of the room and told softly spoken stories of fairies and princesses until the children were asleep. Now he focused on the sounds happening outside the room. There was still the ever present sound of metal meeting and there were words thrown to one another some in English and some in a foreign language Matthew didn't understand. A rather loud shriek of a dying person made him shutter.

Looking around him he spotted a small music box close by. Reaching out carefully his fingers brushed against one side of the cool metal box. He reached a little more and was able to hook his fingers in the creases before dragging it over. It had a small key that needed to be twisted for it to work. After a few twists he stopped allowing the box to whisper its music.

He stayed like that, three children using him as a comforter and music playing in the pitch black room.

Slowly the sounds diminished, Matthew wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

…

It had turned out to be a bad thing. The ship was ransacked and they were taken. It seemed that three people led the ship, a Prussian, a Spaniard, and a Frenchman. The Frenchman's hands were rather clingy and Matthew held the children away from his loose hands. All of them were taken to the suppose leader's quarters and Matthew's hands were bound to the bed. They had told him that if he wanted the children to live that he would need to keep good control of them. Matthew kept the children behind him and stiffly nodded in understanding.

Explaining the situation was easy enough but challenging in its own way, he couldn't say too much and he couldn't say to little. Luckily they understood their position.

"What do we do now?"

Kaoru voiced looking to the door warily.

Matthew rested his head against the bed post.

"I don't know…listen to them I suppose."

…

Matthew's eyes rose as his head was pulled back by his hair. The Spaniard smirked and pulled a little more with a 'tut' and murmur of Spanish. Matthew isn't completely sure but he believes he "belongs" to this Captain. As it turned out the Frenchman and Prussian were not in charge of this vessel. Their own vessels were sunk by the late Captain Kirkland.

"What are you thinking?" the accented voice came from besides his right ear pulling Matthew from his musing.

"I'm thinking aboot what you're going to do with the children and myself." Matthew slipped his own accent messing with one of his words.

"I don't care about the _niños_," Matthew stiffened when the other's hands ran up his sides feeling every curve and ridge.

Matthew wasn't new to this he had been used for other's sexual appetites.

Though that didn't mean it hurt any less.

He moved his head to the side baring his neck; Arthur had loved when he had done that, presenting it to the captain.

Antonio took the offer and leaned down already beginning to mark the pretty unmarred skin.

…

Another gasp came along with an arch of his back away from the pain. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. With each lash came white hot pain, his breath couldn't come in fast enough. He twitched when a hand came onto his smarting back in an almost gentle gesture.

"_Eres mío_."

The words were possessive even if Matthew couldn't completely understand them. His eyes lowered to the rough wood beneath his feet.

The hand left allowing the whip to take it's place again.

…

"Matthew?" Kaoru, Kaelin and Bruce looked up at their tired looking brother worriedly. Matthew forced a smile and slowly walked towards their bunk.

"I'm fine, don't worry." he whispered lying on his stomach with a wince.

"You're bleeding." Matthew shook his head.

"Not anymore."

The three boys' were silent for a moment before approaching and taking their own spots on the bunk.

…

There was a gentle croon in his ear as the pirate held him close; a hand ran up his arm before resting on his shoulder. Fingers pressed into his flesh almost massaging him. Matthew was silent and stared ahead.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Matthew blinked looking over his shoulder at the man with a confused expression.

"P-pardon?" he whispered timidly.

"My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." the tanned skin man repeated nuzzling against Matthew's neck.

"Matthew Williams." Matthew whispered back, again tilting his head to the side.

"You have done this many times haven't you?" Antonio mused.

"Captain Kirkland had…taught me everything I know…" Antonio could tell it was a sore subject.

He didn't speak more about it.

Though that doesn't mean he left Matthew alone.

…

"How did you end up with that _estúpido_ pirate Kirkland, _mi ángel_?" Matthew stared up at Antonio wondering what could have brought him to such a happy mood lately.

He hasn't been struck or touched for the past month.

"My father was a merchant; I was a child when our paths crossed. Captain Kirkland wanted to kill my father but my father gave me to Captain Kirkland to save his own neck. Captain Kirkland still killed him and I've been with him ever since." Matthew shrugged as though he didn't care that his father had practically sold him without a care to pirates.

"When did he start touching you?" Antonio pushed.

"When Alfred left." Matthew murmured looking away.

"Who?"

"Alfred was like a brother to me, we looked very similar as well and most of the time people couldn't tell us apart but I was a quiet child so I faded into the background. Alfred no longer wanted to stay with Captain Kirkland so he escaped and began his own road down becoming a pirate. Never seen him since. Captain Kirkland had been infuriated with Alfred and had me dress and act like him. He would beat me for "leaving", as though he had found Alfred and dragged him back onto the ship." Matthew rubbed lightly at his knuckles as though feeling the pain that had been there when Arthur had first struck him.

"How did the _niños _come to be?" Matthew looked down as though ashamed.

"I expressed my feelings for wanting children, Captain Kirkland, even though he doesn't like children, wanted to make the image of Alfred happy. He stole them, Bruce and Kaelin were orphans while Kaoru was being raised by a young Chinese man." the Canadian's face showed guilt as he finished.

"Right now Kaoru would be eating homemade sweets with the man who was a father to him and Kaelin and Bruce would probably be with a loving family instead of on a ship where there are many chances for them to die. I am entirely at fault that they are here if I hadn't been selfish they would be safe…" Matthew mumbled.

Antonio smiled as though amused.

_"Lindo."_ Antonio muttered looking at Matthews's forlorn expression.

…

"Lovi~!" Matthew held onto the children and looked around as Antonio hugged the little Italian boy in the dress.

"Ah! Tomato bastard! Let go of me! CHIGI! !" Antonio laughed placing 'Lovi' onto the floor gently.

"Who's the girl with the kids?" Matthew flushed in slight embarrassment for being taken as a woman though he supposed it was expected with how much his hair had grown.

"It's a he Lovi~ and he is going to stay here and take care of you along with his _niños_~" Matthew looked surprised at what the Spaniard had said and how happy he sounded.

"What is he your wife? Did you get married bastard? !" Antonio laughed and pinched one of Lovi's tomato red cheeks.

"No he isn't my wife, todavía." Lovi looked over Matthew before nodding.

"You better treat him right bastard." Lovi said looking up at Antonio with a glare.

Matthew didn't dare mention what he had been through with the Spaniard.

Besides things seem to be looking up.

* * *

_Translations:_

Niños: Children.

Eres mío: You are mine.

Estúpido: Stupid.

Mi ángel: My angel.

Lindo: Cute.

Todavía: Yet.

Kage: Sorry if this isn't the right translation I'm Hispanic but I forgot most of the Spanish language. I can understand most of it if my parents speak it but I can't write or read it sorta. ^^U

**Can'treallythonkofausername**, I hope you enjoyed the one-shot. I tried to make it dark but I don't think I did a very good job. -.-U

I'm done with the next chapter so now I'm working on another request. 8D I'm fast~

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	23. Bleed I Must Be Dreaming

Kage: I'm currently working on the next request so I hope my just updated two chapters are enough to keep you entertained for now. ^^ England's an arse in this. -.- **(Why do I keep doing this! ? ! ?)** And I don't know how I came up with this it just suddenly wouldn't leave me alone…

Enjoy.

* * *

**Bleed(I must be dreaming)(Evanescence): AusCan(Towards the end) One-sided MapleTea, UkUs.**

**Warning****: Unintentional Voyeurism, Sexual Mentioning's, Abuse, Use of Canada as a replacement America and Fluff between Australia and Canada.**

This isn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Not to his big brother. Not with Mr. Kirkland. How wrong, this was so wrong.

"Alfred."

He saw his brother wince at the name but continues whatever he was doing to make the elder man gasp in pleasure.

"Alfred, speak to me…_please_."

He had no idea who this Alfred person was for it was defiantly not his brother. However he watched as Matthew opened his mouth and spoke in a strange loud way.

"C'mon Arthur I'm not a peach y'know."

Arthur groaned loudly sealing his lips to Matthew's. He continues to work his hips, Bruce has no idea what he's doing but by the look of Matthew's face it must hurt.

For some strange reason Bruce wants nothing more than to turn away or vomit but he does neither and continues to watch in confusion.

Matthew's face turns towards him with his eyes tightly shut and cheeks tinted a dark shade of red. Matthew is breathing harshly and Arthur has leaned down one hand tracing the dips and curves of his brother's thin body while his mouth in on Matthew's shoulder.

"AlfredAlfredAlfred."

Arthur repeats like a mantra, Bruce could see the tears clinging to Matthew's lashes and wants nothing more than to walk over and wipe them away.

However before he could ponder on it more Matthew's eyes snap open and there is no doubt that he could see the Australian.

Bruce backs away face twisted in horror as Matthew's eyes widen and tears begin to fall. Matthew covers his eyes; teeth clenched, and face showing pure anguish.

Arthur doesn't take notice.

…

Bruce watches as the belt comes down and smacks onto Matthew's red knuckles. With each swing and each wince a kiss is pressed to Matthew's hands after. Arthur lift's Matthews hands and kisses the bruised and slightly bloody flesh.

"You shouldn't have left, love."

Arthur's poison emerald green eyes snap onto Matthew's tear stained face. Matthew bites down on the bottom of his bruised lip.

"I'm sorry…I won't do it again."

Arthur's smirk is dark as his grip on Matthew's hands tightens and his pulls the Canadian closer. Matthew shakes with fear or desire it is hard to tell.

"Really _Alfred_? You will stay forever."

Arthur ignores the wince that came with saying the American's name.

"Yes."

Matthew chokes out the word only to yelp as an open handed smack landed ferociously on his left cheek sending him to the ground. Matthew looks up at Arthur one hand keeping him propped up whist the other shielded his stinging bruising flesh from more harm.

Bruce gasps and his eyes met with the color of emerald. Quickly he turned tail and ran leaving Matthew to stare at the floor in shame and Arthur seethes at seeing their small audience.

"I'm going to need to punish him…"

Matthew looked up and immediately grabbed onto the other man's pants as he allowed himself to beg.

"P-please don't! Please spare him. Please, please don't hurt him! I'll do anything just please he's only a child he doesn't understand…"

Matthew left off as he saw something dark swim in Arthur's eyes.

"_Anything_?"

Matthew nods slowly signing his soul away to the devil.

Arthur smirks before turning away and walking towards the bedroom. Matthew is quiet as he slowly stands and follows.

…

"What is it Bruce?"

Kaoru questioned softly looking up from his mud castle that he was building with Kaelin.

"Bad things are happening to Matthew."

Bruce had to tell someone, such a secret as this couldn't be kept to himself, he couldn't keep it!

"What kind of things?"

Kaoru paused in building while Kaelin continued.

"I don't know what some of it is but I know that Mr. Kirkland hits him a lot."

Kaelin looked up knowing what 'hit' meant and Kaoru was silent.

"Mathoo?" Kaelin asked not yet having the right vocal cords to pronounce their brother's name correctly.

There is no answer as silence fills the air between all three of them.

…

Arthur was waving it in his face now. He was so careless, allowing himself to take Matthew in such a public place.

"Come on, love, do some work." Arthur teased. Matthew bent himself over the desk with his head resting upon his arms.

"Like this?" Matthew whispered.

"Perfect poppet." Bruce left as Arthur settled between his brother's legs.

…

Sometimes Bruce wonders if he's dreaming this up but once he see's Matthew limping that-now painfully fake-cheerful-he doesn't want them to know after all-smile on his lips as he passes with an armload of laundry-bruises showing under the slightly bloody bandages wrapped around his knuckles-Bruce knows why Matthew is limping. He knows that Matthew's smiles are fake; he knows that Matthew is in pain.

And he can't do anything about it.

…

Bruce grows, like Kaoru and Kaelin, and now he looks like a fifteen year old. Matthew looks seventeen, very young, Kaoru looks fourteen-though really he is suppose to look older-and now Kaelin looks six. Bruce doesn't like that Arthur still uses Matthew to quench his sexual thirst. He knows what they are doing and that Matthew is forced into these things. He also knows that Matthew loves Arthur even though the man doesn't care for him.

So when Matthew returns after a beating, Matthew get's beatings because Arthur thinks he's Alfred, Bruce is already waiting with a small tub of warm water-given to him by India-and a clean rag.

Matthew already knows what to do and lies on the bed. Immediately Bruce is straddling his hips and, after soaking and squeezing excess water out of the cloth, he gently rubs the rag onto Matthew's bruised cheek. It is a quiet affair, Matthew doesn't move even when Bruce kisses a small bruise on his face or curls his fingers into his hair giving small gentle tugs so Matthew can move his head to a different angle. He doesn't react when Bruce kisses the corner of his mouth.

This is normal for them now. Another secret to be kept from Kaoru and Kaelin.

Matthew only reacts when Bruce grabs his hand and lathers love and affection onto the abused flesh. Matthew blushes when Bruce kisses each fingertip and each small scar that would disappear at the end of the week.

Once done Bruce holds the pale hands between his own lightly tanned hands. Matthew stares up at him with half-massed eyes knowing what it to come next.

Bruce leans down whist Matthew leans up, their lips meet gently and their hands are held in-between them.

Emerald green eyes narrow and the owner gave a huff before leaving.

* * *

Kage: …So yeah. Sorry if it wasn't that good. ^^U

Off to work! -Goes to write request-

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	24. Dead

Kage: Ugh…I have so much back pain it's not funny. Supposedly when I injured myself two weeks before school ended (I slipped on the metal stairs landing on my bottom and injured my lower back). I hadn't allowed my back to heal (I do multiple things around the house and sometimes had to lift heavy things which stressed out my back). The pain started four days ago but it wasn't much so I hadn't thought about it then yesterday I could barely get up without it bringing tears to my eyes (I never tell my family if I'm hurt because I don't want to be bothersome so I tough it out unlike my sister who whines and cries over the lightest amount of pain).

Even when I tried to get up it took a very long time because each shock of pain would send me gasping and making light sounds (My sister asked if I was going to cry because that's what I ask her when she's in pain, it annoys the heck out of her). Then at night after getting up I went over to the couch my sister was sitting at, I could barely walk, and sat down besides her before crying (My sister was surprised but didn't hesitate in allowing me to cry on her shoulder). My parents reentered the house a few minutes later, we had a barbeque and they always liked staying out in our huge backyard, when they entered they were surprised and worried about me, supposedly I looked like I was about to start crying (My parents thought nothing of my lower back pain because I was doing things I normally do lying down, being on my laptop, etc.(and they thought I was PMSing XD).

After going to the emergency room I found out what was wrong (something about my back muscles being bruised and pulled which caused my pain, it probably didn't help that I had picked up my semi-heavy younger cousin my her feet and gently placed her on the couch the day before yesterday…) and given VERY powerful medication that was supposed to make me loopy (Hey that's a funny word Loopy~ Loooopy~ Say it Looooooopppppyyyyy~~~) it didn't affect me much but it helped with my pain (and made my legs a little numb along with getting me a bit sleepy) so I was happy. My mom had taken a weaker one (WAY weaker) then what I had taken once and it made her woozy (Woozy~ Wooooozzzzyy~). :3 When I had taken the pill my mom said I was going to have fun (supposedly I was going to be "drunk" because of how powerful the medication was) even the nurse who gave me it said I was going to have fun. XD

But as I said it only made me a little numb and sleepy. :3 I am Awesome! XD

So right now I'm lying down on the couch trying not to move (Curse you back pain! DX).

I'm not aloud to sit for long periods of time. T.T If I do it'll place more stress on my back.

Sorry for telling you about my life like this were some blog I probably bore some of you to death. -Revives you with Maple Syrup- So lets get back on schedule.

This request is for **Inumaru12**, hope you enjoy it. ^^

Thank you, **Ayumi Kudou **(Some of that annoys me too, though I did "claim" Canada on deviantArt. XD I don't claim him for myself I just love to pair him with a lot of People(Nations). Some of the Hetalia X Reader inserts are kinda… -face palm- Shipping wars? Like; _Oh I think Canada with Germany is so cute!_** What! ? NO NO NO! Canada can only be with Prussia and Germany belongs to Italy! Don't you know HRE is Germany! ? ! ?** _I just thought it was a cute couple…_ **Well you are wrong!** Seems annoying and a waste of time… I heard of some girls(and boys XD) wishing that the Hetalia characters were real. I would totally love a guy like Canada. ^^ All sweet and quiet maybe a little shy~ So cute~ You **can't** (Or is that can?) tell that I'm a sane Yaoi fan girl? XD Thank you, though my One-shots aren't _that_ awesome~ I'm pretty loyal too but I'm really shy so I don't have many friends at school. I have more online then I do here.), **BlackRoseGirl666** (Thank you! That's very kind of you~ I'm very happy you enjoyed it!), **iivolgelchen**(2) (My stories stalker! XD I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry about Arthur! DX I dunno what's wrong with me I've been reading too much dark MapleTea. I'll make good sweet MapleTea. Don't worry I actually love MapleTea~), **moonlightgaia123** (TT~TT I don't know why I make Arthur so mean! -lies down in corner so she doesn't hurt her back-) and **Mew I is Dinosaur** (Yeah~ He has Bruce and I don't know why I do this to Arthur… -.-)

Enjoy! (ºヮº)৩ ల(ಠ- ಠ)

* * *

**Dead!(My Chemical Romance): Prucan **

**Warning: Angst, Drama(I suppose), Prussia believing he's not Awesome(D:), OOCness, Nations being mean. T.T**

"Prussia." Canada said sitting besides his lover. Said male continued to stare at the ground.

"I'm too awesome to just…be gone." the Prussian muttered. Canada frowned slightly before placing a hand onto his shoulder.

"You'll be a nation again." Canada said trying to be helpful.

"Like anyone would let me." Canada winced at the dead tone his lover used.

"Don't give up." Canada begged taking hold of the Prussian's hands and holding them to his chest.

Prussia looked at him with dull red eyes(nothing like the sparkling scarlet that had been there months before.).

"I had no idea so many people disliked Me." his tone was almost like that of a sad confused abused child who had no idea why their parents disliked them.

Canada held his arms open awaiting the Prussian to allow himself to lean into his embrace. Once they were situated Canada stared at the wall opposite them whist one of his hands ran through Prussia's snowy locks. The Prussian's eyes were hidden against Canada's neck his arms were around Canada's waist loosely.

_"Kesesese~ Hey Hungary how have you and the prissy guy been?" Prussia grinned at the Hungarian woman's back however instead of answering she left, head high in the air with a huff._

_Prussia lost his grin and stayed in his spot before Canada came over with a smile and his suitcase. Upon seeing Prussia's slightly confused slightly crestfallen face his smile dropped._

_"Prussia? You okay?"_

_"Hungary just ignored me, she acted as though I vasn't even there…"_

_Canada blinked in surprise before gently taking the Prussian's hand._

_"Let's go home, I'll make you pancakes." Canada earned a smile for his effort._

_"Thanks birdie."_

_…_

_"Kesesesese~ Birdie this is so annoying vhy don't v-" Prussia began before being cut off._

_"Bruder? Vhat are you doing here?" Prussia looked up and grinned at his brother._

_"Hey Vest! How have you and Italien been?" Germany's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he coughed into his fist._

_"Ve are fine but vhat are you doing here?"_

_Prussia looked confused and raised a brow._

_"Vhy vouldn't I be here?" Canada's own smile began to fall._

_"Vell…it's just that…" Germany began, feeling bad for his brother._

_"Its just vhat?" Prussia said sitting up._

_"You're not a country anymore…" Prussia frowned and looked down at the table._

_"Ja I know that but vhat does that have to do vith anything?" Canada stood and grabbed Prussia's wrist making both the German and Prussian look at him._

_"Prussia did I tell you about Ihop having pancakes with multiple different maple syrup types?" Canada forced out with a smile seeing as they were in America._

_Prussia's eyes widened comically as though some god had named him the most awesome person in the whole universe. Prussia was already running out of the room leaving Canada with his brother. Canada's smile fell into a sad frown as he looked at Germany._

_"Prussia is being rejected because he no longer represents a nation…right?" frowning himself Germany nodded._

_Canada looked down at Kumajirou whom was sleeping in his arms._

_"Can you take care of Kuma? Just this once?" Instantly Germany nodded and gently took the slumbering bear from Canada's arms. Canada smiled before beginning to walk away._

_"Knut…"_

_Canada hurried out._

_…_

_"Hey Birdie…" Canada continued to flip pancakes but paused in his humming._

_"Yes Prussia?" seeing the golden brown of the pancake made Canada smile._

_"I know why the other nations ignore me…" instantly the pancakes were off and Canada was already in front of the Prussian._

_"Why?" Canada questioned gently off put by the vulnerability in his lovers voice._

_"It's because I'm not a nation anymore…" the Prussian said sulking._

_…_

_"What is he doing here?"_

_"He's not a nation."_

_"Well he's no longer a nation."_

_"Pity maybe?"_

_"Like whatever who cares if he, like, stays? Don't you agree Liet?"_

_"Sure it doesn't bother me either."_

_"You both are strange."_

_Prussia frowned down at the table before feeling someone's hand on his knee. Looking up he noticed Canada's small frown._

_"Ignore them."_

_Prussia nodded._

_"Thanks birdie."_

_…_

_"It was bound to happen."_

_"He deserves it."_

_"I never liked him anyway."_

_"Shh someone will hear you!"_

_"No one really cares."_

_The whispers continued some more harsh then others. Canada shook with held in rage whist Prussia ducked down more and scribbled on a piece of paper Canada handed him._

_"Birdie calm down." Prussia said giving a faux smile. It looked so weak and painful, Canada noticed._

_"Why hasn't he disappeared yet?"_

_Silence._

_Canada stood quickly packing up his things, for once he was being seen though he was too angry to notice._

_"Birdie."_

_"Let's go Prussia before I find my most used hockey stick and shove it up someone's arse." Canada broke in grabbing Prussia's hand. Kuma looked up from his stop in Germany's lap._

_"Can I stay?" he asked._

_"You wouldn't mind would you Germany?" the German shook his head petting the bear._

_"Nien, he can stay." Canada nodded stiffly and began to pull the Prussian away._

_The doors were closed with a slam._

"You are still the Awesome Prussia." Canada muttered.

Prussia smiled a very small easily broken smile.

"Thanks birdie."

* * *

_Translation_(In case there was something you didn't understand.)

_German__: English_

Bruder: Brother

Italien: Italy

Ja: Yes

Nien: No

Kage: I tried to give Prussia and Germany an accent so I switched their W's with V's. I know I fail. XP

Don't worry everyone Canada was able to get the old Prussia back~ No one can resist a Canadian after all.

Why I no have someone like that? ლ(ಥ益ಥლ)

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading.


	25. Addicted

Kage: You can take this as an apology for all the other stories with England being an arse. ^^U I love MapleTea to tell you the truth it's so sweet~ Also I'm sorry I took so long to update.

Thank you, **Guest **(Thank you and it's getting better when I take my medication. ^^), **BlackRoseGirl666** (Yeah, sorry it's so short.),** moonlightgaia123** (Canada's scary when angry isn't he~?)** iivolgelchen** (Yeah, I've never read of them treating Prussia that way and I'm sorry for making the nations so mean. T.T Forgive me? I even made it UkCan~)and** Mew I is Dinosaur **(Thank you and I will~)for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

Scotland: Allistor(Found it on a fan made Wiki)

Ireland: Edan (Searched in "Irish" Gaelic for Little fire; Male name)

Northern Ireland: Cadhla (Searched in "Irish" Gaelic for Beautiful or Handsome; Unisex name)

Wales: Ivor (Searched in "Welsh" Welsh for uncertain perhaps 'lord'; Male name)

* * *

**Addicted (Kelly Clarkson): MapleTea**

**Warnings: Fluff, sexual mentioning's, possible OOCness, Punk!England, Human AU.**

Arthur lay in bed staring up at the ceiling with tired eyes.

_"Oh, hello Arthur." the soft spoken blonde said a smile on his lips as he looked up from his garden._

_…_

_"Arthur…did your brother's hurt you again?" lavender eyes looked at him with worry and the boy's bottom lip was stuck between his straight white teeth._

_…_

_"Arthur do you suppose I could borrow one of your Harry Potter books? I haven't read them yet and they seem interesting." Matthew brushed back his long wavy hair and looked at him hopefully, his cheeks holding a light shade of pink._

_…_

_"Arthur what do you think of this?" in one hand he held up a white button up shirt with a beige vest and black slacks. In the other were black male dress shoes looking new and polished. Matthew smiled at him shyly._

_…_

_"Ms. Maple said hello." Matthew smiles in that sweet kind way, honesty shinning in his eyes. He isn't making fun of Arthur's ability to see unicorns and fairies in fact from the way Matthew spoke it seemed that he could see them as well._

_…_

_"Arthur?" Matthew's lips were bruised red and slightly slick, his eyes were half lidded and darkened with desire. Arthur could see his own hands clench into the Canadian's hair before he pressed his lips to Matthew's own._

_…_

_"Can't you stay a little while longer?" Matthew asked softly holding the blanket to his bare body, allowing the cover to hide said bare body from view, as he looked up at Arthur._

Arthur groaned pulling his pillow over his head.

It wasn't good to think of Matthew in _that_ way right now.

…

They had met each other after a drunken one night stand.

Awkward beginnings, hmm?

They went to the same school with Matthew being a sophomore and Arthur being a senior.

They never talked at school.

Sometimes(Read: Most of the time.) they did more productive things at Matthew's home.

Especially on the Canadian's couch and in Matthew's room.

Matthew was always the most polite and kind host.

Arthur was polite enough.

Matthew was in love with Arthur but kept these feeling hidden and inside not wanting to be rejected again.

Arthur was falling for Matthew but unsure how to tackle his feelings for the Canadian.

He wanted to get rid of these feelings for Matthew.

But he knew that it would never happen.

They stayed friends(with benefits).

Arthur wanted to cross that line.

…

Why does this continue happening? He had to stop this but no matter what he did, no matter how much he tried…

Matthew Williams never escaped from his mind.

His hand went into a fist before he gently rapped his knuckles against the door. He could hear the soft footsteps behind the door and in the house. He swallowed the lump in his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. The soft sound of a door lock being undone sounded before the door was gently opened.

He was met with the sight of a pleasantly surprised Matthew. His glasses were slightly askew and there was a small line of flour across his cheek, Arthur took notice of his neck length hair tied back loosely. He wore a white turtle neck with light blue jeans and white socks, a white apron shielded his clothing from what he had been making.

It was much more proper than his own black and purple Union Jack shirt and ripped jeans with chains hanging from the sides along with black thick buckled boots. His wrists wore spiked bracelets and he wore a spiked collar not to mention the piercing on his eyebrow and ears.

Matthew smiled and held the door open beckoning Arthur in politely. There was a very big difference between their looks but it was as though neither noticed nor cared.

"Hello Arthur, how has your day been?" the English punk withheld a shiver when the sweet toned boy spoke his name.

"It's been fine." he replied, entering.

"Yours?" he inquired before Matthew could speak.

"Mine has been fine as well, right now I'm making scones." one of Arthur's bushy brows rose at that statement.

"Scones?" Matthew nodded his smile widening slightly making his plump pink lips look all the more alluring.

"Yes, they should be done in a moment…so if I may ask what brings you to my humble home?" Matthew asked kindly as he removed the apron and folded it before fixing a few little misplaced things.

Arthur watched as though in a trance, biting the inside of his cheek, he approached Matthew from behind and pulled the younger Canadian against him gaining a shiver and a soft gasp.

"Oh." Matthew whispered hands, slender, soft, and pale, hesitantly lowering to cover Arthur's own. Wordlessly Arthur freed one of his hands from Matthew's gentle grip and allowed his hand to run up the Canadian's willing body until it rested gently beneath Matthew's chin. Matthew's breath quickened slightly which aroused Arthur further and the Brit turned the Canadian's head towards him gently.

"Yes, '_oh_'." Arthur murmured against Matthew's lips before claiming them.

Matthew hummed turning his head more towards the Brit. Arthur broke their kiss, after a moment, before lowering his head to rest upon Matthew's shoulder and inhaled the Canadian's sweet scent.

A small beep came from the kitchen interrupting their moment of peace. Matthew blushed and with a soft apology he excused himself.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. That didn't go as plan, he mused. The little Canadian was taking over his life though…was that really such a bad thing?

He's nothing like the people of his past relations were.

His smile loosened becoming a small thoughtful frown as he remembered the American who shared similar features with the Canadian in the kitchen but their were obvious differences between the two. Matthew's features were much more gentle, vulnerable, and feminine then the American's more sharp masculine looks. Besides, Arthur unconsciously pressed his fingertips to his lips, Matthew allowed him to take the lead whist Alfred had been dominating which made Arthur feel as though he were being lazy.

Then there was Francis, Arthur's frown deepened at the thought of the _Frog_. Their relationship had been filled with insults and fights along with cheating and lies. Arthur shook those thoughts from his mind.

"Are you alright Arthur?" said Brit turned to see Matthew holding a platter with scones almost overflowing. The scent made Arthur salivate and Matthew laughed, not taunting or rude in anyway. Matthew placed the platter on the coffee table and before Arthur could reach for one he lightly placed his hand in front of the platter.

"Be careful, they are rather hot still." Arthur nodded and Matthew grabbed one of the scones, after sitting besides Arthur, gingerly ripping a small piece from it before blowing on it to cool it down. Arthur grabbed one as well and did as Matthew had, just so the Canadian wouldn't worry about him burning himself. Arthur took a bite and was amused by the maple-ish taste.

Matthew hummed softly whist eating his scone Arthur took notice of the chocolate chips embedded into the dough.

"I didn't know you enjoyed chocolate." Matthew looked over at Arthur and smiled as though amused.

"I love chocolate though I love maple syrup a lot more." Matthew had finished his scone and lifted his chocolate stained fingers to his mouth.

Arthur paused in taking another bite from his scone to watch Matthew lap at his fingertips. Noticing Arthur's gaze Matthew removed his fingers from his mouth and blushed.

"Sorry that was…improper." Arthur placed his half eaten scone back onto an empty spot on the platter and scooted closer to Matthew. Matthew lightly bit down on his bottom lip his blush beginning to darken as the English punk wrapped an arm gently around his waist. Arthur's free hand rested on Matthew's chin tilting the Canadian's head up so he could place a kiss firmly on the other's mouth.

Matthew moaned softly mouth opening in invitation to Arthur's seeking tongue. Arthur took the invitation greedily pulling Matthew closer until he felt the familiar weight of the Canadian atop his lap. Matthew's arms rested loosely around Arthur's neck and every kiss was returned with more and more passion, every flick of Arthur's tongue earned a different shade of pink to red blush and a shy moan and every touch gained a telltale arch.

The hand on Matthew's chin moved to rest behind Matthew's head and pulled off the small loose band that had been used to tie back his hair. Once the band was gone Arthur's hand clenched into the silkiness of Matthew's hair.

The soft kisses faded away to become more wanton harsher nips and presses. Arthur could taste copper and is unsure if it is his lip that split or Matthew's.

But most of all,

He finds that he doesn't care.

Matthew groans tugging at Arthur's hair now and shifting closer. Arthur's grip on Matthew's hair tightens and the arm around Matthew's waist pulls him closer.

"_Arthur_." Matthew pants against his lips, Arthur stands one arm lowering to Matthew's upper back whist the other hooks under the Canadian's bottom. Matthew hooked his ankles around Arthur's waist, hands and finger tips clenching into the back of Arthur's shirt as he lowers his mouth to Arthur's jaw line. Arthur hisses and quickly walks towards the Canadian's room as the little minx in his arms nipped at his ear and lightly sucks on his earlobe.

…

Arthur sighs as he sits at the dinning room table, his brothers eat in silence.

"Are you okay Arthur?" Cadhla asks worry in his voice as he brushes back his rust brown colored hair, though the hair simply falls back into his green eyes.

"Yes are you alright Artie?" Edan taunts gaining a chuckle from Ivor and a smirk from Allistor. Cadhla frowns at his brothers and turns back to Arthur.

"It's nothing." Arthur mutters taking a sip from his cup of tea a light blush beginning to taint his cheeks.

_"Arthur." the English punk turned back to Matthew with a raised brow._

_"Yes?" he asked leaning against the doorway as the blonde blushed._

_"I…I need to get this off my chest." Matthew whispered gaining Arthur's worry._

_"What is it?" Arthur inquired gazing at Matthew worriedly._

_"…It's about this…" Arthur felt his heart drop and his throat felt tight, did Matthew no longer want anything to do with him?_

_"I can't do this any longer with no strings attached…I w-want to date you o-or court you o-or, oh, I'm being so awkward right now…" Matthew's eyes were getting glossy a clear sign of held in tears. Arthur wanted to laugh, not tauntingly or rudely, because here was this sweet boy who wanted to date him! A boy who didn't think him odd for thinking that magical creatures are real, for seeing magical creatures!_

_Matthew squeaked when he was lifted and twirled in a circle. His cheeks flushed when a sweet kiss was pressed to his lips._

"_Luv, allow_ me_ to court _you_." Arthur whispered kissing a flustered Matthew's hands._

_His reward was a sweet shy smile and rose toned blush._

"You sure?" Cadhla asked.

"Yeah," Arthur said smiling against his cup. "It's nothing."

* * *

Kage: I love this song but this one-shot seems to be based very loosely off of it. ^^U Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for it not being done sooner. My medication makes me very sleepy~ :3

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	26. Want You Bad

Kage: This is for **Inumaru12**, I hope you like it. ^^

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666** (I know it seemed albeit to sweet for the song. ^^U I'm happy you enjoyed it and I'm kinda dark too…but I enjoy fluffy-ness :3), **Guest** (You don't have to worry :3 But thank you.), **iivolgelchen** (XD I'm happy you loved it!), **Mew I is Dinosaur **(He is very different isn't he? Much more…sweeter.), **moonlightgaia123** (Yay! :P No more mean England… maybe!), **TheNextAlice** (Thank you~ I'm glad you like it. And I Love Punk England~)

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Want You Bad(The Offspring): RusCan**

**Warnings: Sexual Mentioning's, Possible OOCness, Human AU**

If only Matthew could read Ivan's mind to truly know what the Russian wanted and that things between them weren't right.

Ivan looked down when he felt the Canadian's arms around him. He tilted his head taking in Matthew's appearance and couldn't help but think that Matthew looked a little too…straight.

He couldn't lie about what he was thinking and to him, Matthew looked straight.

And innocent.

It made him want to taint him, to leave his touch on that innocent body. Leave bruises on his shoulders, neck, chest, torso, jaw…thighs. It made him pleasure smile at the thought.

But as he thought of it…

Matthew's one vice,

_"Ivan would you like some pancakes?"_

_"Ivan are you comfortable?"_

_"Ivan would you like a drink?"_

_"Ivan do you need anything?"_

Is that he was a little too nice.

Matthew looked up at Ivan and smiled, keeping his arms around his Russian polar bear's waist.

Ivan looked over Matthew's body thinking of how attractive it would look covered in tattoos.  
Matthew let go after a moment and grabbed Ivan's hand with a smile before pulling on it so they could walk. Ivan allowed himself to daydream as Matthew held his hand.

A dream Ivan always had was Matthew dressed in mouthwatering leather a whip in hand and a deadly smirk on his lips.

"Ivan?" looking down at the innocent blonde Ivan inwardly sighed knowing that his fantasy will only be a fantasy.  
"Yes Matvey?" he asked gaining a smile and blush.

"Would you like to go shopping for a moment?" Matthew asked.

How Ivan wished for a person like Matthew but more demanding maybe with an attitude. He wished Matthew would simply do things instead of asking if they may. He wanted Matthew to say; "We are going shopping if you don't like it, suck it."

That thought aroused Ivan so much.

"Of course Matvey."  
Matthew smiled and tucked a few strands of hair behind his ears. Ivan is awed by Matthew's hair color, golden blonde at the top and strawberry blonde at the bottom. It was good to grip onto while they made love, and Matthew defiantly seems to enjoy it.

Maybe if Ivan is good enough he will get a treat while Matthew is changing.  
…

Once they enter Matthew's apartment **-** having gotten what Matthew wanted **- **Matthew already left to get his new clothing washed leaving Ivan in the living room.

Ivan sighed his thoughts circling to a not so innocent place about his Canadian sunflower. If Ivan's thoughts were a movie it would be X-rated.  
Ivan didn't blame Matthew for being good, nice, sweet and kind. But that was what was wrong or maybe he's simply misunderstanding…?  
"Ivan~" blinking the Russian looked up and around. That was an add tone of voice Matthew used, it sounded mischievous and dark maybe albeit taunting?

"Matvey?" a giggle was his only answer. Standing Ivan decided to look for Matthew, this sudden strange mood that Matthew had was odd to the Russian who was used to a shy blush and hopeful gaze. At least if this was for what he _thought_ it was for.

"Matvey where are you?" Ivan tried hoping for an answer.

"In the bed room~" came the playful response.

Ivan continued down the halls before stopping outside of Matthew's bedroom, should he enter?

"Ivan? Are you coming in?" the voice was coy and sly now.

This was very strange, good but strange. Walking into the room Ivan's eyes widened as he looked at Matthew. The Canadian sat on the edge of the bed dressed only in his red sweatshirt, which pulled down, came to his mid-thigh. Ivan took notice that the Canadian was hiding something behind his back.

"Matvey?" Matthew smiled sitting up straighter.

"You want me to be bad." it was a simple statement but it made Ivan gape at his boyfriend.

"Matvey I-" Ivan tried to explain.

"You want to taint Me." a giggle followed the words and Matthew stood a smirk beginning to pull at his lips.

"Matvey…?" the Russian said in confusion.

"But Ivan~" Matthew's arm's came around Ivan's neck when he was close enough. The grip was tight and Ivan felt something cold press to his neck.

"Y-yes Matvey?" Ivan stuttered before he was pulled down so his face was a few measly inches away from Matthew's, the cold object against his neck making it impossible for him to pull away.

"I'm already bad. Why don't I show you?" Matthew's smirk was dark and he licked his lips slowly.

Before Ivan could respond he was pulled to his knees with Matthew's finger's pulling and tugging at his hair as the Canadian pressed their lips together harshly. Ivan groaned hands coming up to clench onto the Canadian's waist and pull him closer. Matthew continued to tug and pull but moved closer to the Russian's cooler body. Their lips were still melded together both nipping at each other's lips, Matthew opened his mouth in invitation and was immediately answered by the Russian. Matthew hummed the item in his hands tight in his grip as he leaned back making the Russian lean forward until they were on the slightly cold floor. Ivan allowed his hand to wander under Matthew's sweatshirt and up Matthew's side.

"Ah Ah Ah~" one of Matthew's hand's left their spot to take hold of Ivan's hand and remove it from under his shirt.

"That's a no-no Ivan." pulling the Russian's face closer whist he hooked his ankles behind Ivan's back Matthew's smirk darkened all the more and he pressed a kiss to the corner of Ivan's mouth.

"You're going to need a punishment."

Never before had Ivan heard such beautiful words.

* * *

Kage: I know it's strange and very close to a lemon scene (Lol why do they call it that?).

But I hope you enjoyed it!

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	27. Dark Woods Circus

Kage: This is the darkest thing I have written…like ever! -Shakes in corner-

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666** (Thank you~ I'm happy you liked it.), **moonlightgaia123** (I'm glad you likey~), **iivolgelchen** (I'm glad ^^), **Guest** (You don't have to wait any longer ^^), and **yuki-chan name is yuki-chan **(Thank you~! I'm happy you enjoy them!) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Dark Woods Circus(Vocaloid): Mentioned pairings, one-sided Pairings.**

**Warnings: Dark theme's, non-con, abuse, deformation, based on a true story.**

It had been a cloudy day and Matthew followed hurriedly after Arthur and Alfred. Just as he turned a corner he froze realizing that Alfred and Arthur were nowhere to be seen. The sounds of the market were all the more nosy.

Bells ringing, horses in wagons tromping past, people brushing past him as though they couldn't see him. Biting down on his bottom lip Matthew looked from left to right slowly looking for that familiar messy dirty blonde hair. Though their was nothing close to that.

"Oh, you're here! You're here!" Matthew jumped at the sudden voice turning he saw a boy and girl sharing a coat. Or at least he think's they are sharing a coat. You could never know with clown's they're silly. The girl's hair was brown and long, her smile sweet. The boy's hair was a darker shade of brown, it was almost black. He had a small smile on is lips as well but Matthew could see sadness in it.

Looking around Matthew finally realized that they were indeed talking to him.

"Don't be shy." the boy spoke up.

"Tell us your name." the girl said smiling.

"O-oh! U-um, my name is Matthew." Matthew said smiling shyly.

"Kaoru." the boy said his face becoming passive.

"Mei." the girl said smile still on her face.

"Here." the girl said handing Matthew a crudely drawn flier. Kaoru held out one of the two balloons he was holding. Matthew was almost sure that they both shared the same body, his head tilted but he said nothing.

He was probably seeing things.

"The Dark Woods Circus." Mei said, nodding to the name on the flyer. "Tonight, we'll be showing the sad fate that some of this world carries. Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out. Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with." Mei's smile suddenly twitched, her eyes taking on a red shade for the briefest of seconds. Matthew's eyes widened in fear and he tensed up. Mei continued, Matthew's terror going seemingly unnoticed.

"Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out. The crowns of their heads that caress the dark clouds." Mei said smiling happily as Matthew stared.

"They smile as they dream of their mother's warm embrace. Ooh, the deformity!" Matthew looked down at the flier missing Mei's change in expression.

"Deformity!" shocked Matthew looked up to see Kaoru and Mei walking away red painted footprints seemly seen only by him.

"Drop by and see him. Drop by and see him." Mei's voice flowed back to Matthew.

Hesitantly Matthew began to follow, curiosity taking over him.

Thoughts of Arthur left him, it seemed unimportant now. Arthur wouldn't care if he was out longer would he?

Somewhere in Matthew's chest he felt a sting and continued on.

Arthur wouldn't notice.

He never noticed.

"_Deep into the forest_

_Far far in the back that way_

_There is a circus_

_With its ringmaster, wide eyed_

_And 10 meters tall."_

The voice lured him closer to the circus and he continued the voice becoming louder and louder.

Finally he came upon the red tents all seeming to hold a different purpose. He followed the song and came to one of the tents.

"_All of the cast is jolly_

_Though their forms rather strange_

_But it's so fun!_

_The Dark Woods Circus"_

He heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned. Looking up slowly his eyes came upon two males one with long hair tied in a long braid with a red ribbon tied at the end, he had a strand of hair sticking out to the right. The other's hair was shorter and he had an odd strand of hair that stuck out to the left. Both stared down at him and Matthew gave a small nervous smile, they looked at each other matching smirks on their lips now. They were very tall Matthew noticed at they both stepped over him.

…

Matthew walked over to a line of people but realized that no one was entering. He took notice of most people looking in through holes in the tents. Stepping out of line he went over to the first hole he saw, as he looked inside he noticed the song turn darker.

"_One with two heads." _Mei sang as she and Kaoru stood in a bright orange room, both wearing a low-cut shirt that revealed the cuts and stitches decorating their bodies. Their two halves were shown to be sewn together. Matthew had thought they were sharing a coat but it seemed to be a whole different story. Matthew looked away hand covering his mouth and tears beginning to overflow. He felt the need to throw up. But he resisted, and continued onto the next hole.

_How can someone do that to a child? _He thought before looking into the next hole.

Inside was a girl, Matthew took obvious notice, her long black hair was sticking out everywhere and parting in odd places – the sides of her head. The girl wore a blindfold, and seemed to be chained to the wall. At first Matthew didn't realize what was wrong with her, but he slowly realized that the reason her hair was parting oddly was because two twisted horns were sticking out. His eyes widened, and slowly moved down to the strange dress the girl wore.

"_A deformed diva." _The girl sang right as Matthew's eyes reached her legs, ones which were not that of human's, but of a deer or horse. Her voice was lower than he expected, but it was still pretty. The girl's shoulders shook, and Matthew stumbled away from the hole, the sight of the girl crying saddened him.

He stumbled back into another hole, a wall which growled when he bumped into it. Terrified but childishly curious, he stood on the tips of his toes, shutting one eye and looking through the new hole.

_"A beast that likes to eat cold things." _It was a man with brown hair, his skin pale from being in the darkness for so long. He was fastened to a chair by a belt, while his arms stayed contained in a while straight jacket. He had long fangs, sticking out from his mouth, which was the only thing Matthew could identify that would make him deformed. His eyes stared blankly, glazed over, at the table in front of him, seemingly waiting for something.

Matthew watched someone walked into the tent holding - he pulled back hand coming to press to his mouth as bile began to come up his throat - decapitated arms. Matthew slowly looked back into the hole.

The beast's eyes suddenly darkened, and its mouth widened into a creepy grin. A grin of a predator watching its prey. And as Matthew watched, the beast began to drool. He pulled away from the hole just in time to hear the growls of the beast followed by some other ghastly snapping and crunching sounds. He shivered.

…

"Does anyone wish that I were alive? So undesirable am I in this body?" Lien whispered hearing a growl from the beast behind her. Not even a second later was the blindfold loosened from around her eyes. Mei grinned at her; Kaoru only looked at her in sadness.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Lien whispered again laying her cheek against the cage, Mei continued to grin. Lien looked to the other head, Kaoru, and spoke to him. "My face is rotting..."

"It's painful." Kaoru spoke up as Lien cried again, nodding in agreement. "It's painful and it can't be helped."

Grasping a few strands of Lien's hair Kaoru leaned forward and kissed it, dark eyes narrowing in anger as to what Lien had to go through for other people's enjoyment.

For their arousal.

"But still, we continue this circus…forever."

…

"It's fun! So fun! This circus is so fun!" Mei shouted happily waving along with Kaoru, the spotlight and people watching missed the shadow behind them. The shadow smirking with dark eyes, the shadow holding a katana behind their back. "You can see it in our rotting faces, melting eyes, and festering skin."

…

"I want to die." Lien shouted in her cage voice drowned out by the noise in the circus. "I want to die!"

Her tears ran down her burned face, she continued to shout hoping someone would hear her and grant her wish. "Get me out of here, please!"

She fell to her knee's leaning forward hair flowing over the floor and hiding her face. A shadow appeared with a fan hiding their mouth, eyes shining, hair in a ponytail hanging over their shoulder. The fan lowered showing the beginnings of a smirking mouth, in their opposite hand showed what seemed to be money.

Lien leaned back, head raised, eyes shining with tears.

"…But I feel like someone said to me, 'That'll never happen.'"

A rueful smile came to her lips, tears dripping from her chin onto the floor.

…

Matthew didn't know why, but he'd come back to the hole containing the "deformed diva". Despite the girl's appearance, she seemed the most human out of them all. He watched her cry out to the crowd, watched her tears flow down her face as she talked to herself. Matthew frowned, feeling sympathy and pity for her. He wanted to help her. He wanted to help all of them…

A shadow fell over him and, surprised, Matthew turned around, looking up to the source of the darkness.

His mouth opened, but never got the chance to let out a scream.

…

Walking around Sang Kyu and Yong-soo stopped at one of the tents holding the newest child. Blonde wavy hair surrounded the child's head; eyes screwed shut, tears falling down his chubby cheeks. Mouth opened to release silent screams. They looked to one another before walking away, disappearing.

…

**"The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure."**

"Sang Kyu, wait up!" A boy with long sleeves reached out for the slightly shorter man's hand, but he moved it away, hiding his annoyance.

"We're going to be late, Im Yong-Soo." He said, quickening his pace.

**"To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns."**

A boy with long sleeves reached toward the other man's hand and was able to grip it. Hiding his smile he pulled the other so they could walk around the circus.

**"Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street."**

Kasem smiled lifting Lien's hands to his lips.

**"This child has to cower alone."**

The door to his cell creaked open, and the beast grinned as the scent of rotten meat reached his nose.

**"I guess the shadows reach long."**

Lien ran over to Kasem, grabbing his arm to get his attention. They laughed together, smiling widely.

**"But the friends that talk have their waists aligned."**

The girl in the cage felt two hands grip her head, and smiled as she moved to place her own over them, but stopped as she touched the pointed horns at the sides of her head.

**"You are later and before by yourself."**

Together Lien and Kasem both turned as they heard footsteps approach, waving to their friends.

**"Oh, you're here, you're here!"**

Mei pulled Kaoru up the hill, laughing as they ran to join their friends.

**"Drop by and see him."**

The two-headed menagerie grinned creepily at its viewers, gripping each other's neck and resting their heads against one another.

**"Drop by and see him."**

The forest went completely dark, the lamps illuminating the circus shutting off and concealing the tent from daylight.

**"Drop by, to the Dark Woods."**

Arthur's stagecoach traveled down the cobblestone road, the British man inside it missing the little boy who looked strangely like Alfred but wasn't. Alfred looked out the stagecoach window, eyes searching. Slowly they disappeared.

The sounds of horse drawn carriages, bells, and the crowd around him filled Matthew's ears. He called out into the crowd, but his voice was lost among it. No one seemed to notice him. He turned around as he sensed someone staring at him. He ran over to the person able to see him, the other people throughout the square not able to recognize his existence. It didn't matter since he found someone.

He reached up to the person, tugging at their shirt as his other hand tightly gripping flyers which simply had scribbled in text reading "Welcome to Dark Woods Circus" surrounding a bad drawing of a circus tent. He smiled at them, his red dress and rose headband heightening his cuteness. Suddenly his smiled widened, his eyes narrowing slightly, going from a light purple to a deep, dark red. His cheek showed the mark of a bruise which hadn't been there before.

_He was dragged to a tent; the person's grip was strong forcing him onto the stage. He looked up fearfully at the ringmaster. The ringmaster smirked, black eyes hard._

_"Be a good boy and maybe we won't hurt you." the voice was accented and dark. Matthew could see the vial in the man's grip and slowly, with tears in his eyes, nodded._

_"Good."_

_His clothes were ripped off and his body was bared to the patrons watching inside and outside the tent._

_He was pushed onto his back._

**"It's fun."**

_He laid there on the stage, bare and wide-eyed his hair surrounded his head and his body bruised. The slap to his face stung and throbbed. A shadow came over him and he looked up at the ringmaster. The man tilted his head and leaned down, one hand rested beneath Matthew's chin whist the other rested besides his head and in his hair. He was suddenly kissed, Matthew's eyes scrunched closed. The kiss was almost loving._

_It sickened him._

_"You are **mine**."_

**"So much fun." **Matthew smiled hiding his pain.

* * *

Ringleader: Kiku(Japan).

Body Guards: Im Sang Kyu and Im Yong-Soo (North Korea and South Korea)

One With Two Heads: Mei and Kaoru (Taiwan and Hong Kong)

Deformed Diva: Lien (Vietnam)

Beast: Kasem (Thailand)

Someone who said to Lien "That'll never happen.": China

Kage: I feel so sick right now; I think I'm going to vomit… (I am in no way, shape, or form trying to insult the Japanese or Korean.)

And this is a true story! (I found the info below after typing Dark Woods Circus into Google and pressed **Vocaloid's Dark Woods Circus BASED ON TRUE STORY! **(This should be the first thing that pops up but if not I found it on xXTerraXx's Journal in deviantArt.)

In the Edo period of Japan (and after WWI), people sought after pleasures so the demand for "pleasure tents" sprung. The tents would be filled with rare items or whatnot.  
**But sometimes people would kidnap or buy children and cut off the children's body parts and display them as part of the entertainment.** (This is why Kaoru and Mei are stitched together. And it's mentioned that China seemed to have money in his hand, he sold Lien.)  
Obviously they couldn't really put a human with an animal part, but what the children had to bear were grotesque. Sometimes they would get **acid thrown at their face, get an arm or a leg cut off, have a muscle removed, etc... **(This is why I mentioned Lien's face being burned.)  
But that's not all - sometimes people would pay **to see children be raped.**(Which is why I added that part with Lien and Matthew.)  
This was all for money.  
(Korea also did this to some extent). (This is why I made Korea the body guards)  
Why is this not known? First, to see them, you had to look through a small hole, so taking a photo was hard. Second, if you took a photograph, there was a high chance that it was burned. It also wouldn't be surprising for the Japanese government to burn any documents regarding those tent circuses since the government's pretty notorious for trying to cover up those kind of stuff (to those who don't believe this, look up information about the Japanese textbook cover-up about their military's horrible, horrible crimes during the occupation of Asian countries during WWII).

In a way the Japanese did the same as the German's when they were trying to cover up the Holocaust. (I'm not trying to insult the German's either and I apologize.)

Yes I do notice that all the entertainers are the Asian nations (except Matthew(Canada))

Now if you excuse me I'm going to go eat a chocolate/vanilla frosty swirl and cry into my pillow.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	28. Last Christmas

Kage: This is for **Hikari** who wanted something with Female!Canada, sorry if this isn't what you had in mind, I did the rest. ^^U

Thank you, **iivogelchen** (I know right? Human's are very odd… Sometimes vile and sometimes sweet.), **Mew I is Dinosaur** (…Kitten therapy… -writes that down for when she's scared-), **Luckysee12** (I'm happy(?(XD)) you liked it, and sure! -writes down request for list-), **Guest** (Well that'll be the most horror filled thing I write ever. (Unless Wendigo!Canada takes over me…but that'll most likely wont happen and if it does I probably won't add it to any of my series. ^^), **TheNextAlice** (Alright! -adds request to list- I love this song too but when it was mentioned that it was based on a true story I had to check it out. I feel bad for Mattie too ;A; ), **Inumaru12(?)** (I'm happy you enjoyed your requests ^^), **Ayumi Kudou**(Finally got it. XD And SHHII- What kind of mom is- Ireland Why! ? ! ? I love children too but sometimes I get a little…odd when they cry, it's the tears man! I can't handle the tears!), **moonlightgaia123** (I know right? I couldn't believe it.), **Aya-of-the-night** (I'm happy you liked the MapleTea ^^), **thatgirlwiththeglasses** (I'm sorry it's so dark, hopefully this will help sooth the pain?) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Last Christmas(Cascada): Nyo!GerCan, Past: Nyo!PruCan, Mentioned Nyo!Itacest, Nyo!PruAus(I wrote PruAru o.o) and Nyo!FRUK(Possibly more one-sided).**

**Warning: Nyotalia (Ex: Canada = female and Belarus = Male, it's a gender bended universe) GL(Girl love, I'm not even sure if that's a real warning because I heard of BL(Boy love) XD) and I think that's it...**

Tears overflowed down her cheeks, small sniffles coming from her as she closed her eyes.

"Maddie." she turned away refusing to look at her ex-lover. The other person's arms wrapped around her pulling her close. Frowning she pushed on the other person's shoulders, her tears continued filling her eyes and overflowing.

"No." she whispered, eyes glaring now.

She had given the other person her heart on Christmas and now the day after Christmas her suppose "lover" was throwing it away.

The other person's arms only tightened, Maddie frowned as her cheek was cupped and she was forced to look up into the other's eyes.

Red gazed back at her.

"Madeline." Madeline frowned fully, cheeks turning red in her anger.

"Julchen, no." slowly the grip on her loosened and Madeline pulled back before fixing her shirt and coat. A small cheep from the chick in Julchen's platinum blonde/white hair made Madeline look up.

Julchick looked down at Madeline with wide black eyes making said girl look away.

"Goodbye Julchen." Madeline forced out.

Julchen looked down at the Canadian for a moment longer before nodding. She headed towards the nearby car and opened the door. Sitting inside she kissed the Austrian girl's cheek making said Austrian blush. The Austrian soon pulled away from their parking spot and Madeline watched the both of them drive away.

Reaching into her pocket Madeline pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed a phone number and held the small device to her ear.

"Bonjour~?" came the sing-song voice on the other end.

"Francine?" Madeline whispered tearfully.

"Madeline? What's wrong?" the worry in the other girls voice made Madeline smile.

"I just got my heart torn out, is it too much to ask for you to pick me up?" Madeline asked quietly a small tear drenched smile on her lips.

"I'll be right there Madeline." came the response.

"Thank you Francine." Madeline whispered back.

…

The cup of hot cocoa was warm in her hands she was about to take a sip when a spoon and bottle of fresh Canadian maple syrup was placed in front of her. Happily she took the bottle and began to pour its contents into her cup, tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. Francine chuckled against her own cup as her sister acted oh so cute.

Deeming her cup sweet enough Madeline put down her maple syrup and grabbed the spoon before carefully stirring her drink.

"Would you like to talk about it, mon cher?" taking a sip Madeline slowly shook her head.

"Maybe a little later when the wound begins to fester." Francine raised a brow at that…disturbing piece of poetry.

"Are you alright Madeline?" Madeline paused from taking a sip before smiling.

"Never been better." Francine watches as Madeline smiles a cutely dimpled smile, her wavy ponytails bounce - once, twice, thrice - as she nods.

Her lies are sweet.

Francine sips from her own mug.

She no longer asks.

She no longer pushes for an answer.

She will give her little angel some time.

_Yes,_ she concludes,_ some time for her heart to heal and for her wings to take her a flight once again._

Because love can be the purest thing in the world, but it could be the cruelest thing as well.

Francine hides a bitter smile behind her mug thinking of that hot tempered British woman that makes her heart flutter with so much love she can barely contain it and burn with more hate then she could possibly hold.

She would have to call Alice later.

If only to hear her angry proud tone of voice.

For now she smiles at Madeline and offers to make some chocolate brownies.

Madeline loves brownies.

Especially if they have maple syrup mixed into it.

But, she pauses to chuckle when Madeline grabs the Maple syrup bottle ready to pour more into her cup, when doesn't Madeline like maple syrup?

…

It was a year later, right on Christmas, that Allie - Alice's sister - throws a party. Francine, excited as always, get's dressed in an expensive but classy outfit.

Madeline doesn't dress up for these events so she wears comfortable light blue jeans, white button up shirt and a red turtle neck with worn brown boots. Francine, no matter how much begging, is only able to convince the Canadian to wear natural make-up and allow her hair to stay down. Madeline feel's odd with her hair brushing the middle of her back instead of them being in their neat wavy ponytails.

"Come Madeline, it's time for us to go, oui?" Francine grabs her purse and keys before turning to smile at Madeline whom smiles back.

"Oui." Madeline agrees.

…

It is when they are at the party does Madeline realize that she had made a horrible mistake. Laughing and joking at one table is, in fact, Julchen. Cheeks flushed with alcohol the Prussian girl laughs her deep "Kesesesese~" laugh that Madeline would never admit that she missed. Hunched over more than usual Madeline slinks away to hide from the girl, she refuses to return to Julchen though…

They both know that with a kiss Madeline will become Julchen's to fool with once more.

Madeline doesn't want to be fooled with, used then tossed away like a lousy lover, rotten hamburger, or burned scone.

Madeline blinks and shakes her head.

She needed to stop spending most of her time with Alice, Allie, and Francine.

"Maddie~! How are you doing? Ve~" Madeline is surprised when unexpectedly someone shouts her name and hugs her. Looking down squinted eyes and a wide smile greet her.

"Hello Felicia." Madeline said smiling and patting the Ve~ing Italian girl gently on the head. Madeline feels her cheeks heat up when the Italian innocently presses her head against the Canadian's ample chest.

"Ve~ I'm so happy you're here!" Felicia said happily squeezing the Canadian closer.

Sometimes Madeline wonders if Felicia knows what she's doing or if she really was that innocent…

"Get away from Feli you perverted maple bitch!" a sudden voice calls and with a sad sound Felicia is ripped away from Madeline.

"Hello Lovina." Madeline said her hand - the one she used to innocently pat Felicia on the head - raised in a wave.

"Aww! Lovi! Ve~ Maddie didn't do anything!" Felicia said hugging Lovina's arm.

Lovina seems to pout as her cheeks begin to flush a light red. Madeline knew Lovina could get easily jealous and with the sister's sudden declaration of them dating three months prior Lovina grew more protective.

Madeline understood easily.

Like Francine said, love comes in many shapes and forms.

Madeline was raised learning this, which made her very open minded about these kinds of things.

Though everyone here was rather open with these kinds of things.

Politely Madeline excuses herself. Gaining a nod from the darker brunette and a happy "Merry Christmas Ve~" from the lighter brunette with her hair always tied in a ponytail.

Madeline goes to a table holding drinks - possibly spiked she thinks - and snacks - fatty greasy American food. She doesn't really care and gets a small handful of chips and a small cup of punch - she never was good at holding her alcohol.

She almost spits out her drink when Alice squeals past a very short maid's skirt barely hiding her underwear,

_Or lack of, _Madeline thinks turning an unhealthy shade of red.

And a white bra, which is a miracle she's wearing any right now.

Francine is behind her in her panties and bra - from Victoria's secret Madeline already knows - her button up shirt opened and hanging from her elbows as she runs past with an "Ohonhonhon~".

Another squeal sounded as they turned the corner followed by a moan.

Madeline defiantly needs to spend less time with Alice and Francine.

Madeline entertains herself with watching everyone when she sits at an empty table. She doesn't notice the person whom noticed her. She's surprised when someone joins her. She finds herself laughing with them, smiling with them, joking with them.

Falling for them.

Julchen - getting more sober - watched with disbelieving eyes.

…

Monika, Madeline finds out with giddiness, has a lot in common with her.

They both loved the outdoors. They loved anything having to do with the outdoors, camping, hiking, fishing, hunting, etc.

They both loved animals.

Madeline found that out when she visited Monika's house and was instantly attacked with slobbery kisses from Monika's dogs.

Madeline was more layback then Monika - whom was a lot like a strict soldier - Madeline was also quiet and willing to help which was refreshing for Monika whom was used to loud voices shouting about pasta and voices yelling vulgar things about her nationality.

They both loved cooking and baking and when cooking together they made very good meals or at least Allie thinks so when she visits bringing Alice with her - said Brit muttering about how her mum's recipe could have been better. Francine would sigh in bliss as she ate the food - mentioning that Madeline got it from her French roots.

Madeline and Monika fell into a Husband/Wife sort of relationship -Monika took up the male role whist Madeline happily took up the female role though that didn't mean that she was a pushover, despite what anyone thinks she could be rather vicious.

They were content with each other and wouldn't have any drama, that is if they didn't have the "family" they had.

Julchen tried to break them up, possibly petty jealousy or possessiveness over either her sister or Madeline maybe both. However with a pull of her hockey stick and a dark shine in her eyes Madeline made sure Julchen didn't bother them again.

Monika was very afraid, very impressed and, embarrassingly, albeit turned on.

Allie holds that against the German female until Madeline began hanging around Monika with her hockey stick slung over her shoulder and her arm around the German's waist. It also didn't help that Madeline actually stood up straight without a hunch or bend in her figure - she was almost as tall as Anastasia (there was only a two inch difference between the Canadian and Russian) - Allie's wide eyed expression was worth it though.

…

Madeline laid her upper body against the couch and rested her head on her arm's as Monika read with her glasses. Madeline would sheepishly admit that Monika looked very attractive -even more actually - when she had on her glasses, Monika would say -with dark red cheeks whist her eyes turned away from who she was talking too - that she liked when Madeline had her glasses off because - here she would turn her head away and cough into her fist - her eyes were all the more dazzling.

Madeline - blushing and smiling - would say that she liked it when Monika didn't have her short chin length hair gelled back.

Monika would softly mention that she didn't really use gel* before saying that she loved when Madeline allowed her hair down from their neat ponytails, afterwards she would avoid everyone's gaze and her cheeks would rival those of Antonia's tomato's.

Madeline would giggle and hug Monika around the waist before kissing the blushing German's cheek. Monika would blush darker - making Antonia weep because now Monika's cheeks were even more brilliant than her tomato's - and she would place her arm around Madeline's waist whist they both smiled in content.

* * *

*I remember an episode where Germany's hair was unfixed (Loved that messy hairstyle *-*) and instead of using gel he simply fixed it back with his hands. XD

Kage: I love GerCan. *-* (Mostly the Yaoi and Yuri version, maybe straight not sure yet.)

This is my first time writing a short story with the characters in a relationship are both female.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	29. Hellfire

Kage: -Shrugs and continues to drink maple syrup- For some reason the MapleTea's are the most sexual…

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666 **(Thank you ^^ I like the Yaoi version better too :P), **Ayumi** **Kudou** (Yeah some Reader Inserts are insane I remember one being about a girl ***I'm not putting myself in there*** who claimed that the axis and allies were sexy -insert facepalm- then once in history class she's like "And then the sexy Allies attach~!" -insert facedesk (x20)- I'm not going to go on.), **Steve The Star **(Thank you I'm glad you like it. ^^), **moonlightgaia123 **(It was to make up for the depressing horror fic I wrote last chapter. XD), **iivogelchen** (I know the name is insane I had simply pressed a random Nyotalia story and saw that name being used for Female!Germany so with a shrug I thought 'why not?'. I'm sorry about it being Nyotalia ;A; I'm happy you liked it though ^^) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Hellfire (Hunchback of Notre Dame): MapleTea**

**Warning: Sexual fantasy's, possessiveness, AU.**

Standing before the flame Arthur's eyes looked all the more acidic. The flames cast shadows across the room and across his face only sparing his eyes from its swaying shadows. The red scarf decorated with those innocent white maple leaves was clenched in his hand.

_"Dance, Matthew, Dance!" the young masked Australian cried throwing the small circular pellets onto the stage allowing it to be covered by smoke. Immediately a body jumped out before spinning already beginning his routine._

_"Disgusting." Arthur hissed, though he knew he didn't mean a word. Alfred - his knight - brightened up and leaned **forward** whist pushing **up** his helmet to get a better look. Leaning back in his seat and twining his fingers together in his lap Arthur neither turned away nor sneered. A bushy brow rose as the gypsy continued his dance._

_Sun flowed into the area, shining off the sinfully innocent body that was dancing with the lovely sparking scarf. Amethyst half massed eyes met his own emerald eyes and his breath caught making the American knight at his side look up at him questioningly. The two toned blonde's smile was innocent, his body moving and writhing on the stage, the sun glowing off his golden bracelets and anklets, bells twinkling - though Arthur knew it was the bait - more bells and things that sang made the bait all the more elaborate - whist the body was the hook. A small pink tongue made its appearance as it slid over his top lip making it slick and shine in the sun._

_Arthur looked over the crowd whom were whooping and hollering like horny animals._

_Looking back at the Canadian gypsy upon the stage his eyes looked over the barely clothed body, he was so **exposed** - pale creamy unblemished skin revealed for all whom desired it. Stretching, arching, bending the Canadian did it all seductively - silks bouncing up showing only teases of his most precious skin such as his thighs and hips, shimming his shoulder making all eyes appear on his wonderfully blushing body - his innocence still there as an undertone. Arthur's eyes widened when the gypsy skipped towards him scarf twirling around the other's body all the while. Those eyes were all the more brilliant up closer._

_The gypsy was in his lap, he blinked when a soft porcelain pale hand came upon his cheek, the blonde's longish hair tickled his nose and its scent was sweet, alluring... **addicting**. The gypsy bit down on his own bottom lip - white teeth sinking into the pink flesh - as he leaned forward a shy blush crossing his cheeks._

_Arthur would neither deny nor concur that he had leaned forward as well._

_Just before he could taste those arousing pink lips had the Canadian duck away with a pleasant smile pressing his scarf into the Englishman's hand before leaping away to finish his dance with a stolen soldiers weapon. The sharp edge was pressed into the stage before he span around the wooden pole and just before he meets the bottom does his legs curl around the pole. With a flick of his head and a wave of his hand is his pale neck bared for anyone's viewing pleasure. He is panting; Arthur notices the scarf tight in his hold._

_And indeed the Canadian was, his chest rising and falling with each breath, his cheeks pink and his eyes still half lidded, lips - deliciously pink - parted to allow air to come and go as it pleased in a faster and easier pace._

_The crowd is in an uproar as coins are tossed onto the stage. Smiling the Canadian stands and pushes himself away from the weapon turned dance pole. He bows for a moment and just as he is about to stand fully he catches eyes with Arthur, his hair hides one of his eyes and his pose is all the more alluring. The masked Australian returns with a grin and Matthew gracefully rises, he turns - his back now facing Arthur - and looks over his shoulder with heated violet eyes outlined with dark thick flustering lashes._

_Arthur pretends disinterest and looks over his nails._

_He only looks when the Canadian removes his gaze from over his shoulder._

_Oh, the Canadian is a bloody tease stretching his arm's over his head, an almost sway to his hips, his hair rising - uncovering the pure pale neck of his - before falling back down and dancing with the slight breeze that came through the festival._

_Arthur raises the scarf to his nose and breathes in the Canadian's scent, luckily the American knight is still watching the gypsy leave._

_But Arthur knows - he **knows** - that the gypsy saw his eyes, saw his lust upon that pale body._

_And the gypsy teases him about it._

_Flashing those fluttering and thick lashes, giving a coy smile, a pink blush across his cheeks._

_Arthur knows he is hooked._

_Hooked on the devil himself._

Eyes' closing Arthur breathes out slowly willing his heart to slow from its fast paced beating.

_What sin this is_, he thinks as the fire flares warming his body all the more.

He was being led to damnation, the gypsy leading him with his sparkling scarf and alluring body. He was toeing the line of the fallen, the scarf gently placed round his neck as Matthew - the gypsy's name was **beautiful** - would flash those thick lashes, lips curved up, and his voice whispering endearments as they wait to burn together.

But no, that was not good enough.

He did not want Matthew.

To say want were to say that the beautiful rose wanted the sun's warmth, that the fish wanted water, and that the mutt walking the streets wanted food.

To say wanted was to belittle the fire scorching his insides.

He _needed_ Matthew.

Just as the flower needed the sun to bloom, just as the fish needed the water to thrive, and that the mutt needed food to survive.

The fire inside him flared more delighted that its holder knew what it needed.

What it needed oh so desperately.

And as he opens his eyes and gazes into the fire he can see the gypsy.

The gypsy upon his bed gazing up at him with want and need. Half massed eyes lustful and wanton. Cheeks flushed breath coming and leaving in the form of deep pants. His exposing silks raised and removed hiding **_nothing_** from his gaze. His hand raising the pale leg starting on the ankle - he presses a kiss to the delicate flesh - soft nips and kisses are bathed into the flesh and Matthew writhes tears of pleasure and need slipping down his face. Mouth open to release breathless gasps and moans - they contain his name is a pleading begging way wanting **more** _needing_ **more**.

Arthur continues to tease - he teases even more when he meets Matthew's milky inner-thighs making the gypsy arch and cry out as his senses are assaulted.

He discovers more skin - the curve of Matthews hip or ankle memorized by Arthur's fingertips and committed to memory like so many verses and psalms.

Matthew's hair performs a pseudo halo glowing around his head when really he is a child of the dark. But Arthur doesn't care he doesn't care as his teeth sinks into Matthew's hip making the boy scream his name as his anklets and bracelets get tangled in the sheets that would be up and around his body almost shielding it from unwanted eyes.

In the end Matthew would be sated, body spent and fire dampened - for now.

Arthur would keep him, cage him, hide him from others eyes, be seen only by him and touched only by him.

Matthew would realize that he is a kind soul in a cruel world, he would see a shepherd for the lost, a savior.

Oh yes, Matthew would look up at him with adoration.

The doors are slammed opened and Arthur turns.

Emerald meets amethyst, a smirk is given a confused frown is returned.

Matthew looks back as the knights leave him with the Englishman, the doors slamming closed.

He turns back and recoils when Arthur is in front of him. Matthew's heart beat accelerates and soon he calms himself. He is quiet as Arthur's hand rests on his shoulder, when he feels Arthur's touch under his chin over his cheek. His smile returns - shy - as his eyes go half massed.

He follows Arthur's touch as it leads him to the other mans lips.

* * *

Kage: I don't know, I just don't know, okay? -shifty eyes- Does it help that I have this song in Japanese, French, German, Italian and Russian? (I have all of the main Axis powers. 8D)

I'm probably going to sleep now - maybe not I'm like…a night owl which isn't healthy…

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	30. Don't Mess With Me

This is for **moonlightgaia123,** I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted. ^^U

Thank you, **iivogelchen** (I'm happy you always love my chapters ;u; it makes me happy.), **BlackRoseGirl666** (Thank you! I'm happy you enjoyed it so much ^^), **Ayumi Kudou** (-le gasp!- That is the story I read(only until the point that she is "kidnapped" by them)! Have you heard of "Ran away with sexy men" or something like that? (I didn't read it.) I looked over that girls profile…there was a lot about her being picked by the characters or her giving them some. -shutters- And I agree with you about the whole "Hetalia characters falling for fan girls" not gonna happen. Aww!~ The video was cute!), and **moonlightgaia123 **(-Adds request to list- K~ And I told ya~ XD I hope you like your request. TwT)

**(I fixed all the mistakes. T.T Sorry about them.)**

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Don't mess with me(Temposhark): World x Canada**

**Warnings: Many, many sexual encounters and mentioning's… O.O Canada topping hard, History AU. (List of Nations with their vital regions claimed by Canada at the end.)**

It began with a devious and barely hidden plan. No one noticed him, he was the ghost of the nations and with that advantage he took it. He kept up regular appearances let it be a meeting or visiting Alfred though it was forgotten quickly so it didn't matter.

It was a pleasant surprise when his boss had agreed.

They began to work together, no one ever took notice.

Matthew chuckles against his cup of wine, amethyst eyes bright with mirth.

…

Their looks of shock were so…wonderful. It made his insides squirm and his cheeks tingle at the thought.

It took many years to take them all over; some even gave in just to save their land from destruction. Things were signed and they became one. It amuses him with how many times they come to his room in hopes that they can become one once again. He _was_ half French after all.

The door was opened pulling Matthew from his inner musing. His eyes locked onto wavering purple orbs, leaning back in his seat legs crossed elegantly he smiles and signal for the other to enter gently. The short blonde is hesitant but comes anyways wishing for a gentle touch.

…

Many times others tried to take him over but he always came out on top.

Walking down the hall he felt something slam him into the wall, Matthew hears doors open and he looked up and into angry blue eyes.

"Alfred." Matthew smiles leaning back into the wall as his brother presses a gun to his head. The gun wavers, shaking against his right temple. Matthew knows that the other nations are watching with hope; hope to be free but…

The gun is crushed in his hand and he pulls Alfred against him.

"_Weak_ Alfred, _weak_." he mutters against Alfred's ear. Soft sadden whispers flow around them as the other's leave.

Pulling Alfred away Matthew smiles and taps him on the cheek, he leaves a crestfallen Alfred in the hall to stare at the crushed weapon on the floor.

…

Gasps are heard under him, Matthew hums running his hands down the person's sides.

"Are you happy?" energetic nodding as light caramel colored arms wrap around his neck and their ankles hook behind his back. Matthew smirks against his bedmates shoulder.

Contacting his people were also a good way to ask permission to become one.

…

"Is there something wrong?" The black haired male paused a blush coming to his cheeks before he shook his head. Matthew's eyelids lowered over his eyes until they went half massed and gestured for the other to come closer.

"Who is your king?" Matthew asked as the other planted himself into his lap.

"You are sir." came the soft answer.

"Good boy." Matthew smirked lowering his head to mark the other's neck gaining soft sighs as the other hugged his head closer. Matthew's touch left nice little marks around the other's pale body.

"Please." came the breathless plea. Matthew leaned forward and nipped at the other's shoulder gaining a pleased moan as Matthew's hand ran up his leg.

"With pleasure." Matthew muttered.

…

"Is this alright, sir?" Matthew continues to eat and nods.

"It is fine." he muttered to the girl.

She nods brushing back her hair before she shifts her weight and blushes heavily.

"S-sir…?" she stutters shyly.

"Later." Matthew hums looking over at her with a smirk.

"T-thank y-you." she whispers holding her hands over her waist.

.

"Just a little more." Matthew hisses against the other's shoulder. Deep wanton pants and muttered curses come from under the other's breath are his only answer.

This was more of a chore then anything else but…

"Harder!"

Sometimes there are times when he want's it more than anything.

And Matthew is willing to give it to him.

.

But,

"Were done." grabbing tissues to clean the warm liquid from his hand Matthew turned to his bed partner whom simply stares at him from his seated position.

The other nodded and leaned back - because Matthew is the one to clean them - and allows the gentle strokes over his vital regions. Once done Matthew tosses away the dirtied tissues and gives a kiss to the other's cheek.

"I'll see you soon, I suppose." Matthew sighed going over to the closet to get his clothing.

The other nodded grabbing his own clothing from the floor, putting it on. Matthew can feel his gaze on his back before he leaves.

Some don't want it at all.

Or they hide it well enough.

.

Matthew sits and reads a book as piano music plays softly in the background.

"It's a lovely piece." the music is cut off with a misplaced note and silence fills the room.

"Sir?" Matthew looks up, amused, and places his book down - though not before placing the small piece of ribbon in it - as he walks towards the other whom pulls down the piano cover over the keys.

"Is it that time already?" Matthew looks at the clock.

It's an hour early.

A touch to his chest brings his attention back to the other man.

"Please?" Matthew thinks it over for a moment before nodding. Immediately the other raises himself so he sat upon the piano his feet resting lightly on the seat. Matthew already leans forward his right hand upon the other mans thigh as he presses his lips to the male before him. Slender delicate finger's tangle into his hair and pull him closer. Matthew smiles against the other's lips.

He loves their endless worshiping,

If he may call this that.

…

"How old are you?" Matthew looks up at the other man from his seat among the flowers.

"I don't believe it matters." Matthew murmured as the other huffed.

But he makes it up to the other man.

Soon he is delirious and his clothes are loosened or removed, he gives bruises and they are returned with soft groans.

And while this were happening Matthew knows,

He _knows_ that he is older, possibly older then the man beneath him, possibly even older then all the nations. But he doesn't say anything as he trickles nips and kisses up the man's neck.

As France said, he had been five when he was found - older then America whom had been only a toddler.

And that probably holds the other's in fear.

…

"Alfred F. Jones, your crimes are treason and attempted murder." Matthew walks around his brother eyes hard as the other keeps his own eyes lowered - they are dark but lowered. The weapon - a handgun - is dropped in front of Alfred, making the other wince.

"How do you plea?" Matthew said voice low.

"Guilty." Alfred whispers wetting his lips aroused by Matthew's tone of voice.

"I should shoot you down." Alfred looks up horrified. The other nations simply stare on - Matthew has them watch so they will know what will happen to them if they dared to fight against him.

"B-but Mattie h-" the slap is loud the sound more painful then the blow. Alfred's face is gripped afterwards and harshly kissed. Matthew's gentle touch is replaced with a harsher more violent touch. He gives tugs, nips, bites all filled with frustration and Alfred groans and moans against Matthew - in front of everyone - and he begins begging, begging for more, begging for so much, much more.

Matthew doesn't disappoint and Alfred is staring up at the ceiling when it's over, glasses lopsided, body bare and sated while Matthew wipes his mouth and fixes his tie before re-zipping his pants. He looks down at Alfred with a tip of his head before turning and leaving the room, the other nations - some of them still covering the younger Micro-nations eyes - leave after. They leave Alfred to come down from his high and they give him the privacy of redressing - even though they already saw all of Alfred.

…

The male before him is shaking on his hands and knees, Matthew pushes forward giving the other soft touches whist cooing meaningless words of love. Soon the other is calm and pushes back wanting more of the gently placed touches.

"Good boy." Matthew murmurs.

…

"B-but the meal…" her whispered excuses were weak, Matthew hums against her throat.

"Its best to keep me pleased." Matthew says gently tongue making a slight appearance to run over her collarbone before giving a love bite - she blushes darkly but makes no more excuses. Matthew pulls open more of her shirt, just to feel and touch more skin, place his mark on every dip and curve.

…

The other's hands are rubbing against his chest but Matthew ignores it as he leaves more bruises and removes more of the others clothing. It was a simple passing in the halls a "meet on the block" and yet it turned into so much more.

"M-more."

Matthew's hands fall under the other's thighs and he hefts the shorter nation up - silk from the other's clothing brushes his cheeks as the other's arms fall around his shoulders and the other's legs wrap around his hips. Matthew continues to nip and touch as he presses the other body against the wall making him moan.

…

As Matthew's mouth latches onto the girl's throat - with her sighing above him - he muses on how this was supposed to be a quickie. It has already taken over two hours but he doesn't mind as the girl demands more, her nails digging into his scalp. He traps both her hands in his and glares up at her; she glares back for a moment before looking away her hands in his grip twitching. Matthew ignores the tick and his touch is harsher - just the way she likes it - and soon they're done with the girl being satisfied - but not showing it.

…

Sometimes Matthew wonders if he should just get rid of the most stubborn of the nations, make them miserable possibly allow a few heads to roll.

He feels a sudden warmth on top of his chest as an arm encircles his waist. The other makes a sound as he takes the place under Matthew's chin. Matthew blinks at the ceiling smoke coming out of the corner of his lips and swirling up, slowly he puts out the cigarette (an expensive French brand not that American kind he absolutely hates). Relaxing against the two males at his sides he decides against it besides,

Its fun when the stubborn ones beg.

…

He remembers the last nation to give in - to become one with him. He was such a tall nation an inch or so taller then himself. It was immensely satisfying to see him kneel upon his arrival. He can taste the other nation on his lips as he thinks of it. As he thinks about how he had shed the other's dirty clothing tasted the other's sweat and blood on his tongue, left marks on the other nation already claiming it as his own. How the other nation responded to his soft touch, how shamed he had been when he became aroused by his touch. Matthew smirks to himself as his thoughts continued.

If only the human's knew what happened to their nations - if only they knew that they were personified,

How he the - once - ghost of the nations ruled the world.

"Don't mess with me."

* * *

Kage: … … … Ta-da? Canada was supposed to be Uke but I don't know this song, the sudden inspiration, the Canada story that's in the "Canada and Poland" tabs. It was supposed to be a serious WWIII story where Canada invades Poland so he can be seen but it backfires and now - after some help with Poland - Canada decides to leave his mark with sex. No the girl(?) hasn't updated for a moment it just leaves off from where Canada decides to sex-up all the nations so they'll remember him (except Poland and Lithuania because they are going to be a couple).

Let me see if I can find the title and who it's written by… -takes a pause to look- Ah ha! Its called **_The Greatest Canadian Identity Crisis _**by **_Narukokun_**.

You should, like, totally reads it.

Okay I'll place the list of all the nations Canada sexed up in this chapter.(this is in order to the chapter.)

1. Latvia

2. N. Italy

3. Japan

4. Liechtenstein

5. S. Italy

6. Switzerland

7. Austria

8. China

9. America (But that's obvious enough.)

10. Lithuania

11. Ukraine

12. S. Korea

13. Belarus

14. & 15. Sweden & Denmark

16. Russia

Hope you enjoyed your request, **moonlightgaia123**.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	31. I Kissed A Boy

Kage: It's short and strange. T.T Sorry.

Thank you, **Anonymous Void **(Yes Matthew did conquer through physical force; sexual came later when they became one. XD I would think that the both of them would be stubborn but Sweden would be more stubborn then Denmark.), **moonlightgaia123** (Yay! I'm happy.), **Ayumi Kudou** (Yeah. -shutters- I'm really sorry about the wait, I have all requests in a list and yours is after six more requests (and six or seven more one-shots written by me) I'm sorry I'll try to update more often so I can get to your request sooner.), **iivogelchen** (XD Yeah, badass Matthew is awesome. *-*), **Shikuzumika01** (Oh! Hey! -Hugs- Finally you read my Maple Series XD) **BlackRoseGirl666** (Yay! I'm happy you loved it so much!), **BlueRavenQuill** (-blushes at compliment- T-their not that great! And not that unique either but thank you! You're very sweet. ^^), **Luckysee12** (-hands tissues- I take it you likey~ XD), and **Junuen** **Lisunia** (I'm happy you enjoyed it! :3) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**I Kissed A Boy(Cobra Starship: No real pairings but some could be seen as pairings if you wish.**

**Warning: Cocky/jackass!Prussia, Badass!Canada, frat boys (explanation on what frat boy's are at the bottom.) and cursing. Possibly ooc and random, beware! Slight breaking of the fourth wall…**

"Kesesesese~ Guy's I have an awesome plan!" Gilbert yelled running into the living room. Francis stopped molesting - "I'm spreading the love!" - an oblivious Antonio to turn to Gilbert with a raised brow.

"Well mon ami what is this plan you have?"

"Here's my intention." Gilbert smirked and sat down at the couch between his two friends.

"The frat boys in the club are lame so let's start an altercation." leaning back he allowed his words to sink in.

"Let's do it!" Francis says immediately as Antonio nods.

"Sure, it could be fun." Antonio puts in grinning now.

"Awesome!" Gilbert cheers before standing and running for the keys and a coat.

"Let's go!"

…

"Hey Matt you okay?" Alfred said poking the smaller blonde.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine." Matthew said smiling at their group.

"Well you've been holding that drink for a long time…" Alfred said eyeing said drink that was a little more then half full.

"I just don't want to get drunk." Matthew murmured.

"Oh Oka-"

"The Bad touch trio has arrived!" the "frat boy's*" turned toward the door to see the trio.

"Bad touch trio?" Matthew said with a raised brow.

"They are so immature, aru! None of you can talk to them!" Yao put in frowning at the trio.

Hesitantly and curious the rest of the group nodded unable to turn down their "older brother".

"Hey birdie." Matthew squeaked - having turned back to his drink, ignoring the trio as his brother said - looking at the albino nervously he didn't take note of the Spaniard on his other side or the Frenchman beginning to make his move.

"Hey! Don't play with him, aru!" Yao yelled, hands slamming on the table.

"Well well well, if it isn't Yao~ how have you been?" Gilbert sneered arm around a blushing Matthew's shoulders. Yao huffed ignoring the other's question.

Gilbert continued to sneer before turning to the blonde in his arm.

"Hey birdie, hope you don't mind."

"Mind wh-" eyes widened behind his glasses as a sloppy mouth fell onto his own. Squeezing his eyes shut Matthew could hear squeals fill the bar along with outraged yells.

"Get away from my brother, pervert!" Alfred growled stealing Matthew back whom immediately touched his lips with a blush.

"M-my first kiss…" Matthew whispered.

"Fucking bastard…" Alfred muttered pissed off while Gilbert smirked wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

"That was amusing."

Looking up Matthew raised a brow a blush across his cheeks.

"Amusing?" Matthew questioned.

"I just wanted to fuck shit up, why do you think I have my whole damn crew?" Alfred pulled Matthew closer when the albino leaned in.

"…" Gilbert smirked at the embarrassment crossing the Canadian's face.

"I kissed a boy and they liked it, only did it to get the honeys excited. Kissed a boy and the bitches loved it. I know it's wrong but I don't mind, I _am_ going to start shit tonight." Antonio and Francis shared a look as the Canadian began to shake in Alfred's hold.

"Nah, you don't know my name, it doesn't really matter. Don't even front, you got no game you're just a sucker. So what now, I clowned you and I'm stealing you boy too, he wants a secure dude and that ain't you." Alfred bared his teeth and hissed when the albino smirked at him. He felt Matthew's hands latch onto his pants and tug, his grip tight. Well this albino was going to get his lesson soon enough.

"Me and my bros that's how we roll," Gilbert gestured to Antonio and Francis whom shifted their weight worriedly. "You'll never know how far we'll go; I'll grab some chump that I don't know." He leaned forward missing the glare the Canadian was sending him and played with said Canadian's hair.

"And plant one right on him. You're only here for our," Gilbert was now besides Matthew's ear as he whispered the last word for his sentence.

"Amusement." the sharp blow of pain came to a surprise.

On his bottom Gilberts head tilted far back to catch sight of the whole Canadian whom was a lot taller then expected.

"Make him bleed comrade!" a cheerful Russian put in lifting his bottle of vodka. Gilbert paled when the sound of knuckles cracking filled his ears.

"Anywhere special?" Matthew said a little too calm.

"Kick him in the nuts! He flirted with me Mattie!" Alfred put in sticking his tongue out at the albino.

"You should hurt all three of them aru! They always do these kinds of things!"

"Do you rearry think viorence wirr sorve this?"

"Kick his ass Matthew!"

"Get the French rapist and Tomato bastard too! They pulled on my fucking curl!"

"Whaaa! They grabbed my curl too!"

"My bruder deserves to be put in his place…"

More things were said by the group and now the bad touch trio was at the unmerciful hands of the Canadian.

They were screwed.

* * *

Frat boys: (Found it in a yahoo question XD) literally, they are guys who belong to a Fraternity. Fraternity means brotherhood and this organized group usually treat each other as they would a brother, looking out for each other and enjoying each other's company and camaraderie during college.  
Figuratively, the stereotype of a "Frat Boy" is that they are beer swilling party animals (See the movie Animal House or Old School) that go after women while attending college.  
Quite often these Fraternities have a "Frat House" where members may reside while attending college.  
Becoming a member of a fraternity quite often involves some kind of ritual procedure.

Kage: It also amused me because some of the people answering the questions said "Hot jocks that are usually in the closet." XD I'm sleepy. T.T That's why this is so bad. I took a nap during the day (Was having a weird but nice dream of some PruCanGer and then when the sexy times were about to come on my sister wakes me up. T-T Dream? DENIED! I kinda wanna write it… I'll give a sample of it later.)

See how weird I am? Hope you're okay with it… -Yawns-

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	32. We Both Go Down Together

Kage: This is the request for IWillSeizeYourVitals, hope you enjoy it.

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666 **(Thank you and I suppose it could have been. ^^U), **Ayumi Kudou **(M'kay~! And wow you have an active imagination~ Hi South Korea. :3), and **iivogelchen** (I'm happy you enjoyed it~ I'm sorry that it wasn't that great.) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**We Both Go Down Together(The Decemberists): Iceland/Canada**

**Warning: Not really any warnings, maybe mentioned child abuse? I suppose that could be the only thing.**

The cliff was high and as it made Matthew's head spin Emil continued to hold tightly to him. It was a nice view but a dangerous one as well. Looking down at the Canadian Emil leaned forward. Matthew blushed when he felt a kiss being pressed lightly to his head. Looking away from the cliff and its sharp rocks Matthew turned his attention to Emil whom continued to hold him as their clothing was tugged at by the wind.

"Why are we here?" Matthew asked.

Emil stayed quiet as he held the soft-spoken blonde in his arms.

"You come from a bad childhood, correct?" Emil said gaining a saddened nod from Matthew.

_"Matthew! How could you!"_

_"Matthew! Why can't you be like Alfred! ?"_

_"You're worthless!"_

_"Stupid!"_

_"Nothing! You are nothing!"_

Knowing the blonde's thoughts Emil breathed in Matthew's scent and held him close in contentment making the Canadian smile.

"You're wonderful Matthew." Emil muttered rubbing his hands up and down Matthew's sides.

"So beautiful and kind." Matthew flushed, pleased, and pressed a shy kiss to the corner of Emil's lips.

"Je t'aime, Emil." Matthew murmured leaning back into Emil, resting his head under the other's chin. The Icelandic male ran his fingers threw Matthew's hair gently in his own way of telling Matthew he loved him too.

Emil watched as the sun slowly began to set remembering how he had met the Canadian. It was so many years ago, ten to the most.

_..._

_Holding the hand of his elder brother and dressed in expensive clothing Emil found his attention caught of the small child -not older then five - huddled in a corner clothing dirty, hair muddled, and skin tainted with grime._

_"Lukas." his elder brother looked to where Emil had pointed and frowned._

_"Can we?" the eight year old said._

_"I'll ask mother and father." Lukas sighed - thirteen years of age._

_…_

_"S-sir, do y-you need a-anything else?" Matthew - Emil found out - asked shyly._

_Gazing over at Matthew - taking in his much cleaner and cuter appearance, though the Canadian was still cute to him even when he had been filthy - Emil stood and walked over to the flustered - now seven year old - Canadian. Matthew blushed and stared at his feet, that is until Emil tipped up Matthew's face and lightly kissed the Canadian's lips._

_It was such a light kiss and Matthew wondered if it even happened._

_"No." the ten year old Icelandic boy said - because he had gotten what he wanted._

_Emil left Matthew in his room to get over the shock._

_…_

_"A-ah sir! Y-your clothing w-will get dirty if you c-continued to run!" Matthew yelled breathlessly. Still running but not knowing where he was going Matthew bumped into Emil which sent them to the floor and rolling down the grassy hill. Yelping Matthew latched onto Emil as they rolled. Both groaned softly when they reached the bottom, Matthew's fingers stayed clenched upon Emil's shoulders wrinkling his clothing._

_"O-oh! Sir, I'm s-so sorry!" Matthew cried smoothing down the cloth until Emil's rested on his elbows above the blonde his hands covering Matthew's._

_Matthew blushed at realizing their position and how improper it was._

_"W-we should g-ge_

_—" shaking Matthew stared up at Emil - whom had his eyes half massed - wide eyed as their lips stayed sealed. Pushing a little more Emil's eyes closed fully and Matthew shakily reached up and gently grabbed onto Emil's shoulder's before his eyes closed and he leaned into the kiss. _

_…_

_His hair was so…unique. Emil mused running his fingers over the longish locks, it was a nice tint of golden blonde with strawberry blonde painting the ends. It was soft as well - like silk - and smelled lovely - Emil couldn't tell what it was exactly. He allowed himself to kiss Matthew's head gaining a soft smile and a breathy utter of his name. Knowing his door was locked for the night Emil allowed himself sleep, the younger Canadian in his arms._

_…_

_"Mom, dad, what do you think of the help marrying a rich person or prince?" his parents gained twin looks of confusion - Lukas simply raised a brow but did not speak a word, a look of knowingness in his eyes._

_"That is disgusting." his mother sniffed looking sick at the thought._

_"Where did you get that idea, son?" his father asked._

_"Heard a woman tell a story about that to her child." Emil lied shrugging in fake disinterest._

_Lukas took a sip from his cup looking at Emil from over the edge._

_…_

_"You should have known." Lukas said sitting across from Emil - whom held a book and continued to read the same sentence multiple times._

_"I know." Emil sighed placing his book down just as Matthew entered with tea._

_"I hope I'm not interrupting." Matthew whispered placing the platter down on a table before fixing it for both males. Emil pressed a kiss to Matthew's cheek - looking at Lukas to see his expression - accepting his cup whist Matthew handed Lukas his with a blush._

_Lukas stared for a moment before speaking._

_"I wish you luck." Emil nodded a twitch to his lips and Matthew smiled._

_…_

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Matthew said staring at the sunset with awe. Emil smiled nodded wordlessly.

"Do we have to go soon?" Matthew asked used to Emil's silence.

"No."

"Oh, but won't your parents be worried?" Matthew murmured as Emil pulled him closer.

"No."

Musing to himself Matthew squeaked when a car suddenly came close. Lukas sat in the passenger side whist a grinning blonde sat in the driver's seat.

"Come on! Let's go!" Matthew blinked turning to Emil.

"You're running away?" the Canadian whispered sadly. Emil blinked before grabbing onto Matthew's hand and lightly pulled.

"Come with me." a smile came to Matthew's lips.

"Okay."

* * *

Kage: And that's it! Open ending, it could be a happily ever after or a disaster waiting to happen -shrugs- I'm not sure. Well I need to work on the next chapter see you~

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	33. Scottie Doesn't Know

Kage: Ello~ This one-shot depresses me…

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666** (Thank you~ I'm happy you enjoyed it.), **iivogelchen** (What melody was it? :3 And I'm happy you enjoyed it.), **TheNextAlice** (I'm happy you liked it. ^^), **Ayumi Kudou **(I can see that~ To Lilly: Hello, it's nice to hear from you. ^u^ To Korea: I originate in Korea? Why didn't my parents tell me that I'm Korean? I'm Mexican so I don't believe I can originate from Korea… To Lilly: Really -perks up- We should get them together~ Canada: What's going on? Me: Nothing~ I got the ingredients for pancakes if you're interested. Canada:… -leaves- To Aymui Kudou: Canada allows gay marriage~ ^^ I'm not sure if he was the first to do so though… To all three: Talk to you guys later ^^)

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Scottie Doesn't Know(Lustra): ScotCan UkCan**

**Warning: Manipulation, Cheating, Guilt, Sexual mentions, Punk!England, possible Oocness(I know their will be oocness), Human AU.**

Standing in the doorway with a fake smile on his lips Matthew tipped his head up to receive his kiss. A honk of the car horn made his boyfriend pull away quickly and run to the car.

"See ye later Matte!" keeping up his faux smile Matthew waved as the car took off with the men inside cheering for the local pub. Once the car turned onto another road did he allow the smile to fall as he allowed his fingers to clench into the cotton of his turtleneck. He turns, door closing behind him as he makes his way to the kitchen.

At these times Matthew cooks a lot because he knows, _knows_ that Allistor uses this time to pick up a few girls. Before it made Matthew heartbroken when he smelled the perfume on the other's clothing and body when the Scott came home and when Matthew did his laundry. Now on the other hand Matthew grew used to it and treated it with indifference but while his boyfriend is gone Matthew can't help but cook an armies worth of food and then give it to the neighbors saying that he had extra.

Tying his hair back and putting on an apron Matthew washed his hands - after pulling up his sleeves - before starting on his first dish.

Sometime later Matthew is stirring the batter to his fifth dish when the doorbell rings. It defiantly wasn't Allistor since he always knocked and called his name when he visited or returned. Placing the bowl onto the tabletop Matthew washes his hands and takes off his apron before going to answer the door.

It was a pleasant surprise when Arthur was there.

"Hello Arthur." Matthew said smiling innocently as he held the door open silently inviting the Brit inside.

The English punk - dressed in a neon green ripped sleeved Union Jack shirt and ripped black jeans with black buckled boots - smiled as well, though it was more of a smirk.

"Hello Matthew." Arthur greeted back entering the house.

The smell filling the cozy house filled Arthur's nose making his bushy brows furrow.

"Allistor is gone I take it." smile thinning Matthew nodded as he hurried into the kitchen to turn off the heat on the oven.

"He's out drinking at the pub." Matthew sighed as he came back giving Arthur a look of apology for leaving.

Arthur waved away the look inwardly grinning at this lucky turn of events.

"You must get lonely being by yourself for long periods of time." Arthur said cautiously.

"I…suppose, this house feels all the more empty." Matthew agreed, frowning softly.

"Well what if…I stay with you?" instantly a smile came to Matthew's face, amethyst eyes brightening up.

"R-really? You would stay here and keep me company?" nodding Arthur went to sit besides Matthew, rather closely as well. Matthew - curious by the almost lack of space gave Arthur a, now, confused smile.

Arthur continued to look at the Canadian.

"How does my brother treat you?" memories of fights and beatings filled Arthur's mind as he asked the Canadian the question.

Brushing back his hair and keeping his hands in his lap Matthew smiled softly.

"He treats me well, he's a gentle giant…it's just that…" Matthew's head lowered allowing his hair to hide his expression.

"When he goes to the pub with his friends he always comes back very late smelling of girls' perfume."

"And you let him do this to you?" a soft shrug.

"Why?" Arthur continued.

"He loves me." Matthew whispered.

"That doesn't seem very much like love, luv." the Brit said inching closer.

"It may not seem so…but I'm sure he loves me." the Canadian murmured.

"Oh, Matthew…why don't I show you what love is?" Matthew froze as the Brit's hand lightly touched his knee, inching upward. Stuttering a response Arthur's other hand went to the Canadian's chin tilting it up as he leaned forward to gently press their lips together. The reaction was instant, one minute Arthur was a second from deepening the kiss and the next minute Matthew is pressed against the wall opposite him with a wide eyed expression mixed between surprise and disbelief.

"Matthew."

"M-my apologies for b-being rude but c-can you let y-yourself out?" Matthew stuttered.

Arthur sighed and stood sending a look back to Matthew before exiting the house.

Matthew allows himself to slide down the wall until his bottom hit's the floor, resting his chin on his knees with his arms wrapped around said appendages he stares at the opposite wall in shame. He isn't ashamed for allowing Arthur that kiss,

He's ashamed for enjoying it.

The light barely there brushes of their lips, the hand upon his leg slowly inching up.

How he almost kissed back.

He shook his head and burrowed his face into his knees.

He wouldn't stoop to Allistor's level.

Two wrongs don't make a right.

He was already tainted for allowing Arthur to touch him, to mark him, to enjoy it.

Wrong, wrong, wrong only Allistor was allowed to do that. He wasn't supposed to enjoy Arthur's kiss.

_But the kiss was so gentle…_ a small part of his mind whimpered.

'No, put it out of your mind Matthew.'

_I want more._

'No Matthew.'

_More?_

'No.'

_Please?_

'No.'

_Just a little bit?_

"No!" Matthew yells in the quiet house.

Silence.

The voice decides to be pitiful.

He sat a moment longer in guilt for that kiss. How could he? How dare he? There is a knock on the door and a loud call of his name. Looking over at the clock Matthew realizes that he had been sitting for a long moment. Hesitant and still very guilty Matthew wipes at his eyes before opening the door. His glasses are in his left hand as he rubs his closed eyes.

"Hi Allisto-" his breath catches when he opens the door, one of his eyes now open, forced smile dead.

"Hi!" a preppy floozy looking blonde said makeup caked on her face, smile to wide, to sneer-ish.

Before Matthew can say anything Allistor - dead drunk as always - has already pushed in, the girl at his side clinging to him with a flutter of her lashes. Matthew watches as Allistor takes the girl to their room before closing and locking the door behind him. Matthew walks out of the door and closes it behind him before falling to his bum in shock. The songs of crickets are his lullaby as he cries.

…

After that night Matthew see's more of that girl, along with other girls. He doesn't understand why Allistor is doing this to him, is he not enough? He wishes to question Allistor on this but puts it off with non-existent chores.

He doesn't want to seem clingy.

Besides Allistor still loves him.

At least that is what he says when it's just them with no invited girls.

…

The next time Arthur comes over he is able to get his hand on the middle of Matthew's leg - after the Canadian's knee - and he was able to get a more firmer kiss on Matthew's lips.

He doesn't question Matthew's slight change.

But that doesn't mean they go any farther.

…

"Allistor!"

Matthew ignores the girl's scream of his boyfriends name and pushes back up his glasses looking over the textbook before him.

He lowers his eyes and rubs his temples.

'You deserve it for cheating.'

He can't help but agree.

…

_It's so soft and gentle! Can't we just…?_

'No.' Matthew thinks as his finger's lightly runs threw the back of Arthur's head as he presses his lips more to Arthur's. The Brit soaks it up like a sponge and his hands run up and down repeatedly on his back.

He can't believe he was doing this.

…

"Ah luv ye Matte! 'ave a good dey a' church!" and even as Allistor says that - blowing a kiss to the faux smiling blonde - Matthew doesn't believe him.

He doesn't deserve him.

…

"Shouldn't you be in church?" Arthur pants behind him, Matthew's fingers tighten around the seat cushions, his head resting on the window breathe fogging up said window.

Arthur gains a soft moan along with a hysterical answer in French.

It was amusing since Arthur spoke fluent French, insulting a Frenchman in his mother language was his favorite pass time. He hums against the back of Matthew's head understand a few snip-bits of the answer. Perhaps a "yes!" maybe a "your fault" and an "oh god!"? Arthur raises a brow and a moment later Matthew cries out again.

"Why don't you pray while you're on your knees?" With each word Matthew's senses were on overload.

Looking over his shoulder to Arthur he nods slowly and turns back to the window before beginning. It's rather unfair since Arthur's speed increases.

_"Not-notreeeee Père-re, quuuui essss - oh! - a-aux cie-cieux," _Matthew pauses to pant and licks at his drying lips,_ "Q-que tonnnn no-nom soitttt Sanc-Sanctifié, quuuue too - ooh - oon règneeee vieeeenne, queeeee taaaaa - ah! - vol-volonté so-soit - oh mon dieu! - fai-faite suuuuur la ter-re-terre commeee a-auuu ci-ci-cieeeeel!"_

Arthur is amused when Matthew is no longer able to continue onto the second verse of the prayer.

But most of all Arthur never believed he would find French so…arousing.

Must be one of the things only Matthew can make him like.

A sharp cry from the Canadian brings Arthur to the edge.

…

"Ah will see ye later." Allistor gives the Canadian a smile pulling him into a hug. Matthew looks down and ignores the coldness that surrounds him. He could already smell the perfume on Allistor as the Scotsman walks to his friend's car.

…

"Oui! Right there!" Matthew cries legs tightening around Arthur's waist as his finger's twist into the blankets.

Arthur's face is against his shoulder as he pants heavily.

Matthew is supposed to be shopping.

He was going to regret this.

…

Allistor presses a kiss to Matthew's head, it lacked it's usual warmth. Matthew's smile is fake and stressed.

'He doesn't love you anymore and you deserve it because you're disgusting.'

When Allistor doesn't look Matthew allows a tear to fall.

…

"Arthur." Matthew murmurs, slowly blinking, cell phone in hand and dial tone ringing from hanging up moments before.

"Hmm?" Arthur hums mouth lazily pressing kisses to Matthew's shoulder.

"I want you to yell at me." Matthew whispered tears beginning to fill his eyes. Confused the Brit pushed himself onto his elbows.

"Why is that, Luv?"

"I've been cheating on Allistor with you. This isn't right." Matthew replied shakily looking up at Arthur with a heartbroken expression. Arthur sighed sadly guilt beginning to fill him.

"It's my fault luv." Matthew turned away, his back facing Arthur.

"It's my fault; I gave into your advances." Matthew murmurs.

"I was the one who kissed you that first time."

"It's not your fault."

"Then it's not yours either."

'Yes it is.'

Matthew doesn't say anything.

…

Matthew walks up to his house and withdrew the key in his pocket. He sighs softly as he unlocks the door and enters. He watches with cool indifference as Allistor looks up from the couch with a busty raven haired woman. The woman looks confused as to why he was here, huh, she must be new.

"Matte…"

"I'll be in our room Allistor." Matthew interrupts walking to the room as the raven haired girl begins to yell at Allistor. She's very different; the other girls didn't care a bit.

…

"'ts for the best Matte." Allistor says guiltily. Matthew looks at him tiredly and sadly.

"Okay." raising himself onto his toes Matthew kisses the Scotsman on his cheek.

"I wish you happiness." Matthew said waving as Allistor places his last box into his friend's car.

…

"Where's Allistor?" Arthur says looking around.

"We broke up." Matthew whispered looking down at his tea before taking a sip.

"Really?" Matthew nods, slowly looking at Arthur before standing and walking over to the Brit.

Arthur is slightly surprised when the Canadian sits in his lap.

"You wanted this didn't you?" Matthew murmurs brushing his lips against Arthur's jaw line.

It feels so wrong, Arthur notes.

"Matthew are you well?" Arthur questioned holding onto Matthew's shoulders to stop him.

Matthew simply looks at him with broken eyes.

* * *

Kage: I don't know. This doesn't match the song much. I Must have been upset while writing this. I may make a number two of this a rewrite of sorts. -Shrugs- Probably not.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	34. Blood Brothers

Kage: This is for **Anonymous Void **whom requested this, I hope you enjoy it. ^^

Oh and also if it isn't to much can anonymous review's leave a small name in which I can call them? I feel rude when I simply put "Guest" don't know why but I do. ^^U

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666** (Ah, Sorry about the grammar mistakes! -is going to fix them later because she's lazy ^^U- I'm happy it's more realistic and that you enjoyed it ^^), **Ayumi** **Kudou** (:O They just wanted sexy time? -feels as though she should write that XD- Oh Korea. -shakes head hiding amused smile- Aww~ Lovi (Romano: Don't call me that! -throws tomato with blush-) has a crush~ -dodges tomato- How cute.), **Guest** (I know right?), **moonlightgaia123** (I know right? It'll be hard in the beginning but it'll get better ^^), **BlueRavenQuill** (Aww~ -blushes- That's very sweet of you, thanks a bunch. ^^ But I'm sure there are much better writers then I.)

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Blood Brothers (Papa Roach): Brotherly!HongCan/CanHong(Doesn't really matter ^^) One-sided AmeCan.**

**Warning: I don't believe there is much of a warning maybe that Alfred isn't very sane about Matthew?**

Alfred frowned when Matthew smiled brightly at Kaoru - whom had the slightest of smiles on his own mouth. They walked out of the meeting room side by side chatting quietly with each other as Kumajirou was contently held in Matthew's arms.

Once they were gone and the door clicked signaling its closing was when the rest of the nations began to gossip.

"They are close-"

"Strange-"

"What are they doing-"

"I wonder-"

"Weird isn't-"

"Nice that Matthew has someo-"

"Are they toge-"

"Cute isn-"

Alfred blocked out their whispers as the light shined off his glasses allowing a glare to hide his eyes.

_His_ Mattie with Kaoru? Could that really happen? Would it happen?

Packing up his papers Alfred left, for once unnoticed by the other nations whom were talking to each other about this strange change.

…

Watching Matthew interact with Kaoru was the hardest thing he could do, arguing with Arthur and Francis was barely keeping his attention.

"You bloody frog!" Arthur yelled aiming a punch at a chucking Francis whom immediately dodged the hit with all the beauty and grace he gloated about.

Alfred tuned them out with barely hidden annoyance as he watched Matthew place a hand on Kaoru's shoulder a smile wide on his lips.

Matthew never smiled at him like that…

Well he could always change that; he'll try to get Matthew to see _him_, laugh with _him_, smile with _him_, and love _him_.

Now how to get rid of Kaoru?

Never before has Alfred been so glad not to be dead.

…

Alfred wondered how his thoughts could be so twisted.

It was probably Arthur's fault.

Thinking that over Alfred nodded to himself.

That sounded about right.

…

Was it in his nature to be so possessive?

Was it in his nature to be so insane?

Jealous?

Livid?

In denial?

Blood thirsty?

It must only happen when it's about people like _his_ Mattie.

…

Alfred smiled widely as he approached Matthew - luckily Kaoru wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Hey Mattie! Wanna hang out? It's been a long time y'know!" Alfred laughed obnoxiously as Matthew looked up at him kindly.

"Can we do this another time? Kaoru and I already have plans to watch a movie marathon." Matthew said with excitement over getting that small amount of attention.

Alfred deflated before grinning once more.

"Sure bro!" saying a quick goodbye Alfred began to walk away as Kaoru returned. Once they were sure he left did Alfred see Matthew practically beam up at Kaoru before they left 'innocently' holding hands.

Alfred frowned at their backs.

…

"Hey Mattie do you want to go to McDonalds?" Matthew packed up papers before blinking and looking over at Alfred.

"I'm sorry did you ask something?" Matthew said apology and guilt on his face. Alfred hid his disappointment behind a smile.

"Nah! It was nothing!" Matthew nodded smiling back and brushed his hair over his shoulder before walking over to Kaoru whom was still packing up.

Alfred watched with hidden anger as they both walked away hands calmly clamped onto each other's.

…

"Sorry Alfred I can't, Kaoru and I-"

"Sorry Alfred I can't, Kaoru and-"

"Sorry Alfred I can't, Kaoru-"

"Sorry Alfred I can't-"

"Sorry Alfred I-"

"Sorry Alfred-"

"Sorry Al-"

"Sorry."

Those words seemed to repeat in Alfred's head like a mantra.

Never before had he hated anything more then those words.

They seemed to burn.

…

With how much time Matthew and Kaoru were together the other nations believed they were having an affair of sorts.

Of course it was Elizabeta whom voiced it first; it was immediately backed up by Kiku whom held a camera to his chest an odd light in his eyes.

Alfred wasn't sure how he reacted, shocked at their bluntness, disgusted by their expressions, angered at the thought that Matthew - _his_ Matthew - having possible _sexual_ relations with _Kaoru_ of all people, or wary by the look in Kiku's eyes.

…

After that rumor filled the nations minds Elizabeta and Kiku pushed themselves to find evidence to back up their claim.

However Matthew and Kaoru never went past friendly hugs and hand holding in public, even when they were in their hotel rooms they simply talked, smiled, and socialized.

Elizabeta pouted at not having any evidence.  
Alfred on the other hand could not be happier.

Though it still left him wondering.

…

It had been one of those days where Kaoru wasn't around Matthew that Alfred was able to corner his brother.

"Alfred? What are you doing?" Matthew asked with a raised brow as he looked at the other blonde.

"Can I ask a question?" Alfred asked.

"You just did but sure." Matthew said jokingly at first before ending with a small smile and shrug.

"What is your relationship with Kaoru?" Matthew's brow rose again.

"It's a perfectly healthy brotherly relationship, why?" Alfred felt a great weight release itself from his shoulder's before he backed away slightly hands in his pockets, grin on his mouth.

"Well for some reason Elizabeta and Kiku have convinced the other's that you and Kaoru have a _close_ relationship." Alfred would have laughed at the fresh coat of scarlet coming up to Matthew's cheeks but then that aggressive side of the passive-aggressive Canadian would come out and he rather keep his arm thank you very much.

"Really?" Alfred hummed in agreement as he backed away.

…

Kaoru's slightly bushy brow rose as Matthew finished talking.

"Me and you?"

"Uh-huh." Matthew hummed leaning back against the headboard of the bed as the movie continued to play.

"I wonder…" both Kaoru and Matthew's head's tilted to the side as they imagined the possibility of them being together before frowning and shaking their heads in disbelief at the same time.

"Not worth it." Kaoru muttered recoiling slightly when another girl was stabbed.

"Defiantly not." Matthew agreed, eyes brightening at the gore in the movie.

…

"No! The yaoi!" Elizabeta cried sniffling into a handkerchief and dressed from head to toe in black. Kiku patted her of the shoulder with sympathy.

"We still have the fan fiction and doujinshi." Kiku said trying to be helpful.

"Yes but it's not the same!" Elizabeta yelled in anguish.

In a corner Alfred held his hands over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

So he still had a chance.

Alfred choked back more laughter as Elizabeta collapsed in tears whist yelling about the unfairness of the world.

* * *

Kage: Hope you enjoyed it, **Anonymous Void**, I'm sorry if it wasn't that good.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	35. Everybody's Fool

Kage: Does anyone who reads this series enjoy Franada/FraCan? Or is it just me…?

Also can anonymous reader's place a little name with their review so I can call them that instead of "Guest" it makes me feel less rude and it helps so I know if there is more then one "Guest" reading and reviewing.

I need to do at least one Franada just to get it off my list of Nations to pair with Mattie, which will probably gain the dislike of a few of my reader's whom don't enjoy Franada… -shrugs-

Thank you, **Ayumi Kudou **(To Ayumi Kudou & Lilly (If I may call you that Liechtenstein.): Romano and Taiwan sound rather cute. - has to add it into a one-shot- Sometimes I think of Spain and Romano as more brotherly, sort of like Prussia and Germany. XD Spain and the Netherlands? I thought they hated each other. Did you know that if history were like Hetalia Spain and Austria would have once been married? I believe at one point someone of importance in both their countries had gotten married. But Spain and the Netherlands I wish them luck. ^^ To Hungary: …Can you send me the pictures…? To Ayumi Kudou & Lilly: France is rather…passionate isn't he? (France: Ohonhonhon~ Oui.) -pushes France away- HetHazard, RomaHeta and Tales of Hetalia? What is that? And I didn't really understand what Hungary said. ^^U -is ignorant-), **BlueRavenQuill **(Thank you! ^^), **Guest**(Chap33) (-sniffle- I'm sorry. ;n; I'll make another ScotCan and it'll be a lot better.) **Guest**(Chap34) (I'm happy you thought that was funny. You dislike Franada? -Enjoys anyone with Canada-), **moonlightgaia123** (XD Yeah it's the apocalypse!), **thatgirlwiththeglasses** (I'm happy you enjoyed it~ and it had been some time since I wrote Possessive!America hasn't it? XD), **littleshadows** (Yay new reader~! I'm glad you enjoy them! Oh! New request! -Listens to requested song as she adds request to list- It's a cute song! -can already imagine it for both but more for one of the pairings- Also I'm sorry that its going to be a long wait -tries to update at least once a day but is sometimes able to update twice a day-), **BlackRoseGirl** (I'm glad you liked it~! And Ikr? I don't add enough on Hong Kong and New Zealand's relations to Canada. - Had to do something for New Zealand -) **Anonymous Void **(Oh! You had forgotten, Well I'm happy you enjoyed it. I suppose your right about the Hungary thing… -gets some thoughts involving Greece, Canada, and Hungary involving the help of Japan…- I've gotten an idea… :D)

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Everybody's Fool(Evanescence): Possessive!AmeCan**

**Warning: Canada's P.O.V and thoughts on America. Possessive!America.**

Watching America you would think that he were perfect. Golden blonde hair - a little bit of a bronze really - with that little flip at the top of his head. Sun kissed tan skin - something that made some of the other nations drool and lust for. Wondrous Safire blue eyes - how they always shinned and sparkled with emotion and how they highlighted his smile. His lips were thin and a sort of pinkish beige color, what most didn't know about was that he actually wore lip balm so they wouldn't crack or he mentioned something like that. His body was exquisite even though he would eat five hundred McDonald's burgers in under two hours.

And I suppose you could say he was mine.

But I was his as well.

Or at least I would think so.

America was a people pleaser, he would do all he can to make sure everyone - or almost everyone - liked him.

Sometimes it worked.

Sometimes it doesn't.

He - in no other terms - was everyone's fool.

It was as though he gave himself to everyone, because a little of everyone - or most at least -lived in him.

What I mean by that was that at least most of the other nations (and I mean a little group of people from each nation) people lived in America - the land of the free - and became American's (Well they still had their own heritage of course).

Did you know that America's population is ten times (give or take) larger than my own?

But sometimes I wonder exactly how or why so many different people come to America, when you think about it, it wasn't so free.

But I'm sure you know that.

I'm not trying to badmouth America - truly I'm not - I just can't help but place my own opinion into this, even though it's kind of rude.

Indulgence, they say, is absolutely not needed especially if it's for yourself.

Though that doesn't stop America from getting what he wants.

I would blame England but my forgiving and guilty nature doesn't allow it.

"Hey Mattie!" I look up at America - even though I'm taller I hunch over making myself seem shorter than the American.

"Yeah Al?" I ask my arms heavy with Kumajirou slumbering in them.

"Wouldn't the world be better if everyone were American?" I hide my rolling eyes.

"It seems interesting." I said making him brighten up.

America practically floats away and I'm left behind to face every nation's - the one's whom over heard our conversation - wrath.

Sometimes I want to yell at America ask him if he even see's me sometimes, ask if he has no shame for what he makes me go through.

But I never mention it, even when America drags me by my bruised wrist to the nearest McDonalds I still hold my tongue and ignore the pain.

Sometimes I want to laugh when I see the smaller nations and micro-nations gaze up at my brother in wonder. Because it's so funny.

It's so funny because I know he's pretending.

And everyday he seems to betray me with every nation who comes after me wanting to cause me pain.

But then I realized Alfred wore a mask.

I first found out about it during eighteen-twelve through eighteen-fourteen.

He had set fire to York and I was hiding in an alley writhing in pain. I could remember his voice sickly sweet as he called my name. I had held my arms open - because this was my brother he wouldn't hurt me,

Would he?

It was fast.

In one instant I was pressed into the wall sitting upon America's lap my arms still open while America's hands mapped over my body. I could do nothing to stop him since the fire left me a twitching mess. He whispered his desire for me, his love, his once brilliant Safire eyes darkened and dulled to a blackening grayish blue. My own eyes widened in terror as I tried to force my twitching limbs to move but it was for not.

I had lost my innocence against an alley wall, smoke filling my lungs, pain vibrating in my lower regions and around the flesh over my heart. All the while America sprouted words like "Mine, always, love you, forever, kill, anyone, tare, and apart."

You must think me insane for being with him; however in my defense I believed that he was different.

More sane, less possessive.

But as I now lay in bed bare of my clothing, body sated, and America peppering kisses along the back of my neck muttering "Mine." all the while,

I know he isn't sane.

I know he's still possessive.

And this may be insane of me,

But,

I love every second of it.

America may be everybody's fool,

But I am America's fool.

And he knows it.

* * *

Kage: I'm sorry it isn't that long.

But I hope you enjoyed it.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	36. Crazy Possessive

Kage: Possessive!Alfred for the win, eh? Well this is **Psychotetic's **request, hope you enjoy it. ^^

Thank you, **Ayumi Kudou **(XD Yeah and since Romano is rather nicer to girls then boys it'll probably work out well. PruHun and FrUk do seem like that XD I never noticed I always thought of it as a love/hate hot/cold relationship. -stands on top of mountain yelling: WE LOVE CRACK PAIRINGS EVEN IF YOU THINK WE'RE INSANE~!-) **Steve the Star **(Don't feel that way~ and yay! Franada~!) **BlueRavenQuill** (Well your in luck because I am now updating again~ Two in one day :3 I feel so accomplished.) **iivogelchen** (Oh! I thought had a feeling it was a regular who wasn't logged in~ :3 But I'm sorry about the Scotland ;n; Forgive me? And I have to brush up on my Canadian history .-. Or at least look at Canada's foreign relations… Can I blame it on my American-ness…?(America: Hey!) -pets to calm him down- I'm kidding!) **moonlightgaia123** (I know right?), and **Luckysee12** (Yay fellow Franada lover! Tis okay~ :3) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Crazy Possessive (Kaci Battaglia): Spain x Nyo!Canada x S. Italy. Unintentional: FraSpa, Roma x Nyo!Ame.**

**Warning: Nyo!America & Nyo!Canada, Romance, fluff, my sad attempt at humor(I tried), Jealousy, slight possessiveness and insecurity, Nyo!Canada's P.O.V(Hope you don't mind Psychotetic) and my attempt at understanding a polyamory relationship.**

It had started when Antonio and Romano had came up to me one day asking for a (sort of not really) polyamory relationship, I was surprised and uncertain. However that was because I didn't know what polyamory relationship was. From my understanding it's when you have a relationship with two or more people(well three or more people if you count yourself) which can or cannot be sexual (but most of the time it is).

I had blinked and asked if others would be joining our relationship. The answer was an immediate "no". I had taken over a week to think it over before agreeing. When I read up on it in a wikipeadia page it said that the couple in a polyamory relationship was non-possessive. It may have been very innocent of me to believe everything on that little (big) article but I never questioned it.

So the relationship was only for the three of us.

No one on the side.

Which is good because Romano can be rather jealous and possessive.

And to be truthful,

I don't really want to share.

…

However I was unsure how to read Francis and Allie's involvement in my relations with Antonio and Romano.

…

Even if Francis and Allie didn't realize what they were doing it still drove me mad.

"Oh gosh Romano your so cute dude!" Allie exclaimed pinching one of Romano's red tinted cheeks - the one's that belonged to _me_ and no I'm not pouting what made you think I were?

I continued to wash the dishes like the good girl I was ignoring Francis hand upon Antonio's sculpted butt-cheek. I twitched when he gave a squeeze my hand tightening on the _sharp_ and _pointy_ knife in my hand. Of course Antonio didn't notice since that was how oblivious he was to things around him but surely Romano must have taken notice to Allie's seemingly innocent flirting.

Or maybe I'm looking too much into this?

I mean big brother Francis _was_ rather…touchy and Allie was my best friend surly she wasn't _flirting_ with Romano I mean…

Friends don't steal each other's boyfriends.

Besides Allie was like a sister to me, she wouldn't hurt me like that…

Right?

"Hey Maddie, you okay over there?" Allie asked whist practically leaning over a red cheeked Romano.

Knuckles turning white I forced a carefree smile and faked a giggle.

"Of course, why?" I asked wavy ponytails at the sides of my head bouncing as I tilted my head hiding my hand under the bubbly lukewarm water. Allie blinked before tipping her own head making her short hair fall into her face; laughing to herself she fixed it back into place.

"You seem really tense like Artie around that chick from…" Allie paused taping a finger against her chin as she tried to remember whom she was talking about.

"Monaco." she finally said gaining Francis's attention.

"You mean zat punk likes my sweet little sister?" Francis cried in shock his hands coming to his face, I rolled my eyes.

"_Our _sweet little sister and that isn't true, Mabel is dating Feliciano and Romano's little brother, the one from Seborga. The 'lady killer'." I put out amused when Romano shot me an embarrassed look.

Allie scratched her head before grinning.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! Artie likes that dude from Japan the small one who always calls me 'Allie-san'." Allie said chuckling. I clicked my tongue shaking my head.

"His name is Kiku." Allie waved it off.

"What eve's" Allie said uncaringly.

Francis relaxed when he realized Arthur had no unwanted feelings for our sister. Immediately he began to talk to Antonio, his hands doing not so innocent things.

Allie's short attention span took control and she began to lightly poke Romano's cheek.

"Dudes the "A" girl is, like, really bored." Allie whined as Romano tried to dodge her fingers.

I sighed.

…

"Maddie your crazy." Allie said jokingly however I didn't react.

She was texting quickly and from what I can see so was Romano.

"Hey Al, who are you texting?" I asked quietly.

"Roma~ he's really funny Maddie, y'know if you weren't dating him I would totally be all over him like bacon on a burger." she didn't notice my wince or fidgeting.

Her and my Romano?

What if I began to bore Romano and he began to date Allie…?

What if I'm too shy for him?

Too homely?

I needed to change that…

…

"Holy shit Maddie!" Allie exclaimed hand coming up to her mouth when she saw me.

"I-is it ugly?" I asked softly pulling lightly on my pencil skirt as my hair brushed against my upper back.

"Ugly? No way! You look sexy~" Allie said playfully bumping her hip against my own.

"O-oh…" I couldn't help my slightly pleased smile.

"So what are you dressed up for? Want Antonio and Romano to pin you to the closest available flat surface and bang you senseless?" Allie burst into laugher when I gave her a look of mortification crossed with embarrassment and curiosity.

"Your so innocent." she giggled patting me on my head before leaving.

FYI Romano and Antonio did find me.

Francis and Arthur questioned the light bruises on my neck and why my lips were so red.

With the mention of Romano and Antonio Arthur sputtered turning red before muttering a "good for you".

Francis laughed that deep rich "ohonhonhon" laugh before wanting details.

Unfortunately for him I didn't give him any.

…

Antonio and Romano knew of my insecurity issues, they questioned what could have caused it. I had shrugged unsure myself.

Maybe it was because Francis and Mabel had gotten their natural beauty from their parents while I on the other hand had to spend hours in a restroom to simply try to gain a small percentage of beauty with the help of natural make up and my clothing.

Maybe it was because Allie had so many friends while I was lucky enough to get someone to remember my name.

But then it doesn't really help when I am mostly confused with Allie, let it be one of her friends or one of her rival's.

I don't know what Romano and Antonio see in me.

Really I don't.

…

It had been late at night; Romano had been sleeping against me his face resting against my neck breath touching my pale skin. Antonio had been on my other side, arm around my waist his face nuzzled in my messy hair. He was humming Spanish love songs under his breath in his sleep, Romano gave annoyed grunts and grumbles in his own sleep. I was relaxed between them and falling asleep.

A sharp beep startled us awake instantly, blinking sleepily and holding a hand against my mouth as I yawned Antonio grabbed the phone and answered it before lying back down.

_"Hola?"_ he said questionably and sleepily.

There were some talking on the other end as Romano pulled me back down eager to continue his travel in dream land. I was quiet at his side as I sleepily looked up at Antonio whom continued to talk - the voice was blurred but from what I can tell it was Francis.

"_Si_,_ Si_." Antonio sighed rubbing his forehead to remove the dark strands of hair from his face.

"I'll be right there…_Chua_." Antonio hung up and dropped the phone onto the bed before groaning.

"What did he want, _Mon amour_?" I asked as he kissed the corner of my mouth before kissing Romano's forehead.

"Bastard." Romano whispered without anger or irritation as he rubbed his forehead a light shade of pink on his cheeks. Romano and Antonio never went past friendly kisses to the forehead or small quick hugs, they were much more romantic towards me then each other.

"Francis and Gilbert are drunk and want me to drive them home." Antonio said standing as he searched for his pants and shirt on the floor.

It was quick and before long we heard the door close. We had waited for him to come back, we almost fell asleep when Antonio came back more tired then ever.

When the morning came we allowed Antonio to sleep for as long as he wanted.

It was two o'clock when he finally awoke and even then he was still tired. He waved off my worry giving me a smile to calm me.

But I can see the beginnings of bags under his eyes.

I really had to have a talk with Allie and Francis.

…

It had begun with Francis and Allie sitting across from me at a little café.

"Why are we here Maddie?" Allie whined loudly sipping her soda.

"I took notice of how close you both were with Antonio and Romano." I said trying to distract myself with the straw in my drink.

"Yeah so?" Allie muttered with a raised eyebrow.

"It makes me nervous." I whispered my confession.

A pause.

"…What?" both said - though Francis said it in French.

"W-well it's just… your always taking about how c-cute Romano is and you a-always text him and y-you always tell me h-how you would l-love to be with him and h-how you would t-throw yourself at him and well… I feel t-threatened because…" I stuttered before leaving off, Allie gave me a look of apology.

"Aww, Maddie you should know I would never do that to you." she said covering my hand with her own.

"A-and then y-you Francis, your always touching Antonio!" I burst out making him and Allie jump.

"Let it be his cheeks - and I mean the one's on his bottom - or his hair or his chest a-and it drives me crazy because your feeling him up! He's mine to feel up!" I felt heat fill my cheeks as I continued, "y-you can say I'm b-being possessive or I'm being overly d-dramatic - maybe I a-am - b-but I cant s-stand to watch y-you just stand there touching him w-while he's to o-oblivious to notice!"

I hadn't noticed the tear's until my glasses began to fog and a warm wetness slid down my cheeks.

"A-and then t-there's those late n-night call's, he's a-always so tired the m-morning after so can you a-and Gilbert tone it d-down a little or n-not call that o-often? I'm worried Antonio's g-going to get s-sick or something!" I began to hiccup and oh gosh I was an ugly crier.

My cheeks would become a blotchy red and my nose would drip with mucus and my eyes would turn red and swollen. I hurriedly grabbed some napkins and held them to my face.

Francis gave me a soft sympathetic and guilty croon as he reached across the short table to help me with my tears and other grosser things.

Allie stood from the table and hugged me.

"Were sorry Maddie, we didn't mean it. Hey if it makes you feel any better I do this sort of thing with Ludwig's boy toy Feliciano and Kiku. Besides Francy-pants here is a pervert so there has to be loads of people he touches~"

A cry of outrage came from Francis as he denied it. I couldn't help but laugh making Allie join in.

Maybe I was over reacting.

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Spanish.**_

_Hola:_ Hello.

_Si:_ Yes.

_Chua:_ Bye.

_**French.**_

_Mon Amour:_ My Love.

Kage: Hope you liked it, **Psychotetic**! Sorry if it wasn't what you were interested in.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	37. Bring Me To Life

Kage: …IDK okay? I really don't know. The song was used **_very_** loosely in it.

Thank you, **Hastalapasta** (Thank you! And of course :O Do you have any songs to go with those requests? It can be a song or melody :3 if it's a melody just tell me the name and whom it's uploaded by please. ^^), **Ayumi Kudou** (Why would I judge you? I'm not the type to judge people's liked pairings~ They interest me more then confuse me~ -puts on list to read that story later- Those pairings seem cute~ especially since Romano is nicer to girls then boys~ They are flirts. XD -Shutters- I would never read another story by the author of "Kidnapped by sexy men" I mean if they were less MarySue then maybe…but no just no. I love Lilly :3 She's so cute~ And is that another request~? -adds to list- Your Insane!Canada X China is coming after three more requests :3 I'm already thinking of the murder scenes~ *Please ignore my weird mind ^^U*) **BlueRavenQuill **(I'll be doing more on that pairing a little bit later just to do more on the relationship between them. ^^ And I know right poor "Maddie" ;n;) **BlackRoseGirl666 **(I'm glad you enjoyed it ^^) and iivogelchen (I'm sorry for not adding enough Spain and Romano, I'll be doing more on the pairing so there can be more moments with them ^^ it's beginning to grow on me~ I've gotten a new obsession with history as well. ^^U I just need to study albeit more~) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Bring Me To Life (Evanescence): Possessive!AmeCan**

**Warning: America's P.O.V (Response to Everyone's Fool chapter 35) America's thoughts on Canada. Possessive!America and his thought of 1812-1814.**

I look over to Canada whom sits at the table a small innocent smile on his lips as he holds Kuma-whatever his name is.

I look at his lovely wavy two toned blonde hair - supposedly 'French hair' but it is all _Canadian_ no matter what Francy-pants says - that barely brushes his shoulders and that cute little curl that falls into his face. His amethyst eyes raze from over his circular glasses making them seem all the more brighter. I take notice of his hand raising to brush back some of his hair, slender finger's push up his glasses in force of habit before they lower to pet Kuma behind his ears. He's so slender and seemingly small.

Invisible just the way I like it.

And all mine.

But sometimes he gives me a look,

As though he were looking into my very soul.

I speak nothing of it but wonder how he does that.

I remember being a little colony with England when Canada came into my life.

I wanted to say so many things as I approached him in wonder, I wanted to tell him that he was beautiful make him blush and smile in pleasure at my compliments but instead while his face was tomato red I had said,

"Wah! You look like an un-cool version of me." horrified by what I had said to the angel I had ran back to England and told him I was hungry.

It wasn't exactly true,

But it wasn't a lie either.

I could see Canada's dejected face when England and I left. It makes me want to shake my head and count by two's until I forgot.

I had made it up to him though, when he was sad and scared I had climbed into his bed and cuddled him. He was so warm and soft…

Maybe that was when I began to want him more.

Make him mine, have him all to myself.

I tried to tell him years before my independence. A lingering touch of our hands or a kiss on the cheek - which soon turned to a kiss to the corner of his mouth. My hands would be on his hips when we were on a hill of dirt that seemed so high. How I said I was his hero and that I would protect him…

I can't even protect him from the other nations and it amazes me that they forget him I mean…

He's the top or one of the top nations to have the most foreigners' in his country.

I don't understand what they don't see in him,

He's so wonderful but I guess I should be happy I don't have to share him.

"Hi Al." Mattie said tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear.

"Hey Mattie." I greeted back with a grin as I quickly stole a kiss. Canada smiled slightly a blush coming to his face.

Once I asked Canada if we could have a D/s relationship, Canada had responded that it was as though we already had one all that was missing was the collar.

So I got him one.

The collar was in the design of his flag while the tag was my flag.

He wears it beneath his clothing.

But sometimes I can see little peaks of it and it takes all I can to not just bend him over the conference table and…

I suppose you know what I'm talking about.

You know I was worried I'll never have my Canuck.

Because y'know the…war of eighteen-twelve…

It may be wrong or disgusting of me to have thought of Canada being beautiful while he writhed on the floor in the alley. But if you had seen what I had you would probably have understood.

His hair was still waved, still so beautiful almost matching the flames that consumed his capital. He hadn't worn glasses at the time so his violet eyes were all the more dazzling. His body was smaller then my own and beautifully slender and then - oh - he spread his arms for me.

_Calling_ out to _me_, not _England_…

_Me._

I had lost myself I admit, practically stealing his innocence my mouth pressed to his sweat stained forehead, his body jerking and twitching against me. His scent was addicting and it muddled my thoughts far more then any whisky could. His voice was soft as he made small sounds with every twitch of my hips, his voice slowly increasing its volume. And of god he was so _warm_. My hands were clinging to his hips leaving behind purpling bruises. He looked up at me with tears, I could tell even with my eyes closed.

"You're mine Mattie forever and always, you're my everything Mattie. I'll love you forever and I'll kill anyone who will try to tare us apart." I wasn't sure if he understood what I had said. But I ignored it as he gave a cry; my finger's curling in his hair as I held him close and shook with a groan.

I cleaned him up after, pressed a kiss to his lips and whispered that I loved him.

Few years later I was the one writhing in pain, Mattie no where near.

To tell you the truth I'm surprised he even allowed me within a walking distance of him. But if he didn't I think my whole world would be black, Canada's the only thing that would brighten up my bleak world.

So imagine my happiness when I'm the one he wakes up to, that I'm the one who gets to kiss and hug him, that I'm the one who owns him.

But - oh god - he was the only thing that made me far from sane.

I hated and I loved it.

I'm sure Canada does too.

In a way, we bring each other to life.

* * *

Kage: …Strange isn't it?

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	38. Little Wonders

Kage: This is **Luckysee12's** request. ^^ Hope you enjoy it!

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666** (I'm glad you enjoyed it and yes I took notice of how different the two are. ^^ Shows just how differently the two see's things.), **TheNextAlice** (I'm glad you liked it ^^), **Ayumi Kudou **(Okay! It's mostly China seeing what Canada goes through but yeah I'll add that in~ ^^ Happy birthday Lilly :3 My bestie mentioned Hungary X Canada to me once because you need a pan to make pancakes. XD), **Hastalapasta** (Your not a bother at all :3 I'm absolutely delighted to accept your request but I am sorry to inform you that it will take a moment with my having to write the other requests and one-shots that I myself write in. Oh! I forgot to ask do you want Canada to be Female like the request had been or male? And don't worry about the songs I'll find something. ^^), **iivogelchen **(I did, I hope you don't mind ^^U), and **BlueRavenQuill **(It is rather different isn't it? -muses- I'm happy you enjoyed it ^^) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Little Wonders(Rob Thomas): Sealand x Canada**

**Warning: Light fluff, oocness, possible historical incurrence having to do with Sealand's age. **

It was quite sad, the Canadian noticed him surly but he never noticed the lingering touches, the long gazes, and the half hopeful half longing sighs. However he had to keep a stiff upper lip and continue to push through and allow his failures to gather the Canadian's attention off his shoulders.

Now he had gotten through the hardest part, getting Canada to acknowledge him as a nation. He had been so childish before now he was much more mature - or at least he believed so…

Maybe calling England a jerk had to stop?

Yes, yes it did.

Sealand sighed petting his goat gently.

"What do I do?" he asked the animal - whom simply stared at him before trying to nip at his blanket.

"Ah! No, don't do that!" Sealand cried quickly standing and going to the fridge to retrieve a carrot for the animal.

…

"Hello Peter." Matthew said softly smiling at the younger nation.

"H-hello Matthew." Peter stuttered using his small cap to hide his blushing face.

Matthew giggled patting Peter upon the head.

"You're so adorable." Matthew mused still giggling.

"I'm not adorable!" Peter pouted puffing out his cheeks.

"Well then you're handsome, is that better?" Matthew asked smiling.

His only reply was the scarlet toned blush on Peter's face.

…

He remembers a time when he was living under England - before the jerk abandoned him - sometime - possibly a year or two - before the end of World War II. He had been a tot, a loud one, when he had first seen the Canadian.

His eyes were hard and a dark shinning purple. His hair was clumped in some places be it dirt or blood but still it was wavy. His arm had been hanging at his side, bandages stained brown and red wrapped uselessly around it. His coat and shirt had been torn open revealing messily placed bandages over his torso and slightly upon his hips. His smile bitter, England had gently pulled him inside and offered him a change of clothing and a shower which Canada had gratefully accepted.

His was much more prettier after he cleaned up but Sealand hadn't liked how his arm was wrapped and strapped to his shoulder. The Canadian was nice, speaking to him with sweet smiles as he sipped at the tea England had served him. England had asked how the battle was going, the smile turned bitter once again which made little Sealand begin to dislike his big brother.

They had spoken of things he didn't entirely understand so he had approached the Canadian climbing onto the sofa before laying his head against Canada's leg. As they spoke Canada's hand had lowered to lightly pet his head, it was rather enjoyable so he was content.

Maybe it had been a stoke of fate.

Maybe that had been when Sealand began to grow attached to the Canadian.

…

Before long years took to passing with the every once in a while visit from the Canadian. Sealand loved when he had brought sweets something called Maple syrup. He remembered his first time receiving a tin box filled with sweets called "Maple Kisses from Canada" he had loved them even more then any other sweet he had gotten. Canada had taken notice smiled, blushed and made sure to send him at least one tin every month.

When Sealand feel's generous he shares with his friends - the other micro-nations and Latvia.

…

Once Sealand remembers walking into a restroom to see Canada leaning over the sink tears silently running down his face.

"What happened?" Sealand feels much more mature as he approaches the Canadian set on making him feel better.

"Oh, hello Peter." Canada said smiling over at the other as he quickly wiped at his eyes.

"You didn't answer." Peter puts out gently making the Canadian look away.

"It's nothing don't worry." Matthew murmured with a sigh looking closer into the mirror checking for sighs of swelling.

"But now I'm more worried…" Peter whispered making Matthew look down at him before looking back at the mirror with a blush.

"I was crying for a silly reason." Matthew said hoping Peter wouldn't question him.

"What was that reason?" Peter asked walking over to Matthew until he was besides the Canadian.

"Everyone didn't notice me again," Matthew shrugged "I'm used to it so I don't know why I'm crying."

"Well if it helps… I'm noticing you." Peter said feeling albeit sorry for the Canadian.

He was a micro-nation and yet he was still remembered - even if people saw him as a little bit of an annoyance.

"You know Matthew; it's the heart that really matters in the end." Matthew gives Peter a puzzled look not really understanding what Peter is telling him.

Matthew has never felt so naïve.

…

"Hey Matthew have you ever regretted anything?" Sealand asked placing another spoonful of sea salt ice cream into his mouth. Canada pauses from taking a bite from his own maple flavored ice cream.

"Sometimes I regret being a nation." Sealand looks up at the Canadian in surprise unable to imagine what it would be like without him around.

"That's a horrible thing to regret." Canada looks down at the micro-nation and leans back slowly.

"I suppose, what do you regret?" Sealand looks down in thought before gazing up at the sky.

"I regret being a bother to England; maybe if I wasn't so clingy he wouldn't have abandoned me…" Canada looks at Sealand for a moment before looking away.

"Have I ever told you of my time being…ah…"cared for" by England?"

Smiling Sealand looked over to the Canadian.

"No, can you tell me about it?"

"Of course."

…

Sealand feels himself fidget slightly as he sits besides Canada. A hand comes to rest onto his own and he looks up.

"Would you like to go out to get some ice cream? My treat." Sealand nods grinning and both pack up - well Canada packs up. They are about to leave when they hear the sound of a throat clearing.

"Matthew where are you going lad?" England say's with a raise of one of his brushy brows.

"I'm going to be ignored like I normally am during a meeting so why not skip it all together and get some ice cream? I know this is rather odd for me to do but I am beginning to get a migraine from all you're talking." Ignoring the other countries sputters at being told off Canada held the door open for Sealand. "Goodbye."

Unnoticed by Canada Sealand smirks back at them.

The door closes with a click leaving behind surprised nations and oddly a sniffling Sweden.

"Su-san what's wrong?" asks a worried Finland.

"'ur l'tt'e b'y 's gr'w'ng 'p 'n' g'tt'ng a w'f'."

Awkward silence.

* * *

Kage: Ahh! I'm bad at Sweden's accent. .-. What he says is: _Our little boy is growing up and getting a wife._

Hope you enjoyed it **Luckysee12**~

Also I'm sorry if it wasn't good.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	39. Taking Over Me

Kage: Its short, sorry.

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666** (W00T~! Thank you~), **Ayumi Kudou **(M'kay!~ -adds that to what has to be done to the nations- And IKR? It's like Hetalia Boys: OMFG! IT'S A GIRL! Me: Um… yeah… I'm going over there… -points to random area-) and **Luckysee12 **(I'm glad you enjoyed it ^^) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Taking Over Me (Evanescence): Romanada (Romano x Canada)**

**Warning: Mentions of Mafia!Romano, slight (very slight) sexual mentioning's.**

Matthew smiled to himself as he opened the door to his home. He picked up his groceries and entered before shutting the door behind him.

…

"Please! Please I'll pay! I'll p-" the bullet going threw the man's head was the mafia bosses answer.

"Sell his organs and get back to me on how it went." Romano said giving the gun to the man besides him.

A chorus of "Yes sir!" went through the crowd as he left.

…

"Oh, hello again…Romano?" the blonde guessed giving the other a sheepish look. Romano smirked leaning against the bar counter.

"You got it right." brightening up Matthew tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear before turning around and reaching for an Italian wine. With a hand against the counter and a small hop Matthew was able to reach the bottle. He grabbed a glass and poured the wine inside before handing it to the Italian with a smile.

It saddened him slightly to see that the blonde didn't remember him,

Because - oh - he sure remembered the blonde.

_"Romano~ come meet Matthew~" Romano frowned red cheeked as his caretaker Antonio called for him._

_"What do you want?" Romano demanded reframing from using the word 'bastard' after._

_"I want you to meet Matthew," Antonio smiled as he moved to the side showing a petite blonde cuddling a stuffed polar bear. 'Matthew' looked up slightly his wavy blonde hair parting to show his face - pale with large sparkling violet eyes, a small centered button of a nose, chubby cheeks that held a small amount of pink, and small but oddly plump pink lips._

_"Bonjour." 'Matthew' whispered tugging at his nightgown with small hands._

_Romano felt his cheeks heat up but ignored it as he looked over at Antonio._

_"Why is he here?" Romano demanded._

_"Francis has something very important to do, I agreed to take care of him for the time being." Antonio said with a tired smile._

_Romano turned away with a pout and puffed out cheeks feeling a little bad for the tiredness the elder man showed._

_"Okay whatever."_

"…Thank you." Matthew smiled using a rag to clean any spills on the table.

"It's no problem."

…

_"L-Lovino where are we going?" Matthew asked looking around as he latched onto Romano._

_"Just outside." was Romano's short slightly flustered answer._

_"Oh." Matthew - much calmer then before - began to walk besides the Italian his hand lowering to grip the Italian's._

_Romano didn't mention anything though his cheeks were cherry tomato red._

…

Romano's eyes opened slowly before he groaned.

Why did he have dreams about the blonde?

Well, he supposed, you can't pick your dreams.

And dream he most certainly did.

…

"What do you want in return?"

"Fifty thousand dollars."

"…Done."

The envelope was put down onto his desk before the man was escorted out to receive his money.

He tore it open as a small picture of the blonde - the one he had been searching for - fluttered to the desk.

The blonde was smiling as he pushed up his glasses a glass of wine - probably French - in hand.

Romano breathed out a shuttered breath.

He would give away everything he had to have the blonde.

He needed the blonde to live, to breath.

He couldn't believe that this petite easily broken blonde was taking over him.

…

"You really don't remember me?" Romano said in a _vulnerable_ voice. Matthew paused for a moment searching him with his eyes no amount of recommendation in his eyes at this moment.

_"Lovino…" Romano - he also answered to Lovino - looked over to the blonde boy besides him._

_"What?" Romano said turning towards the other._

_Matthew blushed before leaning forward, Romano was too surprised to lean back._

_A slightly chilled pale hand touched his cheek before soft warm lips pressed to his own._

_Romano stayed absolutely still until the other pulled away._

_"I like you Romano." Matthew smiled before standing and leaving._

_Romano was left with red cheeks and lifted spirits._

Romano bowed forward hiding his face and taking shuttering breaths before he felt a slightly cold hand covering his own.

Looking up Matthew smiled at him, violet eyes shinning.

That was when Romano knew his love was not unrequited.

…

A kiss was pressed to Matthew's wrist and the blonde smiled before bidding the other a good night.

When Romano went home he passed a mirror and paused. He must be going crazy…

He thought he saw Matthew's face.

…

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked leaning into Romano's side tiredly and pleasantly sated. They were going fast; they knew this and didn't seem to care.

Besides it felt right.

"I'm fine." Romano said tilting his head to kiss Matthew's crown.

Matthew's sleepy smile was breathtaking.

And he couldn't believe it was his.

* * *

Kage: IDK, I wanted a good song with Mafia!Romano and Canada this one seems good enough. ^^U

Hope you enjoyed it.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	40. Life Is Like A Boat

Kage: This is for **Steve The Star**, I hope you enjoy it. ^^

Also I apologize for taking so long! DX

Thank you, **Ayumi** **Kudou** (I'm glad you enjoyed the chap~ I've heard of that story 'Shadows Revenge' or something like that right? Aww… ;n; Japan… Those stories are odd especially the one's where its simply a one-shot of them banging their favorite character. -.- -shutters- I think the only Reader insert I would enjoy is if the character was a geeky quiet sweet one that would rather help the character's get together (Ex: RomaTai, Canada x Ukraine, ThaiViet(Thailand & Vietnam) Maybe a few yaoi pairings and stuff like that. And **_Maybe_** she would get with one of the characters (like Italy or something) but it's not really possible. I would like that kind of story though.), **BlueRavenQuill** (-Flushes at compliment- Thank you and I'm glad you liked them. ^^), **TheNextAlice** (I like Mafia!Romano too *-* And yes I'm talking about those stories I only read a few chapters of 'Kidnapped by Sexy Men' I stopped when the girl was taken. I have yet to read 'Running away with sexy men' -twitches- I don't think I want to read it…), **Hastalapasta** (I'm happy you enjoyed it ^^ Oh, BTW do you want Matthew to be Male or Female for your request?), **BalckRoseGirl666** (Yeah, ^^U doesn't really match. I shall try again! -Goes to find another good song for that pairing-), **moonlightgaia123** (Yay! -Hugs chu- :3 Arigato~! -Puts on list-), and **ShunKazamis-Girl **(Hello~ Pleasure to meet you as well. ^^ Do you have a song to go with that request? Or a pairing (or a few pairings~?) And thank you for the request. :3 -places on list-) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Life Is Like A Boat(Rie Fu): JapCan Past: AmePan**

**Warning:Seme!Japan…?**

Kiku sat beneath a tree watching as the other students conversed. If you were to ask a student what they thought of Kiku Honda they would say things like; he's quiet, kind, smart. If you were to ask for his hobbies or any other personal question they wouldn't know what to say.

Kiku smiled to himself bitterly as he reached into his bag and slowly grabbed his Yaoi doujinshi. In a way he has never felt so empty before…

"Yo Kiku! Meet my little bro! He just came back from France! Introduce yourself Mattie!" Kiku jumped slightly at the sudden voice, raising his head - whist hiding his doujinshi - he looked at the slightly longer haired blonde besides Alfred.

"O-oh! Bonjour, my name is Matthew Williams." the blonde stuttered blushing a light shade of pink and avoiding eye contact as he lightly toed the ground.

_Uke… _Kiku couldn't help but think as he nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Honda Kiku." Kiku said giving a small smile.

"L-likewise." Matthew smiled.

…

After the day of meeting Matthew Kiku expected the Canadian to never talk to him - most seemed to do that anyways.  
Imagine his surprise when Matthew paused at his table books in hand and a nervous smile on his lips.

"M-may I sit here?" Matthew asked looking pointedly at one of the seats. Quietly and intrigued Kiku nodded. Matthew smiled and placed his books on the table before sitting himself.

"The school is quite large." Matthew uttered rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Kiku gave a very slight smile back and nodded.

"You'll get used to it."

"I hope so."

Both shared a smile before Matthew looked down a shade of pink tainting his face.

…

Matthew stayed with Kiku most of the time which was strange but not rejected by the Asian. It was nice to observe the other male.

"Are you alright Kiku?" Matthew asked allowing his hand to hover over the Asian's.

Kiku was surprised by how much the Canadian already knew about him - especially his embarrassment at being randomly touched. Slowly he allowed his hand to rise and lightly latch onto the other's making Matthew smile.

"I'm fine." Kiku murmured.

Matthew nodded, smile still in place, as he returned to his book their hands still clasped.

…

Kiku feels his face heat up when the Canadian looks at him. He can feel his heart beat quicken a pink shade of blush tainting his cheeks and his eyes abandon Matthews. He could see the Canadian's cheeks heat up as well as his head turned to the side and he rubbed lightly at his arm.

Kiku's eyes trail over the Canadian's body - though he did this unnoticeably - and Kiku silently wondered if he were blind for not noticing how…appealing - attractive(?) - the Canadian was.

Or maybe Matthew removed the blindfold that was secretly covering his eyes.

…

Head bowed Kiku's almost silent prayers fell from his lips - how many years had it been since he had last done this?

Far too many.

His mind is assaulted by images of the blonde quiet Canadian.

Kiku felt as though the day were reborn - it had been far too long since the last time that has happened and it had stopped with the bitter ending of his relationship with Alfred.

The corner of his mouth twitched in the irony of him falling for his ex-boyfriends brother.

But the Canadian was far different then his brother so it possibly wouldn't end in disaster.

Kiku's hands fell to clench into the fabric of his kimono at his knees.

He would have to hope and become reckless.

He sighed, frowning.

He felt like he was becoming another Yong soo.

Kiku shuttered at the thought.

"Kiku Da~ze! Are you here~? I must claim your breasts because Aniki isn't here!" the last thing came out in a pouting tone.

Kiku wisely kept silent.

…

"Kiku." Matthew sighed resting besides the heaving Japanese man.

He must be regretting his choice to try Arthur's food. A spit from the Japanese man besides him caught his attention as Kiku leaned back onto his heels finished with making love to the porcelain god before them.

"I told you." Matthew murmured helping the groaning Asian to his feet before walking him over to the sinks.

He had Kiku lean against the walls besides the mirrors before grabbing a paper towel to soak it in sink water. Squeezing the excess amount of water out of the paper he lightly touched Kiku under the chin and tilted his head up before gently rubbing away the stains around his mouth.

Never before had Matthew seen Kiku's cheeks so red.

Never Before had Kiku felt this way - not even when he was dating the Canadian's brother.

…

They don't know who started it or who ended it.

It had begun with Matthew being invited over, Matthew had happily accepted.

It continued to Kiku convincing the Canadian to wear a _female's_ kimono.

But it was rather flattering.

Long sleeves, long skirt - falling just beneath Matthew's ankles - a deep purple color - just like Matthew's eyes Kiku had thought - with a black obi. The kimono's pattern had an assortment of petals - them being dark colored flower petals of so many different varieties that they could not name them all.

Kiku had even convinced Matthew to wear a hair clip - it held his hair away from his eyes making them seem all the more clearer and larger.

Kiku had been a good host serving Matthew tea - though Matthew had to continuously pull back his sleeves since they were able to fall over his hands.

They had spent most of their day together by the Koi pond - it had been early into the night when they suddenly found their eyes clinging to one another.

Slowly as though in a trance they had leaned closer and closer before they felt warmth on their lips.

Eyelids fluttered before closing.

Kiku's arm had wove itself around Matthew's waist and Matthew submitted, arms coming to wrap around Kiku's neck as he lost himself in the feeling of being held, touched, and kissed.

Kiku's other hand raised to comb through Matthew's hair - making the clip fall away not that he cared he rather liked Matthew's normal hair style. Matthew mewed and opened his mouth slightly when Kiku's curious tongue made an appearance - it had lightly ran along the seam of Matthew's closed lips.

Matthew's hands had risen at this time to lightly touch the nape of Kiku's neck - playing with his hair - as the other cupped Kiku's cheek each kiss the Asian gave returned with an almost desperate motive.

Slowly Kiku had moved them so Matthew was on his back with Kiku hovering over him like some demonic angel - never before had Matthew seen Kiku look so dark…

Slender fingers removed knots which were helped by slightly clumsy thought meaning well hands - however those hands simply settled for pulling open loosened fabrics.

They were both desperate for more contact - desperate to explore unexplored pale flesh that called out for a touch.

Soon the night's air was filled with pleasured cries and moans and yells for more - always desperate for more. The smaller raven haired male followed his new lover's wish gaining louder moans and hysterical cries in French.

Illuminating their moment of passion was a new moon, bright and full.

Ready to begin a new cycle.

…

Matthew had been smiling all day at school the next morn - he tried to keep his limp non-conspicuous though it was for not since the school seemed to _smell_ the scandalous already beginning piece of new gossip.

Matthew and Kiku had been very embarrassed by the headline in the school newspaper that had been handed out a week later.

**Who is our top hockey player - Matthew Williams - mysterious new lover?**

The article was especially embarrassing.

_On January 1st our top hockey player - Matthew Williams - had been seen smiling brightly and trying to hide an obvious limp. With no accidents that could have taken place the day before it is obvious that Matthew had gotten… a **Male **Lover! I had never thought this possible and I am in awe. However, who is this mysterious lover who had topped our beloved hockey player? We had asked Matthew's teammates and brother about their thoughts on this._

Matthew groaned turning away from the paper cheeks cherry red.

"How embarrassing." Matthew groaned.

Kiku hid his smile behind his arm and consoled his lover.

* * *

Kage: I hope you enjoyed it **Steve The Star**. The newspaper writer was Hungary if anyone's wondering. XD

Now I'm going to go work on the next chapter!~

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	41. Lips Of An Angel

Kage: Heard this song yesterday and it wouldn't leave me alone. Yay! Second update in one day~!

Thank you, **Steve The Star** (I'm so happy! ^^), **Ayumi Kudou** (Glad you like~ And yes I would totally love that~! How do you feel about Oc's X Hetalia Character's? It's a little bit the same no? Sometimes I get a little mad when a character is being cruel so I just go read a fluffy with that character and everything is better~ ^^ -is odd-), **Karachan Furrimen** (I think that could happen XD and I'm happy you like them both~), **BlueRavenQuill** (It's a good thing you didn't have to wait long, eh?), **ShunKazamis-Girl** (Thank you~ And I apologize for the possibly long wait since I do a request and then a one-shot of my own.(Like this one.) ^^U) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Lips Of An Angel(Hinder): UkUs, Franada, MapleTea.**

**Warning: Cheating, Sexual Mentioning's, Human AU.**

It began with the ring of the phone; Alfred looked over to Arthur curiously as the Brit left the room to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Arthur whispered looking back at Alfred whom was changing slowly.

"Arthur?" breathes catching the Brit made sure to keep his back to Alfred.

"Matthew, Luv, why are you calling so late?" Arthur asked gently.

"O-oh…its just…" there were a few sniffles sounding on the other side.

"Luv, why are you crying? Are you alright?" Arthur whispered in worry ignoring Alfred's gaze on his back.

"Ah, y'know Francis…" Matthew murmured, Arthur could see the Canadian twirl a few strands of hair around his fingers before tugging lightly.

"Why are you whispering Arthur?" Matthew said softly before the Englishman could come up with interesting ways to castrate the Frenchman.

"Alfred is in the next room." Arthur murmured looking over at Alfred whom was watching curiously from his spot on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, I must be bother-"

"Sometimes I wish he were you." Arthur said in a rush cutting Matthew off.

"…Arthur…" Arthur's knees almost buckled from under him, Matthew's voice was ever so sweet. And his name coming from those lips,

The lips of an angel,

It made him feel so weak.

"Y-yes, Luv?"

"…" Arthur could hear the gulp that came from Matthew.

"I'm dating Francis and your with Alfred…it can't work."

"But Matthew you make it so hard to be faithful." the small gasp from Matthew made this seem all the more sweet.

…

It's funny that Matthew still called.

"…I dream of you sometimes." Matthew uttered guiltily. Arthur could feel Alfred gaze at him from over his comic.

"I've dreamt of you, too." Arthur admitted as well.

"Oh." Matthew murmured on the phone.

"Does Francis know you're talking to me?"

"No."

"Will it start a fight?"

"I don't know, does Alfred know?"  
"No, I don't think he has a clue."  
…

"Arthur." said Brit gazed down at the pink cheeked American before secretly biting on the inside of his cheek. As Alfred pulled Arthur down for a kiss he can't help but wish that the person beneath him had slightly longer wavy hair, violet eyes, and pale skin.

He could hear Matthew sweetly utter his name.

…

"Arthur, this is wrong." Matthew whispers when Arthur's lips are no longer on his own. Arthur say's nothing as he presses closer to the Canadian. Matthew's complaints die down with each kiss and touch the Brit bathes him in.

"You make it hard to be faithful." Arthur whispers against his lips. Matthew shivers pleasantly against the Brit as his arms wrap around Arthur's neck.

"You always make sure I can't say no." Matthew says a bitter smile on his angelic lips.

Arthur makes them smile sweetly with a kiss.  
Nothing bitter should touch those lips.

…

"We're never going to stop this are we?" Matthew leans against the doorway, his eyes look up and down Arthur's body as the Brit takes his shower. Matthew regrets taking a shower hours earlier.  
"Do you want this to end, Luv?" Matthew tilts his head a slight frown to his lips.

"No, but it must." Arthur looks over his shoulder at the Canadian blinking away the shower water.

"Why?" Matthew sighs entering the bathroom before shutting and locking the door.

"This is unfair to Francis and Alfred." However even as he says this Matthew begins to remove his clothing.

"Must we?" Arthur questions giving Matthew room as the Canadian slips in.

"Yes." Matthew clutches to Arthur like a child, head resting on the other man's shoulder.

Arthur pretends the warm water falling onto his shoulder is from the shower and not from Matthew's eyes.

…

"Arthur, please?" Alfred begs pulling the Brit to their bedroom before sitting on the bed to gaze up hopefully at Arthur.

Alfred gets his answer when Arthur gently sits on his lap before unlatching the buttons on *Matthew's - Alfred's its _Alfred's -_ shirt.

The sex is unsatisfactory for Arthur.

…

"Francis?" Matthew questions entering the bedroom to find the Frenchman undressing. Matthew blushes bright red and the Frenchman gives him a seductive smirk removing his clothing slowly, soon he is only in boxers and clicks his tongue before shaking his head when he sees Matthew still dressed.

Matthew allows for himself to be stripped wanting desperately for the Frenchman to make love to him.

Though later Matthew is spent but not satisfied.

Matthew tries desperately not to think of Arthur and settles for cuddling into Francis's chest.

…

"This is all your fault." Matthew has the Brit pinned to a wall as he bites and sucks on the moaning Brit's neck.

"H-how is t-that, Luv?" Arthur gasps fingers tugging at Matthew's hair.

"I can't even enjoy time with Francis without thinking about you!" Arthur's gasp of pleasure is crushed against Matthew's lips when the Canadian grinds his hips against Arthur's.

Matthew is the one to take control - a rare occasion indeed - and afterwards when they are a twitching tangled pile of boneless limbs both know,

That was the best time both of them have ever had.

And oh, the guilt Matthew is filled with when he looks at Francis.

But he can't find it inside of him to regret it.

This makes the guilt in him fester more.

…

"We are disgusting." Matthew speaks with bitterness in his voice. Arthur strokes Matthew's cheek and despite himself Matthew leans forward to be kissed hating himself for doing so.

"You have lips of an angel." Matthew gazes up at Arthur's half lidded expression. Closing his eyes Matthew presses another kiss to Arthur's lips.

And again he feels an amount of hate for himself as he continues to kiss the Brit.

This was so wrong.

And yet both could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

Kage: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, my apologies for its oddness.

*I had actually wrote 'Matthew' when it was supposed to be 'Alfred'. XD

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	42. Bad Things

Kage: This is for **KarimeA** whom requested this~ Hope you enjoy it, dear!

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666** (I'm glad you enjoyed the both of them so much~! ^u^), **Ayumi Kudou** (UkUs is rare isn't it? -shrugs- I sometimes read different pairings(never really liked the really popular or 'canon' one's) but I mostly read Canada stories *Is a Canada fan girl all the way :3* I have a Hetalia unit story with a male oc but it's mostly Yaoi. ^^U -now has idea's for Male oc to help pair Female units with Male units also puts on list to write a story about a male oc getting female character unit's and chibi male units (like chibi Italia, chibi romano, chibi Canada and such~ - Also I'm sorry that your request is taking so long.), **Shikuzumika01** (Of course you would enjoy it. XD), **BlueRavenQuill **(I'm glad you enjoyed it~ ^^), and **Guest **(Okay~ -places request on list- I hope you don't mind waiting for your request. :3) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Bad Things (Jace Everett): MapleTea(Actually TeaMaple but it doesn't sound right that way :D) Mentioned: Past: RusCan**

**Warning: Sexual fantasy's and I think that's it~**

It had begun with the entry of the Canadian; Arthur had lost his breath and almost inhaled his beer. The Canadian looked sullen as he took a seat nearby.

"What do you want?" the bartender had questioned.

"Whisky, vodka, beer it doesn't matter." was the quiet reply.

The bartender nodded and simply settled for the vodka.

The blonde gave a small thank you already grabbing the vodka bottle making the bartender's eyebrows shoot up.

"You're going to kill yourself kid." the blonde chuckled at that.

"My boyfriend was Russian; he strengthened my alcohol consumption intake. I could drink five of these things no problem. He, on the other hand, could drink twenty without any side effects." the Canadian shrugged as though he didn't care if the bartender believed him or not.

The bartender says nothing and nods instead before he turns to another person wanting a drink. The Canadian takes a swing from the bottle - Arthur takes notice of a few drops slipping down his neck and soaking into his shirt. Before the other patron can suspect anything Arthur takes another drink from his own beer.

He hears the blonde sigh after swallowing his mouthful.

Arthur doesn't know why but he finds the other very attractive, maybe he should introduce himself?

Swallowing he stands, grabs hold of his beer and approaches the vodka drinking Canadian.

…

Well that night was a success, they hit it off instantly. The blonde seemed much too innocent to be one to drink vodka, which gained him a giggle when he said that. He learned that the Canadian had been adopted and had an older brother along with a little sister there were also mentions of his parents accepting two foster children.

Matthew - Arthur found out - mentioned sadly that his foster sister - a kind Vietnamese girl named Lien - was taken when her elder brother finally reached eighteen. Though luckily her family and theirs would meet for picnics or activities. His other foster sister - a sweet girl originally from Seychelles - has left not to long ago for collage in a prestigious school in England. Arthur had smiled at that.

Supposedly his little sister was still in high school - Mable was her name. He also mentioned his elder brother - a young man named Francis - which made Arthur choke. Matthew taken by surprise expressed his worry and confusion only to laugh when Arthur had called his brother a frog when recounting memories about the Frenchman.

Matthew had teasingly gasp and said,

"You're not that punk my brother always spoke of! Are you?"

Though Matthew had already known the answer.

…

"Tell me about yourself Arthur." Matthew looks at him from over his glass, eyes half lidded and the slightest smirk on his mouth.

**Those lips are simply begging for a kiss, and if you kiss harsh enough they'll be cherry red and slick.**

_Stop it. _Arthur silently begs as he rather not think of Matthew that way at this current time.

**Then he'll pant and whine begging you for more.**

Arthur shifts uncomfortably as he sits across from Matthew who's still smiling at him.

**His smile is angelic isn't it? Imagine him underneath yourself on messy sheets with red cheeks and hazy eyes begging and pleading for you, naked.**

"I would usually stay at home up in my room reading about fairytales because - don't laugh - sometimes I can see fairies and other magical creatures." Matthew gazes at Arthur - not taking notice of the Brit's awkwardness - before lowering his eyes and blushing.

"I hope you're speaking truthfully because sometimes I see the same." Matthew sheepishly admits, blush turning darker.

**Fuck him!**

_What? That is hardly proper! _Arthur inwardly yells at the voice feeling a blush coming on.

**Who gives a _shite_?**

"Arthur are you okay? You're very red."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

…

Arthur sighs when he goes to bed that night. The blonde Canadian dares not to leave his mind.

**You should have fucked him.**

Arthur sighs at the pouting voice.

"Won't you leave it be?"

He doesn't get an answer and for that he is thankful.

When had he turned into such a heartsick fool? He has no idea what Matthew had done to him but he knows one thing.

He wants to do bad things with Matthew.

…

"Arthur, ah…" Matthew moans beneath the other head tilted back to give the Brit more room. Arthur is quiet as he sits between Matthew's bended legs and licks gently up the side of Matthew's throat making the blonde pant harsher. Fingers' twitching Arthur is hesitant as he releases the Canadian's wrists - he had them pinned to the bed - and to his delight they stay at their spot.

Now with his hands free Arthur continues to press kisses and nip at the other's neck as his hands slide down to Matthew's waist massaging small circles into his sides. Matthew twitches and his blush is darker.

"A-Arthur…" Matthew pants looking up at the Brit.

"Yes luv?" Arthur replies pausing.

"You're dreaming."

.

Eyes opening Arthur stares up at his ceiling.

"Shit."

**Couldn't have said it better myself.**

…

Sleep deprived Arthur approached the smiling Canadian.

"Hello Arth-" a pair of desperate lips covered his own and Matthew inhaled sharply through his nose.

Arthur pulls away after a moment looking shocked and guilty over what he had done. Matthew didn't look at it for rather long as he pressed his lips to the Brit's wishing for more.

And, oh, how he certainly gets more,

So much more.

* * *

Kage: I suppose you could say there was slight historical background with Vietnam and Seychelles being foster children with Matthew, France, and Mable(I've grown attached to her. :3).

I'm sure Vietnam had been a colony of Frances at sometime, I'm not exactly sure, and I believe Seychelles was also a colony of Frances before becoming a colony of England. So… yeah. -hopes she didn't get that wrong and shows how ignorant she really it- ^^U

Hope you enjoyed your request **KarimeA.**

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	43. Alejandro

Kage: This was supposed to be a GreeCan (Greece x Canada) but instead I made it a SpaCan. I blame Lady Gaga and this song (Alejandro, Fernando, and Roberto remind me of Antonio, Feliciano, and Romano). The added Franada came as a surprise. ^^U

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666** (Arigato~! And I'm happy you didn't want to hurt Arthur. XD), **Ayumi Kudou **(*Personifications(That's how you spell it ^^). It's true isn't it? -.- And I agree with the whole Fangirl/Insert thing but y'know it's all on the girls dream -rolls eyes- That would seem like something funny, huh? I'm already having idea's I just need to figure out what he would look like. I have an idea for a sweet nerdy otaku boy (he's very cute) that wears glasses and would do anything to please the girls because he's such a big fan of them. Surprisingly he works as a bartender for some reason. XD He's about twenty to twenty-two, his hair is kinda messy and about neck length or shorter sort of like a spiky bob. He's pale and tall and his eyes are dark blue but yeah he's a total nerd~ XD IDK I have to think more on it.) **Steve The Star** (Yes! W00T~ Go Arthur! XD I'm happy you enjoyed it.), **ShunKazamis-Girl **(Oh! The one I have at the end of my chapters now? That's Romano~(South Italy) I'm sure you can tell that the one after 'Enjoy' is Feliciano~(North Italy), and **BlueRavenQuill** (I'm happy you enjoyed all that~ ^^)

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Alejandro(Lady Gaga): SpaCan, unrequited: Franada, Romanada & ItaCan.**

**Warning: Wanted 'Incest' between Francis & Canada, Forbidden romance between Spain & Canada, A few Spanish and French words (list at ending and my apologies if it's wrong.) and I'm not sure what else…**

They were standing in a courtyard both dressed warmly as they stared at one another. The paler of the two gave the other an apologetic, wistful, guilty, saddened look.

"I-I know that we are young," the blonde paused nipping down at his bottom lip.

"And I know that you may love me…" the smile was faint and full of badly hidden pleasure before down turning into a bitter frown.

"But I just can't be with you like this anymore, Antonio." Antonio's expression was heartbroken and the French Canadian across from him lowered his eyes, tears making them shine.

…

The Spaniard happily greeted his French friend though out of the corner of his eye he could see the little Canadian.

**Tu ángel. **The dark possessive voice in his head whispered as Antonio stared wistfully at the blonde whom continued to clean.

"Antonio, _mon ami_, it's been so long!" Francis said smiling at the Spaniard as he brushed back his hair.

"_Si_, it has _mi amigo_." Antonio said inconspicuously looking at _Mateo_.

"_Matthieu_~ be a _cher_ and get some wine for us?" Francis said looking over at the pausing Canadian whom hasn't turned to face them yet.

"_Oui_ Francis." Matthew said politely keeping his gaze away from Antonio when he turned to get the wine.

Antonio felt a pain when Matthew wouldn't look at him. Though he could see the twitch in the blonde's hands when he put them in his pockets.

…

"What are your relations with Antonio?" Francis asked as he trapped his little brother in a corner.

"There is nothing going on between us." Matthew whispered eyes lowered. Francis gave his brother a look before nodding.

"If you say so."

Matthew was left in the kitchen as the Frenchman exited the building.

"For one who believes love comes from all shapes and forms except force it is oddly hypocritical for said person to be against relations between men of slightly different ages…" Matthew whispered into the air gaining no reply but smiled nonetheless.

His age and Antonio's were roughly four to five years apart - and yet Matthew had Antonio wrapped around his pinky, though he would never use that against the Spaniard he rather enjoyed the attention…

However Francis would have none of it, he denied them their happiness of being together.

But for what reason?

"_Matthieu_? Are you alright?" Mabel murmured - entering the kitchen - looking at her elder brother worriedly.

"I'm fine Mabel, don't worry." Matthew's smile was faux. He took notice of his sister's slightly messy appearance.

"Did you over sleep?" the younger child blushed before nodding. Matthew gave her a small smile, hand lightly touching her hair - which was currently down and not in its classic hairstyle - before removing itself.

"Go take a shower and I'll braid your hair while you eat." he gained a smile from his younger - though very lady-like - sister.

"Alright."

"Do you want the usual?" his sister nodded as she began to walk back upstairs.

Matthew got started on creating a crepe for his sister.

…

"_Mateo_." Matthew's eyes closed as sweet caramel toned callous hands cupped his face; kisses were pressed to his cheeks, forehead, and mouth. The other's skin was so hot - sort of like Mexico had been for that small visit Francis had him go on. How Matthew wanted - _needed_ - to be with this man.

But he had a choice to choose.

What did he have to loose?

"Antonio." Matthew whispered against the other's lips; smiling. His arms embracing the other.

…

"_Mateo_!" Matthew's eyes stayed lowered as Francis shot him a look. Gulping Matthew made his way to the smiling Spaniard - he could hear Francis leaving and for that he was thankful.

He was caught by the Spaniard and before he could speak his lips were already captured - he wanted to melt - but he lightly pushed on the other's chest making him pull away in confusion.

"Don't call my name, Antonio." the Spaniard was saddened but continued to kiss the Canadian in his arms - it was met with no refusal.

…

The party was filled with elegant music; he could see Mabel dancing with a handsome young man from Seborga. He wished her luck and happiness. Though his heart saddened when he saw Antonio dancing with a lovely woman from Belgium.

"Oh! Do you want to dance, ve~?" surprised by whom could be talking behind him he turned and met eyes with an Italian. Tipping his head but smiling politely Matthew wordlessly nodded and allowed the Italian to take his hand and pull him to the dance floor.

"What is your name, ve~?" the Italian smiled happily at him and Matthew felt himself blush.

"Matthew, Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy. May I ask what your's is?" Matthew murmured shyly.

"Feliciano, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas!" Feliciano chirped with a tilt of his head and his smile grew as they moved slowly and gracefully around the grand hall.

"That is a very lovely name, Feliciano." Matthew complimented as he blushed.

"I like your name too~"

Matthew would be happy to spend more time with Feliciano,

As long as the Italian doesn't call him babe.

…

It was strange, first Antonio then Feliciano and now Romano? Matthew turned his head as the Spaniard leaned in for a kiss making it land on his cheek.

"Please stop." Matthew murmured eyes staying on the floor as the other frowned sadly.

This must be because of Francis.

Matthew frowned himself as the Spaniard leaned in again a hand resting on his upper arm.

"Antonio, no more." Matthew murmured his hand coming up to rest on the other's hand that was on his arm. He heard a sigh and received a light kiss to the cheek before the other removed himself.

Matthew felt like having a cigarette,

Maybe having a run afterwards too.

…

"_Mateo_!" Matthew frowned hunching over as the darker haired Italian caught up.

"Stop calling me that, Romano." Romano frowned slightly before nodding.

Antonio… Matthew thought eyes lowering as Romano took hold of his hand. He could feel Francis's gaze.

…

"Stop please, just let me go." Matthew murmured tears making their way to the surface.

"Antonio, just let me go." Matthew's last sob was crushed against Antonio's lips.

They both knew that wasn't happening.

…

In the eyes of Francis Matthew wasn't as broken as he seemed. Besides Matthew was a baby, his baby brother. He was the protected one - even more protected then Mabel whom had more freedom then Matthew. He was the one Francis was always worried about, he was Francis's favorite.

He would always say;

"Matthew you're my favorite little brother."

Matthew would giggle and reply;

"Francis, I'm your only little brother."

Mabel would frown and look away; Matthew would be worried and comfort their sister saying;

"Don't worry Mabel your Francis's favorite little sister."

Mabel would smile at the naïve-ness of their brother.

He didn't know that he was Francis's favorite _everything_.

Which was why their brother didn't like Matthew being in relationships.

First Antonio and now those Italian twins?

Francis must be going insane in jealousy.

Mabel knew the Frenchmen loved their brother.

Loved him in all ways unholy,

Of course the Frenchman didn't care.

And because of that Mabel was worried.

…

The Frenchman frowned glaring darkly at his angry Spaniard 'friend'.

_"Non."_ the Frenchman growled eyes seeming darker.

"¿_Por qué_?" the Spaniard hissed back.

"Is it not obvious?" Francis teased brushing back his hair and giving Antonio a frown.

The Spaniard blinked before his eyes widened then narrowed.

"You sick-" Antonio began, growling.

"Leave." Francis interrupted frowning at his 'friend'.

The Spaniard stood.

"This isn't over." he exited as Matthew came down the hall holding a platter of drinks.

Matthew hurried slightly - blinking in confusion as to why Antonio was leaving.

"It's done already?" Matthew murmured pausing in front of Antonio.

The Spaniard nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to the Canadian's lips before leaving.

Matthew frowned knowing that if it had ended well Antonio would have no reason to leave.

…

"Why do you do this to us?" Matthew asked looking at Francis with a frown as the Frenchman continued to sip at his wine.

"I'm so happy with him and why won't you allow us to be together?" Matthew's tears began to build.

"_Matthieu_." Francis sighed looking over at the Canadian.

Matthew's gaze lowered and his hands tightened into fists.

If he were to run away with Antonio…

What did he have to loose?

…

Francis smiled sadly as he watched Matthew embrace Antonio. Matthew was smiling brightly at the Spaniard and was eager to return each kiss the Spaniard gave him.

_"It's so sad… **Mateo** rejected me. Ve…" Francis heard, he paused and listened in._

_"He wouldn't even let me call him **Mateo**." the other huffed._

_"He must love someone, ve~"_

_"Pfft, yeah. He loves that Tomato Bastard."_

_"Aww~ Don't worry Romano, maybe you'll find a sweet boy or girl someday~!"_

_"Yeah whatever…"_

It wasn't very fair.

Francis wanted to be the one to make Matthew happy.

He wanted to be the one that would be looked at so happily by Matthew.

He wanted to be the one Matthew loved.

But he would only be seen as the pesky brother would he?"

It seemed so.

"Francis." said Frenchman turned away from the window to see Mabel standing at the door a small frown on her lips.

_"Que?"_

"You should stay out of their business." the look on Mabel's face showed that she didn't want him to step in at all.

Wordlessly and sullen Francis nodded.

Though it was the hardest thing he could do.

* * *

Kage: I don't know… I hope you enjoyed it though~

**Translation:**

_**French: **_

_Mon ami:_ My Friend

_Matthieu:_ Matthew

_Cher:_ Dear

_Oui:_ Yes

_Non:_ No

_Que:_ What

_**Spanish:**_

_Tu ángel:_ Your Angel

_Si:_ Yes

_Mi Amigo:_ My Friend

_Mateo:_ Matthew

_Por qué:_ Why

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	44. Barbie Girl

Kage: This is for **Anonymous Void**~ I hope this is good enough.

Also what helped with me writing the previous chapter was (what seemed to me) one-sided SpaCan (Spain being the one to want to be with Canada~). So yeah. XD

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666** (Thank you~ I hope you enjoy this chapter too~), **Ayumi Kudou** (Aww~ But the slight innuendoes are hilarious. XD But they probably would be… -Muses- and yeah, he doesn't mean to be but everyone just flocks to him~ XD I'm glad you like him~ Now just to find a picture… -Searches-), **Guest** (XD It was~ I'm happy you enjoyed it~), Hastalapasta (I'm glad you enjoyed it so much~ :3 But you don't have to worship me. -blushes darkly- I'm just happy you liked it~), **SemeruGrimm(~?)** (I'm sure there are better writers then me, but I'm glad you like them so much~! Which pairings do you like(beginning to like/like so much you want to beg for more XD)~? You don't have to beg I usually update once a day/try to update once a day. If I don't update that day I'll try to update twice~! ^^), **BlueRavenQuill** (I'm glad you enjoyed it so much~!) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Barbie Girl (Aqua): Slight PolCan (Poland x Canada) Mentioned: World x Canada.**

**Warning: Poland using Canada as a living doll. Cross-dressing, overuse of the word 'like' (because this is Poland were talking about~ He is fabulous~!).**

It had been a normal meeting.

Fighting, arguing, insulting, pretty much an apocalypse was going on in the room.

It ended normally as well.

Germany rose from his seat loudly before slamming his palms on the table. Everyone silenced themselves looking to the Germanic nation. Germany sighed tiredly calling the meeting to an end.

It was odd that he took control of the meetings when it was supposed to be Poland's job; they were in his nation for this meeting. Though Canada supposed that wherever they were Germany took control. Canada sighed as everyone ran and pushed to exit; he stayed behind rather then joining the commotion.

Besides - Canada winced when he saw one of the nations elbow another in the face - the nations were _vicious_ at the end of a meeting.

As the last of the nations were trickling out of the door Canada began to follow.

"Like, wait Canada!" pausing the Canadian turned to whom could have called him. Poland ran towards him waving his hand.

"Oh, hi Poland." Canada said once the Polish male caught up.

"Canada I was, like, wondering if you wanted to, like, hangout. Please? It'll be like totally fun!" Poland said quickly before flashing Canada puppy dog eyes.

Canada blinked for a moment before smiling shyly.

"Sure Poland, it sounds fun." Canada began to regret his decision when he took notice of the expression on Poland's face

"Lets go!" surprised Canada's wrist was held prisoner as Poland already began to run towards his car - a pretty and stylish pink car with cute little stuffed animals in the back seat windows.

…

Canada's eyes widened behind his glasses when they parked in front of Poland's pink house.

"Were, like, here~! Are you, like, ready?" Poland asked brushing back his shoulder length light blonde hair before smiling at Canada excitedly.

"Ready for what?" Canada said softly, albeit worried.

"For me to, like, dress you up of course!" Poland said happily opening his door before exiting and closing the car door behind him he skipped over to Canada's side of the car.

"Dress me up? L-like a doll?" Canada asked paling in horror when Poland opened his door.

Poland nodded excitedly before pulling on Canada's wrist so the Canadian could exit.

"When we get in I'll need you to, like, undress~ Then I'll put a totally, like, awesome and cute outfit on you~ after I'll, like, brush your hair~" Poland practically squealed, skipping over to the door as he pulled Canada behind him.

…

"Okay~ Just suck in, like, a little~" Poland said pulling the skirt up Canada's hips with a grin.

"I-Its really tight Poland." Canada said uncomfortably.

"Yeah your right…Oh! Maybe that pink skirt will be better!" Poland said hurriedly going to the closet to grab the short designer skirt. Canada stayed where he was cheeks red in embarrassment.

Multiple pieces of clothing were thrown around the room seeing that Poland didn't deem them worthy.

"I feel like a doll." Canada muttered unconsciously pouting. However he blinked in surprise when something soft and warm touched his cheek for a moment. He ignored it when a touch to his hips gathered his attention. Poland smiled up at him as he pulled down the rest of Canada's skirt.

"These ones should be better." Poland said concentrating on getting the other skirt onto Canada. Pulling up the zipper at the Canadian's side the skirt stayed snug but comfortable around Canada's waist. Poland fluffed up the skirt making it swing lightly around and bush against Canada's thighs.

At least it was a little longer then the other skirt.

Canada ignored its bright pink coloring.

…

"And, like, I'm done~!" Canada blinked in surprise when he walked in front of the mirror.

His shirt was pink, sure, but it was rather nice he supposed. The corset Poland forced on him made pseudo womanly curves - though they were very slight - and now Canada had at least a small 'B' cup from Poland filling up the corset with pads. His body was shaved - he shook at the memory of Poland forcing him into the bathroom after finally picking the outfit - and even though his legs were lightly muscled - from hockey - they still looked slightly feminine in the black designer skirt Poland had him wear. At least it fell above his knees instead of his thighs…

His hair was teased and extended - why Poland had extensions he had no idea - and a light coat of makeup was added to his face.

"I look like a woman…" Poland simply grinned.

"Just, like, let me get ready and we can, like, go~!"

"Go? Go where?"

Canada gained no reply as Poland disappeared in the bathroom.

…

"No please! Anything but this!" Canada begged on his knee's as Poland dragged him to the hotel where a party was to take place.

"Aww, come on Canada! It'll be, like, so much fun!" Poland said tossing his slightly longer hair behind his shoulder before smiling down at the Canadian with pink glossy lips.

"They'll know I'm a guy! It's obvious!" Canada cried not knowing how untrue that statement was.

"C'mon Canada you look like a cute innocent girl~ they'll be, like, eating out of the palms of your hands!" Poland grinned not knowing he was crushing Canada's dying self proclaimed masculinity.

This was going to be terrible.

…

"Oh my god! I had so much fun Poland!" Canada yelled, laughing.

"That was, like, totally hilarious!" Poland agreed laughing himself.

"Did you see Russia?" Canada questioned beginning to rub his lips to get the gloss off.

"What about, like, China?" Poland giggled.

"Don't forget Japan!" Canada put in.

"And then your, like, brother!" Poland yelled beginning to go into a laughing fit once again.

"And England!" Canada said pulling at his ponytails.

"Didn't France, like, hit on you at one point?" Poland asked.

"Yeah." Canada said turning to Poland with a smile.

"That was great Poland, thanks." the polish male smiled back.

"Its, like, no prob, we should do it more often." silently Canada nodded a blush coming to his face.

* * *

Kage: I hope you enjoyed your request, **Anonymous Void**.

I have to write more for this pairing~ But I also wanna write some for the Baltic Trio~ there isn't enough but there isn't enough GreeCan either…

It felt so weird to not write their human names. .-.

I wonder how many 'likes' were in this chapter. .-. -Goes to count-

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	45. Hot

Kage: Take this as an apology for how strange last chapter was. ^^U Or take it as a present for how awesome it was…? XD

Thank you, **Ayumi Kudou **(Thanks and Canada will probably use a maple bottle~ XD), **Luckysee12** (I'll have to write that…), **BlackRoseGirl666** (XD Sorry! And thanks~), **TheNextAlice** (XD Lol yeah~), **Mew I is Dinosaur **(FUUUU- That's a lot of 'likes'! And yes they would be but I went the next level~(in this chapter~)), **BlueRavenQuill** (Thank you~ I'm glad you liked it~), **Shikuzumika01** (Pfff…~! You my very best friend would enjoy that! XD And sure I'll write the prequel~ (No I'm not insulting you so don't take it that way and kill me when we meet again at school or before. XD) Now to listen to that song! -Shakes-), **Anonymous Void **(It did? ! XD Awesome it wasn't just my overactive imagination! I'm happy you enjoyed it. ^^) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Hot (Avril Lavigne): CanPol/PolCan(but probably CanPol more~ ^^)**

**Warning: Fluff, slight sexual mentioning's, Slight overuse of the word "like" (of course but it's not like last chapter.) Gauken Hetalia Au/Human Au**

Feliks gazed up at Matthew from under his lashes, a smile brightening his features. Blushing at the feeling of being watched Matthew looked down at Feliks, who latched onto his arm pink glossed lips turning up with a silent request.

Blush darkening Matthew looked around to see if anyone was around to witness their PDA before leaning down to give into his boyfriends wish. Instantly thin - and surprisingly strong - arms wove around his neck before slightly slick lips pressed against his own. Matthew's hands politely planted themselves upon Feliks waist - being careful to not wrinkle the other's pretty pink button up shirt - how Feliks got away with wearing a pink girls school uniform Matthew will never know.

However his thoughts abandoned him when Feliks manicured hands rose to clench into his hair and pull him closer.

Feliks is thankful with how good Matthew was to him.

…

Drawing little hearts on his notebook Feliks lightly kicked his legs and silently giggled as he wrote his and Matthew's initials. Looking up to gaze at the object of his affections Feliks bounced lightly in his seat, filled with giddiness. As the bell rang - signaling the end of their boring period - Feliks quickly stood and stuffed his school items into his bejeweled button covered satchel. Looking up when finished he took notice of Matthew slowly packing his own bag as the students at the doorway fussed, pushed, and shoved to get through.

Head tilted Feliks couldn't deny his want of locking Matthew in his closet.

If only to keep him forever.

…

"F-Feliks?" Matthew stuttered as the pole placed his hand into the other's skirt pocket.

"Hmm?" Feliks hummed smiling up at Matthew innocently.

Matthew continued to stutter, cheeks dark red at the warmth coming to his hand though the thin fabric.

"Your, like, aloud~" was Feliks giggled response to Matthew's unasked stuttered jumble of a question.

…

"Oh! Feliks, where do you want to go to for lun-mmpf!" Matthew's lips were suddenly captured as the Pole pressed him into the corner.

Feliks hated when they didn't have classes together.

…

Texting on his phone whist Matthew continued to take pictures for his photography club Feliks felt content.

He would love to stay this way forever…

…

"M-Matthew." Feliks stuttered as the other continued to brush kisses onto his skin.

He felt so hot, his legs shook almost dropping - that is if Matthew's arm wasn't around his waist as he pressing him more into the lockers.  
It's so ridiculous that no one ever thought Matthew could be this way. Feliks continued to cling onto the Canadian, head tilting back as Matthew began to nip up his neck bruising the unmarked flesh. If Feliks could breath he would scream.  
"You're so fabulous." Matthew murmured against Feliks throat with a hidden smile. Feliks let out a breathless giggle at Matthew's use of his word.  
"You're, like, so good to me." Feliks murmured back as Matthew's hand traveled up his leg.  
"_So_ good."

…

"Hey Matt…? Are you, like, okay?" Feliks asked worriedly as he poked his huddled up and upset boyfriend. Gaining no response Feliks frowned slightly as he huddled closer to the Canadian besides him. Tilting his head, his hand reached out and lightly tucked a few strands of hair behind Matthew's ear before embracing the Canadian with one arm. Matthew's head rested on Feliks shoulder, Matthew's glasses slightly chilled against his flesh.

Feliks knew of Matthew's slight depression.

And he knew it was his job to make Matthew feel better.

…

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked following behind Feliks.

"It's, like, a surprise! But you'll like it~" Feliks responded playfully as they approached the Italian restaurant. Matthew looked around curiously as Feliks pulled him along and inside.

Feliks always loved to take Matthew out after a day of shopping, he could show Matthew all the places he's never been.

…

"Yupperdoodles?" Matthew repeated after Feliks with a raised brow.

"It's, like, another way of saying yes but it's, like, more fabulous~!" Feliks explained with a wide smile.

Matthew simply shook his head, smiling in amusement.

Feliks could make Matthew say things he never said before.

The best thing about it is that he doesn't even notice.

…

Feliks blinked as he watched Matthew drench his pancakes in maple syrup. That was a lot of sugar…it was a wonder that Matthew didn't have diabetes or run around in a sugar high…

Placing a piece of one of the syrup soaked pastries into his mouth, Matthew chewed(?) before swallowing and was about to cut another piece. Feliks took notice of the syrup sticking to Matthew's mouth. He unconsciously licked his lips before leaning forward to kiss it away - Matthew paused in taking another bite and watched his boyfriend before closing his eyes. Sweetness hit his tongue and Feliks pulled away with sticky lips.

He will let Matthew get away with this…

Again and again…

As long as he got a few maple syrup tasting kisses.

…  
Matthew's kisses were always gentle, Feliks knew that enough. Feliks also loved when Matthew held him close - but was always careful not to get his clothing wrinkled.

Feliks also never wanted Matthew to let go, when Matthew took notice of this he would hold Feliks closer.

Feliks loved all of that.

He especially loved Matthew.

* * *

Kage: Sorry it's so short! But I hope you enjoyed it. ^^

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	46. Face Down

Kage: This is for **Ayumi Kudou**, I'm sorry if it's not good! I tried! TT-TT

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666** (I'm happy you loved it~), **Ayumi Kudou** (Lol yeah, I hope you enjoy your request and I hope it isn't a fail… T-T), **BlueRavenQuill** (Thank you, I hope you enjoy it.), **iivogelchen** (Hello :3 Nice to hear from you~ I hope you enjoy the chapters you missed.), **Anonymous Void** (^^U Yuperdoodles~(I say that all the time XD) Sometime ago I had read a few stories where one character was dominant in one aspect whist the other was dominant in a different aspect. And thank you for the request~), **Shikuzumika01** (I don't have a red British coat or a bullet proof vest, eh. T-T)

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Face Down(Red Jumpsuit Apparatus): ChiCan (What do you call it?) Mentions of One-sided MapleTea**

**Warning: OOCness, Snapped!Canada, Character Death, Violence (slight I suppose…? V.V).**

China frowned as he watched Cuba punch the Canadian. He hurried over standing in front of the surprised and bleeding blonde.

"What are you doing aru! ? What? You couldn't find that immature American bastard and began to take out your frustration on his brother Aru?" Cuba had taken a closer look to the Canadian and paled.

"Matthew! Mi amigo, I'm so sorry!" Canada - also called Matthew - slowly rose to his feet and wiped his face clean of the small flow of blood.

"It's okay, eh. I'm used to it." the small sad smile on the others lips was taken as an acceptance of his apology by the Cuban whom nodded and quickly left.

China couldn't help but be annoyed when Canada was eating ice cream with the Cuban the next day.

Canada apologizes by making China pancakes, he is happy with the attention the Chinese man practically bathes him in.

…

They are getting closer, the Canadian and the Chinese man. Maybe a little more and they can be together.

"Hey Italy I heard you have nightmares." Canada murmured softly.

"Huh? America?" Italy wonders tipping his head to the side.

"No, sorry. I'm Canada." Italy looks sad for a moment before brightening up.

"I'm sorry! And what is that nightmares? Si! I have…nightmares." Italy said sadly.

"W-well I get them too and I have these pills that make them go away…" Italy brightens up once more.

"Oh! Yay! Ve~"

"Here you can take them before you go to sleep." Canada said handing the innocent Italian the pill.

"Oh thank you! Hey Canada~ why don't you have a sleep over! Please! ? Please! It'll be fun!"

"…Okay."

"Yay~!"

Canada smiles to himself as the Italian takes the pill before burrowing under the blankets with a peaceful sigh.

"Thank you so much Canada~ Ve~ now I wont have nightmare's tonight!" Canada watches as the Italian's brows furrow slightly looking confused.

"Canada is it normal to feel very sleepy?" Canada tilted his head feeling a strange amount of adrenaline rush in his veins.

"Yeah Italy, it's normal." a quiet "Ve~" was the only reply.

"Breathing is becoming hard Canada." came from the Italian a moment later. Canada swallowed feeling pleasure instead of guilt as he leaned forward resting his arms onto the bed.

"It happens when you first take it don't worry." a nod but the furrow of Italy's brows stay.

"Its cold Canada, come in! Luddy and me share the bed a lot of times too!" Italy was cheerful as he scooted over to give the Canadian room but Canada could notice the sluggish movement and paused to reach into his backpack for his knife. He hid the object beneath the pillow before crawling in.

"Your warm Canada!" Italy said happily pressing into Canada's side with a half drawn purr.

Canada took notice of how slow Italy was getting and waited for the moment to strike.

"Cana-ah!" Italy's squinted eyes opened wide as the Canadian sat up hand beneath the pillow.

"What are you doing?" Italy questioned looking frightened.

"Don't worry it'll be quick." Italy's breath came is shuttered gasps as the Canadian came towards the Italian knife in hand.

"W-wait! I have family in Ontario!" Italy cried as the Canadian pinned him onto the bed knife barely touching his chest tracing a circle over his pink shirt.

Canada smiled and Italy shuttered at how insane it looked.

"A lot of people live in my country Italy and you know what?" Canada leaned in close and Italy closed his eyes tightly feeling tears begin to slip down his face.

"You don't." Italy's eyes snapped open as a dizzy dark cloud seemed to fill him.

His lashes lower and he feels his body relax.

His last image before internal sleep was of Canada raising the knife over his head, smile wide, and eyes crazed.

His blood tainted fingers brush the side of the 'sleeping' Italian's face and Canada sighs.

"If only you saw me."

Canada pulls the blanket up to the Italian's chin before walking over to the door - hefting his backpack onto his shoulder as he did so.

"I'm sorry." Canada knew the apology was faux, he wasn't sorry.

He wasn't.

Or maybe he was.

Only a tiny part of him.

…

China opens the bathroom door and pauses, Canada leans against the sink cover up cosmetics inside the sink as he continues to brush the powder onto his purpling cheek.

"What happened aru?" China asks as he closes and locks the door behind him.

"England thought I was America and punched me." Canada whispers a slight shake to his voice as he continues to try and hide the bruise.

"Canada."

"Its never going to happen again." Canada's eyes clench closed as he shakes more, tears trying to travel down his face. He feels arms around his waist; they are warm and strong, as a raven haired head rests against his chest.

"England was always so expectant of me." China says against him rubbing his back to help calm him.

"You begin to feel like a-"

"Dog, a stupid dog that must be whipped and trained for your new master's desire." Canada cuts in feeling the Chinese man against him stiffen.

"I suppose were both not very different, aru..." China muses

I suppose not…" Canada agreed smiling as his tears dry.

…

The body beneath him is hysterical as he brings the knife closer to the other nation's chest.

"I love you papa." it is said as the blue eyes dull - the poison having finally taken affect. The knife penetrates the other's chest and - after a moment - Canada sits back up, heart in hand.

His mother screamed as the blonde man with poisonous green eyes dug his knife inside her chest deeper. Slowly he carves out her heart and he watches in disgust as the other nation consumes it. The man curses wiping blood from his lips.

"It didn't bloody work! I was supposed to gain her land and power!" a number of swear words are said and he slinks away storing away that information for later.

Canada stares down at the still organ before bringing it to his lips.

…

"Come on Mattie~" China watches from his seat as the American tries to convince Canada.

"No Al." Canada repeats frowning at the other.

"You're such a sissy!" America frowns as he gives the Canadian a push. Canada yelps as he stumbles back, loosing his footing he falls - landing onto the ground. America doesn't watch since he's already leaving.

China goes over to help however from his angle he doesn't see the Canadian's dark glare.

"He's so immature and mean, aru." China utters frowning as he patted down the now innocent looking Canadian.

Canada nods in agreement.

…

"Don't worry Germany~ your land and power will be in good hands~" Canada coo's, finger's gently running through the German's slick back hair.

"I-Italien." Germany chokes a look of realization in his eyes. Canada looks guilty for a moment as he nods.

"He was given poison too, but it just made him go to sleep…I put him down like an unwanted dog. Though maybe I shouldn't have made him cry when he saw the knife…" the German glares and Canada blinks innocently back before looking at the table and grabs a sharp looking knife. Germany looks at it with barely hidden panic and fear.

"Don't worry; it won't meet your flesh until _after_ you die. Tell Italy I'm sorry okay?" Canada whispered as the light in Germany's eyes fade. Canada licks his lips before beginning.

…

The stone is cold in his palm, Canada inspects it slowly however he pauses after a moment and looks behind him to find China standing there. Canada smiles as he throws the stone carefully making it skip for a moment before finally sinking. There are now little ripples in the once calm water. Pushing himself to a stand Canada walks over to the Chinese man.

"Hello China." Canada greets with a smile. China smiles slightly back before frowning. Canada feels himself frown as well; a small part of him _knows_ why he's acting this way.

Japan.

…

"Russia~" the slightly insane giggles that follow after almost send the Russian running. Even he wasn't this insane!

"M-Matvey?" the Russian calls back shaking slightly.

"If Russia continues to get smaller then Canada will be the worlds largest nation~" Russia twitched freezing when the words were whispered in his ear.

"You hurt China," he could almost imagine the pout on Canada's lips.

"Because of that you deserve a punishment~" Russia would have rather liked it if he were dead instead.

However his thoughts are cut off by mind numbing pain and he looks down to see the bloody end of a hockey stick. Behind him Canada giggles and coos a hand lightly plants itself upon his back and just as the hockey stick disappears from its place does Russia collapse to his knee's blood taking to surrounding him in a river.

"Oh," Canada's voice is breathless as though he were in the throes of passion, "I always loved red… its just the most beautiful color isn't it?"

Canada's giggles come back as he walks around the Russian - circling him as though he were an injured animal - before stopping in front of the injured man. Canada kneels in front of him and tilts his head eyes glued to his chest as he innocently unlatches the buttons. Russia's hands rise to stop him and Canada frowns as he reaches for his hockey stick.

"Bad, bad little Russian." Canada says as though he were a mother whom was lightly stern with her naughty child. Russia falls to the side as Canada's hockey stick makes - close too - bone shattering contact to his head. He groans on the ground and Canada continues to unbutton his coat, humming to himself Canada then pulls up Russia's shirt only to frown when the Russian's heart isn't in its correct place.

"Naughty naughty Russia, hiding your heart." Canada pouts before smiling brightly.

"But a scavenger hunt is always fun!" Canada skips away bloody hockey stick over his shoulder, humming to himself as he opened different doors in search of Russia's room.

Russia feels sleepy and closes his eyes; his lovely field of sunflowers greets him.

…

"You shouldn't push Canada around, Aru!" America waves away the Chinese man.

"Don't give me a lecture on how to treat my bro, dude!" China huffs.

"You should heed my lecture." he murmurs not liking the treatment of the Canadian. Said Canadian approaches after a moment with a smile.

…

"Has anyone heard from North Italy, Germany, France or Russia?" England says to the loudening meeting room. Sounds of disagreement meet his ears. England raises one of his bushy brows before nodding.

"Alright then…" Canada's eyes narrow, he can sense England's suspicion.

That certainly wouldn't do.

.

"I loved you, did you know that?" England feels a bead of sweat form on his temple as Canada sits upon the table sharpening a knife all the while kicking his legs childishly.

"Of course you wouldn't…you only had eyes for America." Canada sulks for a moment before brightening up.

"But then China began to give me attention! But did you know you hurt him?" Canada pouts before a darker look comes to his face.

"Hong Kong was his brother or son, you had us and yet you couldn't keep your hands to yourself…" Canada gives a tut and shakes his head.

"Bad bad Arthur." England struggles as the knife began to make contact with his flesh.

"I don't know why I loved you; you had murdered my mother and feasted on her heart…" Canada's head tilts as England freezes giving him a wide eyed look.

"I suppose I should thank you, you showed me something remarkable." Canada's smile is insane and the first cut makes England scream.

"Continue to make noise Arthur, your screams please me." Canada smiles as he continues.

…

"C'mon Canadia!" Canada's rejection falls on deaf ears as America forces him to comply. A look back to China Canada sends a silent apology which is answered with a nod as China turns his attention to a frowning Taiwan. Canada doesn't understand why Taiwan likes Japan better then China…

Well her world was going to crumble soon.

…

Canada and China frown at the American whom continues to spit out threats over whom could be making the nations disappear. Canada looks bored when something from the corner of his eye catches his attention. Japan is looking at him curiously if not suspiciously.

Well he can't have that.

.

Canada hums as Japan writhes upon the table.

"Now just another slit across the stomach~" Canada mumbles to himself cheerfully. Japan is quiet which saddens Canada since he wanted to hear his lovely screams and cries.

"Y'know Japan, I don't really enjoy knowing that China has been betrayed by you, couldn't you have gotten a peaceful independence? It reminds me of America…" there is a small whimper as Canada's knife goes carelessly into Japans body, pleased Canada presses the weapon further gaining a low moan of pain.

"There you go Japan! Continue making sounds like that~ they please me immensely!" Japan screams when Canada's weapon is suddenly slashing at his ribcage. Blood flows and falls through Canada's fingers making him grin as he continues to rip at Japans flesh. Though Canada pouts when Japan no longer makes a peep.

…

"This doesn't hurt." Canada mumbled with his face pressed into the dirt. He hears America's laughter in the background and frowns.

"I've had enough."

…

"H-hey, M-Mattie?" America backs away eyeing the blood crusted hockey stick with unhidden horror.

Canada only giggles and smiles sweetly.

"Yes Al~?" America gulps and his eyes widen when he hit's a wall.

"Y-you wouldn't hurt me right?" Canada's eyes narrow and America cries out when the hockey stick makes contact with his side.

"Why shouldn't I? You hurt me all the time dear brother of mine~" Canada hums smiling as his eyes darken.

The screams are beautiful, along with the blood.

Oh, so much blood.

Canada smiles when he is finished lips pulled up into a wide grin.

Maybe he is insane.

But he loves it.

…

China never suspected a thing - in the beginning - believing it was a hoax; he had huffed mumbling about how immature the other nations were being. Then as things progressed he began to become worried, thought…

It didn't last long.

It was supposed to be a meeting with Canada and yet this happened…

T-these bodies, eyes, faux, staring forward. He himself was tied to a chair; Canada was in the kitchen humming happily to himself. China was forced to look at the dead nations before him. He shuttered almost wanting to vomit. Canada reentered after a moment holding a plate of pancakes and a pot of tea. Looking worried over his paling complexion.

"C-Canada why…?" Canada looked saddened for a moment - though the insanity was still there as an undertone.

"They didn't see me." was the only answer China gained as a cold hand came to his cheek and Canada smiled at him.

"And some of them caused you pain."

China took notice of the bad condition England, Russia, America and Japan was in. He looked at Canada to see warmth and affection in those crazed eyes - though not so crazed at the moment.

"You didn't…" China couldn't finish when he saw the slightly saddened look on the other's face.

"But I did it for you and me, they deserved it." Canada said with a tilt of his head.

"But Cana-"

"I love you China."

Aiyah…Did he have to make it so hard?

"I love you too, Canada, aru." was all China could say as the Canadian gazed at him happily.

"I'm so happy!" the giggles that came after were warm.

…

"Hello China!" Canada said happily immediately cuddling up to the Chinese man as he was let into the cell.

China's hand came to rest upon the Canadian's head a smile forming on his lips.

"Hello Canada, aru, how have you been?" Canada smiled pressing closer.

"I've been good! The doctors say that I can probably visit for Christmas this year!" Canada said excitedly possibly missing the snow he had not felt for to much of a time.

"That is good." China nodded smiling back.

After China was let go from his bonds he played along with the Canadian - until Canada had fallen asleep that was when he had ran to tell of what happened.

Canada didn't take it to much to heart since China always visited bringing with him warmth, hugs, and kisses. Though Canada pouts when they are never on the lips but China is a traditional lover so it is to be expected.

Canada hides his smirk against China's chest.

Oh how easy it was to trick the doctors into believing he were getting better.

But he might as well hide it, fight it.

Besides he had China here with him~

* * *

Kage: I feel odd… -giggles- Hope you enjoyed it, **Ayumi Kudou**, if it wasn't to your liking I'll be happy to rewrite it~!

Should the next chapter be fluffy or do you guys want another Dark!Possessive!AmeCan? Maybe a Fantasy Au? I'll give you guys those suggestions~ :3

Until next time! (Tomorrow or the next day~)

And about the heart eating thing I read it on a snapped!Italy story T-T I can't remember the name...

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	47. Dark Haunting Violin: Ghost Song

Kage: Thank you for the reviews, I'm sorry if last chapter seemed iffy and may seem bland at times. ^^U

T-T I'll fix it up later…If I'm not lazy…-Guilt-

Thank you, **Luckysee12** (I began giggling towards the end. ^^U), **Aya-of-the-night** (-gives you a tissue- I'm sorry ;n;), **BlackRoseGirl666** (Hmm…that seems like a good idea… -Snapped!Canada giggles-), **iivolgelchen** (Yeah they do don't they? K~ I will.), **Steve the Star** (The requester wanted them dead so…yeah… ;n;), **Ayumi Kudou** (I'm sure I have that request down~ And I'm happy you enjoyed it!), **SemeruGrimm** (LOL! It does sound like Chicken XD I'm happy you enjoyed it~), **JustMakeLeftTurns** (You must always watch out for the cliffhangers XD I'm happy you enjoyed it.), **BlueRavenQuill** (-Gets idea's of dark AmeCan…- I'm glad you liked it.), and **Anonymous Void** (-Gasps in horror- I'll have to fix that, I'm sorry it seems that way but it isn't I wrote it but I'm really really really really sorry it's so simple and lacks detail! -has idea's of Canada being insane/ having a dark side the whole time- Interesting…) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Dark haunting violin: Ghost Song (uploaded by Max Ablitzer): AmeCan**

**Warning: Possessive!America, Demon!America, Innocent!Naïve!Canada, sexual mentioning's with dubious consent/non-con(Matthew doesn't even know what's happening.) Fantasy Au/Human Au.**

How all sour beginning come and go, many things happen at one point in one's life.

Like being kidnapped by a vampire.

Or was he a demon?

He couldn't tell.

"Mattie~"

That was something else; the demon enjoyed calling him by that. It was strangely new; he was always kept away from view.

Always hidden and protected.

He didn't understand why.

The other lays a clawed hand upon his shoulder; it is gentle so Matthew doesn't flinch away.

That was new too.

Being touched by someone other then his mother.

Lips - ice cold - come in contact with his neck and Matthew makes a soft sound, eyes scrunching closed.

He disliked this time,

He doesn't know what the demon does to him but he doesn't like it.

Not one bit.

The demon coos his name once more and Matthew tries to keep himself relaxed as he feels the other's breath upon his neck.

It will bring less pain if he is relaxed.

The bite is more like a pinch before more pressure is added and then it feels like a bite - like a real bite - the demon moans as his blood soaks the other's mouth. The demon's arms come around him before running down his chest and sides, feeling his hips and thighs all the while he is still feasting upon his blood.

Matthew tries to stay relaxed until the other pulls away with a farewell lick. Matthew blinks slowly when he is pulled onto the demon's lap. The bluest of eyes makes contact with his own and sunny blonde hair greets him. Matthew - low on blood and not really in his right mind - reaches up with both hands and traces every curve upon the other's face, feeling and touching gently. The demon's hands fall onto his hips as he leans back onto the pillows on the bed Matthew leans forward hands still touching his face. He wants to sit up but the demon's hands are still on his hips keeping them pressed onto his pelvis so Matthew ignores the strangeness of it and continues to look down at the demon with a curious eye.

The demon licks his lips - showing a peek of long thin canines - and Matthew does the same.

For what reason he doesn't know but it seems right.

His head tilts curiously and the demon chuckles before tracing his bottom lip with the tip of his clawed finger.

The demons eyes fill with something he doesn't understand, whatever it is makes the demons eyes darken and Matthew feels naked under the demons gaze.

Like now.

Matthew's hands fall away from the demons face and instead fumble with the edge of his much too large shirt.

He bites down on his bottom lip shaking and shutting his eyes closed as he is dragged forward before being pushed back - he has no idea what the demon is doing but he doesn't like it.

Though he has no say in what happens.

"Say my name Mattie." the demon whispers into his ear.

Matthew keeps his eyes shut and he bites down harder on his bottom lip allowing a small line of blood to flow. To give a name to a demon would be to humanize him.

Matthew doesn't want to place a name to this face.

But he must.

"A-Alfred." Matthew stutters as he feels the demon's tongue flick over his small self injury.

Alfred smirks at him.

…

Matthew is allowed outside in Alfred's garden.

It's very lovely and Matthew loves spending time surrounded by flowers.

He supposes this is the only good thing.

He's allowed outside.

_"Matthew!" his mother pulls him away from the window and closes the curtain quickly holding Matthew against her tightly._

_Matthew frowns tears filling his eyes because it looked so beautiful._

_"I'm sorry mommy."_

_His mother looks down at him sadly and holds him close as she brushes a kiss onto his forehead._

_"No, I'm sorry."_

_Matthew can only look up at her with confusion._

Matthew looks up when a shadow fell over him. It was Alfred but the animal he had with him caught Matthews attention.

Pure white from head to toe the animal gave a whinny and tossed it's head back - allowing its long hair to be temporarily out of its face.

Matthew had only heard of this animal from his story books.

"A unicorn?" he whispered breathlessly and Alfred grinned before nodding.

"I got her for you Mattie, she's all yours." Matthew hesitated before slowly standing. The unicorn looked at him for a moment before leaning forward. Matthew giggled gently touching her.

…

The heavy gaze was on him, Matthew looks over his shoulder at Alfred whom continues to watch him as he talks with another demon - this one with messy dirty blonde hair and poisonous green eyes - Matthew has no idea of what Alfred is thinking.

He doesn't think he wants to know.

…

He is forced over the bed, his eyes stay shut and his fingers curl in the blankets. He ignores Alfred's sickly sweet coos of endearment. He bites his bottom lip as he hears the tall tale sounds of fabric falling. He hates this time most of all.

Forced bare upon the bed, bottom up, allowing the demon to do as he pleases with him in this vulnerable state. A touch to his back makes his lashes flutter but he doesn't open them. His breath speeds up and he's shaking. Alfred chuckles as his hands travel lower and Matthew yelps.

All the while as Alfred taints his body whispers possessive and dark filled things into his ears with "**You are _mine_**. **Do you hear me Mattie?**"

At this time Alfred allows his inner demon to come out.

But he sounds the same as Alfred so Matthew doesn't think much of it.

Matthew feels pain - so much _pain_ - it leaves him breathless and tearful but Alfred only continues to coo with that sickly sweetness like faux sugar that leaves an odd flavor on one's tongue. His lips leave bruises and bite marks upon his flesh as he groans and Matthew shrieks which only makes Alfred more desperate. However soon the pain leaves and is replaced with something so _heavenly_ but Matthew **hates** it he **hates** what it does to him.

"**Yes Mattie _just_ like that. _Continue_ like that, pretty. Oh my _precious_ baby.**"

Matthew claws at the sheets as he tries to keep his embarrassing sounds inside, his cheeks are dangerously red and he shutters at the things Alfred says.

Matthew is quiet after they finish whatever they had done.

Alfred holds him whispering little things into his ears.

Matthew tries to sleep.

If only to pretend that this never happened.

That he was still with his mother.

That he was never taken.

That he was safe.

And Alfred has the audacity to ask why he cries.

* * *

Kage: I hope you enjoy it and my apologies for it being a melody.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	48. Open Arms

Kage: I'm so so so so so so so sorry! ! T-T I haven't updated in almost a week. DX I'm a terrible person! I'll make sure the next one-shot will be long and awesome for all of you!

This is for **Ayumi Kudou**. I hope you enjoy and I'm so sorry for the wait! Also I'm sorry if this isn't the song that you expected but it was the only one I found with the same title…

Thank you, **Ayumi Kudou **(XD That does seem funny~), **BlackRoseGirl666** (I'm happy you enjoyed it~!), **TheNextAlice** (I see~ So you must like Mashed Potatoes a lot~! XD), **BlueRavenQuill** (I'm glad you liked it~!), **MattieMicBrownWilliams** (Oh! Thank you~! ^^), **ShunKazamis-Girl** (Oh! No! Its not complicated at all, it's just I have a lot of requests and my own one-shots I must do before I can get to your request. I'm so sorry that it'll probably be a long wait. V.V) for reviewing.

Also I opened up a poll on my account having to do with my Maple Series. You can vote for what you want to see/see more of. If there is something that I missed and you want to see it on the poll just leave it in a review or PM me. ^^ I don't bite, I'm rather shy really.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Open Arms (Journey): CanLiech**

**Warning: Fluffy~ **

It was a quiet and normal night; he had a warm mug of hot chocolate - with a little bit of maple syrup mixed in of course - and Kumajirou sleeping upon his lap. Matthew could say that he was content.

But then he would be lying.

The small homey building he lived in always felt so cold.

Matthew lifts his mug to his lips to drink in the hot liquid and allow it to warm him.

Though it was a cheap replacement to gain warmth.

People rarely visit him, which makes him feel very lonely.

This was also why he was confused when a knock came to his door.

Carefully moving the slumbering polar bear onto the couch cushion besides him Matthew stood to go answer the door.

Surprise filled him when he saw the small figure of Liechtenstein, she was hugging herself - Matthew was shocked to see she wasn't wearing a coat - eyes watering, and lips turning a little blue from the cold. Stumbling out of his stupor Matthew stepped away from the doorway silently inviting the girl into his home. Liechtenstein gratefully entered the nicely heated house little shakes still coursing through her body.

"Liechtenstein…" leaving off Matthew simply settled for closing the door before hurrying to get a blanket for the freezing girl. Returning - after getting the blanket and a mug full of hot chocolate - Matthew came upon the sight of Liechtenstein sitting before the fire with Kumajirou laying besides her to help get her some warmth back.

"Thank you." Liechtenstein whispered when Matthew approached giving her the mug before bundling her up in the blanket.

"It's no problem Liechtenstein." Liechtenstein gazed up at Matthew innocently the flames reflecting over her eyes.

"You can call me Lilly, Mr. Canada." Matthew blushed at the formal title before taking a seat besides the other nation.

"You can call me Matthew." the Canadian gives the other nation a shy smile. Lilly nods taking a sip from her cup a small smile coming to her own lips.

The silence is comfortable and the sound of the wood cracking is oddly relaxing.

They don't know when but the next morning they are lying besides each other - it's dark inside and Matthew blushes, apologizes and ignores the thought that their heart beats had matched.

He shouldn't set himself up for rejection.

No matter how much he wishes for a partner.

"It is okay Matthew." Lilly smiles up at the Canadian and Matthew tares his eyes away, a blush covering his cheeks.

Lilly had been so _sincere_. Matthew breathes out slowly willing his heart to stop skipping.

After turning on the light Matthew turns to Lilly and politely asks if she would like pancakes for breakfast.

Lilly brightens up before blushing when her stomach makes a sound obviously wanting food. Matthew smiles and enters the kitchen to get the ingredients; Lilly joins a moment later with Kumajirou - whom immediately asks for food.

Lilly smiles at the bear petting him behind his ears and Kumajirou is able to wait as he asks; "Can you do that again? It felt good."

Soon breakfast is served and a comfortable silence fills the kitchen only disturbed by the soft tings of silverware meeting glass and the slightly dull thumps of glass being placed on the wood table. Matthew clears his throat softly, gaining Lilly's attention, before beginning to speak.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you here? N-not that I don't enjoy the company! I-Its just…isn't Switzerland going to be worried?" Matthew worriedly questioned a blush coming to his face.

Lilly sighed softly before gently placing down her silverware.

"Basch has been treating me like a little girl; I suppose you could say I was growing tired of it. He wouldn't even allow me some time to spend with Hungary and Belgium…" Canada couldn't help but sympathize with the other nation.

"Well you can stay for as long as you want, I don't mind." Matthew insisted once noticing Lilly's expression of not wanting to be a bother.

"Thank you Matthew!" Lilly cheered smiling happily.

Matthew tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat.

…

After breakfast Matthew found that Lilly hadn't brought anything with her. She had even been only wearing her military outfit - an exact replica of Switzerland's outfit. Which was usually used for light winters. It was just her luck that Matthew hadn't gone to sleep.

"W-well you can borrow this for today. We could go out shopping…" Matthew said placing his smallest pair of jeans - with a belt in case the jean's were to large - and button up shirt on the guest bedroom dresser. Smiling over at Lilly a blush coming to his face Matthew left the room allowing Lilly her privacy.

Upon hearing the click of the door closing Lilly looked over at the dresser curiously. She smiled to herself as she picks up the shirt a blush coming to her cheeks.

_It smells like Matthew… _she couldn't help but think. Holding it up to herself she noticed that it would end at her waist - though it _may_ brush the tops of her hips…

Placing the shirt back on the dresser Lilly began to remove her clothing so she could place on the cleaner borrowed items.

…

Matthew's hand was cool but yet it held a heat… a gentle tug pulled Lilly out of her thoughts as she looked up at the Canadian. Matthew smiled still holding onto Lilly's reddening hand as they entered a clothing store.

It was filled with warm - and lovely - clothing. Lilly lightly nipped at the inside of her cheek wishing that Matthew wouldn't do this for her but Matthew had smiled and insisted.

After looking around Lilly picked out only a few items, she was rather surprised when Matthew placed albeit more to the item's - and how did he know what she liked?

He was rather good at picking clothing she mused looking at the simple yet nice shirt that Matthew had purchased for her. She felt herself feel pleasantly warm and blinked.

_Well that never happened before…_ she thought lightly placing a hand over her heart.

Despite popular belief Lilly wasn't the most _innocent_ girl.

She knew about love and - despite what Basch thought - encounters of the _sexual_ kind. She wasn't a naïve nation - despite her young appearance and innocent actions.

She knew of want and need, she knew of her growing feelings for the Canadian. They were certainly on good terms however with her overprotective brother around gun in tow she was never able to approach the Canadian in a more then friendly manner - not that she was as outgoing as some of her fellow female nations.

But now that she was here - without Basch, despite his good intentions, breathing down her neck - perhaps she could…?

Oh, but what if the Canadian rejected her?

It would be rather awkward if that were to happen…

Maybe she should take a walk to clear her mind?

Nothing too far, maybe a little exploration of Matthew's large wooded backyard?

Picking up a thick furred coat that Matthew had gotten her Lilly began down stairs to tell Matthew.

…

It was much more silent without Lilly to speak with. Matthew never took into consideration how lonely it was…

Shivering Matthew added more wood to the lazily burning fire. It felt rather cold - more so then he remembered. Frowning to himself Matthew couldn't help but want Lilly to return soon. He held a strange desire for holding Lilly, keeping her near. Matthew shook his head and sighed. He was being strange…

Very strange.

Thought he wished for Lilly to come back at that exact moment.

He felt himself brighten up when Lilly entered not a moment later, cheeks red and nose nipped by Jack Frost.

…

Lilly took notice of Matthew's unintentional clinginess to her. It made her want to giggle as the Canadian made sure she was happy in his home.

She rather liked it.

Until Basch had finally found her.

It had been a little over two weeks and the two kind nations relished in each day spent together - though unintentionally tip-toeing past each other both nervous over rejection from the other. It was a routine morning for the both spent with making a nice breakfast to start off the day when a loud hurried knock came to the door. Matthew - ever the gentlemen - had insisted that he grab the door while Lilly enjoyed breakfast.

Matthew expected many things - girl scouts, that kind motherly neighbor down the street whom always brought home made sweets, maybe even Alfred, Etc. - however he didn't expect a pistol in his face. An enraged Basch held the gun possibly thinking over whether to pull the trigger or not.

"Where is Lilly?" Basch had spoken evenly - though with an undertone of threat. Lilly hurriedly approached wishing for her brother to put down the gun. Basch's eyes widened and immediately he hugged the younger Germanic nation - though he continued to glare at the Canadian.

Matthew swallowed nervously before inviting Basch inside - though with the mention of a free meal the Swiss immediately agreed.

It was a rather awkward affair as they ate - Basch giving Matthew the evil eye as though having expected the Canadian to corrupt his sister in some way in hopes of having a reason to go trigger happy.

However he was albeit disappointed - though very thrilled - when he learned that the Canadian took after neither of his "fathers" or his energetic idiotic brother and was in fact a gentleman.

Though that didn't stop the Swiss from threatening bodily harm onto the Canadian if his sister ended up hurt.

Matthew was rather sad to see Lilly go.

Lilly felt the same.

…

Day's turned bland and sorrowful for the lonely Canadian. With no one except Kumajirou to talk too Matthew felt the familiar tones of gray fill his life. Matthew had long since given up hope of Lilly visiting once more; her brother defiantly wouldn't allow it.

So with a sluggish drag to his step Matthew answered the door when a soft knock came one chilly afternoon.

Expression blank Matthew's eyes were glued onto Lilly's - a warmly dressed Lilly whom had a small bag resting besides her. Her expression held a soft nervousness as she looked up at the Canadian with hope that she wouldn't be seen as rude and be rejected.

Color filled Matthew's eyesight as Lilly stood upon his porch and wordlessly he moved aside to allow her entry into his home.

Smiling Lilly - instead of directly entering - approached the Canadian and embraced him.

Matthew had never felt so happy in his life.

* * *

Kage: I feel so guilty! ! ! ! TT-TT I hope you enjoyed your one-shot **Ayumi Kudou**.

I'm so sorry for not updating in almost a week!

I don't deserve your reviews! DX

(Its currently 6:11Am so I'm going to sleep...I pulled an all-nighter...)

Review if you believe I deserve one(but I don't deserve one!) and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	49. All These Things I Hate

Kage: Youtube wasn't working so I couldn't finish the other one-shot I was working on and you get this…Its so short! TT-TT I wanted it to be longer! I'll desperately try to make the next one-shots longer!

Thank you, Ayumi Kudou (Lol, I should write that… I'm happy you enjoyed your request! Also I'm writing that Male oc x Female Nations Units story. XD I need to come up with a name~), **BlueRavenQuill** (Yay! I'm happy you enjoyed it!), **BlackRoseGirl666** (Yeah I know it was really fluffy XD I'm happy you enjoyed it anyways~), **MattieMicBrownWilliams** (I'm happy you enjoyed it!), **SemeruGrimm** (Yes I'm alive! :D It wasn't anonymous~ so your good~! I don't usually write straight anymore but I think it went out okay. -blushes- Well~ I care for your guys a lot too~! ^3^) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**All These Things I Hate (Bullet For My Valentine): MapleTea, UsUk, Franada, UsFr, so kinda like FACE(?).**

**Warning: Human Au, Cheating, Oocness(seriously its ooc -.-) Angst(I'm sure maybe Drama?), Sexual mentioning.**

"Goodbye Arthur." the Canadian said in faux cheerfulness. Accepting the kiss from the Brit was the hardest thing he could do…

Matthew enters his car and from the corner of his eye he can see Alfred's red pickup truck parked in a corner.

…

How long has this affair gone on? Slender arms embrace him and a light brush of stubble hits his bare shoulder. It is followed with a soft hand lightly brushing his naked hip, fingertips stroke the pale flesh and Matthew continues to stare at the ceiling knowing that Arthur is probably doing the same.

Things happen without the couple really knowing why. Obviously Matthew doesn't know when things began to go sour…

Maybe when Arthur began to reject his touch? It had lasted for little time but it always made Matthew flinch whenever Arthur is the one to touch him.

"_Matthieu_?"

"_Oui_?"

Francis is growing worried so Matthew turns his head to the Frenchman lips lightly puckered in a silent invitation to a kiss. Immediately seeking lips cover his own and Matthew opens up to the other before dueling with the other's slick tongue. Francis groans against his lips and Matthew's finger's tangle into the back of the Frenchman's hair.

…  
If it's supposed to be like this - painful, heartbreaking, agonizing, and pathetic - why do most people ignore the chance to miss this?  
"Matthew…?" the Canadian blinked away the haziness over his eyes. Alfred was looking to the side - dodging both of their gazes - whist Arthur looked straight at Matthew, green eyes wide. Their blanket was used to cover Arthur's shames. Matthew's head tilted and he shifted his weight.

"I'm going out."

The sob was soft and heart wrenching.  
Oh yeah...

Now he remembered why they did this,

Why he did this to himself.

…

Torn apart at the seams, falling to pieces between his own finger's…

His dreams turn to tears; anguish is the person whom comforts him.

He's not feeling this situation.

The cup of tea makes a small chime as it's placed on the coffee table in front of him. Arthur is self-conscious and pulls lightly at his shirt - trying to hide the red hickey's decorating his throat. Matthew leans back in his seat and continues to look to Arthur with the slightest of tilts of his head. He makes a gesture for Arthur to come closer. Arthur had hesitated before approaching. Matthew sits up silently and takes hold of the Brit's wrist.

…

He would have liked to run away and try to find a safe place where he could hide.

Like Francis' place.

It's the best place to be when he's feeling like...

"_Mon cher_?" Francis murmured brushing back his hair, Matthew leans into the touch his hand rising to cover Francis' own.

"I hate cheating." Matthew murmurs in irony. Francis' smile is bitter.

"I apologize _cher_."

Matthew shrugs.

"You can't control Alfred, Francis."

No more bitter words are shared and they instead try to lose their thoughts by sharing sweet kisses.

…  
"I love you Matthew." Arthur whispers into Matthew's ear as they embrace each other in after glow. Matthew's jaw clenches.

Arthur lies, why is he always lying?

"I really do."

Why can't he be honest?

"Everything will be better."

Why did Arthur tell him these things? Why does Arthur tell him things he himself wants to hear?

…

He remembers a time when he had been the sweet gentle one, always wearing his heart on his sleeve always so forgiving.

Then Arthur began to cheat.

He met Francis a month later.

He despised the Frenchman.

Why couldn't he keep the American to himself?

Why did he let his American mess with Arthur?

But now that he thinks of it…

He collapsed into Francis' arms, the Frenchman looked at him with sadness and his lovely - watery - blue eyes closed.

"He's doing it again isn't he?"

Wordlessly he nodded, hands clenching into Francis' clothing. The Frenchman pulled him in and closed the door before pulling him to the bedroom.

Being with Francis always felt like the safest place he could hide.

It's the best place he can go to when he feels like this.

Francis always made him feel better.

Francis gave him love.

…

"M-Matthew." Matthew cursed pulling his head away from the pillow he was biting into. Francis' hands were clenched onto his hips but his head was turned to look at the intruders at the doorway.

This was strange really, it almost seemed as though his and Arthur's roles were reversed. He would be the weaker one while Arthur had been the stronger one.

Times have most definitely changed.

* * *

Kage: -Blinks in shock- I honestly don't know where this came from…

Obviously you can detect the Oocness just _oozing _from this one-shot…

Review if you believe I deserve one(but I don't deserve one because this was so short and half-assed!) and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	50. Spain

Kage: Hello! This is for **iivolgelchen**~ I hope you enjoy it!

Also I have a **poll** **on my profile** _asking what you want to see more of _in my **_Maple Series_**! ^^ I already have an idea for what to post next! XD I wonder if anyone ever done it though…

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666** (Thank you and I'm sorry it wasn't up to my usual field -Rubs back of head with a sweat-drop- I Must have been in some kind of strange mood. XD), **Sora Moto **(-Hugs chu!- OMG! I JUST-! ASDRESCFG! ! ! ! I'm not the only one who loves this selfcest pairing! It doesn't help that when I go on tumblr 2PCanada always seems to hit on 1PCanada XD Or on "Ask-2p-Canada"( or things like that) whenever a person asks 2PCanada on what they think of 1PCanada there is usually that "I think he's okay"(All blushy though! -Squee's- ) Or "What isn't their to like? He's perfect! If I didn't know any better I would say I have albeit of a crush on him…" Or "I'd tap that" XD OK! I'm rambling~ ;n; But I'm sorry there will be a **long** wait with all the requests (And my own one-shots) that have to be posted before this but I will be writing a 2PCan1PCan one-shot(I've been playing with my own idea's for this pairing for a little bit) of my own and I'm sorry so please be patient…? -hugs you again- I never thought of using that song for them! - has it on her computer-), **Ayumi Kudou **(Is this a real story or just a title? -Secretly likes F.A.C.E-), **ShunKazamis-Girl** (-Squeals at getting Canada dry- Thankies -hugs before opening so she can chug it down- I watched a little bit of it…I'm supporting Canada (America: Traitor! Canada: :3) I'm going to move to Canada when I grow older ^^U (America: TRAITOR! Canada: Everyone wants to be Canadian~(If you know this song then you are PRUSSIA AWESOME!) So yeah~ My family and I were watching it and they knew I was rooting for Canada so they said that Canada was going to suck. I was mad...so yeah) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Spain (Between the Trees): SpaCan, Unrequited: Franada**

**Warnings: Wanted "incest" between France and Canada(though you'll have to squint to see it) Sexual mentions(So close to that that it practically has a small piece of lime in there! 0.0 I went a little too far I believe…) Could be seen as a sequel to "Alejandro" chapter 43 (I dun know how that happened…) and fluff…?**

They are at a port; Matthew is quiet and blinks as Antonio takes hold of his hand.

"Can we sail to Spain?" Antonio asks quietly and Matthew is silent as he stares at the boat before them.

"Just me and you?" Matthew whispers his hand giving the slightest of clenches. The Spaniard grins and lifts the French Canadian's hand to his lips.

"Just me and you along with the open ocean and the bright blue sky above." Matthew smiles and Antonio knows that Matthew is going to agree.

…

"Do you want the moon?" Matthew smiles as he leans back into the Spaniards arms head tilted back to accept the other's kiss.

"You're silly Antonio." Matthew murmurs when their kiss is broken. His hands rise to rest upon the other's arms around his shoulders.

"I'll get it for you though." Antonio's smile is hidden in Matthew's neck. Matthew's smile widens and he presses a kiss to Antonio's temple.

…  
From the top so high, to the valley low, Matthew listens with a blush and a fisted hand to his mouth as Antonio serenades him. Antonio is very much a romantic, always happy - almost obnoxiously so - but Matthew loves it. It seems as though nothing could bring him down.

…  
"I want to give you whatever you need, so just let me know." Antonio had murmured into his sweat and sex soaked hair, his arms around Matthew's naked hips and their blanket is slipping ever so slightly. Matthew had smiled rubbing his cheek gently against Antonio's chest hearing the healthy beats of his heart.

"Because all I want is more of you." Matthew moan's softly as Antonio's hands lower beneath the sheets.

…  
"All I want is you." Matthew smiles arms around Antonio's neck the moon bright behind him and the stars twinkle.

…  
"Give me a dance," Matthew whispered looking to Antonio with a gentle smile.

He could see Antonio's hesitation as the Spaniard looked around the ball room.

"Just take my hand," Matthew murmured holding his hand out - palm up - gracefully.

"But the other's - maybe it would be best if we get female partners," Antonio blurts out. Matthew's smile is sweet and patient.

"I don't want anything," he begins taking hold of Antonio's hand before beginning towards the dance floor, "if they can't except us let's make a getaway."

Antonio begins to smile as he pulls Matthew close, hand upon his waist whist the other takes a gentle hold of his hand.

"Just me and you, si?" he chuckles deep in his chest.

"The rest of the world can wait." Matthew whispers back his smile widening at achieving a chuckle and the subtle form of relaxation from the other.

"Because I've been waiting for you," Antonio hums nuzzling the Canadian.

"I've been waiting for you, _oh._" Matthew blushes at Antonio's scandalous touch on his bottom.

Perhaps he had gotten the Spaniard a little _too_ relaxed?  
…

"With the world we know waiting on hold do you think that we can really just be alone?" Matthew murmured looking over to Antonio as he packed a picnic.

"We'll be far from all that seems to keep us apart." Antonio replied arms encircling Matthew's waist.

Matthew smiled and turned his head to accept the Spaniards kiss.  
…

"I need you, so don't leave yet." Matthew's arms tightened around Antonio, eyes to the door as though expecting Francis to burst through. Antonio pauses in trying to exit the bed in search of his clothing. Besides who could reject the Canadian? Matthew's body is warm and soft - like silk - and it seems to glow.

"What about Francis?" Antonio questions fingertips tracing and memorizing Matthew's naked hip.

"I'll find a way to get you to stay even if it's just for a moment." Matthew hums tiredly peppering kisses on Antonio's face.

"Why?" Matthew's laugh is breathless as he holds Antonio closer.

"Because all I need is more of you." honesty shines in Matthew's eyes and Antonio smiles before lightly cupping Matthew's chin as he tilts the blonde's head up so he can firmly press his lips to Matthew's.  
…

"All I want is you." Matthew mews, finger's tangled into the sheets as his back arches and his hips press more firmly into Antonio's.  
…

"Give me a dance," Matthew smiles and Antonio still hesitates.

"Just take my hand," Matthew's hand is held out and slowly filled.

"I don't want anything." Matthew promises kissing the worried corner of Antonio's lips.

"Let's make a getaway." Matthew is rewarded with a smile.

"Just me and you," the arm around Matthew's waist tightens and Matthew smiles as Antonio presses a kiss to his temple.

"The rest of the world can wait." they share smiles and the music is the only thing they hear.

"Because I've been waiting for you," Matthew's smile widens at Antonio's declaration.

"I've been waiting for you," Matthew repeats for Antonio as though it were a promise.  
…

"Give me a dance, just take my hand," Matthew smiles when Antonio no longer hesitates.

"I don't want anything." Matthew whispers as Antonio holds him tight.

"Let's make a getaway." Antonio is the one to whisper and Matthew's smile is wide.

"Just me and you?" Matthew murmured looking up at Antonio.

"The rest of the world can wait." Antonio promises and in the corner of his eye he can see Francis drink wine as he watches them.

"Because I've been waiting for you." Matthew's arms are around Antonio's neck and his smile is dazzling and filled with happiness.

"I've been waiting for you." the kiss is shared and no one dare speaks.

Francis watches on and sighs before half purposely spilling his wine. Mabel frowns at her elder brother before sighing herself as she lightly pats his arm in her silent way of consoling him.  
….

"Give me a dance," Matthew giggles as he's pulled into a twirl, he steadies himself by grabbing onto the side of the boat.

"Just take my hand," the sun kissed hand is palm up and Matthew is giddy as he reaches forward slipping his hand in.

"I don't want anything." Matthew's head rests against Antonio's chest hearing the familiar beating of the other's heart.

"Let's make our getaway." both laugh as they dance their way around the deck.

"Just me and you," Matthew's sigh is filled with bliss and his arms raise to encircle Antonio's neck feeling the plane of Antonio's muscular shoulder's and upper back under his fingertips.

"The rest of the world can wait." Matthew is pressed more into Antonio as the Spaniard's hug becomes ever so slightly tighter.

"Because I've been waiting for you," Matthew smiles as Antonio's lips press against his own.  
…

"I've been waiting for you," Antonio says holding Matthew in his arms as they both look over the water.

"I've been waiting for you, too." Matthew says smiling as he looks up at Antonio in content.

* * *

Kage: I hope you enjoyed it **iivolgelchen**!

Vote on my poll please.

Sorry that the reply comments are so long…

Vote on my poll please.

But I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot!

Vote on my poll please.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	51. Pirates of the Caribbean

Kage: Aah! I'm so sorry! This took FOREVER! Well finding a melody was difficult(listening to probably five to eight different melodies), I wrote four to six different topics and chose one (only to rewrite it and pick a whole different melody) then family(from my dad's side) visited and we had to clean (which placed a damper on my inspiration) and school is approaching (I go back next Monday on the thirteenth)

Well as I said last chap, I'm going to write something from the top list on the poll.

At the time it was HongCan and Pirate Au…so that's what I wrote~ ^^

But it was supposed to be Badass!Pirate!Canada x Royal!Hong Kong not Mysterious!Pirate!Hong Kong x Royal!Canada…

It also has a side of Possessive!America x Canada.

Thank you, **Ayumi Kudou **(Oh! Thank you~! I hope you don't mind if I change the "We" to "I". So you vote for ChuCan and Human Au? (Perhaps some Female!Canada x Nations as well?) Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! ItaCanChu/ChuCanIta~! *-* I want it! I want in naow! -Must write!- Oooh~ Nice het pairings~ and I agree with your het pairing "no's".), **Anonymous Void** (I'm so sorry about that! =n= I shall do better!) **Tyler4768** (Aah~~~ You know I love that pairing~~~ -Hugs chu- Your so nice but I could never take money for the writing; one it no belongs to me~ and two I write for fun~ ^^ Ah D: I'm sorry that it's going to be a long wait (A lot of requests~ ^^U) And then I was so lazy… V.V I'm going to force my America(Not "My" America she's my best friend) into Germany cosplay and hiss at the Italy cosplayers! :D), **iivogelchen** (I'm so happy! I was worried that you wouldn't like it. ^^), **Aya-of-the-night **(Omg! 2pCanxCan~! I love this pairing~! :D), **BlueRavenQuill** (Thankies~ :3) and **crimsonkoteto** (I almost missed you. ^^ And I know. ;n; I feel so evil for writing it...) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Pirates of the Caribbean(Incredible Piano Solo of Jarrod Radnich Filmed by ThePianoGuys): HongCan Mentioned: (Arranged!marriage!) Possessive!AmeCan**

**Warning: Mentioned(but overlooked possibly) Arranged Marriage between Possessive!America and Canada, Pirate Au, Elope between Hong Kong and Canada, I'm not sure what else. ^^U**

The day was hectic; Matthew ducked under the painting being brought upstairs. Sending a glance behind himself he continued forward…

Only to brace himself backwards on the stairs as a marble stature was being carried upstairs as well - barely missing his body.

Murmured apologies meet his ears and Matthew stands again before patting himself down. He is able to walk down the rest of the stairs without incident.

He walked past the dinning room - his mother continued to take dainty bites of her meal - and exited the mansion without any collisions. Matthew sighed silently already making his way towards a rose bush.

They are wet with early morning dew and Matthew lightly touches one with a smile being lulled by its scent.

He always loved being in the garden…

…

He stands straight posture perfect under his mother's watchful eyes. His eyes are ever so slightly lowered as people around him dance.

It is obvious what he is. The invisible sign upon his person is clear;

Look but do not touch.

Why did his mother not allow him the simple joys of a dance? Allow him to take the hand of a sweet girl or boy - he had no exact preference - and relish in the simple honeyed pleasure.

But no he must stay outside of the dance floor arms crossed elegantly behind his back, his back must be straight and his head must be raised to show off his slightly feminine face.

He wished that someone would be bold enough to ask for his hand - he would never be able to deny his mother but maybe if someone else were too then she would have no say?

Matthew entertains these thoughts with a small smile.

Before his thoughts could process further, however, he is pulled out to the dance floor by an expressionless masked boy. His brow rises to show his confusion but he doesn't reject the other's advances.

He dares not sneak a glance to his mother whom is possibly fuming at the moment and instead chooses to gaze at his suitor in awe.

Who is this masked boy?

…

Matthew awaits the next party with excitement. Maybe the masked boy will be there? But why pray tell did he wear a mask? Why the need to hide his identity…

Unless he is wanted.

And the only people wanted now a day are pirates.

But that could not be, there was no way his suitor was a pirate…

However Matthew cannot deny that the thought is exciting.

…

When Matthew sees the masked boy making his way towards him he is excited. However before the mysterious masked male can come closer his mother is suddenly behind him. Matthew holds back a wince as she finger's clench into his shoulder; nail's still sharp through the fabric.

The other still approaches at a leisurely pace and only pauses when he stands before them.

Matthew can feel the anger radiating from his mother and keeps his face calm.

The masked boy silently holds out his hand - patient - and Matthew looks to his mother's faux smile with hope.

Matthew expected many things.

A no, a silent fine, a yes that comes with distaste. Yells of why they cannot dance the silent and angered leaving of a yes.

The push that sent him almost tripping into the other's arms was a surprise though.

…

Matthew cannot hide his attachment to the other.

After the dance the masked male had led him outside to his garden. People stood here and there having small conversations with each other. He was led deeper into the garden until no one was in sight. It was almost like a fairy's tale.

Matthew was hesitant as he started a conversation - voice shy and quiet as he spoke - and distracted himself by looking to the roses.

The other's voice was soft as well and seemed to be guarded from showing emotion. Matthew couldn't help but find himself more curious about the other.

…

The next time they meet the boy is no longer wearing a mask - his face is attractive, Matthew admits, and he is foreign.

Exotic some may say.

His mother is still against it,

She is against it with all her heart.

But she knows she can do nothing about it.

…

Matthew looks to his partner with a small smile - innocent, trusting and naïve. The other's expression is still blank and Matthew himself looses his smile slightly - it is still there but it is less then what it was.

Matthew looks up when there is a tap on his shoulder both look to the girl whom is holding out her hand for Matthew's partner to take hope in her gaze. Matthew tries to release his grip knowing that his dance partner would possibly never deny such a lovely lady.

However he is surprised when his partner's hands tighten on him.

"He is my partner only." the girl flinches back as though she had been stricken looking shocked and slightly enraged.

Matthew holds in an eye roll.

Why was it that girls of high class were so snobby?

If they were raised differently would they be more sweet like a farm girl?

Perhaps not.

…

Matthew giggles pulling petals from a rose and whispering;

"He loves me."

A smile.

"He loves me not…"

A frown.

It is girlish and childish but Matthew cannot find himself to care as he continues to pull at the petals with hope.

…

Matthew water's his flowers gently a smile on his lips as the ground soaks up the fluid like a sponge. A shadow falls over him and Matthew flinches when he looks up.

The other blonde is tall - towering over him in his kneeled position. Matthew looks away lips pulled down in a frown as the other kneels besides him finger's curling underneath his chin.

The kiss is rough and Matthew doesn't answer it. He is still - eyes' staring forward - as the other closes his own eyes.

His lips are bruised when the other pulls away.

…

"I'm a pirate." Matthew looks up from their conjoined hands and gives Kaoru - as he found out - a knowing look.

"I supposed you were." Matthew's grip tightens ever so slightly and Kaoru gives a ghost of a smile.

Kaoru's lips are chapped but they are sweet against his own.

…

The next time they dance there is more power in the moves. Matthew has taken the female role in their dance and they spin around the room hands forever linked to each other. People pause to watch enthralled by their talent.

When they end - Matthew held up by Kaoru's hand's back arched and head thrown back with a smile on his lips - the room is filled with polite applause.

Matthew allows himself to be taken out by Kaoru.

…

The music is imaginary as they sway on the boats deck laughter bubbles from both of their lips.

Matthew's eyes sparkle with a look of freedom.

He is very happy,

But he knows that this is not the end.

It is only the beginning,

Their romance can end in happiness,

Or tragedy.

Maybe they won't be followed forever,

Maybe they will be.

Besides,

Alfred is a very possessive man.

But when Matthew feels the ever so slight tighten from the arms around his waist he can't find himself caring.

If Alfred were to find them,

Kaoru would not give in without a fight.

* * *

Kage: -Dies quietly- That was the biggest amount of horse-shite I have ever written…

=.= Words! Why you no type what I think? !

Finger's! Why you no write what I want?

It was supposed to be Badass!Pirate!Canada and Royal!Kaoru not Mysterious!Pirate!Kaoru x Royal!Canada…

I'm sorry if this was bad… V.V

Vote on my poll please. ^^ (If you aren't going to comment. XD)

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	52. A Thousand Years

Kage: Well anyways this is for **MattieMicBrownWilliams **whom asked for **_Egypt x Canada _**and later asked for it to be slightly based on _A Thousand Years _by **Christina Perri**. I hope you enjoy it **MattieMicBrownWilliams**!

I am so so so so so so so very sorry! I got into a little bit of a pickle with this. And now I have school… also my mom had surgery on her appendix (so much stress and it doesn't help that there is so much Drama in my family! -.- then my crack whore(I'm sorry for the cursing!) of an Aunt was such a jacky (my nice way of saying Jacka**) and tried to pick a fight with my mom calling her mean things. T-T People not related to us love us the most… isn't that sad?) then the internet shut off for a few days, my dad brought his sister to our house (she wasn't much of a help with cleaning) she also "owns" a beauty saloon and cut both of our (my sister and me) hair. However it was supposed to be the tips! My hair is shorter now…

She also dyed it but it turned out Orangish-pink! It was supposed to be red! And she was supposed to dye the Tips! Like half of my hair was dyed! That was on Sunday/last Sunday…

My mom re-dyed it so it was good.

Anyway back to schedule…

Hopefully Gupta isn't _too _ooc but I think Ancient Egypt is slightly ooc… T-T

Updates are probably going to be less then my normal updating of once or twice a day. -Guilty-

Well anyway…I have been having weird thoughts of doing a Maple Series of sorts for 2PCanada sort of like History for 2PCanada's life…and a one-shot for 2pFrance x 1pFrance along with a side of 2pCanada x 1pCanada they would be related in a way, sort of like 1pFrance's thoughts on the treatment of 2pCanada under 2pFrance's hands and Matthew is the same way only he knows how 2pCanada looks when vulnerable… It seems so interesting I wanna start naow~!

Maybe I'll write it in this Maple Series instead of posting it as it's own story…

Thank you, **Aya-of-the-night** (I'm happy you enjoyed it~ :3), **BlackRoseGirl666** (I know! D: I was so off-put when the words just wouldn't form and it didn't help that I couldn't find the right music. ;u;), **Ayumi** **Kudou** (-High fives- I'm glad you liked it. Lol! That's a good summary XD and what kind of adventure~? Well doesn't that suck? It reminds me of a battle over NaruHina and NaruSaku T-T I hate pairing battles because it get's newer fans confused over what pairing they should like… (Used to like Spain x N. Italy and Germany x S. Italy until she saw how little other people seemed to like 'em and then they get butt hurt. -.-) and that sucks! Why Lilly no get to love other people?), **ShunKazamis-Girl **(America came out on top though… -.- and I was so rooting for Canada even if I couldn't watch his part in the Olympics I kept missing the episodes and the ones on demand only show America. ;m; Oooh~ World x Canada my favorite~~), **BlueRavenQuill** (Thankies~ and hopefully I'll be able to find a good enough song for it!), **crimsonkoteto** (I'm so glad you liked them~ and wow I never thought people would like _my_ one-shots that much! ^^), **moonlightgaia123** (I'm glad and it's okay~ I haven't been on much either… T-T), **Auto-Alchemechanicist **() for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

Egypt = Gupta

Ancient Egypt = Amunet (Ancient Egyptian female name, The hidden one I believe it means.)

* * *

**A Thousand Years(Christina Perri) Egypt x Canada?**

**Warning: Nothing really, it just has fluff and maybe insecurity on Egypts part.**

Gupta felt his heart beat fast.

Colors were lost to him.

A promise of a better tomorrow was in Matthew's smile.

Could he be brave?

Approach his Canadian friend and reveal his secret?

How did he even fall in love if that was what he was originally afraid of?

However, when seeing Matthew stand away and alone - almost like an outcast - his fear seems to melt away.

He remembers the first time they had met - he would have blushed as the memories resurfaced - it had been an awkward beginning.

Though thankfully Matthew had pushed until a friendship had formed.

The Canadian was rather stubborn.

And Gupta amused himself with thoughts of getting one step closer.

…

Matthew continued to speak softly talking of art class and photography club.

"Sadly the photo blurred…"

Gupta looked to his friend the ever neutral expression on his face though there was the slightest upturn of tilts to the corner of his lip. Someone - an outsider - wouldn't notice the slight change in expression but Matthew smiled knowingly.

Gupta stared for a moment wondering if this was how it felt - being so alive.

He felt as though, before Matthew had appeared, he were dying every day awaiting someone or something to make its presence known.

He wonder's if Matthew ever feels it too.

If he had Gupta would place a hand upon his arm - his own silent way of telling him to not be afraid.

…

If there were such a thing as rebirth would it be possible that he could have loved Matthew for a thousand years?

If it _was_ true Gupta knew that he would love Matthew for a thousand more.

…

There is a flash and Gupta blinks confused before looking up from his book on Ancient Egyptian history to see Matthew waving a photograph.

"When you take a photograph its like time stands still." Matthew uttered sheepishly.

Gupta continued to stare.

Matthew was beautiful - inside and out.

Gupta knew he had to be brave.

…

He watched stonily, the Prussian had his arm over the Canadian's shoulder's holding him close as he went over how "awesome" his day had been. He made his way over and held back the ever so slight beginnings of a smirk as Matthew immediately pulled away from Gilbert to stand besides him.

As if Gupta will allow anyone else stand in his way and take what he wants. Gilbert raised a brow but said nothing.

…

Every breath Gupta had taken for the past minute seemed useless, why try to breathe if Matthew was going to steal it away?

…

Quiet and careful Gupta didn't react when Matthew placed his hand upon his shoulder - his hand was warm to the touch, Gupta noticed.

After every hour it finally came to this.

They were alone and they were going to watch a movie.

Alone, not with Alfred, Gilbert, Arthur, Kiku, France, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, or Ludwig.  
"What about that new Madea movie? I always wanted to see that. Or do you want to watch something different? We could watch a documentary on Egypt or something." Matthew murmured looking over the movie titles. Looking to his side he noticed Gupta already ordering tickets. Once the Egyptian male returned Matthew accepted his ticket guiltily and looks at the title of the ticket only to be surprised as the title of the movie he wanted to see stared back at him.

"Gupta…" Matthew said touched at the gesture.

There was no change of expression and Gupta nodded knowing how happy this made Matthew.

One step closer.

…

Not seeing Matthew for a whole day was like dying.

But he could survive.

Besides,

He'll see Matthew tomorrow.

…

Alfred screeched from his seat throwing popcorn on them. Gupta looked to the American teen annoyed - luckily no one would see his expression - when he felt something lean onto him. Looking to his side Matthew continued watching the screen a bored look on his face.

"This movie is boring…I don't know how Alfred's so afraid of this…" Gupta silently agreed the effects were really bad and really…

Exploding birds?

A chorus of laughter filled the theater as a part that was supposed to be horrific was only able to pass as funny.

Which was really sad to tell you the truth.

…

"I'm back." Gupta said as he entered the house it was his normal way of telling his mother he had returned from school.

Pausing from her task of making a meal Amunet gave her son a small smile before turning back to her cooking.

"School was fine." Gupta said knowing his mother would have wanted to know.

And indeed she gave a nod her small smile growing ever so slightly to show she was happy.

Gupta was never bothered by the silence in their home, it was comfortable and warm.

It also allowed him to think.

…

It felt strange…

Loving someone.

However Gupta found himself uncaring but still uncertain.

Would Matthew love him the same?

Even if he were to tell Matthew that he loved the Canadian for a thousand years,

And that he would love him a thousand more.

…

There had been an emptiness in him, people believed him to be odd simply because he didn't speak. Though Matthew never thought of him as odd or strange.

And that makes his heart skip a beat.

…

He needed to get one step closer…

Step.

Matthew laughed at something the Cuban had said before waving a polite smile on his lips.

Step.

Matthew pulled his cell-phone from his pocket and seemed to turn it off.

Step.

Matthew looked up before smiling.

"Hi Gupta."

Gupta nodded as they began their decent towards class.

…

He had died every day waiting for someone like Matthew and he hoped beyond anything that Matthew wouldn't be afraid when he told him how much he cared for him.

…

Sitting besides Gupta Matthew smiled to himself as he leaned back against the tree to get a better picture of the sky. A touch to his shoulder brought his attention to a vulnerable looking Gupta - though to be honest if anyone else were to look at the male they would see his average monotonous expression. Matthew gave his friend a look of worry. About to ask what was wrong Matthew could only stay frozen as Gupta's other hand came up to rest upon his cheek.

It was as though everything were inside slow motion as Gupta leaned up, the hand upon his shoulder giving the slightest of shakes. Gupta almost faltered before gently - a feather like touch really - brushing his lips against Matthew's.

'His lips were rather soft...' Matthew thought finger's rising to touch his lips when Gupta pulled away avoiding eye contact.

Gupta only looked up when he felt a warm hand grip onto his own and looking up into Matthew's smile.

Gupta smiled back and Matthew's heart skipped a beat.

Gupta's smile was only for him Matthew knew.

* * *

Kage: I hope it was okay! T-T I feel as though I failed slightly in writing this…

In maybe a month or two I'm taking down my poll and adding a new one on what type of maple series you want next; _Flower meanings_, _Mythology_/(Sort of like with gods and stories about gods like Hades and Persephone, cupid and that girl his mother wanted him to his with one of his love arrows… -face palms because she loves that story- I think it was called the four tasks or something like that) , _Au's_, _Nations_(where every chapter they are nations like in the anime no Au's whatsoever), _Historic_ (Every one-shot will be based on a historical event known or not)Etc. (Review or message me on any other type you would like for the next "Maple Series" list.)

Please anyone whom does not wish to review if you haven't already voted on my poll on my profile please do so. I would like to see what you are interested in seeing on my Maple Series.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	53. Brandy You're A Fine Girl

Kage: Here's another chapter, I'll start working on the next request. It could probably be safe to say that updates during school season will come maybe three or four times a week? I'll try to make that mark. On vacations, Thanksgiving, Christmas etc. more updates will come (I'll try to do the one/two a day thing like I did during summer).

Thank you, **SemeruGrimm** (-Gives you a tissue- I missed you guy's too, and I'm happy you liked it! :3), **BlackRoseGirl666** (Thankies! And I hope your mother is well, mine is going to have another surgery soon for her uterus and ovaries, there's something wrong with them I forgot what it was called but it could be cancerous… Q-Q My mom's getting herself better for this next surgery…), **Aya-of-the-night **(Thank you~ and I really should shouldn't I? Maybe I'll do that chapter soon…~), **BlueRavenQuill** (Thankies~!) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Brandy, you're a fine girl(Looking Glass): SpaCan Past: onesided AmeCan.**

**Warning: Mentioned Character Death and babies~(not M-preg but I wanna do one so bad! T-T)**

Standing outside the port behind him Matthew's eyes - long since gone dull - stared out over the western bay. Ships came and went, a hand - darkly tanned and warm - came upon his shoulder gently. Matthew allowed himself to be led away. Past the port filled with lonely sailors whom spend their time away with telling stories about their homes.

He remembers working at that port in this harbor town…

Laying whiskey down.

…

"Matthew fetch another round!" Matthew nodded getting the glasses gracefully before placing them in front of the sailors. Glasses of whiskey and wine are placed before them.

The sailors smile taking their glasses.

"Matthew, you're a fine boy." one of the sailors say as Matthew cleans a glass, the Canadian flushes smiling.

"What a good husband you would be." Matthew looks embarrassed by the attention but continues to smile.

"Yeah, your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea." at that the glass in Matthew's hand almost falls and with a wide embarrassed smile he excuses himself.

…

Matthew stares out the window the braided chain - made of the finest silver from the north of Spain - cold against his neck. A locket - dull against the chain from rust - bares the name of a man that Matthew loved.

Arms wrap around his waist and Matthew leans back. He feels guilty when a hand reaches up to touch the locket but it is a surprise when he watches the other kiss the locket. Matthew looks to the other in curiosity but he already left leaving him to stare out the window again.

…

There was a commotion and Matthew exited the port on that sunny day to see a blonde haired young man unpack gifts from far away.

He expected the man to take a rest but it was a surprise when the other was already making arrangements to leave.

"Your not staying a moment to rest, sir?" Matthew questioned as he found enough courage to approach.

"Oh, no. I have to return to the water." Matthew looked into the other's blue eyes and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh. I wish you luck on your journey." the sailor smiled before blinking and Matthew grew confused when he began to fish into his pocket.

"Here." a locket with a thin chain was placed into his hand and Matthew smiled, murmuring a 'thank you' as he held the locket close.

…

There is something he will never forget… Something that sailor had said after he confessed.

They had seen each other, talked together many times before and Matthew always relished those times. But what Alfred had said…

…

"You're a fine boy Matthew, you would make a good lover but…my life, my lover, my man is the sea." Alfred's eyes were soft and before he left he placed a kiss upon Matthew cheek.

…

Matthew misses the way Alfred's eyes shined when he told him his sailor stories, Matthew could feel the grey waves rise and fall, he saw its raging glory.

…

"We can't be together." Alfred told him. Matthew's eyes closed shielding its hurt and his lips wobbled as he raised a hand to cover his face. Alfred was an honest man, dear lord, he was.

Matthew had nodded doing his best to understand.

…

The bar's are closing and Matthew walks through the silent town, he holds the locket feeling his heart clench at loving a man who's not around he could still hear him say;

"Matthew you're a fine boy, what a good lover you would be, but my life my lover and my man is the sea."

Its almost as though Alfred were taunting him.

…

He enters the building closing the door silently behind him. But it seems as though he's never quiet enough.

"Mamma!" Matthew smiles watching as one of the twins run to him arms spread and brown hazel eyes scrunched almost closed because of his wide smile. Matthew kneels and hugs the energetic Italian child pressing a kiss to his head - making sure to stay away from the strange long curl.

Looking up to the other twin whom stays stubbornly on his spot hugging a tomato plushy in his arms, cheeks red, and lips in a pout. He huffs when his papà taps between his shoulder blades to get him to go hug his mamma.

Matthew keeps the smile on his lips one arm holding the brown hazel eyed twin - whom is content to snuggle into his side - whist the other it held open wishing for the other green hazel eyed twin to fill it.

Slowly the other twin walks but Matthew knows he wants nothing more then to snuggle his red tinted face into his neck as his chubby arms cling onto him wishing for him not to leave.

When the child is in reach Matthew hugs him close lips pressed to his crown and the tomato plushy in held clumsily in one arm whist the other encircles his neck.

Later after supper both children are tucked away and Matthew cleans the dishes whist Antonio dry's them.

"You miss him." Matthew pauses, head ducked.

"Its nothing to be guilty about _mi amor_."

"Yes I miss him, but I have you, Feliciano and Lovino I'm happy with this, I don't want it to change." Matthew says hoping for the topic to be dropped.

Antonio nods smile small and presses a kiss to Matthew's cheek. Matthew ignores the familiarity and turns his head so that the next kiss lands on his lips.

The rest of the dishes are left ignored as Antonio's passionate side comes out.

Matthew is happy with his life.

He hopes Alfred is happy with where he is,

Surrounded by the sea.

* * *

Kage: T-T Well the ending depressed me… And the some parts may be iffy and I'm sorry about that. -le sigh-

So what did you think of North Italy and South Italy as the babies~? I think S. Italy makes an adorable baby~ ^3^

Please anyone whom does not wish to review if you haven't already voted on my poll on my profile please do so. I would like to see what you are interested in seeing on my Maple Series.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	54. German Sparkle Party

Kage: This is for **Inumaru12**. I'm sorry I took so long! T-T

Also I fail in this chapter… -Emo corner-

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666** (Thank you and I know right? I felt depressed at the ending. T-T), **Anonymous** **Void** (Really? -Looks back at chapters- I didn't take notice at first but your right. I'll try to change that. Yeah I have a little bit of a difficulty but I think I'm getting over it besides life is a-callin' y'know? I would love for it to stay summer no school and no worries. But then life comes and slaps you across the face demanding you get off your lazy bum and do something else. -sighs- Then the whole thing with my mom… Well on a brighter note I'm happy you enjoyed the Italy twins~), **Hatsu Haruko **(I'll be happy to do your request~ Do you have any certain way you want him to look? Or act? Maybe a speech tic or accent? Or should I just find something online? :3 Please answer back soon~), **Ayumi Kudou **(XD Yeah, that sounds cute. ^3^ Lilly x world~ Lol~ Trolololo~ XD), **BlueRavenQuill** (Thankies! I'm happy you enjoyed it.), **littleshadows** (Oh hello~! ^^ I'm happy you like it! :3) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**German Sparkle Party: Germany/Canada/Prussia**

**Warning: Alcohol, the terror of frilly aprons with matching headbands and kitten ears, and sexual mentioning's.**

Canada never expected this from that seemingly innocent challenge over whether Germany or Prussia would win in a drinking contest. It didn't seem like much but maybe it was like England? The faster you drink the more quick it will be to get intoxicated?

Though really, how and or where did they get those frilly aprons with matching headbands? Raising a brow Matthew found his eyes currently drawn to the out of no where appearance of kitten ears upon Ludwig's head.

Both drunkenly held up large pitchers of beer, it's honey toned liquid sloshing dangerously over the edge of the slightly thick rim. Matthew turned back to the bar and lifted his own glass of maple sweetened alcohol. Allowing the sounds of the bar to fade into the background Matthew took a sip.

"Hey~ Birdie~" the loud drunken whisper in his ear made Matthew jolt, beer foam slipped over the rim and splashed onto his hand.

"Oops~" Gilbert said giggling drunkenly as he leaned heavily upon Matthew's side.

"I-its okay, eh." Matthew stuttered nervously reaching for a napkin only for his wrist to be held prisoner.

"That's a vaste of beer." Matthew's face heated up with color feeling as though he were going to faint as Ludwig (still with his accessories) lapped at the beer sticking to Matthew's flesh.

To embarrassed to even look at the German whom was licking his beer stained hand - and was that a come on? Was he trying to seduce him or something? - Matthew kept his eyes away.

"Oi! Vest stop being so greedy and share."

'Mi Lord is that you?' Matthew inwardly questioned as Gilbert took his share.

_Yeah is this a party?_

As though out of a trance Matthew was pulled out to the dance floor as the foreign song filled the bar. Awkwardness filled Matthew as he was pressed against Gilberts chest whist Ludwig pressed himself on Matthew's back - a little being that he was a bit to drunk to hold his own weight and that he wanted to be as close to Matthew as possible. Matthew's eyes stayed glued to the ceiling as he noticed the camera in Kiku's hands and the red tinted tissue held beneath Elizabeta's nose as she ordered Kiku to take pictures.

A drunken giggle - coming from both Gilbert and the strange song on the speakers - filled Matthew's ears.

"Birdie~ I never noticed but your taller then us~" Gilbert giggled again twining his arms around Matthew's neck. Matthew's head tilted as Ludwig rested his head upon his shoulder a wobbly smile on his usually passive face.

"Ja, you are." Ludwig agreed drunkenly and from the corner of his eye Matthew can see Ludwig's rising blush - be it via embarrassment or a drunken flush.

Huh, he never realized that Ludwig's blushes started from his collarbone all the way up to his hair line…

It was rather cute in a way though he knew Ludwig would be horrified to know that he thought that. So he bit his tongue and kept his gaze away from both German's even as their hands questioning - and hesitant? - touched his shoulder's or slipped into the small rings of his belt hoops.

_German Sparkle Party~_

His exhale came nervously as Gilbert - boldness back - began to trail his hands up Matthew's waist lightly inching his shirt and hoodie up to reveal the pale flesh beneath.

Ludwig was the one to laugh - a strange nervous almost faux sound.

"You're more toned then Amerika~" Matthew found Ludwig's teasing voice strange and out of character.

Ah, the powers of beer…

"Its hockey season." was Matthew's humble reply feeling the tips of his ears warm as Gilbert seem to purr in delight at the well formed muscle beneath his finger's and palms.

"H-hey birdie~" gulping Matthew allowed himself to look into Gilbert's half lidded drunken eyes.

"Y-yeah Gilbert?" Matthew had no idea why his voice was suddenly breathless and light.

"Do you like to pa-party?" Gilbert asked before laughing - what was it with drunk people and laughing?

"W-well not really, I'm not much of a party person, eh." Matthew muttered truthfully, really usually he would be reading a book or watching hockey around this time…

Gilbert frowned - or was that a pout? - before a rather devious grin came to his lips.

"Vell then~ Vest! Get some beer!~"

Matthew would ignore the thought of how cold it had been without the blonde German against his back.

…

"I wore my party pants~" Matthew giggled hand to his mouth as Alfred inched away.

"Dude…your not even wearing pants…" Alfred murmured looking away from Matthew's Canadian boxers.

Matthew gave an innocent blink before looking down and giggling.

"Oh~ Your right, eh~!" Stepping away just as a drunken Francis launched himself at the spot where the Canadian had been Matthew _skipped_ away giggling all the while.

"Birdie~!" pausing mid skip Matthew's smile became a wide grin as he waved energetically at Gilbert - whom dragged a tripping Ludwig behind him.

"Gilbert~! Ludwig~!" Matthew squealed laughing happily as he eagerly became the Canadian bacon to their German sandwich.

"Ve've been looking all over for you~" Gilbert cooed hugging Matthew close as he rubbed his cheek against Matthew's head - unintentionally catching Matthew's curl. Ludwig took notice of the Canadian's mew and almost _delicate_ shutter.

An idea formed in his beer fogged brain.

…

"Ah~" Matthew mewed between them giggles falling from his lips. Ludwig covered the Canadian's mouth with his own - even with his alcohol infused mind his thoughts remained on being gentle.

There was no suck luck with Gilbert whom quickly pulled off his rubber boots before throwing them over his shoulder uncaringly making Ludwig twitch against Matthew's lips. Gilberts grin was large and his eyes were glued to Matthew's curl.

…

Matthew awoke hours later feeling sore and strangely his curl was stiff with some foreign substance.

Tiredly he lifted-

A heavy weight was on top of his arm he took notice stiffening up. Eyes opening from their half lidded position Matthew looked besides him and choked on nothing.

Gilbert continued to softly snore unconscious to Matthew's inner turmoil. An exhale was breathed into his ear and Matthew's nose scrunched at the scent of stale beer.

_I'm screwed._ Matthew inwardly thought as he realized that Ludwig was on the other side of him.

Never. Party. With. Germans. Ever. Again.

Though who was he kidding?

He loved German sparkle parties.

Even if it did end like this each time.

* * *

Kage: Did the last sentence seem bittersweet? Or am I over thinking it?

Please anyone whom does not wish to review if you haven't already voted on my poll on my profile please do so. I would like to see what you are interested in seeing on my Maple Series.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	55. Cantarella

Kage: Sorry that this is short. T-T I'll do better next time.

Thank you, **Ayumi Kudou **(German Sparkle Party~! W00T~! Yus! *-* Oh nice. -Goes to read-), **Trinn** (Of course I could~! I'm sorry that it will be a long wait though.) **Witty Name Goes Here** (XD I'm surprised I was able to write it as well~ and thank you~ Oh~~ DenCan~~~ Thankies for the Request~ I'm sorry but it's going to be a long wait though.) **SemeruGrimm** (You couldn't believe that I actually wrote a one-shot on that German Sparkle Party song~? The only video's they had for it was a cosplay German sparkle party between Germany and Prussia whist the other was the animated Hetalia cartoon mixed humorously and randomly~ I'm glad it made you laugh~) and **Anonymous Void** (Yeah~ must have been just me then~ XD) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Cantarella (Vocaloid: sung by Shion Kaito and Hatsune Miku): Franada.**

**Warning: Remember France form "Alejandro"? Yeah he's sorta like that. "Incest" between France and Canada. Au; human or whatever~ Also heavy sexual mentioning's.**

The ballroom was filled; soft murmur's of talk was in the room. Always quiet Matthew walked hands carefully clasped before himself. Mabel was dancing with a young man, smile small as her hair floated behind her with each twirl.

Smiling to himself Matthew paused, hand frozen in its place of brushing back a few pesky hairs.

His eyes didn't stray from brilliant Safire.

Matthew kept his smile and his brother's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

But really,

Must Francis always look so calculating?

…

Francis felt his jaw give the slightest of clenches; Matthew was playing dumb once more. But Francis could feel it.

Could feel the Canadian's infuriation.

Or perhaps that was wishful thinking?

…

Francis approaches heart giving quick beats and sending wave after wave of heat through his body.

Matthew's smile is lost, eyes searching and he stay's still as though paralyzed. And Francis cannot hold back, he takes hold of his little brother's chin tilting it up as his thumb gently traces his bottom lip.

…

Matthew's heart skips a beat and he is left confused. His lips open ever so slightly when Francis traces his bottom lip and he could see his elder brother's eyes darken. The other's slender finger's weave around his hand before twining their finger's together. Matthew - with a captivated heart and curious mind - allows himself to be led away from the party.

…

Eyes' fluttering open Matthew slowly sits up raising his hand to brush away his hair. A small yawn comes forth from his lips. His eyes are tired as he looks up when his brother enters with a tray of tea.

"Good morning little brother." Francis coos making Matthew warm with the feeling of safety and innocence in the other's words.

Francis hands Matthew his milk and maple syrup laced drink before turning towards the curtains covering the windows.

He hears Matthew's satisfied sigh as he finishes the tea though the smirk comes to his lips when he hears the cup slip between Matthew's slackening fingers as his brother slumps back into the pillows.

Even if the tea were laced with a potent poison he knows Matthew would still drink it down and give a satisfied sigh afterwards.

…

Matthew isn't sure if this were real or simply a fantasy though his cheeks warm at the thought of him coming up with a fantasy as vivid as this.

The small bow falling across his belly was laced whist the rest of the black ribbon shined in candle light. His hands twitch blush dark upon his cheeks as he realized how bare he was. The ribbon was cool along his body twinned and not very loose but not uncomfortably tight either. It wove around his finger's, elbows, arms, neck, shoulder's, chest, back, sides, stomach, hips, thighs, legs, knee's, ankles, and toes.

Matthew tried to move his arm; however the ribbons warning came as the slightest of tightness around his body so Matthew stayed still. The grandfather clock in the corner gave a ring as midnight came.

…

Francis watched eyes wide and searching as Matthew awoke in his "chains". Then amusement filled him as the Canadian blushed - dark red filling his cheeks with their alluring rose toned color.

Oh how much Francis wanted to spread the Canadian's ribbon tied legs, to be welcomed between those ribbon woven thighs. Though he forced himself back.

Besides,

If Frances led Matthew into the bushes he would probably be violated by the scent of their mixed sweats.

…

Matthew pretends that he never had his fantasy induced dream - he firmly believed it to be a dream and that was that.

So of course he allowed Francis - his loving elder brother - to lead him away from this party as he did the last.

His mind curious and his heart always captivated. He found himself confused as they walk down a foreign corridor, Francis peeks into a small crevice - before he wouldn't even leave a footprint in one and how he did that Matthew would never know it was almost phantom like in a way.

…

Matthew was innocent Francis mused hiding his smirk. He opens a door down the next corridor and Matthew is curious as he enters before noticing that the room seemed familiar…

The sound of a lock caught his senses and Matthew spins in his turn. Francis gives him a smirk the key glinting on his necklace.

A trap.

He was captured.

…

He hears each breathy moan, each cry and utter of his name in heated pleasure. The softness of the Canadian's ribbon tied legs around his waist. The slickness of sweat on the others skin as he pressed closer. The bluntness of carefully filed down fingernails on his back, clinging and grasping and scratching. The beauty that was the sweat soaked bangs that clings and curls onto the other's red toned cheeks and forehead. Eyes once a lovely light tone of warm violet now a raging torrent of dark amethyst gazing up at him with a mixture of emotion that he would passionately name if not for the animalistic craving of simply pumping himself into and out of the ever so willing body below him. He feels the twitches in the other's body and coos sweet nothings into the other's reddening ears.

He wonder's if Matthew is violated by the scent of their mixed sweats.

* * *

Kage: -blushes in mortification- Did I just write Smex? ! Or something close to that? ! -Hides under blanket Japan style-

Please anyone whom does not wish to review if you haven't already voted on my poll on my profile please do so. I would like to see what you are interested in seeing on my Maple Series.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	56. Angel To You, Devil To Me

Kage: Ello! Sorry about the long wait! T-T School, I blame School. But I got in a chapter~ ^^

This is for **Inumaru12**~

Thank you, **Ayumi Kudou **(-Crawls slowly out from under blanket and grabs onto the Canada plushie- Thankies… -Shoots back under the blanket-), **Witty Name Goes Here **(XD Why is PruCan so popular anyways? I like any and every pairing that has to do with Canada~), **Shikazumika01** (You dirty little Yaoi fan girl you~ And you always want more smex, the requester wanted that Amecan to be Brotherly.), **BlackRoseGirl666** (-Under blanket- Sorry about that. I'm happy you enjoyed them though~ And its okay~ Review whenever you can~ -embarrassed that she wrote smex-) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Angel to you (Devil to me)(The Click Five): Romanada**

**Warning: Curse words, sexual mentioning's, and School/human Au.**

When Matthew saw Romano the first time it was strange for the Italian's attention to be on him.

Only him,

Matthew knew - even back then - that he was over his head.

…

Romano was a secret drawer, he never told anyone of his talent because he knew that he would be setting himself up for failure once his sweeter kinder younger brother came along unconsciously showing off many more talents that will have there family cooing over him whist Romano was left in the dust; rejected and alone.

And so that was what Matthew found out as he came across Romano drawing a woman with ruby red lips in the form of a smile that shown sweetly.

"What do you want Maple bastard?" Matthew flinched immediately finding his cheeks redden at the rude attitude the other placed out to be seen.

"I-it's a wonderful painting." Matthew stuttered before hurrying away leaving the Italian to raise an eyebrow after his retreating back.

"Matthew!" the Canadian froze as the other called his name.

**You're screwed.**

Matthew wasn't sure what to think.

But he knew his life was going to change.

…

Matthew wouldn't deny his thoughts on how attractive Romano was or how sweet his moments of peacefulness were. Matthew learned to love his personality, strengths and weaknesses. And Matthew couldn't deny that the thought of Romano wearing glasses was a cute one.

Romano was smart but wild as well.

Matthew blushed at remembering how wild he could be.

…

"Birdie! You're so lucky! Getting a hot piece of ass like Romano~!" Gilbert teased throwing an arm around Matthew's shoulders. Matthew stuttered cheeks heating up and eyes innocently wide in surprise.

"I wish I was in your place, must be cool…invading Romano's vital regions." Matthew stared at Gilbert for a moment watching the Prussian stare off into a window most likely daydreaming about it.

_'He's an angel to you,' _Matthew inwardly mused looking off to the side as he remembered last night, _'but he's a devil to me.'_

Soon more approached with smirks and playful remarks about Romano. Matthew could say nothing back and kept his eyes away.

_'Time to give it another try.'_

Because really,

Romano could be hurtful without even trying. And so Matthew keeps trying to push through Romano's barriers secretly wondering how much more his poor heart could take.

…

Matthew could feel the blood pumping around his brain and past his ears as though he were on a beach when it was a windy day. His heart beat escalates and his cheeks feel hot. Romano looks as though he were calculating Matthew. Matthew's blush darkens as he keeps his arms at his sides, eyes clenching closed. It feel's so strange being the center of attention.

But this was more embarrassing.

Especially since his shirt and hoodie was pushed up to his neck giving Romano the view of the Canadian's lithe, lean upper body.

"Stay still." it was unusually quiet for something coming from the usually rude Italian as he stood and reached for his notepad and pencil.

…

Progress, Matthew supposes, reframing from touching his bruised lips.

Indeed…

Progress.

…

How Romano convinced him to come here he had no idea. The music in the living room seemed to send small earthquake like ripples through the ground. Romano stayed in a corner looking over the party goers and Matthew stayed at his side. Many people were on the dance floor seemingly having sex through their clothing. Matthew kept his eyes away cheeks turning red in embarrassment. Though he held himself from gawking because really he had never seen anything like it. A sudden grip to his wrist caught his attention and he turned his head only to be kissed and quickly dominated by the slightly shorter Italian.

Romano's smirk after was wild.

People at school continued to talk about how lucky he is.

Matthew doesn't know what to do or what to say.

Because they don't know what Romano puts him through.

…

Eyes blurry and mouth thick with a disgusting taste Matthew sits up with a soft groan. The clock ticks twelve. The sun is annoyingly bright. Matthew reaches for his glasses and put them on. He takes notice of the door being open and of clothing on the floor.

It's a disaster.

He looks besides himself to see a familiar dark haired head with a familiar curl.

What had happened last night?

Matthew lays back down already quite used to this.

He won't be able to get past Romano whom will latch onto him even though he's still asleep and with every try to leave the bed Romano's grip only gets tighter and tighter.

So why try?

…

Why are they always talking about Romano? Not that it bothered Matthew but really. Yes he's dating Romano but they make him seem as though he were an angel… because really…

He was a devil in disguise.

Not to be rude.

…

Matthew looks out the window, pencil tapping against his notebook. Eyes unsure and vulnerable.

That is how Romano finds him. Eyebrow raised, bitten tomato in hand, Romano only huffs cheeks turning a faint shade of red.

"C'mon maple bastard, school's been over for a while." Matthew looks up at the Italian before nodding. He begins to rise when Romano places a hand upon his shoulder. Pausing Matthew looks up and feels the gentle touch of an Italian on his cheek.

Romano's kiss is gentle this time, tasting slightly of pizza and the tang of tomatoes. Matthew's breath comes out heavy and Romano looks away before taking Matthew's hand.

"Let's go… bastard." Matthew stares at the Italian for a moment taking notice of the lack of heat in the other's words and notices that the curse word is more added on for normality then for actual insult.

How odd,

Matthew can't help but stare.

"Stop staring at me like that Maple bastard!" the heat is back and Romano's eyes glare. Matthew looks to the side, though the warmth in Romano's hand is still there.

And so Matthew supposes in the end…

Romano is his devil in angel's attire.

And it seems Romano would want it no other way.

"We're having pizza tonight, okay maple bastard?"

"Yeah Romano, pizza sounds good."

Matthew carefully chooses to ignore the badly hidden expression of relief on Romano's face.

Another barrier broken.

* * *

Kage: Hope you enjoyed! ^^

Sorry if it's not that great…

Please anyone whom does not wish to review if you haven't already voted on my poll on my profile please do so. I would like to see what you are interested in seeing on my Maple Series.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	57. When You Left

Kage: I'm not very sure where this came from, but I hope you enjoy it.

I think I rather like this foursome pairing. XD

Also the chapter switches, first its past (during the time Canada is a colony) then it becomes present time, sorry if it's confusing.

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666** (Ah! I'm sorry! I tried to fix that, I knew it didn't have much of a good flow going about it… I'm happy you were still able to enjoy it over all.), **Aya-of-the-night** (Thankies~ ^^), **Ayumi Kudou** (XD I'll make sure to write more of that pairing! Ooh~ Nice choice I rather like that song~), **MattieMicBrownWilliams** (I'm glad you enjoyed your request! ^^ It's fine I'm just happy you enjoyed it!), **Witty Name Goes Here** (I'm glad you enjoyed it! I think PruCan is popular because Canada has a place called New Prussia I believe. XD Though it confuses me, if people were to personify that area and call it a PruCan love child does that mean every single area in Canada should be personified? Like every single town in every province or territory or state? XD SO MANY CHILDREN! Oooh~ NethCan and Nordics x Canada, nice~) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Sad Piano Rap Instrumental: Beat Title- When You Left: Australia x Canada x New Zealand x Hong Kong (Foursome pairing *-*), Unrequited: MapleTea**

**Warning: Possible fluff, a little brotherly at the beginning perhaps before going into romance, Mentions of Arthur using Matthew (not because he looks like Alfred this time its more because he's not "Savage"), Racial insults possibly. Au-ish.**

The metallic tang in his mouth was bitter, eyes narrowed on the ground hiding away his feeling of betrayal.

Arthur didn't love him.

The door to the study closed with an almost silent tic.

…

Matthew looked up from the papers upon the conference table and smiled - small and sweet - at the three other's who smiled, grinned and politely nodded back.

Arthur's eyes narrowed ever so slightly from his position between Alfred and Francis.

What were those four doing?

…

Matthew busied himself with folding sheets, hair tied back and lips in a thin line a second away from down turning.

"Matthew…" the Canadian turned to Kaelin eyes worried.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Kaelin shifted hands clasped and his thumbs and finger's rubbing together in nervousness.

"Why does it mean when Mr. Kirkland touches you?" Matthew's eyes widened and he gulped.

"D-did he touch you Kaelin?" Matthew asked dreading the answer only to become relieved when Kaelin shakes his head.

"He say's that I am much to savage despite my outward appearance." Matthew frowns slightly and approaches the other before embracing him.

"He say's that he has you so why would he dirty his hands with me?" small hands clench into the cloth at his shoulders.

"What kind of hug is this Matthew?" Matthew stays silent for a moment before sighing.

"I don't know."

…

Kaelin giggles at something Bruce whispers in his ear, Matthew talks to Kaoru with a smile looking a moment away from laughing himself, and Kaoru has a faint smile on his lips.

Arthur watches Matthew with half-lidded eyes.

When had the Canadian grown to become so lovely?

…

Matthew lays in bed, eyes open and staring at nothing.

He could barely see his own hand.

A sliver of light brakes into his room when the door is opened and Matthew turns on his side with a small - albeit worried - frown.

"Did you have nightmares again?" Bruce is tearful as he nods the candle carefully held in his hand.

"Come in." Matthew murmurs pulling up his blanket for the other to crawl in.

Bruce does so after snuffing out the candle.

"Thank you." Bruce whispers head tucked beneath Matthew's chin.

"You don't have to thank me." Matthew says holding the Australian closer gently.

"Why?" Bruce asks pulling back and he could almost see Matthew's smile.

"Because I love you, Bruce." Bruce is silent as he leans closer,

They aren't sure who kissed whom first.

And they can't find themselves caring.

…

Arthur's eyes find themselves drawn to Matthew again and again.

He can't help but find himself jealous when Matthew laughs at something Bruce says, or when he hugs Kaelin, or when he smiles at Kaoru.

And he can't help but wonder if their relationship is more than brotherly.

…

The room is plain, walls white and the old wood floor beneath their feet was cold.

Matthew sits behind Kaoru on the bed a ribbon in his mouth and a brush in his hand. A small cloth lay on his lap and Kaoru sits still hands clasped in his own lap eyes staring forward.

The Canadian is careful and gentle as he brushes Kaoru's hair and ties the ribbon around the overgrown strands.

It is quiet as Matthew reaches for the scissors besides them and makes even snips brushing and cutting for a few moments pausing a few times to measure the length. Smiling to himself Matthew places the scissors and folds the cloth on his lap where the hair had fallen to.

"Done." Matthew whispers finger's running along the newly cut hair to make sure the strands were even and such. Kaoru is silent as he leans back head tilted back upon Matthew's shoulder. Matthew continues to smile and his arms encircle the other.

"Thank you, Matthew." Matthew smiles softly.

"I love you too, Kaoru."

Kaoru's smile is beautiful.

…

When Arthur see's Bruce, Kaoru and Kaelin take turns kissing Matthew - and it was on the lips too - he is shocked speechless.

Though he didn't have the time to demand what they were doing because the four had already exited the room, Bruce laughing over Matthew's embarrassed - but pleased- expression with Kaelin holding onto his arm with a wide smile and Kaoru following with a faint upturn of his lips.

…

The bite of a lip, a soft stroke across his face brushing back strands of curled hair. The sound of a pleased exhale.

Matthew stays still eyes half lidded as he looked to his sides. Kaoru has his head upon Bruce's shoulder and his hand is held in Kaelin's - both hands rest on Matthew's torso - Kaelin makes a sound as he presses closer to Matthew's side. Bruce has his leg over Matthew's hip breathing deeply face half buried in his shoulder and neck pillowed by his arm.

Matthew feels his eyes grow heavy, his arm tightens slightly around Kaelin - just to make sure he doesn't slip from the bed, a worried protective side of him whispers - and he rest his cheek against the crown of Bruce's head. He smiles to himself finger's brushing Kaoru's cheeks gently, Kaoru shifts leaning into Matthew's touch.

_How strange, _Matthew thinks about to fall asleep.

It's strange because it feel's right.

…

It hurts to watch, but Arthur keeps watching burning it into his memory.

Matthew leans into Bruce's shoulder with Kaoru pleasantly squished between them and Kaelin smiles at Bruce whist leaning more into Matthew and holding Kaoru's hand behind Matthew's back - Kaelin holds that strange polar bear in his other arm curled into his side, Arthur notices. He also takes notice of the evil looking koala nuzzled in Kaoru's arm, a panda is in a pouch on Bruce's back and a small fuzzy sheep is in Matthew's arms giving a small peeped "baa" every once in a while.

They all look happy…

Arthur frowns knowing - by the looks of it - that they have been doing this for quite some time.

He too late,

Very much too late.

* * *

Kage: Hmm… yup… Hope you enjoyed! -goes to work on next request-

Please anyone whom does not wish to review if you haven't already voted on my poll on my profile please do so. I would like to see what you are interested in seeing on my Maple Series.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	58. Cross My Heart

Kage: This is for **Inumaru12 **and I'm sorry about this taking so long… -Gets glared at- Sorry! -Crawls under bed-

Thank you **Ayumi Kudou** (XD Your welcome~), **BlueRavenQuill** (I'm happy you enjoyed 'em~ :3), **Shikuzumika01** (Your going to kill me… XD I'll try to do that, like I told you at school remember~?), **ShunKazamis-Girl** (I'm sorry! There are so many requests before yours, please be patient with me…), **PruCanFangirlPotter** (Hello~ Most people say that when they read that chapter~), and **BlackRoseGirl666** (I'm happy you enjoyed it so much! :D) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Cross My Heart (Marianas Trench): PruCan.**

**Warning: This chapter is rather tame, Alcohol usage maybe? Oh! And mentions of very slightly sexual things. Its very subtle though.**

Prussia sat in his room looking at the calendar across from himself.

Two more days until the meeting.

How unfair.

Ludwig sat at the desk on the opposite side of the room quickly typing up a report on his country which was filling the hotel room with small _tic tic tic_s.

"Hey Lud, I'm going out." he gained a small noise and nod from the busy country.

Grabbing a bag, ripped and slightly worn, Gilbert quickly exited before his brother could change his mind.

Pfft, his brother thought of him as hazardous for the other nation's health…

Where did he come up with these stories?

Grinning to himself the - awesome - Prussian took a nearby elevator down to the lobby.

He walked across the lobby and made it outside - ignoring the chill of the Canadian weather - and began his descent.

Luckily the person he was searching for lived close.

…

"Gilbert?" Matthew said in slight surprise as he opened the door looking at the Prussian whom walked over.

Gilbert smirked and winked.

"Hey birdie."

Matthew sighed softly a smile coming to his lips as he turned waving over his shoulder for the other to enter.

"Take what you want to take." Matthew said more than a little bit used to this.

"You sure?"

"Oui."

Obviously Matthew never expected rough hands to cup his cheeks as another's mouth covered his own, after a moment Gilbert pulled back with a smirk. His lips only centimeters away from the Canadian's own trembling lips.

"Date me again."

Surprise filled the Prussian when Matthew gave a small laugh. The Canadian smiled - it seemed forced but Gilbert didn't take notice - and lightly swatted the Prussian's shoulder.

"Don't do that Gilbert. I thought you were serious." Matthew pulled away shaking his head smile bright.

"Do you want pancakes Gilbert? Is that why you're here?" Matthew threw Gilbert a smile as he went into the kitchen.

"Ja, birdie that would be great…" Gilbert murmured following the Canadian into the kitchen.

…

Gilbert lay in the hotel bed staring at the dark ceiling as Ludwig continued to slumber in the other bed. Gilbert missed the stupid things.

Like - when he used to date the Canadian - Matthew would wake up at 3am and ask Gilbert if he could get him a glass of water.

Gilbert only agreed because a sleepy Canadian with his hair messy always looked so cute. His eyes always seemed so dazzling under moonlight.

Pfft~ he wasn't whipped, what were you thinking about?

Then when Gilbert went back to Germany - the nation not the personification - Matthew would call - sometimes drunk, sometimes sober - and when he picked up the phone Matthew would giggle before saying dirty little things.

He was such a little tease.

Why they broke it off Gilbert no longer knew.

Feeling an edge of depression Gilbert found it a good idea to call up Francis and Antonio.

Why not have a round of drinks with friends?

…

The phone rang; Matthew looked up from the screen - a documentary on polar bears - and reached for his house phone.

"Hello?" Matthew asked holding the phone to his ear - without looking at the CallerID.

"_Matte_~!"

Matthew blinked in surprise.

"Gilbert?"

"Mattie~ Take me home~" Matthew gulped before smiling, shaking his head and laughing.

"Okay Gilbert. I'll take you back to your hotel."

There is a long silence on the other side.

"Thank you…"

"Your welcome." Matthew said smiling as he grabbed his keys.

…

Gilbert sat upon the hotel bed, staring at the wall in front of him.

How could he show Matthew that he wanted more than a friendship again? If Matthew wanted him too, he would run around the world and back to Matthew until he couldn't stand on his own anymore. But would that be enough?

…

The world conference was still taking place for another three days, so.

Gilbert had three days to convince Matthew that he wanted a relationship again.

Gilbert sighed hands in his pockets.

Well that's going to be harder than it sounds…

"Gilbert?" the albino lifted his head looking at the Canadian whom held an ice cream cone in his hand.

"Hey Mattie." the albino forced on a grin making Matthew smile.

"How are you feeling, Gilbert?" Matthew asked, Gilbert felt his heart clench at the unmentioned nickname "Gil" that Matthew would usually say.

…

Gilbert tried, he truly did, but it seemed that no matter what he said Matthew always had to say something similar but with a friendly meaning.

So Gilbert would agree with Matthew putting off the simple "lets go out again" comment.

He didn't want to _force_ a relationship onto the Canadian. He knew that if he were to admit his feeling that the Canadian would feel responsible and force himself into the relationship.

It had happened the first time.

Only now the roles were reversed.

…

Matthew looked over the book but seemed unable to read it. He sighed softly dog-earing a corner of a page before shutting it and placing it on the cushion besides him.

He leaned back; eye's glued to the ceiling. He wonder's if Gilbert ever regret's dating him. I mean the Canadian did seem to practically force the Prussian into a relationship. He hadn't meant too, really he hadn't. He had found himself liking the Prussian after he was able to tell Alfred and him apart.

The relationship seemed to work.

Until Matthew took notice of how the Prussian seemed to act around him.

However…Matthew was slightly selfish and tried to make the relationship work, though it seemed to be a lost cause.

So he allowed himself to let the Prussian go.

Though he never realized that the Prussian began to grow his own feelings.

…

Gilbert was getting drunk again; Francis and Antonio looked at him worriedly since the Prussian was shooting them back quickly.

Gilbert - sulking - wonder's when Matthew began to doubt him, because after Matthew had softly told him - eyes lowered and seemed to be hiding so much of his misery - that it would possibly be better if they stopped seeing each other he could see how much the Canadian wished he weren't saying those words. That it were a jest. And it was that small trembling smile that Matthew had gave him before leaving that made Gilbert want to grab onto Matthew and beg him not to leave.

But he hadn't and he wonder's how they were ever able to look at one another still.

Maybe a part of them… _wanted_ to be together.

Gilbert didn't know, so he continued to drink.

…

Quietly Matthew tried again to read, but he was reading the same sentence for twenty minutes. Sighing, he gave up once more, though he perked at the sound of the phone.

Reaching for the device he looked at callerID and bit his bottom lip.

Gilbert.

Hesitant he answered.

"H-hello?" Matthew winced at the way his voice wavered.

"Mattie~ Take me home~" Matthew felt his heart clench and shook it off with a small laugh.

"To your hotel right?" Matthew asked sure it would be the same as last time.

"Noooo! _Home_, I don't wanna be _alone_!" Matthew can feel the small clench of cheep plastic begin to bend beneath his fingers.

"O-okay Gilbert…" Matthew found himself agreeing breathlessly.

"Mattie…?" a small _hic_ came after and Matthew wondered how drunk the Prussian was.

"Y-yeah Gilbert?" Matthew whispered into the phone.

"I _luv _you." Matthew smiled despite himself feeling his eyes going moist.

"I l-love you too."

On the other end Gilbert smiles.

They could try again.

* * *

Kage: :3 I hope you enjoyed the chapter!~

Please anyone whom does not wish to review if you haven't already voted on my poll on my profile please do so. I would like to see what you are interested in seeing on my Maple Series.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	59. He's Hurting Me

Kage: I heard this song and had an Idea… -Silent- So…yeah… -Hides under bed-

Thank you, **Ayumi Kudou **(School, sorry ^^U), **BlueRavenQuill**( I'm happy you enjoyed it~ :D), **NightShade3675** (Thankies, I'm glad you liked it.), **BlackRoseGirl666**(Tis okay~ It happens. :3), **Shikuzumika01**(Pff…You and AmeCan seriously…), **KarimeA**(Your welcome, I'm happy you enjoyed it~ :3), **iivogelchen**(XD Yeah~ I'm happy you liked it~), and **Aya-of-the-Night**(I'm glad you liked it~ :D) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**He's Hurting Me(Maria Mena): Dark!MapleTea, Slight: HongCan.**

**Warning: "Relationship" Abuse, Dark!Colony Au(That's what I'm going to call it now, I'll show what I think is actually true for the aftermath of the American Revolution), Dark!England(that's what I'm going to call him now. T-T).**

Matthew looked into the mirror, tilting his face he allowed most of his cheek to be shown. It was purpling… he trembled lightly, lips thinning into a straight line.

Arthur didn't mean it… He couldn't have meant it…

_He doesn't like us…_

Matthew's trembling grew at the thought.

Softly, gentle and a bit hesitant, a knock was heard on the other side of the door.

"Matthew…?"

A sharp bite to the lip.

"I'm fine; I simply got into an argument with England." Matthew said speaking only half truths.

"…Okay…" Slowly, hesitantly, the other retreated.

"He's hurting me, Kaoru…" Matthew sighed and turned on the sink.

…

_He doesn't care for us._

Matthew winced before shaking his head as he placed one of Bruce's shirts upon the bed neatly folded and ready to put away.

_He doesn't love us._

Matthew breathes out slowly, feeling his hands shake.

He's never been confronted by his own thoughts.

_He **hates** us._

"No, he doesn't." Matthew's voice was soft, vulnerable and the attempt didn't make him feel better.

Usually his thoughts didn't bother him when he was alone.

_He loves Alfred._

"He said he loved me…" Matthew whispered hugging himself.

Why won't they just leave him alone?

_He's lying._

Matthew shook his head placing the folded clothing back into the basket.

…

Arthur's hands were tight around his upper arms and Matthew looked at the other with wide eyes. Arthur's grip tightened and Matthew could feel the bruises forming underneath the other's fingertips.

The both looked at the door as the knob turned and before Matthew knew it Arthur was already across the room searching for a book.

A moment later Kaoru poked his head inside, staring at Arthur for a moment before looking at Matthew with worry.

Matthew reframed from rubbing at his arms and instead smiled.

'He won't stop, Kaoru, so save me…'

Of course, Matthew would never tell Kaoru that, neither would he tell Kaelin or Bruce.

…

The Canadian stayed in a corner, huddled against the wall as he covered his mouth willing his soft sobs not to be heard.

"Matthew?" it was Kaoru, Matthew noticed, trying to calm himself.

"I'm fine." Matthew took blank notice of small tear puddles on the floor, and his eyes felt very irritated.

"But I heard you crying." Matthew inwardly cursed.

"Arthur and I had an argument." He could almost feel Kaoru's disbelief.

"Again?" The other asked.

"Yeah, Kaoru, again." Matthew answered soaking up the small puddles into his sleeves.  
…

The slap was vicious, the others lips drawn in a thin line as Matthew shook in his hold. Matthew winced as he was pulled up, his face tilting up so he could see more of Arthur. Arthur's face was blank and his free hand lightly stroked Matthew's injured cheek - which was reddening from the assault.

"Stop lying, luv." Arthur's grip was painfully tight and Matthew winced unsure why Arthur seemed convinced he's lying.

"I-I'm not…" Matthew wasn't sure what Arthur was capable of.

The next slap was as harsh as the sound.

Matthew and Arthur didn't take notice of a wide-eyed Kaoru.

…

"He's hurting you." Matthew looked up from laundry to look at Kaoru in surprise.

"W-what?" Kaoru carefully closed the door behind him and sat on the bed, helping Matthew with his chore.

"Arthur, he's hurting you." Matthew looked away.

"It's not his fault; I made him loose his temper." Matthew whispered getting another article of clothing.

"Are you serious? What reason did he have to 'loose his temper'?" Kaoru questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

"…I was making useless noise…I should know better not to talk too loud…" Kaoru only gave Matthew a look of disbelief.

"You _talked_ and he _punished_ you for it? You don't deserve that Matthew." Kaoru spoke grabbing Matthew's hands - which were beginning to tremble - and looked up into the Canadian's eyes as he spoke.

"But there's no one out there who could love me better." Kaoru looked sad for a moment before releasing Matthew's hands and standing from the bed.

"Not quite."

Matthew stood still and watched as Kaoru left.

Why did he feel so cold?

…

"You should get your independence." Matthew sighed.

"I'm not like you." Matthew murmured.

'You are too proud.'

Alfred sighed patting Matthew on the back. Matthew winces slightly at the touch. Alfred can't tell if it's from the still there fear of him or from something Arthur had done.

…

"Matthew…" Matthew head snapped up, tears immediately drying as Kaoru sat before him on his knees.

"D-did I wake you up?" Kaoru shook his head and Matthew sighed as Kaoru pulled him into a hug.

It was warm, warm against the coldness of the air in the bathroom.

…

"I'm telling the truth!" Matthew said, wincing as another lash came down upon him.

"So, now you're a whore and a liar, hm?" Matthew's eyes closed, head hanging.

Whatever he was to say, Arthur would fight back with biting cruel words.

Matthew doesn't know what Arthur's capable of doing.

And he doesn't want to know.

…

"Don't leave me." Matthew whispered reaching out to Arthur, grip light around his wrist.

Arthur pulled his wrist free and grabbed onto his clothing.

"Please, believe me."

Arthur huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I can explain." Matthew whispered.

"I rather you didn't." Matthew's lips thinned out and he trembled as Arthur fixed his clothing and left.

…

"Please love me." Kaoru held the Canadian against him; this has been happening more and more often.

Kaoru wished for sweeter times, with Matthew smiling in the kitchen as he baked goodies for Bruce, Kaelin and himself.

"Please need me." Kaoru nodded tucking a few strands of the Canadian's hair behind his ear as he rocked him.

"He doesn't love me, does he?" Kaoru paused in surprise.

Matthew looked up at him, eyes red and tired.

"I don't know…" Kaoru said truthfully.

* * *

Kage: -Le Sigh- I don't know… -Burrows in blanket-

Please anyone whom does not wish to review if you haven't already voted on my poll on my profile please do so. I would like to see what you are interested in seeing on my Maple Series.

Review if you believe I deserve one and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	60. Not Alone

Kage: This is for **Trinn**. Also I'm going to rant about how much of a terrible person I am in three…two…one.

God…damn…I…am…the…most…terrible…person…ever…

Almost **_Two_** months and no update? I'm so so so so so sorry! And this one-shot isn't even great! -Crawls into corner and hides under blanket- I'm so sorry **Trinn**! I don't even understand why I still have so many favorites and follows! I think even more people faved and followed! You guys are way too forgiving and nice. TT~TT I had a moment of writer's block because I couldn't really connect with the song and -sighs- I'll try to be much better for you guys because you all deserve it!

Thank you, **BlackRoseGirl666** (Oh really? Is it because of me? Or was it because of something else you had read~? I am very sorry for taking so long to update.), **Steve** **the** **Star** (-Gives you a tissue- Sorry.) **Ayumi** **Kudou** (Arigato, but I really don't deserve you guys.), **MattieMicBrownWilliams** (I can see your surprised, oui~?) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**Not Alone(Darren Criss): JapCan**

**Warning: Very slight - subtle - mentioning's about the aftermath of WW2 for Japan, with the bombing. And its shortness… -.-**

Japan sat in his seat, hands politely in his lap, back straight and eyes staring forward.

Around him the nations were arguing, throwing out insults and such to allow them an upper hand. America was currently arguing with both France and England, bringing up dark parts of their history making them hiss back insults and facts from America's own history.

Japan looked as England pointed at him still hissing and he could no longer watch as America paled, looking guilty.

Looking down at the table Japan fixed his already perfectly straightened papers. A sigh escaped and he gazed numbly at the table.

Hearing more arguments Japan grew tired and stood - unnoticed - before exiting the meeting room and made way to the bathrooms. The door closed behind him, muffling the sound of argument, and Japan sighed in peace.

…

"I'm sorry." Japan only stared from the doorway a step away from entering the bathroom where the tearful Canadian stood; quickly rubbing his eyes dry from tears.

"It's not hopeless Mr. Williams." Japan finds himself saying to the Canadian.

Canada simply gives him an innocent blink of the eyes, looking slightly confused.

Japan allowed himself to give a smile back.

He finds it widening ever so slightly when the Canadian sends a small try of a smile back.

Japan will do his best to make the Canadian see that it's not hopeless.

…

They end up skipping the meeting and sit side by side on a bench conversing. Japan had never felt so relaxed with someone before.

He loves the feeling.

Canada chuckles at something Japan says, eyes filled with mirth as Kumajirou sleeps beneath the shade of a tree.

…  
At one point Canada goes silent, he looks down hair shielding his face and smile gone. Japan looks around to see what the Canadian had witnessed and took notice of Prussia with Austria. Oh, that reminded him, Canada and Prussia had dated…

Silently Japan taps Canada upon the shoulder and once he had the Canadian's attention he nods to a nearby maze.

Matthew smiles sweetly and nods thankfully.

…

They look over the rose bushes as they walk around the maze - Kumajirou trailing behind and pausing every once in a while to sniff the red perfumed flowers.

"I'm usually alone." Japan utters with a small smile, looking up at the rose hedges high above their heads.

He looks to Matthew in surprise, cheeks heating up a light shade of pink, as the Canadian's finger's twine with his own. Clasped hands between them.

"Kiku, you're not alone." Matthew smiled, light violet eyes filled with warmth, "Because you're here with me."  
Kiku noticed that the roses paled in comparison to the Canadian's reddening cheeks and sheepish gaze.

…

Japan hugged the folder to his chest, gaze downward as he was pushed and pulled slightly amongst the nations entering the conference room around him. Japan trips and stumbles upon passing the meeting room door - possibly from an impatient push from one of the other nations - eyes closing he awaited impact.

However it never came as lean arms wrap around his midsection, saving him from falling to the floor. Eyes blinking open, Japan see's Canada's worried smile.

"Are you okay, Japan?" Japan couldn't answer at the moment.

He was trying to make sense of the things happening.  
…

Japan looks over the Canadian besides him, looking for reasons.

Reasons to answer his silent questions.

Why did his heart beat quicken?

Why did his cheeks flush red when the Canadian was around?

Why did his emotionless mask shatter around the Canadian?

Why did the corner's of his lips twitch up when the Canadian is in sight?

But then, Japan doesn't need them.

Now when he looks into Canada's eyes,

And he realized.

…

Canada looks at Japan with confusion the next time they meet. Japan is fidgeting and wouldn't meet his eyes.

He wonders why.

"Japan?" his voice is soft and yet Japan flinches as though it were a yell.

"H-hai?" the tremor in his voice catches Canada off guard.

"Are you alright? You're acting…" Canada left off at the grim look of determination and vulnerability upon the other's face.

"W-" Japan swallowed, trembling slightly as he held his hands in front of himself. "What would you do if someone confessed?"

Canada blinks before reaching forward, hands resting upon the shorter male's cheeks as he tilted his head up.

"I would… I would say "Yes."." Canada offered a smile which Japan returned, his hands raising to cover Canada's.

"I'm glad…Matthew-kun." Canada smiles, cheeks lightly brushed with blush.

"I'm happy too, Kiku."

* * *

Kage: -Sulks- I want you guys to yell at me, I don't deserve your kindness…

Also, for people who are awaiting their requests would you like for me to post a list of the requests needing to be done? I have the list on my document and it wouldn't be a problem for me to place it on my profile or on the next chapter.

Please anyone whom does not wish to review if you haven't already voted on my poll on my profile please do so. I would like to see what you are interested in seeing on my Maple Series.

Review if you believe I deserve one (But I don't deserve it) and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


	61. No One Notices Your Brand New T-Shirt

Kage: Bonjour~ Thank you for being so lovely~ I don't deserve you guys! ;-;

The list for the future one-shots are at the bottom~

Thank you, BlueRavenQuill(-Sniffles- You weren't supposed to review… -Hugs-), BlackRoseGirl666(-Sniffles and hugs-), Ayumi Kudou(-Is glomped and hugs-), Aya-of-the-night(Thank you… -Hugs-), Trinn(I'm glad you liked it. -Hugs-), Takibi Akuma(I'm glad you like my one-shots and I'll be happy to do those one-shots you requested~ -Accepts cuppy cake and hockey stick- Ooh~ Nice~ Thank you~ -Hugs-), hetaliafangirl009(Oh~ I'll be happy to do your request~ -Hugs- And thank you, I'm happy I could inspire you~), ciel. .ive(Thank you~ -Hugs-), and PrussianLullabyPein(Aww Emo-Chan D: That's terrible! -Hugs-) for reviewing.

Enjoy. (ºヮº)৩

* * *

**No One Notices Your Brand New T-Shirt(Raymond & Maria): No pairings.**

**Warning: It's slightly sad, Link to the video on my profile. Canada has his usual invisibleness that I ignore in my one-shots. Human Au as well.**

Matthew slept upon his bed, room silent - for the moment - and upon the bedside dresser laid a notebook. It was left open with a pen lying inside the crease, keeping the book from closing. Words had been written inside saying; _First day at work! DON'T BE LATE! _

Large significance was placed into the last words.

The digital clock changed time from 6:59am to 7:00am and began to buzz loudly. Matthew's eyes opened and at the eighth buzz he was able to turn it off. Dressed in red plaid pajama's he got up from bed - scratching at the back of his head - and went to the bathroom to begin his day.

…

Dressed warmly in a scarf and black coat Matthew - with a piece of bread inside his mouth - checks his cell phone for the time. Seeing the time he quickens to finish eating as he makes a left, he hurries from the station. He is about to make another left when he shakes his finger instead taking a right, having remembered that that was the correct way to go.

Matthew takes the tunnel because it would save him a few steps, however - as he pauses to look at the list of area's besides a large clock - he must remember the red light at the crossing.

He smiles, fixing his scarf however something catches his eye and as he looks down - pulling open his coat - he realizes he hadn't changed out of his red plaid pajama top. Sighing in annoyance, head falling back and arms hanging at his sides he cannot believe he had forgotten.

…

Matthew sits at his desk, looking over papers and writing down a few things. Francis and Arthur sit at another desk only a few feet away, working on their own things and not giving Matthew so much as a glance. But they seem happy…

Romulus appears, looking over a file. He was their new boss; he was kind and already knew everyone by name. He smiles, hand rising. Matthew see's him and raises his own hand, smiling. However Romulus walks past him, placing a damper to his smile as he goes to Arthur and Francis. Pulling them into a conversation as Matthew is ignored.

…

Matthew sits in a café receiving his coffee, smiling he nods to the waitress, saying a thank you as she leaves him to his drink.

He takes pause before he can take a sip.

Would anyone miss him if he died?

…

Alone at home, Matthew sits upon his couch pulling a red square pillow onto his lap before holding out the remote, turning on the television. Lips down turned as he settles, hugging the red pillow.

Would anyone think of him and cry?

…

Matthew walks, pulling out his cell phone to check the time - and to check for any messages. Finding nothing Matthew decides that its time to leave.

It seems Alfred had forgotten his promise to meet him at the film festival.

…

Dinner is quiet, and Matthew focuses on the meal before him. He wishes that Alfred, Arthur, or Francis would visit. Even if it was for only a minute.

He did all he should.

So couldn't he have this one wish?

…

Matthew was polite and he was good. There was Francis, Alfred, Kiku, and Romano. He didn't know Kiku or Romano very well so as introductions were given out he held out his hand, ready to introduce himself.

However he was unnoticed amongst the talking.

…

"And that was aboot-" Matthew paused, taking a glance to himself in the mirror he turned back to the book he held in his hand.

"And that was aboot…" He tried again.

"And that was aboot." and again.

"Aboot." and again.

"Aboot." Placing down the book, he sighed. Biting the inside of his cheek he picked up the book again and worked hard to loose his stupid accent.

…

Matthew gets ready next Sunday, fixing the light jacket over his shirt he looks to Kumajirou - his (dwarf) pet Polar bear - and gives it a thumb up as it leans half out of the tub.

Moments later he is riding in a bus, cheek in hand as he looks down at his notebook.

_Look at house with Alfred and Arthur._

He smiles as he reaches his stop and he climbs off the bus, jogging around it to see where Alfred and Arthur could be. However, he pauses, smile beginning to fall.

Across the street Alfred stood with Arthur as the Brit held the file to the house deeds. Arthur smiles shaking Roderich's hand, on the files was a bold red saying; _Sold_.

Matthew stands in his spot unsure what to do.

…

Matthew sits alone in the coffee house, people talking around him as he nurses the cup.

**No one will miss you when you die.**

Matthew didn't even react.

…

Another day of work, another day of being ignored. Matthew sighs falling back onto the couch, one leg resting on the arm rest as the other is bent at the knee and his white socked foot presses against it. He releases a sigh, eyes closing.

No one would think of him and cry.

…

Matthew stands alone in a park, looking over the dirty pond with his hands in his pockets.

He ignores the sadness welling up inside him.

Besides,

This isn't the first time Francis left him waiting.

…

Matthew comes back home from grocery shopping, keys in his mouth and multiple bags in his hands. He tries to get a good grip on closing the door but it slides in his already full hands.

…

Matthew stands before the counter besides the sink, he finishes wiping it down and twirls the rag allowing it to rest on his red shirt clad shoulder as he rests his hands against his hips feeling accomplished.

Later he has his notebook open and places a large check mark besides the words; _Clean the kitchen._

…

Matthew lies on the couch; Kumajirou is resting on his chest and staring at him with his black eyes. Matthew reads, brows furrowing at some points as he tries to loose that stupid accent.

…

Matthew sits in the kitchen, he's in one of his depressed moods and the vodka bottle besides him doesn't have on its top and the cup in his hand is cold. He doesn't react as he has his head resting in his hand, using it to hide his eyes before he tosses back the full glass, some of the vodka falling onto his grey sweater.

…

Matthew has his notebook open and he underlines the words; _Pull yourself together._

…

Matthew wears his red sweater with the hood pulled up, his shoulders are nudged and he stumbles around the people who don't seem to see him and continue walking with their business in mind.

…

Matthew has the book before his face and as his accent rears its ugly head his eyes shut and he closes the book unable to read another word, his eyes open again when the book is shut.

…

Matthew looks at a big book filled with old family photos. He looks them over before getting an idea. He looks to the phone.

…

"Hey Al." Matthew said holding his notebook - open - in one hand and the house phone in his other as he talked to his brother.

"Hi Mattie!" came Alfred's response, voice excited.

Matthew goes into the kitchen and he sits on the table, phone nestled between his shoulder and ear. He begins to write on his notebook.

"So Al do you think we can go to that rented cottage, you know? The one by the sea? Remember from last year?" Matthew asks smiling as he begins to write it down.

"Oh…Mattie I'm going to be busy actually…" comes Alfred's response as he sheepishly rubs his neck, feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh… Bye…I guess." Matthew says, slightly surprised.

"Bye Mattie." Alfred says back before hanging up.

Arthur places a suitcase into the trunk of the car - where Alfred had been sitting - and Alfred shrugs off his backpack placing it inside besides it.

"Excited Alfred?" Arthur asks.

"Yeah." Alfred said, smiling.

While they talk Matthew looks down at his notebook and places a question mark besides the words; _Call Alfred! Vacation with family._

…

Matthew had moved and was getting ready to throw a house warming party. He had invited Francis, Arthur and Alfred. He finishes pinning the sign to the wall and begins setting down cups on the coffee table. Later he fixes his clothing in the mirror, excited. Kumajirou's silver sparkling tie is crooked so Matthew fixes it gently. He pats Kumajirou's head before sitting the sign saying; _Welcome Home Matthew_, behind him as he holds his hands together finally done.

Hours later Matthew is still alone, Kumajirou had gone away. Matthew hugs his knees to his chest.

_They must have forgotten my address_, Matthew thinks.

He pretends that that's the truth.

…

Matthew walks upon the wet wooden pier, it curves carefully and at a distance in front of him is a bridge. He walks without confidence and looks to the side revealing Maple leaves upon the large bud of his headphones.

No one would think of him when they're sleeping.

…

Its night time, Matthew stands before the mirror in his pajamas. His hands lift to his face pushing up the corners trying to make himself smile. He removes his hands after a moment and the smile stays for a few seconds before his lips downturn again. He looks to his bedroom and see's his notebook. He grabs it and jots down something before placing it on his bedside table and getting into bed. He fixes the blankets to his liking before turning off the lamp and settling for sleep.

In the notebook is this note;

_Try harder to be someone._

* * *

Kage: ;-; I don't like writing this way! Canada! -Sobs and cuddles Chibi Canada doll Ayumi Kudou gave her- I see you!

The video is on my Profile and as promised Here's the list of future requests. I'll be setting up a list of the chapters - current and future - onto my profile so people can see the chapter's already and going to be done. _My _chapter's on the other hand will be a bit of a secret. Though I'll post the song and - if I feel generous - the pairing~ ;P Just teasing. I hope you like the chapter, even though it broke my heart to write it…

How it works, I'll post the request and then write "My Chapter" so that you can get a visual on how I do my thing.

(1)Next: Hero(Skillet): World X Canada (About Canada helping other nations) (For moonlightgaia123)

2. I have an Idea for what it will be. Either Monster, Judas, or Bloody Mary all by Lady Gaga, haven't desided but it will be PruCan~

3 GermanyxCanada, based in Germany looking back on how scary Canada can be,and i don't know somebody(like Prussia) noticing how Germany backs away from him. (For moonlightgaia123)

4. My chapter

5. Our Last Goodbye by Faber Drive. between Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur. Matthew and Alfred used to date, but now Mattie's with Arthur. and Alfred wants Mattie back. i don't want Matthew to be vicious about rejecting Alfred though. (For iivolgelchen)

6. My chapter.

7. Things Aren't So Beautiful Now by A Thorn For Every Heart. Arthur and Matthew. the song tells a story on it's own. (For iivolgelchen)

8 My chapter.

9. On Top of the World by Boys Like Girls. Matthew and Ivan. no prompt. they can be lovers. best friends. anything is good. (For iivolgelchen)

10 My chapter.

11. Rush Totem-Human Kumajirou X Canada (For Scarlet Path)

12. My Chapter.

13. RusCan story with the song 'Siberia' by Lights (For Luckysee12)

14 My chapter.

15. The World is Mine - Len Kagamine (it's Vocaloid), and the pairing will be AmeCan (can they be broa too please?) TheNextAlice

16. My chapter.

17. Paralyzer MapleTea (For moonlightgaia123)

18. My chapter.

19. Jane Doe by Nevershoutnever, and I'd like it to either be NethCan or Canada/Ukraine littleshadows

20. My chapter.

21. Green Light by John Legend Franada Steve The Star

22. My chapter.

23. jealous Spain or possessive Romano? Hastalapasta

24. My chapter.

25. Pirate Spain! X Canada hastalapasta

26. My chapter.

27. Canada sing 'The Stereotype song ' in front of everyone in a World Meeting Ayumi Kudou

28. My chapter.

30. when she cries britt nicole "France x Canada moonlightgaia123

31. My chapter

32. England messing up a spell involving that Canada is noticed... but America isn't (reverse visibility) Electric Shock" by f(x) FrUk AmeCan side World x Canada (ShunKazamis-Girl)

33. My chapter.

34. Repo! The Genetic Opera "Infected," UKCan? (Guest)

35. My chapter.

36. 'Sweet about me' by Gabriella Cilmi PruCan or RusCan or World x Canada Extra: Canada playing hard to get or ignoring advances and ends up dating Netherlands whom didn't tell anyone because it was going to be amusing. (SemeruGrimm)

37. My Chapter

38. 'Wide Knowledge of Late, Madness' prequel to other story(Dark Woods Circus). (Shikuzumika01)

39. My Chapter

40. Canada, Norway, and Iceland. Romantic or platonic Someday" by Eternal (Anonymous Void.)

41. My Chapter

42. Canada and Latvia at a frat party. Song to go with it is Louie Louie (Anonymous Void)

43. My Chapter

44. Canada x 2pCanada For your entertainment Adam Lambert (Sora Moto)

45. My Chapter

46. Pairing: GerCan (:D) Song: Notice Artist: Diana Vickers Other Details: No... Don't think so... It may be as Angsty as you want it, though. (Tyler4768)

47. My Chapter

48. 2pCan1pCan (Aya-of-the-night) (Canadacest~~~~)

49. My Chapter

50. PruCan Iris Goo-Goo dolls Gilberts P.O.V (BlackRoseGirl666)

51. My Chapter

52. Canada x Honduras (Hatsu Haruko)

53. My Chapter

54. Amnesia by Ian Carey and Rosette feat Timberland America or Prussia but could be anyone. (SemeruGrimm)

55. My chapter

56. 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5 Romanda Trinn

57. My Chapter

58. The Only Exception by Paramore, and the pairing is Denmark/Canada (Witty Name Goes Here)

59. My Chapter

60. It's a Snapped!Liechtenstein x Snapped!Canada x Snapped!Italy with possessive!America, abusive!Switzerland and dark!Romano, dark!Allies, dark!Axis or any way you to put them. Song: They are going to take me away by Neapolitan XIV or Another bites the dust by Queen. It's kinda like a AUish as well.  
Summery: Canada, Italy and Liechtenstein became friends, but the Allies, Axis and Switzerland didn't the fact that they are friends. So they forbid the younger nations from seeing eachother and starting abusing them. So all three of snapped and killed their brothers and allies. The three reunited and gleefully confessed their murders.  
Canada's victims first to last: America, France, England, Russia and China.  
Italy's victims first to last: Romano, Prussia, Germany and Japan.  
Liechtenstein's victims first to last: Switzerland, Austria and Hungary. (Ayumi Kudou)

61. My Chapter

58. America x Canada x Prussia  
Song - Doktorspiele (English Version) by Alex C. Feat. Y-Ass.  
On halloween the boys decide to go in women's costumes just for the heck of it, Prussia decides to go as a maid, America decides to go as a stripper, and Canada was a sexy nurse. After America and Prussia see Canada, They decide to have a little fun...Please use ALLOT of smex...3 (Reb Aka Shikuzumika01

59. My Chapter

60. Fresh Meat by Jeffree Star with Canada and a punk version on England? Where Canada would be in Jeffree Stars position, with all the fame and glory?  
Then it could all start going downhill as Canada's reputation would be nearly ruined, enter England, a punk band singer. Lemony, Along with suicidal hints (Nightshade3675)

61. My Chapter.

of a Dead Man's song Villain. Basicly, 'The villain (Russia) always wins (Canada) when the hero's (America) away.' Dark or fluffy as you please. :3

63. My chapter.

64. If you can't get into that, I wouldn't mind Insane!Canada taking advantage of everyone (in any way you choose ;) ) when America gets sick and can't keep him under control like usual. Again, dark or fluffy. Your pick (62 & 64 Are for Takibi Akuma, hey I just noticed~ We both have Akuma in our name :P)

65. My chapter.

66. pairing: PruCan (both male, plz!Thx!) song: see you again artist: miley cyrus

Okay! As a final note; I think I may have missed some requests, so if you look through my reviews or if you are a reviewer and don't see your request among the very long list please tell me so! I don't want anyone left out.

But oh mine gott…that's a lot of one-shots… -Stands out in the sun allowing glasses to turn dark before taking them off- Challenge accepted!

Please anyone whom does not wish to review if you haven't already voted on my poll on my profile please do so. I would like to see what you are interested in seeing on my Maple Series.

Review if you believe I deserve one (But I don't deserve it) and polite criticism is appreciated.

If you have any requests please name the pairing, song, artist(person who sings it), and any other details you think are appropriate. No need to ask if I would mind and even if you already have a request, I would be more then happy to take your requests. ^^

Thank you for reading. ల(ಠ- ಠ)


End file.
